Você não sabe o efeito que causa nas pessoas
by PaulaSammet
Summary: Bella sai de Forks e vai para Dartmouth. Já no primeiro dia de aula ela conhece Edward Cullen. Uma festa acontece e depois dela um namoro e muitas confusões também. Conseguirão os dois resistir a tudo isso? Fanfic baseada na comédia Adão e Eva.
1. Hoje é seu dia

Olá pessoas.

Bom, ja tenho um tempinho de , mas escrevia só fanfics sobre animes... e tudo bem, apenas sobre um anime... AUIHAIUHAU... Mas agora decidi escrever uma fic de Twilight.

Não vou pedir pra ngm ser bonzinho e panz pq enfim... Mas eu espero realmente que vocês gostem.

Have a nice read!

* * *

Disclaimer: Tiwlight pertence à Stephenie Meyer, mas a personalidade filha da puta de todo mundo é obra minha... =D

Capitulo 1: Hoje é o seu dia.

Passar uns poucos anos da minha vida numa cidade chuvosa não foi algo assim tão ruim. A cidade tinha seus defeitos, mas depois de um tempo acabei me acostumando. Morava com Renee, minha mãe, em Phoenix – no estado da Califórnia, mas ela se casou novamente e junto com o novo marido, viajaria atrás de um bom emprego pra ele. Eu adorava o Sol e o calor intenso de Phoenix, mas eu realmente não queria fazer aquilo. Não que eu não gostasse do novo marido dela, ao contrário. Phil era bastante legal, mas era algo deles. Algo de minha mãe. E eu não me sentia a vontade com aquilo. Então decidi vir morar com Charlie, em Forks, noroeste do estado de Washington, na península Olympic. Chovia mais lá do que em qualquer outro lugar dos Estados Unidos.

Minha mãe o abandonara de uma forma meio cruel – fugira comigo com apenas alguns meses de idade - e desde então, Charlie conservou tudo do mesmo jeito em casa. Eu sabia disso porque sempre vinha passar pelo menos um mês a cada verão, até completar 14 anos. O que costumava ser algo realmente tedioso. E eu era bastante competente em bloquear memórias desnecessárias e dolorosas na minha mente.

Forks era um cidade relativamente pequena. Tudo o que acontecia acabava caindo na boca das pessoas alguns minutos depois. Pra quem era filha do chefe de polícia da cidade, isso podia ser algo pior ainda. E era. Não que eu fosse alguém de sair cometendo loucuras e imprudências por aí, mas isso foi realmente incômodo quando a van de Tyler deslizou pelo asfalto molhado e congelado do pátio da Forks High, quase me espremendo entre a lataria azul da van e a vermelho-desbotada da minha picape Chevy 1953. Cinco minutos depois, eu estava no hospital, mesmo sem ter sofrido nada e Charlie estava lá. E o pior, ameaçando tirar a licença de Tyler. Como se ele tivesse culpa pelo gelo e pela água constante que caía do céu.

Tentar sobreviver à Forks era algo até divertido. E eu consegui. Sobrevivi às chuvas, ao gelo, ao Charlie e até ao Sol, que apareceu poucas vezes me fazendo lembrar a ensolarada Phoenix. E sobrevivi ao que considero o pior de tudo. A formatura.

Eu realmente não via a hora de terminar a escola. Não fui ao baile. Definitivamente eu não sou boa com danças e afins. Evito festas o máximo que posso já que tenho a incrível habilidade de me acidentar com a mesma facilidade que tenho em... Bom, as coisas não são tão fáceis pra mim. Minha letra é um garrancho borrado. Mesmo tendo morado numa cidade ensolarada eu consigo ser tão pálida quanto uma assombração. E, bom, eu não sou assim o tipo de garota que chama atenção. Meu cabelo é sem graça, meus olhos são sem graça. Eu sou sem graça.

Mas mesmo sendo sem graça, consegui bons resultados na escola e algumas aprovações em algumas boas universidades, o que me surpreendeu um pouco, já que me lembro de não ter sido uma boa aluna em cálculo. Até cogitei a idéia de que Charlie tivesse subornado alguma dessas universidades, mas logo me dei conta de que o salário que ele recebia como chefe de polícia não daria pra pagar o alto suborno. E mesmo que ele tivesse, eu não queria que Charlie gastasse seu dinheiro comigo. Eu tinha algumas economias que consegui, trabalhando na loja de materiais esportivos dos Newton. Não era muito, mas daria pra pagar as mensalidades pelo menos do primeiro semestre. E isso me daria tempo pra conseguir um emprego bom e pagar o restante. Pelo menos era o que eu esperava. E as outras contas também seriam bem viáveis, já que, Angela Weber havia sido aprovada praticamente nas mesmas universidades que eu. Então nós dividiríamos as despesas.

Ang – como eu a chamava – fazia parte do meu "grande" grupo de amigos em Forks. Na verdade, era somente ela, Ben e o filho dos Newton, Mike – que tentava a todo custo algum tipo de investimento amoroso. Mike era alguém divertido, mas quando começava com os chavecos, se tornava irritante! Além do mais, Jessica – a primeira amiga que fiz em Forks High – gostava dele. Os dois até tentaram alguma coisa, mas parece que não tinha dado muito certo. Se Jessica não tivesse debandado para ser a melhor amiga de infância de Lauren Alguma-coisa-que-eu-não-lembro-e-não-importa, eu até tentaria ajudar. Mas eu odiava Lauren e Lauren me odiava. Nada mais justo.

Bom, mesmo suspeitando, ainda, de um ligeiro suborno, eu consegui entrar pra umas das universidades da Ivy League. Eu e Ang conseguimos bolsas lá. Ela recebeu a bolsa muito bem recebida, afinal de contas, ela é muito melhor que eu em algumas matérias. Cálculo, por exemplo... Na verdade eu nem sei qual a utilidade de Cálculo já que eu vou fazer Publicidade. A Angela sim precisa saber, afinal, ela vai fazer Processamento de Dados... E essas coisas de computador sempre exigem saber mexer com os números e as milhares de fórmulas inúteis.

Passei a semana inteira empacotando as coisas pra levar para o quarto que eu e Ang iríamos dividir. Fiquei também percebendo Charlie se remoendo de alguma coisa que eu não consegui definir. Uma hora parecia que ele iria implorar alguma coisa, outra hora, parecia que ele iria me obrigar a não ir. Seus sentimentos pareciam bastante mistos. Na verdade, eu sabia muito bem qual era o seu problema. Havíamos passado tão pouco tempo juntos desde a minha chegada a Forks até a formatura e agora ele estava mais uma vez me vendo partir. E o pior, partir sozinha, pra outra cidade, sem ele ou Renee por perto. Sua cabeça com certeza estava fervilhando de conselhos e pedidos e instruções de segurança. Tudo bem, eu sabia todos decorados, afinal de contas, Renée fez questão de me lembrar de todos pelo telefone. O que me dava medo realmente era se Charlie faria aquele discurso sobre sexo e as terríveis conseqüências do não-uso da camisinha. Só de pensar, aquilo já me dava um certo embrulho no estômago e meu rosto logo corava de uma forma impressionante. O bom de morar com Charlie era esse. Às vezes ele conseguia me poupar e se poupar de algumas coisas. Eu espero muito mesmo que ele não me venha com essa idéia de pai super-protetor-super-preocupado. Eu estou indo sim pra Universidade e estou indo completamente virgem! Tudo bem, completamente não já que não sou mais "BV", mas virgem no outro sentido, isso sim.

Contando com esse, eu só teria mais dois dias aqui em Forks. Depois partiria para New Hampshire. Mas a grande pergunta é: O que fazer em Forks nesses dois dias antes da minha partida?

Ang iria com Ben ao cinema em Port Angeles. Programa de namorados. Eu não iria com eles de forma alguma. Segurar vela está longe de ser um programa pra mim, mesmo que desesperado. Inventei como desculpa que ainda ia encaixotar algumas coisas. Mas a verdade é que minha bagagem já estava toda pronta. Levaria para Dartmouth apenas minhas roupas, alguma ou outra caixa com livros, revistas e CDs e o notebook que Charlie me deu no meu último aniversário.

Mas o que eu faria aquela noite e no dia seguinte ainda era puro mistério. Talvez ouvir o cd que Phil me dera até decorar todas as músicas, ou, ter alguma idéia realmente brilhante. Nessas horas críticas eu sentia falta de Jessica. Ela sempre tinha alguma fofoca sobre alguém da cidade ou da Forks High, ou sempre abria o bico pra falar de alguma coisa que estava na moda e o que ela achava sobre. Mas isso foi antes dela bandear para ser a melhor amiga de infância de Lauren. Tudo bem. Eu sobreviveria a mais alguns instantes de tédio. Estava começando a me arrepender de não aceitar o programa desesperado. Fato.

Foi difícil, mas consegui sobreviver aos dois dias de tédio. A viagem pra New Hampshire foi tranqüila. Pelo menos aqui não choveria como em Forks! Ang e eu desembarcamos e logo fomos para os dormitórios, procurar nosso quarto, que não era grande e nem pequeno, mas era o suficiente pra nós duas. Tinham duas cômodas, uma escrivaninha, duas estantes, e claro, duas camas em cada lado do quarto. Fiquei com a do lado esquerdo de quem entra. A vista da janela era ótima! Os campi pareciam gigantescos e dava pra ver os calouros, como nós duas, andando por lá, alguns perdidos, outros descarregando os carros lotados com colchões, malas e caixas.

Ficamos o dia todo ocupadas arrumando as coisas no quarto. Mas no dia seguinte estávamos livres. Já havíamos planejado caminhar por Hanover e quem sabe descolar algumas outras coisas para o quarto ou até mesmo um emprego pra poder dividir as contas. As aulas só começariam dali há 3 dias então, na verdade, tínhamos mais tempo livres.

Angela e Ben se falavam todos os dias, fosse por telefone ou pela internet. Era legal ver meus dois amigos juntos. Angela e Ben realmente combinavam. Às vezes dava vontade de também ter alguém assim como eles tinham a si. Eu sinceramente pensei muito sobre isso. Talvez em Dartmouth. Mas pára, eu não sou lá o tipo que chama atenção, então, essa idéia está completamente fora de cogitação.

O 3 dias que faltavam para as aulas se passaram e bom, lá estava eu, não dormindo direito, como sempre. Mas dessa vez era pensando em Charlie. Tudo bem, eu não queria ter de ficar em Forks e ter que cuidar dele pela vida toda, mas se eu não fizesse, quem faria? Billy Black na sua cadeira de rodas¿ Tá bom... Eu gostava de Billy e de seu filho, Jacob, mas apesar da amizade de anos que eles tinham, como Billy cuidaria de Charlie? Talvez devesse pensar nisso outra hora. Tinha de levantar, tomar banho e correr pra aula, sem tomar café porque por um milagre, eu me atrasei!

Mal tive tempo de enxugar os cabelos. Apenas vesti uma calça jeans, tênis, uma blusa de lã, peguei minha mochila, os cadernos e sai correndo como uma louca para a sala de aula que eu ainda nem sabia onde era. Ótimo. Realmente, um ótimo começo. Ao menos, consegui chegar 10 minutos antes do professor. Mas definitivamente, entrar arfando não foi uma boa idéia. Agora todos me olhavam como se eu fosse uma louca. Tudo bem. Era só ignorá-los por um tempo e tudo voltaria ao normal. Mas como ignorá-los se o item que eu poderia usar pra fazer isso havia sido esquecido na cabeceira da cama¿ Sem fones de ouvido e sem O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes eu tinha que aturar aqueles olhares todo em cima de mim. Mesmo tendo escolhido o fundo, eu estava em desvantagem. Malditas salas estadium! Tudo bem, era só olhar pra frente e esquecer todo mundo ali. Seria fácil.

E foi. Mas só foi realmente por causa da ajuda dos professores, cobrando isso e aquilo de todos nós e quase não nos dando tempo nem pra respirar, mesmo no primeiro dia de aula.

Saí de lá exausta. Ainda consegui passar na lanchonete e comer alguma coisa. Mesmo que não fosse o que eu realmente desejava comer, já que tinha combinado de almoçar com a Ang em um restaurante que vimos. Eu a encontraria lá, então tinha que me apressar um pouco. Se passasse no dormitório certamente me atrasaria de novo e já estava cansada de atrasos naquele dia.

Seria bem mais rápido se eu cortasse caminho pelo estacionamento e foi o que eu fiz. Pra dividir os lances de vagas tinham vários canteiros pelo meio. E eu, como a rainha do equilíbrio, tinha que ficar atenta para não tropeçar em nenhum, porque mesmo visíveis, eles ainda poderiam ser traiçoeiros. Tudo bem. Consegui passar ilesa pelos canteiros. Mas só pelos canteiros já que a minha total atenção estava voltada para eles. Senti apenas meus cadernos trombarem contra mim e depois irem ao chão, junto comigo, como sempre. Uma vez lá em baixo, eu finalmente percebi o que tinha acontecido. Eu tinha trombado em alguém que agora estava parado a minha frente se abaixando pra fazer alguma coisa.

-Desculpa. Eu...Eu não vi você. Tava com um pouco de pressa e... – comecei falando e enrolando as palavras. Já não bastava o atraso agora tinha uma trombada em alguém que eu nem conhecia. Realmente Bella, você começou com o pé direito.

-Você tá bem? - me perguntou a voz e só então eu notei que tinha esbarrado num cara. Quando levantei a cabeça, o tempo parou congelado naquele momento e naqueles olhos. Ele era lindo! Esguio, um pouco forte mas que parecia ter um corpo bem trabalhado, cabelos cor de bronze desalinhados, a pele bem branca e os olhos de um verde intenso que me prenderam por um tempo. Nem percebi quando ele me ajudou a levantar. Acordei do devaneio momentâneo e já estava de pé.

-Sim... Eu estou. – respondi depois de um certo tempo e completamente sem graça e com certeza meu rosto estava vermelho.

-Você deveria estar com uma certa pressa. Eu desci do carro e nem te vi. – Só então eu notei a porta do Volvo prateado e reluzente aberta. O som estava ligado e dava pra ouvir uma música no mínimo diferente. Era meio rock misturado com uma batida eletrônica. Eram dois vocais. Uma voz aveludada e feminina e outra mais grave, masculina, pronunciando alguns versos. Era contagiante.

-Ahn... Não, eu apenas também não vi você. – isso estúpida, termine de se arruinar na frente dele. - Música legal.

-Você gosta? - ele me perguntou empolgadinho, apontando pra direção de onde vinha o som. O sorriso, mesmo pequeno, que ele abriu foi lindo. Tão lindo quanto ele. – Quer dizer, conhece?

-Não. Primeira vez que ouço. Mas eu gostei sim.

-É Theatre of Tragedy. – foi então que ele baixou os olhos pros livros na minha mão e sorriu de novo – Quantos livros pra um primeiro dia de aula. Você é veterana?

Mais uma vez. Parabéns Bella. Hoje é o seu dia!

-Não... Eu sou caloura... É que, eu tenho bolsa.

-Ah sim... Compreendo. Você faz o que aqui? Eu digo... Que curso... – eu entendi a piadinha...

-Publicidade.

-Legal. Eu faço direito. – claro. O que mais combinaria com ele? Tava na cara! Ou seria medicina ou direito. Enquanto eu, nem cara de publicitária tinha. – Prazer, Edward Cullen.

- Bella Swan. – estendi a mão pra cumprimentá-lo e ele tinha a pele mais macia que eu já tinha tocado. Um pouco fria também, mas eu duvido que a minha não estivesse também. Fazia um pouco de frio ali.

- Bella de Bella mesmo ou Bella de Isabella?

-Bella de Isabella. Eu não gosto muito do meu nome. – ta virando rotina eu me acabar assim na frente dos outros.

-Eu gosto. – disse ele dando de ombros. E as duas coisas me agradaram. – E então senhorita Swan, vai pra festa? - Festa? Ah pára. Ai já é judiação. Mas que festa era?

-Festa? Que festa?

-Dos veteranos. Você não ta sabendo? Os responsáveis foram nas salas falar sobre isso.

-Bom, eu acho que não estava muito ligada assim. – E realmente não estava. Não me lembro de veterano nenhum ter entrado na sala. Acho que foi na hora em que eu estava ocupada lendo a lista de livros disponíveis na biblioteca.

-Você ta levando a sério mesmo... Bom, é uma festa que os veteranos, diretores dos clubes, fazem pros calouros. Um veterano cuida de um calouro na festa.

-Ahn... Então acho que não...

-Por que não?

-Eu não... – O que fazer agora? Terminar de acabar comigo mesma e dizer que eu sou inimiga mortal de festas e danças? Claro que não! Tudo bem que eu não o veria tão cedo, mas não queria deixá-lo com a impressão de que eu era uma nerd ou então pior, que eu era uma Maria mijona. – Bom... Não conheço nenhum veterano. – o que não deixava de ser verdade também. Uma verdade menos humilhante. Antes essa do que a outra.

-Isso é algo possível de ser resolvido não acha? - Ótimo... Saia dessa agora sua esperta!

-Mas é que eu...

-Ei, relaxa. Você tem tempo pra isso. – dessa vez o sorriso torto que ele deu me fez derreter. – HEY! Emmet!

Emmet? Não. Ele não ia fazer isso. Conheci ele há menos de 15 minutos e ele ia me fazer conhecer um veterano só pra cuidar de mim na festa? Não, pára! Eu podia sentir o desespero estampado na minha cara. Edward não!

-Você já está ouvindo essas suas músicas estranhas?

-Antes essas do que aquelas músicas de mano que você ouve com a Rosalie. Hey... Emmet, Bella. Bella, Emmet. Meu irmão.

-Hey! Prazer!

-Prazer… - Irmão. Pelo menos isso. Talvez não fosse assim tão ruim. O tal do Emmet era bem diferente do Edward. Grandalhão – musculoso como um halterofilista inveterado. Tinha o cabelo escuro e meio crespo.

-Pelo menos você já está se enturmando... – disse ele pro Edward e eu não entendi nada.

-Assim você me faz parecer um verdadeiro idiota.

-Ah vai, você é... E então Bella, você faz o que?

-Publicidade.

-Sério? - Tudo bem. Agora me convenci de que eu não tenho MESMO cara de publicitária.

-Legal né? - Disse Edward num sorriso branco em que eu me perdi mais uma vez.

-Ela deve ser da sala da Alice, não?

Alice? Devia ser a namorada de um dos dois. E pela inquietação de Edward, devia ser dele. Ótimo. Perfeito! A primeira desilusão dentro da faculdade. E estava condizente com o que eu havia pensado há alguns dias.

-E então Bella? A Alice é da sua sala?

-E-Eu não sei... Desculpa.

-Deve ser de outra sala então.

-Bom, se ela for caloura, só existe uma turma nova. Eu não prestei muita atenção nas pessoas da minha sala. – Isso, agora se acabe na frente do outro também.

-Então onde diabos aquela anã se meteu? A peruinha com certeza deve estar fofocando com alguma outra por aí... – Anã? nossa, que forma de se dirigir pra cunhada... Ainda bem que não era eu.

-Talvez ela esteja com o Jazz...

-Com o Jazz? Não mesmo... O cara parece um militar de tão certinho... A Alice que leva ele pro caminho errado e não ao contrário.

Fui esquecida na conversa. Ótimo. Talvez pudesse dar um jeito de sair dali sem que nenhum dos dois me visse. Eu nunca mais os veria mesmo, então não fazia assim tanta diferença, mas parecia que Edward podia me "ler" de certa forma. Ele viu que eu estava perdida e resolveu me incluir na conversa.

-Alice é nossa irmã mais nova. Jazz é Jasper, o namorado dela. – Irmã. E se ela é caloura, ela é da minha sala. E se ela é da minha sala, eu vou encontrá-los quase que... SEMPRE! Isso se a tal da Alice não for uma insuportavelzinha.

-Ei Bella, você vai à festa? - isso é o que? Complô? Quantos Cullen mais vão me perguntar se eu vou a essa maldita festa? E por que eu já estou tão íntima deles assim, pensando que vou conhecer todos os outros?

-Não... Eu não conheço veteranos...

-Que desculpa mais fraca... – tudo bem, ele é mais legal quando não ta me zoando...

-Emmet, eu tava pensando aqui...

-Jura? - ele tem o dom da ironia ou é impressão minha? Acho que voltei a gostar dele

-Pára de graça "macaquinho" e me escuta. – talvez o "macaquinho" fosse algo humilhante pra Emmet porque ele de repente olhou para Edward de uma forma que não consigo descrever, mas ouviu quietinho – Você vai ser meu veterano e Jasper o veterano da Alice indubitavelmente. Será que a Rose não pode ser a veterana da Bella?

Pára. Ele queria mesmo que eu fosse pra essa festa? Não iria desistir? Eu só conheci ele há 20 minutos e ele já tava me arranjando uma babá! Tá, pára, qual é a desse cara? Ele é lindo e tudo mais, mas, oi? Eu sou a Bella! Não desperto interesse em ninguém! Pra ele insistir tanto assim, ele só pode ter se interessado por mim certo? Tudo bem Bella, pode aterrissar agora.

-Bom, pode ser. Quando ela aparecer você pergunta pra ela.

- Falar em Rose, lá vem ela com o Jasper.

Tudo bem, o auge do dia ruim foi aquele. Talvez fosse costume por ali as pessoas serem bonitas, mas os dois que vinham ali era surreais, tal qual Edward e Emmet. Pra começar, eram gêmeos. Jasper era alto, magro, mas ainda assim musculoso. Os cabelos eram louros, cor de mel. E ele tinha uma postura que lhe dava um certo destaque. A outra que vinha ao seu lado era igualmente alta e igualmente linda. Parecia uma modelo das capas de revista, daquelas que pousavam de biquíni. O cabelo era dourado, caindo delicadamente em ondas até o meio das costas. Um golpe baixíssimo em qualquer auto-estima. Na minha foi quase que uma bomba devastadora.

-Oi meu garotão. – disse a loira beijando Emmet com uma urgência quase urgente de verdade. Emmet a levantou do chão com uma facilidade bestificante. Era como se a tal Rose não pesasse nada.

-Bella, esse é Jasper. Jasper, essa é Bella.

-Prazer. – por um momento eu esqueci qualquer pensamento que causasse excitação na minha baixa estima ou qualquer nervoso que eu pudesse ter. Jasper era uma pessoa diferente. Daquelas que passam a paz que você precisa só pelo fato de se aproximar. Foi assim que eu me senti com ele. E o sorriso mesmo que leve que ele me lançou foi mais calmante ainda.

-O Jasper faz o segundo ano de psicologia. – Edward me disse e eu logo pensei que estava tudo explicado, aquela calmaria toda, mas logo me lembrei também que todos os psicólogos que eu conheci eram meio loucos. Não que eu tivesse freqüentado os consultórios deles por motivos lógicos, mas num dos surtos de idéias brilhantes de Renée, ela fez com que nós duas procurássemos vários deles para fazer testes vocacionais e de personalidade. Algo que nunca adiantou realmente.

-Nossa... Que legal! – Bella você é uma pessoa tão criativa com adjetivos... Bela publicitária você vai ser!

-Ei, Jazz, cadê aquela anã que você diz ser sua namorada? - perguntou Emmet depois de quase virar a loira ao contrário.

-A mesma que é sua irmã? Não sei. Pensei que ela estivesse aqui com vocês.

-A pilantrinha ainda não deu as caras por aqui!

Enquanto Jasper e Emmet ficavam acusando e defendendo a tal da Alice, eu juro que senti dois olhares sobre mim. Um era tranqüilo. Analisador, mas tranqüilo. Quase admirador. Bom, em se tratando de mim, tinha que ser quase mesmo. Afinal de contas, uma ilusão de leve não faz mal a ninguém. O outro olhar me dava um pouco de medo. Era analisador também, mas quase matador. E dessa vez era quase porque é impossível você matar alguém com os olhos, a não ser que você seja o nerd do Ciclop do X-Men. Assim que os cunhados acabaram de discutir, Edward me puxou pela mão e me levou na direção de Emmet, que estava um pouco distante de mim, encostado do outro lado do carro, com a loira em seus braços.

-Rose, essa é Bella. – Edward me apresentou pra ela e eu logo descobri de onde vinha o segundo olhar, aquele que queria me matar se pudesse. Rose me olhou dos pés a cabeça com uma cara de desgosto terrível. Um verdadeiro nojinho. Bom, ela podia fazer isso. Olha pra ela e olha pra mim! Oi? As diferenças eram gritantes! E elas gritaram pra mim nesse mesmo momento. Rose não era só linda como se vestia impecavelmente bem! Aliás, todos os 4 ali. Claro que eles tinham dinheiro. E claro que eles comprariam coisas boas para se vestir! Acorda Bella, eles não vieram de Forks, onde a única coisa que ditava moda era uma capa de chuva e galochas. Discretamente eu olhei meu reflexo na lataria do Volvo prateado. Calça jeans, tênis e blusa de lã. E a Rose, uma calça jeans, uma blusa vermelha, uma jaqueta grossa e escura e sandálias de salto. Minha auto-estima havia sido devastada.

-Rosalie Hale. – ela disse sem estender a mão, como se me cumprimentar fosse sujar sua delicada pele branca. Eu preferi assim também. Pela cara de nojinho que ainda estava estampada ela com certeza não aceitaria ser minha veterana. Ótimo! Sem veterana, sem festa. Sem festa, sem vexames. Sem vexames, sem comentários. Sem comentários, minha vida sem graça de sempre. A mesma que eu sempre gostei.

- Oi! – uma voz fina e delicada que me lembrou sininhos tocando foi ouvida ali no nosso meio. E depois dela todos nós ouvimos o grito de Emmet fingindo susto.

- AH! Um rato! Mata! Ah não, é só a Alice. – Jasper, Edward e Rose riram. Eu fiquei na minha, com vontade de rir também, mas não achei conveniente. Nem conhecia a garota. Mas, mais uma vez minha auto-estima caiu. Acho que agora ela deve estar no negativo. Só pode. Alice era linda! Pra variar. Como todos os outros ali. Um pouco menor que eu, a pele igualmente branca, magrinha, com cabelos pretos repicados e desfiados. Uma fada. Uma fada mandando língua pro irmão mais velho. E eu, destoando completamente ali.

-Em, você é tão sem graça sabia?

-Aonde você tava sua anã?

-Ah cala a boca macaquinho! Eu tava socializando! Se liga! Oi?

-Socializando, sei... Tava era fofocando com alguma perua feito você. – Alice mandou língua para ele de novo. Mais uma vez eu me segurei para não rir.

-Oi? - ela agora falava comigo e eu me assustei com a naturalidade dela. E ela também tinha um sorriso lindo.

-O-oi.

-Alice, essa é a Bella. E Bella, essa é a Alice, nossa irmã mais nova. A famosa Alice. – e ele abriu mais uma vez o sorriso lindo.

-Você é da minha sala!

-S-sou? Desculpa eu... não reparei.

-Eu sei, mas eu reparei. – e ela também deu um sorriso lindo. Deixei passar o fato dela ter reparado que eu não reparei nada porque gostei dela. Mais uma vez eu ouvi sininhos tocando quando ela falou – Você é da minha sala e conhece meus irmãos. Legal! Vamos ser as melhores amigas, eu to sentindo!

Finalmente eu consegui ter uma reação sincera. Eu sorri para Alice, como não consegui sorrir para Edward, para Emmet e para Jasper. Rosalie eu nem conto. Ela realmente me dá medo. Por que ela não podia ser igual Jasper? Tranqüila e simpática? Isso soava tão impossível para ela. Mais uma vez eu senti aquele olhar calmo sobre mim. Eu podia imaginar de onde vinha, mas não queria imaginar coisas demais. Quanto mais forte é a imaginação, pior é o sonho e o pesadelo depois dele quando tudo acaba. Mas eu não pude resistir e quis confirmar aquele "sonho". Edward realmente me olhava, me analisando, com um sorriso bobo e leve no rosto. A forma de análise mais estranha que eu já vi. Mas ele fazia. Quando coloquei uma mecha de cabelo que voava, com o vento leve que batia ali, detrás da orelha ele me sorriu torto mais uma vez e eu me derreti. Bella, você vai cair feio... Tratei de desviar o olhar da direção dele rapidamente. Já nem sabia mais o que os outros quatro estavam falando ali, a não ser quando Emmet lembrou da maldita festa. Tudo bem, eu já tinha sobrevivido ao bombardeio de beleza infinita dos Cullen e dos Hale, então com certeza sobreviveria ao fora que eu levaria de Rosalie sobre ela ser minha veterana. O que aliás, eu adoraria receber! A empolgação que veio com a palavra "Festa" tinha efeitos diferentes neles. Alice dava saltinhos de felicidade e batia palminhas enquanto falava com Jasper. Rosalie bom, eu evitava contato visual, então não sei como ela reagiu. Edward tinha uma reação um pouco misteriosa. Não sei, mas aquilo me pareceu empolgante.

-Rose, queria te pedir um favor. – começou ele num tom baixo e a loira veio na direção dele

-O que foi? - ela parecia simpática, juro!

-Será que você poderia ser a veterana da Bella na festa? - a simpatia que parecia ter vindo com ela quando Edward a chamou logo desapareceu, se é que ela esteve ali.

-E por que eu faria isso? - ela perguntou de novo com a expressão de nojo na cara. Por dentro eu vibrava com a resposta, mesmo que por fora minha reação fosse meio que de incredulidade. Ela diria não, Edward me diria "Sinto muito" e eu fingiria ser uma pena e ficaria feliz na minha vidinha sem graça, longe de vexames causados pela minha falta de senso de direção e habilidade com as coisas como andar, correr, dançar... Perfeito!

-Porque eu pedi à você um favor e porque eu gostaria muito que Bella fosse a festa. Rosalie, é apenas um favor. Só pra que ela vá à festa. – essa foi uma boa resposta. Mas se fosse eu no lugar dela, ainda diria não. E ela com certeza diria. Mesmo tendo gostado de ouvir que Edward gostaria muito que eu fosse à festa – como já disse, uma ilusão boba não faz mal a ninguém – eu torcia para que Rosalie nojentinha dissesse não, mas...

-Tudo bem. Vai ser só por uma noite mesmo.

-Obrigado Rosalie.

A substituta de Lauren Alguma-coisa-que-eu-não-lembro-e-não-importa disse sim? Eu estava boquiaberta e desesperada! Talvez ter terminado de arruinar minha própria imagem dizendo que sou a inimiga declarada das festas tivesse sido minha melhor saída. Era algo tão simples! Era só dizer "Não sei dançar, não gosto de festas, logo não vou na dos calouros"! Mas não... Como sair dessa agora? Simples: sem saída! Parabéns Bella! Você conseguiu!

-Viu? Seu problema foi resolvido. – me disse Edward ao pé do ouvido. E eu me arrepiei, mesmo desesperada com aquela situação.

-O-obrigada... – eu gaguejei e mais uma vez ele lançou seu sorriso torto. Eu tava começando a gostar daquilo. Desespero Bella! Foca no desespero!

-Bella? Você ta bem? - Alice me perguntou e logo eu percebi que com certeza minha cara não deveria estar das melhores. Com o desespero e o vermelho estampados nela.

-T-to... É que eu... TO ATRASADA! – e eu finalmente me lembrei de Ang! Estava com um atraso gritante de meia hora! A pobre da Angela deve estar quase regando os pés que criaram raízes porque eu a deixei plantada!

-Tava indo pra onde? - Edward me perguntou.

-Almoçar com a minha colega de quarto em Hanover.

-Colega de quarto... Puff... – eu ouvi Rosalie Hale resmungar. E eu poderia tê-la adorado por 3 simples letrinhas...

-Quer uma carona?

-Não precisa Edward. – essa foi a primeira vez que eu pronunciei o nome dele e eu adorei. Esse mesmo fato deve ter surtido algum efeito nele porque eu senti uma forma diferente de olhar. Bella, você ta sonhando demais.

-Eu insisto. Entra. – olhei ao redor e os outros já não estavam mais ali, mas sim em seus devidos carros, estacionados um ao lado do outro. O Volvo prata era de Edward, a BMW vermelha ao lado dele, era de Rosalie – e combinava perfeitamente com ela, o Jipão era de Emmet, Alice estava com Jasper no Porsche amarelo e eu fazia cara de boba diante de todos eles. Senti falta da minha picape vermelha desbotada, juro. – Ei, Bella Adormecida! É sério. Eu te dou essa carona. Entra aí.

-Obrigada.

Eu entrei. A música tinha mudado. Eu apenas reconheci como sendo um clássico, mas não sabia quem era. Como se estivesse lendo minha mente, Edward baixou um pouco o volume e me disse que se tratava de uma banda chamada Queensrÿche. Eu nem ouvi quando ele deu a partida no motor, só soube que estava ligado quando ele começou a sair de ré. Todos eles pareciam meio loucos dirigindo aqueles carros importados e potentes. O Porsche amarelo de Alice emparelhou ao Volvo e tanto eu como Edward percebemos que ela queria dizer algo. Acionando um botão Edward fez com que o vidro do meu lado baixasse e Alice começou a gritar no meio da rua.

-Bella! Eu nem me despedi de você! – disse ela desviando algumas vezes o olhar para o asfalto – Foi um prazer te conhecer! Nos vemos amanhã na aula! Beijos! – de repente não vi mais nada. Ela acelerou e ultrapassou Edward.

-Hoje eu deixo você passar Alice. – disse Edward para si mesmo e depois continuou – Tudo bem Bella?

-Ahm... Sim. É que... é um pouco estranho isso tudo...

- Isso o que?

- Eu te conheci há pouquíssimo tempo e você já me arranja uma veterana pra ir a festa, e tudo mais... – ele riu.

-Foi apenas um favor. – e você também se faria um favor se mantivesse essa boca fechada Bella.

-Além do mais, acho que sua cunhada não gostou de mim.

-Não liga pra Rosalie. Ela é assim mesmo. É assim com todo mundo. – mas comigo parecia ser bem pior e com Edward, muito melhor. Talvez melhor até do que com Emmet.

-Ali. Aquele restaurante.

-Está entregue.

-Obrigada Edward.

-Até amanhã? - ele riu e eu sei o motivo. Eu sabia que meu rosto estava totalmente corado.

-Se nos encontrarmos...

-Eu dou um jeito disso acontecer. –outra vez aquele sorriso torto que estava me deixando viciada.

Eu nada disse. Desci do carro com as pernas bambas e completamente trêmula. Entrei no restaurante e logo avistei Angela, sentada. Ela acenou com a mão e por um milagre eu não tropecei em nada durante o pequeno caminho que fiz para chegar até a mesa em que ela estava. Esse foi realmente um milagre já que eu estava em situação não muito favorável.

-Bella, como você demorou! Já estava achando que você tinha me esquecido. – se ela soubesse que eu realmente a esqueci por um pequeno tempo...

-Desculpa Ang. Eu me atrasei na saída e ainda passei na biblioteca para pegar uns livros.

-É, eu estou vendo, mas não precisava trazê-los para cá Bella.

-Se eu deixasse no dormitório, eu teria demorado mais ainda para chegar.

-Tudo bem. Bom, eu já fiz meu pedido. Espero que não se importe em não tê-la esperado.

-Sem problemas Ang.

-Então, como foi o primeiro dia? - às vezes Angela era cuidadosa demais, parecia até minha mãe. Acho que se as duas tivessem se conhecido, Renée certamente teria me tomado a amiga.

-Apenas normal.

-Normal Bella? Esse foi o primeiro dia de aula na universidade!

-Eu conheci pessoas, mas não reparei muito. Você sabe... eu... – dei de ombros. Ela não iria querer eu que narrasse todo aquele dia ruim não é mesmo? Eu já teria que fazer isso para Renée mais tarde! Ainda bem que com Charlie isso não aconteceria. No máximo ele perguntaria se eu estava gostando e como havia sido. Nada de detalhes. Na verdade, eu acho que Angela estava perguntando porque ela também estava empolgada. Talvez eu realmente devesse contar alguns pequenos detalhes em troca do que ela com certeza me contaria antes de contar para Ben. Quando eu ia começar a contar algumas coisas, ela me vem com a mesma pergunta que várias pessoas me perguntaram...

-Você vai à festa? - Juro que não acreditei que Angela estivesse me perguntando aquilo. Ela sabia muito bem qual era a minha relação com festas e afins. – Desculpe Bella, eu esqueci.

-Tudo bem. Mas parece que me arranjaram uma veterana só pra que eu vá.

-Então você vai? - ela me perguntou surpresa

-Não. Não vou. – respondi a ela como se fosse a coisa mais lógica. E era.

-Por que não? Sabe, eu acho que você deveria ir.

Angela definitivamente parecia minha mãe. É claro que eu não contaria a Renée sobre a festa, caso contrário eu ouviria a mesma coisa que ouvi de Ang. Mas sinceramente eu acho que todo mundo estava de complô comigo hoje. Era como se todos estivessem insistindo para que eu fosse. Tava ficando chato já.

Decidi esquecer aquele assunto e Angela notou. Depois do almoço nós duas aproveitamos o resto da tarde livre para passear pela cidade. Ainda haviam pontos que não conhecíamos. Passamos pela livraria e compramos alguns livros. Comprei Razão e Sensibilidade, de Jane Austen e Angela comprou Orgulho e Preconceito. Talvez os livros tivessem títulos meio parecidos com livros de auto-ajuda, mas Jane Austen era uma das minhas autoras preferidas. E já que meu livro de cabeceira já estava se acabando e eu não agüentaria uma outra releitura de O Morros dos Ventos Uivantes, tive de comprar um novo.

Chegamos ao dormitório já no inicio da noite. Havia algumas pessoas pelos corredores, Calouros conhecendo outros calouros. Falamos com alguns, mas como Angela e eu éramos tímidas, logo nos escondemos na nossa atual residência. Por sorte nós pegamos um quarto que tinha um banheiro próprio. Vendo que Angela tinha se ocupado falando ao telefone com alguém, peguei minha nécessaire, toalha e roupas e fui tomar um banho. Como sabia que ela não sairia dali tão cedo, fiz questão de demorar, me concentrando bastante em cada parte do banho, justamente pra não pensar em outras coisas. Pelo menos durante o banho funcionou. Vesti o moletom e prendi o cabelo molhado num rabo-de-cavalo. Escovei os dentes e guardei tudo que havia usado novamente na nécessaire.

Sai do banheiro e Ang ainda estava conversando. Pra demorar tanto assim só podia ser com Ben. Liguei o notebook e logo fui ver minha caixa de mensagens, lotada de e-mails de Renée. Fiquei em dúvida de como responder pra ela. Se respondesse cada um isoladamente poderia parecer que eu estava entediada com a vida de universitária ou então que estava com tempo livre demais e Renée com certeza teria interpretações absurdas sobre isso. E lotaria minha caixa de mensagens com o dobro do número que já tinha me perguntando se estava realmente tudo bem, ou se eu não gostaria de me transferir para uma universidade mais próxima de Phoenix. Decidi condensar as respostas, ignorando alguns e-mails. Assim parecia que eu estaria ocupada e ambas ficaríamos mais tranqüilas. Então comecei.

_Mãe,_

_Está tudo ótimo. Juro. Esses dias têm sido bem diferentes, mas estou gostando. Juro. Tem feito só um pouco de frio, um pouco mais que em Forks, mas pelo menos não chove como lá. Mas por incrível que pareça, sinto falta de lá, assim como sinto falta de Phoenix também. Quem sabe durante as férias eu consiga uma passagem... _

_Conheci pessoas legais nos dormitórios e algumas pessoas de outros cursos. _

_Também estou com saudades. Vou escrever novamente logo, mas não fico verificando meus e-mails a cada cinco minutos. Já tenho diversos trabalhos para fazer. Mas estou bem. Juro._

_Relaxe, respire fundo. Eu te amo,_

_Bella._

Enviei a mensagem. Enquanto escrevia Angela me disse alguma coisa que não prestei tanta atenção e respondi apenas com um "an han". Acho que era algo sobre ela usar o banheiro, ou alguma coisa assim. Fechei o notebook e olhei de novo a lista de livros. Eu via sem enxergar nada. Eu apenas olhava para o papel sem absorver as palavras escritas nele. Na verdade, meu cérebro se ocupava em me fazer enxergar os olhos verdes e profundos de mais cedo. Na verdade, eram os olhos verdes e o sorriso torto.

-Bella? - Angela me chamou e me acordou do leve devaneio que eu estava tendo.

-Hum?

-Você parece longe.

-Eu só tava pensando aqui nas aulas de amanhã e em Forks. – menti. Claro. Ainda não queria contar para Angela sobre as pessoas que tinha conhecido hoje.

-Eu também estou sentindo um pouco de falta de lá.

-Angela... Sobre a festa... – ela me olhou surpresa e eu baixei a cabeça para não ter que encarar suas milhares de dúvidas – Você vai?

-Não sei ainda. Eu conheci a presidente de um clube hoje. Ela faz o terceiro ano do meu curso. Mas não sei se vou. Sabe como é, sem o Ben não tem tanta graça.

-Sim... – respondi um pouco sem graça. Mas namorados eram assim. Só faziam alguma coisa se fosse na companhia um do outro. Eu nunca tinha experimentado uma sensação daquelas, mas era meio que obrigada a observar isso em Forks. É complicado quando todos os seus amigos têm uma companhia e você fica lá, segurando vela. Ouvi a Ang se espreguiçando ao lado e pela visão periférica eu a vi se ajeitando na cama.

-Estou cansada Bella, vou dormir. Boa noite.

-Boa noite. – respondi ainda sem olhar pra ela, fingindo ter um pouco mais de interesse na lista que eu não lia.

Vendo que ela não ia me perguntar mais nada, eu deixei a lista em cima da escrivaninha, junto ao notebook e me acomodei na minha cama. Não sentia um pingo de sono. Nessas horas sentia falta do barulho das gotas de chuva batendo no telhado. Aquilo me ajudava um pouco a ter sono. Eu tinha outro recursos ali, mas não queria recorrer a nenhum. Na verdade, não é que eu não quisesse, mas era porque alguma coisa me dizia que eu não conseguiria me concentrar nem nisso. Então os olhos verdes e o sorriso torto me invadiram a cabeça novamente e eu me senti uma boba. Por que aquelas figuras me apareciam desse jeito¿ Eu o conheci hoje! E apenas o conheci. Claro que tudo o que ele fez hoje foi só um favor. Ele mesmo disse. E quando eu me lembrei disso, me recriminei mais uma vez em pensamento. Eu deveria ter ficado calada.

Me lembrei também de Rosalie. Se eu fosse realmente para essa festa poderia ela me odiar mais ainda? Mas por que ela me odiou tanto? Eu e ela somos tão absurdamente incomparáveis! Talvez fosse por eu ter conhecido Edward, Alice, Jasper e Emmet. Mesmo eles quatro eram impossíveis de se comparar comigo. Decidi que era melhor parar de pensar nos Cullen e nos Hale. É claro que eu não iria para festa nenhuma. É claro que tudo aquilo foi somente um favor. E é claro que Edward não daria nenhum jeito de nos encontrarmos amanhã. Alice e eu seremos só colegas de sala e nada mais! Sem desejos bobos ou imaginação fértil demais Isabella Swan. Sono. Foca no sono. Senão amanhã você se atrasa novamente. Malditos olhos verdes e profundos.

* * *

Eu de novo! =D

Espero realmente que vocês tenham gostado! Façam uma ficwriter feliz e deixem reviews sim meus tesouros?

Beijosmeliguem.


	2. Eu disse que daria um jeito, não disse?

Capitulo 2: Eu disse que daria um jeito, não disse?

Naquela noite eu consegui dormir um pouco, mas acordei durante a madrugada e não consegui dormir mais. Pelo reflexo claro que entrava pelos espaços da persiana, mesmo que fechada, já estava amanhecendo lá fora. Olhei no relógio do celular e o visor mostrava que eram 5 horas da manhã. Duas horas antes do que eu costumava acordar. Eu não conseguiria dormir mais nenhum pouco então levantei logo e peguei minha nécessaire e roupas e fui pro banheiro. Tomei meu banho sem pressa alguma, escovei os dentes e vesti minhas roupas. Instantaneamente me lembrei dos Cullen e de suas roupas na moda. A imagem de Rosalie envolta em flashes e luzes apareceu na minha cabeça e logo uma vontade de trocar de blusa me veio. Sai do banheiro e Angela ainda estava dormindo. Precisava ser cuidadosa para não derrubar nada e não acordá-la. Na verdade, eu não só precisava como deveria ter tido o cuidado. Ang acordou quando eu derrubei a droga do celular e ele se espatifou no chão se dividindo em teclado e bateria graças à blusa que e havia tirado.

-Bella? - disse ela assustada. – É você? - quem mais poderia ser?

-Desculpe Ang.

-Tudo bem. – ela se virou pro outro lado e voltou a dormir. Agradeci em pensamento.

Abri a primeira gaveta da cômoda e baguncei um pouco as roupas que estavam lá até encontrar o que queria. Uma blusa amarela de mangas compridas e gola alta e uma jaqueta jeans um pouco surrada. Uma das minha preferidas. Ainda estava cedo para sair, com certeza, então sentei na cama e peguei o livro que havia comprado na tarde anterior. Eu gostava bastante de Jane Austen e Razão e Sensibilidade era um clássico da literatura que não poderia ficar de fora da minha humilde coleção. Comecei a ler e então me lembrei, ao chegar no terceiro capítulo, que o herói da história se chamava Edward. Um arrepio subiu pela minha espinha ao lembrar de Edward Cullen e seus olhos verdes penetrantes, seus cabelos cor de cobre, sua pele pálida e macia, aquele sorriso torto e branco. Marquei a página e fechei o livro, tentando me distrair com alguma coisa, mas ao mesmo tempo tentando entender porque justo Edward Cullen me veio à mente. Meu subconsciente adorava me pregar peças como essas fantasias bobas nos momentos mais inoportunos.

O despertador do celular tocou me dando um susto e acordando Angela novamente. Pelo menos dessa vez na hora certa.

- Bella? Você já está pronta? - me perguntou Angela totalmente sonolenta.

- Acordei com as galinhas hoje.

- Já está indo ao refeitório tomar café?

- Eu espero você.

Enquanto Angela fazia sua higiene matinal, eu tentei controlar o rumo dos meus pensamentos, mas foi algo sem êxito. Edward Cullen mais uma vez povoava minha mente.

Saímos do dormitório e fomos tomar o café. Tínhamos tempo de sobra e pelo menos meu atraso do primeiro dia de aula não se repetiria. Tudo bem que não foi um atraso de grande significância, mas o fato de ter entrado correndo e todas as pessoas terem me olhado não me agradou nenhum pouco. Então hoje, pelo menos eu entraria como uma pessoa normal na sala e talvez até apagasse a imagem de louca que com certeza ficou na cabeça das pessoas. Infelizmente aquele ditado que diz que a primeira impressão é a que fica é verdadeiro, mas não custa nada tentar não é?

Saindo do refeitório eu segui para o campus onde ficava minha sala. Procurei não lembrar do dia anterior e entrei caminhando normalmente, mas minhas tentativas de parecer uma pessoa normal foram por água abaixo quando Alice Cullen gritou meu nome numa voz tão fina e animada, que me assustei e quase derrubo os livros em cima de outra garota, que me olhou com cara feia. Senti vontade de dizer a ela que se eu tivesse medo de cara feia, juro que não me olhava no espelho, mas Alice veio toda saltitante para meu lado que achei melhor fazer a política da péssima vizinhança em outro momento. Na verdade, eu não faria e esse seria só mais um pensamento retraído e guardado a sete chaves dentro da minha cabeça.

-Bella! – Alice gritou mais uma vez. – Venha! Guardei um lugar pra você aqui. – disse ela me puxando pela mão livre enquanto eu fazia malabarismos para segurar os livros na outra.

- Obrigada. – respondi para ela, que me lançou um sorriso, tão branco quanto o do irmão, de volta. Tentei não reparar nos jeans caros, nas botas de couro e nem no suéter de marca, mas foi impossível. Alice era tão bonita quanto os outros Cullen e os Hale.

- Edward me disse que você vai à festa dos calouros conosco. – a perseguição começou cedo.

- Na verdade, eu não sei se vou Alice. – eu não diria de forma alguma que não iria logo assim de cara.

- Mas por que? - perguntou ela fazendo beicinho.

- É que... Bom, você já viu a quantidade de trabalhos que já temos que fazer... – Isabella Swan, nerd. – E eu sou bolsista, então, você sabe... – Isabella Swan, nerd, coitadinha e anti-social. Prazer.

- Bella, isso não é desculpa. Edward e eu também somos, mas nós vamos.

Edward e Alice eram bolsistas? Com todo aquele dinheiro? Tudo bem, um pensamento preconceituoso...e surpreso. Ambos pareciam ser alunos exemplares e com notas boníssimas. Um pouco diferente de mim. Só a metadinha. Mas quando se tem todo dinheiro do mundo, como os Cullen pareciam ter, era difícil pensar nessas possibilidades.

- Acho que Rosalie não gostou muito de mim. – essa tinha que funcionar. Eu não me humilharia dizendo que não vou às festas porque não sei dançar. Jamais. Dignidade sempre.

- Rosalie não gosta de ninguém a não ser dela mesma e do Emmet. – nossa, a loira radiante já tinha uma fama e tanto. Eu estava começando a me convencer disso.

- Alice, não sei...

- Bella, você nem vai passar a noite inteira grudada nela. É só o inicio da festa! Depois, você pode ficar comigo.

- Com você e seu namorado, não é?

- Jasper não vai se importar.

- Bom, Jasper talvez não, mas eu não sou muito adepta de segurar vela para os outros, Alice.

- E quem disse que você vai segurar vela pra mim Bella?

- Alice, você vai estar com Jasper, comigo no encalço de vocês, você vai beijar e abraçar e eu vou estar lá, isso não é segurar vela?

- Bella você já viu a quantidade de pessoas que tem em Darthmouth? Você já viu quantas dessas pessoas são calouros com desejo insano de se enturmar? - tudo bem, ela pegou no meu ponto fraco. Enturmar. Esse verbo não entrava no meu dicionário.

- Ah Alice, por favor...

- Por favor digo eu! E depois conversamos sobre isso. O professor está entrando.

Alice estava me intimando. E isso estava me dando medo. Ela poderia realmente ser perigosa para mim, mas eu já estava gostando dela, então teria de arranjar uma forma de sair pela tangente. E precisava arrumar aquilo de forma urgente.

A aula correu tranqüila. Pelo menos nesses momentos minha cabeça ficava longe dessa tal festa e... de Edward Cullen. Porém o professor da cadeira seguinte teve problemas e nós tínhamos um horário vago. Ótimo. Agora teria de ouvir todos os argumentos de Alice.

Fomos para um dos pátios externos e nos sentamos em dos muitos bancos que tinham ali. Alice vinha falando sobre a aula que havíamos acabado de ter e eu vinha pensando em uma saída para fugir dela dali há 5 dias. Talvez uma viagem fora de hora ajudasse. Mas do jeito que eu já vi que ela era, notaria no mesmo instante que seria uma desculpa para não ir. Afinal de contas, seria coincidência demais ter que viajar no dia da festa. E como atriz eu sou uma maravilhosa desastrada. Oi, sou Isabella Swan e não sei mentir. Um leve desespero estava começando a me bater, mas ele logo deu lugar a um leve entorpecimento quando vi aqueles cabelos acobreados e bagunçados se aproximarem de nós.

- Edward? O que está fazendo aqui? - perguntou Alice. Eu estava dura feito pedra, tentando absorver aquilo.

- Ahm... digamos que alguns costumes não se perdem assim tão fácil... – ele respondeu com aquele sorriso torto lindo, que já estava me viciando. Quase morri quando ele piscou pra mim.

- Edward, você está numa universidade! Tem que perder esse costume de matar aulas! – disse uma autoritária Alice.

- Ah Alice, dá um tempo. E então Bella? Quanto essa anã já te torrou hoje? - ele sentou ao meu lado e momentaneamente eu esqueci de como se respirava.

- Bella disse que não sabe se vai à festa. – obrigada por me entregar Alice. Se eu era pálida, agora eu estava pior, com certeza, pois eu senti o sangue parar de circular dentro de mim.

- Sério? Por que Bella? - ele perguntou se virando para me olhar. – Ainda é por causa da Rose? - malditos olhos verdes... Foco na conversa Bella!

- Ahn... Eu...

- Ela disse que é por causa da bolsa. – obrigada mais uma vez Alice.

- Bolsa? Que bolsa? - e ele ainda sustentava o olhar dele no meu. – Ah sim, a bolsa de estudos.

- Isso. – consegui responder finalmente.

- Bella, isso não é desculpa. – ele disse rindo e quando colocou o braço por cima do meu ombro eu quase tive uma síncope. O perfume dele me entorpeceu. E eu reconheci. Era Fuel for life, da Diesel.

- Foi o que eu disse pra ela. – Alice me entregando mais uma vez.

- Alice e eu temos bolsa e vamos. Você também tem, e eu entendo que tenha medo de perder, mas se você conseguiu uma na Ivy League, significa que você é capaz, estou errado? - não, ele não estava, apesar de eu ainda duvidar um pouco disso.

- Mesmo assim, eu ainda não sei. – fui sincera.

- Bella pára de bobagens! – insistiu Alice e meu desespero ia aumentando gradualmente com Edward ali, me abraçando.

- Vamos Bella. Vai ser divertido. – agora quem insistia era Edward. E se ele fizesse bico de novo, eu ficaria tentada a aceitar.

- Ela tem medo de Rosalie, mesmo que seja só por uma parte da noite e depois não quer ficar comigo.

- Com você e Jasper né, Alice? - agora estava começando a virar pro meu lado e eu fui ficando um pouco calma. Mas só um pouquinho.

- Claro que não Edward!

- Alice, você não quer mesmo fazer a Bella segurar vela pra você, quer?

- Eu disse isso pra ela. – minha vez.

- Bella! Você vai ficar do lado dele? - perguntou Alice fazendo biquinho.

- Desculpa, eu não tô do lado de ninguém.

- A Bella fica comigo então. Pronto. – hein? Como assim ficar com ele? Engoli em seco e me engasguei. Típico de mim. Mas senti Edward me olhando pelo canto dos olhos.

- Claro Eddie. Até você achar alguma caloura que tenha sido líder de torcida e deixar a Bella sozinha.

Pelo que pude perceber, o clima ficou tenso entre os dois. Acho que Edward fuzilava Alice com os olhos e Alice estava toda se remexendo, como se tivesse vencido alguma disputa. E o pior de tudo, a disputa girava em torno de mim. Na verdade, eu não sei o que era pior. Ser o alvo da disputa entre os irmãos ou saber da preferência de Edward por líderes de torcida. Tudo aquilo que eu não poderia ser. Eu não era bonita, não tinha um corpo de modelo, e era a pessoa mais desajeitada, sem equilíbrio e desastrada da face da Terra. Bella, por que você ainda perde seu tempo imaginando alguma coisa nesse sentido com Edward Cullen?

- Bella, não acredite no que essa anã de jardim diz sobre mim. Ela não tomou o Gardenal hoje, por isso fala coisas sem nexo.

- Bella, não acredite no que esse sem noção fala sobre mim. Quem toma Gardenal é ele.

- Tudo bem, eu não vou acreditar em nenhum dos dois. Satisfeitos? - eu estava.

- Bella, eu só quero saber um coisa de você. – ele me disse e eu tremi na base, mesmo porque eu tinha idéia do que podia ser.

- E o que é ? - perguntei me controlando para minha voz sair firme, mas como isso é típico de mim eu falhei

- Edward, a Bella não vai ficar com você na festa. – Alice respondeu como se estivesse prevendo que ele faria essa pergunta.

- Alice, por que você não deixa a Bella responder? - porque eu não responderia.

- Bella, você ficaria com Edward durante a festa? - Alice estava me intimando a responder.

- Eu nem sei se vou à festa ainda. – foi só o que pude responder.

- Bella pára com isso! – os dois fizeram coro e eu me assustei.

- Sério... eu... eu não sei.

- Alice, você poderia dar um jeito nela?

- Eu vou fazer isso, mas não vai ser pelos seus belos olhos verdes, Edward. – eu tinha que concordar com Alice numa coisa: os olhos verdes de Edward eram realmente belos.

- Muito obrigado anã. – ele disse se levantando para abraçá-la e eu logo senti falta daquele perfume e do braço dele envolvendo meu ombro. – Eu tenho que ir. Minha próxima aula vai começar.

- A nossa também. – eu consegui dizer por fim.

- Até mais Bella. E eu espero sinceramente que você vá. Alice, por favor. – ele se virou caminhando para seu campus e eu finalmente pude respirar direito.

Ele estava simplesmente lindo. Uma calça jeans escura, camisa de botões cinza, um casaco um pouco mais escuro, sapatos de amarrar. Não que ele precisasse daquilo o tempo todo. Edward Cullen era naturalmente lindo. E cheiroso. Acho que se ele se vestisse feito um mendigo, continuaria lindo do mesmo jeito e causando torcicolos da mesma forma que causava agora, mesmo que ele ainda não tivesse se afastado muito. Inexplicavelmente ele parou e se virou. Parei de respirar novamente ao saber que ele tinha se virado para falar comigo.

-Hey, Bella! Eu disse que daria um jeito, não disse?

E outra vez aquele sorriso torto que eu tanto gostava. Edward Cullen, o que você está fazendo com a minha cabeça?

Achei melhor deixar minha própria pergunta sem resposta e chamar Alice pra aula, mas quando me virei, ela estava olhando para o irmão com um sorriso estranho na cara, como se estivesse sacando alguma coisa que ele poderia estar fazendo.

- Alice? - eu a chamei. Aquela expressão estava me assustando.

- Hum?

- Vamos?

- Ainda temos tempo pra aula começar Bella. Agora senta aqui de novo e me diz.

- Dizer o que? - tudo bem, agora eu estava morrendo de medo.

- Qual o real motivo pelo qual você não quer ir à festa conosco?

Respirei fundo antes de começar a contar a minha verdadeira razão. Era melhor fazer isso logo de uma vez do que agüentar as perguntas intimidantes de Alice. Eu a conhecia há pouco tempo, mas já conhecia bem sua personalidade e já estava morrendo de medo do que ela podia fazer caso eu insistisse mais nessa coisa de não querer ir à festa por causa da bolsa. Além do mais, quem sabe se eu contasse a verdade, ela de repente me entenderia e me deixaria livre para curtir um final de semana com eu estava acostumada a passar. Sem fazer nada.

- Alice, são vários motivos... – comecei.

- Temos tempo suficiente para todos. – ela me disse com um sorriso angelical que me deu medo mais do qualquer outra coisa que ela pudesse fazer.

- Primeiro, Rosalie não gostou de mim. Segundo, eu não sou tão amiga das festas assim. Terceiro, eu não sou o tipo exato de pessoa que sai por ai fazendo amizades facilmente, assim como você. Quarto, eu sou a pessoa mais atrapalhada, sem graça e desastrada que pode existir no mundo e quinto e último, eu não sei dançar.

- Acabou?

-Sim. – eu estava convencida que com todas essas explicações e motivos ela fosse me entender e me deixar ter um final de semana sem graça e agradável como eu sempre tinha. Mas Alice pode ser alguém pior do que se pensa.

- Primeiro, eu não vou mais comentar nada sobre Rosalie. Segundo, você não precisa ser amiga íntima das festas para ir a uma, terceiro, você não precisa necessariamente sair falando com todo mundo, basta esperar que alguém venha falar com você e acredite, sempre tem alguém, quarto e quinto, você não precisa necessariamente dançar e se movimentar o tempo todo em uma festa. Desse jeito Bella, parece até que você nunca foi a uma.

- Bom as que eu fui foram raras...

- Mas foi e você sabe exatamente que as coisas são assim.

- Há um sexto item. Eu não ficarei sozinha numa festa onde eu não conheço ninguém. E não ficarei com você e Jasper. Fato.

- Assim como também não ficará com Edward, certo? - eu juro que vi um sorriso com um pouco de malícia se formar nos lábios dela antes que ela continuasse – E a sua colega de quarto?

- Angela? Eu não sei se ela vai à festa, mas se for, ela já tem um grupinho certo para ficar. E eu acho que não vou agüentar mais de uma pessoa falando sobre como funciona um computador por muito tempo.

- Bella, por favor... – ela me pediu e eu evitei olhar para a cara dela. Eu sei que ela estava fazendo biquinho.

- Alice...

- Por favoooor? - eu cai na besteira de olhar por pelo menos um segundo e ela estava me implorando de mãos juntas e aquela cara de cachorro pidão com olhinhos brilhantes.

- Alice, não faz assim...

- Por favooooor... – se ela pedisse mais uma vez assim... – Por favor, por favor, por favoooooorrr...

- Está bem Alice. – eu aceitei. Não dava para ir contra.

O duro foi ver a louca comemorando com pulinhos e palminhas enquanto todo mundo olhava para nossa direção. Lá se foi mais uma vez a tentativa de parecer uma pessoa normal.

- Agora Bella, me diz, como vai ser a roupa que você vai usar.

- Ahn... As minhas?

- Bella, não! Ouça... Nada contra as suas roupas. Aliás, você está linda hoje! – tentei acreditar nela – Mas se é uma festa para nos apresentarmos na universidade e para todos os veteranos e calouros, temos que arrasar! Eu conheço lojas que vendem roupas maravilhosas em Hanover! E sexta feira nós vamos lá!

- Alice, sexta feira é o dia da festa.

- Bella, confie em mim, sim?

- Esse é o meu medo... – eu sussurrei.

- Você vai ser... hum... que palavra eu uso... ahn... Vai ser meu projeto!

- Projeto?! – mas hein?

- É! Vou te deixar mais lindo que você já é Bella!

Tá Alice, mas acho que você deveria descer de onde você está. Linda eu? Nem morta. Linda era ela...e Rosalie.

-Alice... Por favor...

- Sem discussões Bella. Já a adotei como meu novo projeto, então você só tem que dizer sim. E mesmo que diga não, não terá escapatória.

-Tudo bem Alice...

- Vamos pra aula.

Enquanto seguíamos para a sala, a piradinha vinha dando pulinhos no corredor e vinha dizendo "Bella, você ficará irreconhecível!" ou "Bella, já sei o que vou fazer e você vai adorar!". Essas frases me lançavam dentro de um poço gigantesco de medo. Como podia eu conhecer uma pessoa há menos de dois dias, já gostar bastante dela, mas ao mesmo tempo sentir tanto medo do que ela podia fazer comigo? Alcie Cullen estava me assustando mais do que seu irmão e até a própria Rosalie Hale nesse momento.

Para minha sorte ou azar os dias foram passando rápido demais e logo estávamos na sexta feira. A maldita sexta feira.

Eu tentava não pensar muito no que aconteceria mais tarde. Alice não tocou muito no assunto durante o resto da semana. Eu não sabia se ficava aliviada ou desconfiada. Decidi pelo alivio momentâneo, mesmo porque durante a semana tínhamos muitos projetos e trabalhos para entregar, então nosso tempo era praticamente todo preenchido. Eu sinceramente tinha esperanças de que ela tivesse esquecido toda aquela bobagem de seu projeto e blá-blá-blá, mas às vezes, a minha habilidade de ser uma pessoa tão ingênua me assusta.

Uma parte do ginásio e outra longa área dos campi haviam sido fechadas e os alunos assistiam às aulas nos auditórios e anfiteatros. Ninguém conseguia ver muita coisa, logo todos estavam ansiosos. Menos eu. Ao fim da aula, Alice sumiu. Fiquei feliz por um lado, pois, se ela havia saído com tanta pressa, era sinal de que tinha me esquecido e esquecido de tudo mais, mas ao entrar no quarto que eu dividia com Angela, lá estava ela, com um sorriso angelical e demoníaco ao mesmo tempo, sentada na minha cama, de pernas cruzadas e o tronco apoiado nos braços por trás do corpo, enquanto Ang dizia que era muito bom que ela me levasse naquela noite. Traíra. Quando ela me viu entrando no quarto, eu tive certeza de que aquele sorrisinho poderia ser letal para mim.

-Bella, você demorou.

- Na verdade Alice, você que voou.

- Já tomei a liberdade de fuçar sua cômoda e realmente, você precisa de um toque meu para essa noite.

Olhei para Angela implorando que ela me ajudasse, mas a cretina nem me ligou e ainda apoiou Alice mais uma vez. Tudo bem, eu estava perdida.

- Vamos logo. Não podemos nos atrasar.

- Ahn... E nós vamos exatamente aonde Alice?

- Ao lugar onde tem um vestido perfeito pra você! Sorte sua que eu sou uma pessoa que pensa muito antes de fazer algo e já sei exatamente o que fazer com você. Vamos! Pare de enrolar Bella!

- Ahn... Jasper vai conosco? - perguntei porque eu sabia que ela e Jazz não se separavam tão fácil.

- Não. Ele já foi pra casa com Rosalie. E se você fica enrolando mais eu vou ser orbigada e sair te puxando pelos cabelos. E por favor Bella, eu não quero fazer isso. Seus cabelos estão perfeitos hoje!

- Tudo bem Alice, vamos.

Apenas troquei de bolsa e coloquei um pouco mais de dinheiro na carteira. Alice andava rápido demais, mas parecia mesmo era flutuar pelos corredores e pátios até chegarmos no porsche amarelo, super chamativo. Igual ao carro de Edward, o motor do carro de Alice era super silencioso e eu só notei que estava ligado quando ela começou a dar a ré e acelerar pelo estacionamento e pelas ruas.

Quando chegamos a loja eu finalmente entendi porque Alice estava tão quieta sobre todos os preparativos do seu "projeto". A maldita já tinha planejado tudo! Foi nas lojas antes de mim e separou vestido, sapatos, maquiagem, tudo! Tudo bem, eu agora estava morrendo de medo de Alice e do que ela seria capaz pra conseguir qualquer coisa que fosse. Principalmente porque, de todas as coisas que ela escolheu, eu só paguei o sorvete! "Bella, você é projeto meu! Então eu tenho que comprar as peças do meu projeto!". Perfeito! Eu agora era um objeto nas mãos de Alice.

Durante a volta ela vinha se empolgando com o momento em que me arrumaria. O medo me corroeu realmente quando vi que ela não se dirigia para a universidade de volta.

- Alice, para onde estamos indo?

- Para minha casa.

- Sua... casa? Com Edward, Jasper, Emmet e Rosalie?

- Sim. Algum problema?

- Ahn... não... mas você pode me enterrar na próxima esquina.

- Bella, eu não acredito que você está com vergonha! – ela disse e a incredulidade latente em sua face me assustou.

- Claro que sim Alice! E por favor, olhe para frente. Não quero virar recheio do sanduíche de porsche amarelo!

- Bella, fica tranqüila! Ninguém vai te morder, te engolir, te torturar, nem nada parecido! Prometo. – tudo bem Alice. Agora me senti super segura.

Um pouco mais de cinco minutos e estávamos diante de uma casa atemporal, graciosa e que devia ter pelo menos uns 100 anos. Era pintada de um branco suave e desbotado, tinha três andares, era retangular e proporcional. As janelas e portas ou faziam parte da estrutura original, ou eram de uma restauração perfeita.

- Caramba.

- Gosta? - perguntou Alice com sua voz de sininhos.

- Tem... certo charme.

- Pronta?

- Nem um pouco... Vamos. – eu disse suspirando fundo. Por dentro, tudo estava acelerado.

Durante essa semana que passou eu nem tinha me afetado tanto por Edward, mas agora, só de pensar no fato de vê-lo e à vontade em sua própria casa, tudo disparava. Alice me disse que ele tinha ficado muito feliz ao saber que eu iria, mas eu não sei porque não acreditei muito nisso. Talvez fosse pelo fato de já prever que Alice aprontaria alguma coisa. Tudo bem que a cena cinematográfica de Edward Cullen parando e se virando só pra falar comigo povoou minha cabeça dia e noite. "Eu disse pra você que eu daria um jeito". Aquela frase me matou. Aliás, me matava até agora. Mas matava só a metadinha. Ele nunca me olharia dessa forma e disso eu era ciente.

Alice abriu a porta e entramos.

O interior era ainda mais surpreendente, menos previsível do que o exterior. Era muito iluminado, muito aberto e muito grande. Originalmente devia ter tido muitos cômodos, mas a maioria das paredes fora derrubada criando um espaço muito amplo. A parede de trás, dando para o sul, fora inteiramente substituída por vidro, e dava para ver o quintal enorme com a piscina mais enorme ainda. Uma enorme escada em curva dominava o lado oeste da sala. As paredes, o teto de vigas altas, o piso de madeira e os tapetes grossos eram de tons variados de branco.

Um pouco mais a frente havia um vão que dava para a cozinha. Eu tive certeza disso pelo cheiro de comida fácil e rápida que vinha de lá e pelo freezer imenso que havia ali. No mesmo momento me veio na cabeça a imagem de festas abarrotadas de gente e o freezer abarrotado de cerveja.

- Bella, vem. Deixa eu te mostrar a casa. Você precisa muito ver como é lá atrás!

Alice saiu me puxando pelo braço e eu tentei manter o equilíbrio focando a concentração em meus pés. Deu certo.

O quintal da casa dos Cullen era enorme! Além da piscina, havia uma área coberta. Não chegava a ser uma típica casa de piscina porque no lugar as portas e das paredes tinham apenas vãos, além das colunas altíssimas, igual como era no interior da casa. Ali ficava uma espécie de salão de jogos, com 2 mesas de bilhar, uma grelha, uma mesa de pebolim, vários armários e mais um freezer, mas esse era horizontal. Ao redor da piscina haviam mesas com guarda-sóis. Era tudo extremamente lindo!

Mais lindo ainda era aquele conjunto de pele clara e cabelos acobreados, vestido somente num calção preto que saia da piscina. Aquela parecia até uma cena de cinema. Mesmo de longe eu podia ver as pequenas gotas de água escorrendo pelo corpo dele, mesmo que ele estivesse com as costas largas e aparentemente trabalhadas viradas para mim, ainda alheio da minha presença ali. Edward passou as mãos pelos cabelos para tirar o excesso de água e deixá-los arrepiados, como de costume. Só então eu percebi que ele não estava sozinho ali.

- Quem é aquela? - perguntei para Alice.

- Ah, é só a Tania. – ela respondeu e eu quase tenho certeza que, pelo tom que ela usou, queria na verdade dizer "Ah, é o chute no saco da Tania." – Ela também é veterana. Depois que chegamos aqui, ela quase não sai mais da nossa casa. – agora eu tenho certeza.

- Veterana em que?

- Não faço a mínima idéia.

- Você não parece gostar muito dela.

- Ela é um pouco inconveniente, mas sabe quando tem que ficar na dela. Só vem aqui por causa de Edward – morri – Mas se chegar perto de Jasper, ela nunca mais põe os pés aqui.

Edward conversava com a tal Tania animadamente, parado ainda na borda da piscina, de pé, de vez em quando se movimentava e num desses movimentos eu pude ver que ele tinha uma tatuagem na parte interna do braço. Aliás, um braço com bíceps daqueles que dão vontade que te envolvam o tempo todo. Eu fiquei com muita vontade.

- Bella! Você veio! – eu me assustei com a voz baixa de Emmet.

- Ahn... Sim. – respondi sem graça. Emmet também trajava calções, mas eram vermelhos. Os músculos dele eram maiores que os de Edward, isso com certeza, mas apesar de não satisfazer muito meu gosto particular, me chamaram muito a atenção.

- Ei, por que não se juntam a nós na piscina?

- Porque nós temos muito trabalho essa tarde Emmet. Temos uma festa mais tarde, esqueceu? - muito trabalho essa tarde. Tudo bem Alice, eu vou deixar essa passar em branco.

- Tudo bem então. Mulheres... – Emmet foi se dirigindo devagar, com uma lata de cerveja na mão, até onde Edward estava.

- Ahn... Bella, eu acho melhor nós subirmos... Sabe, eu acho que você talvez não fique tão a vontade com a cena que vai ver...

- Como? Mas, eu ainda não falei com Edward.

- Oh Deus, que ele esteja usando alguma coisa embaixo desse calção!

A seqüencia de cenas que vieram me fizeram congelar. Num instante Edward estava com calção preto e em outro, com uma sunga verde escura. Agora eu entendi o motivo de Emmet se aproximar tão devagar de Edward. Enquanto Alice agradecia por ele usar a sunga, eu tentava repassar mentalmente Emmet se aproximando do irmão e puxando para baixo o calção escuro, fazendo um malabarismo com a latinha de cerveja, enquanto Edward se assustava e se afastava sem sucesso da mão do irmão, mas a cena que veio logo em seguida, junto com os xingamentos, me matou mais uma vez. Edward sem camisa era mais maravilhoso ainda!

- Emmet! Seu filho da puta! Você tá louco?! – ele se virou de frente e de repente não estava mais alheio da minha presença ali – Bella! – ele acenou para mim e eu não sabia qual reação ter. Quando me assustei, ele estava na minha frente, com o sorriso largo, o cabelo bagunçado e os olhos mais verdes do que nunca.

Edward Cullen, sem camisa, sem calção, só de sunga na minha frente. Tentei não me perder nos ombros realmente largos, nos braços musculosos – não como os de Emmet, menores, mas ainda assim perfeitos, na barriga de tanquinho que terminava num V saliente que ficava escondido dentro da sunga, na coxas grossas e trabalhadas e até mesmo na bunda boa que ele tinha. Tive de ser forte. Tive de ser muito forte. Se ele já me entorpecia de forma normal, com roupas, agora eu me sentia tendo uma overdose.

- Que bom que você veio. – ele me lançou um sorriso largo e branco. Vai se juntar a nós na piscina?

- Ahn... N-não.

- Que pena. A água está uma delicia. Ei, não se importa se eu não lhe abraçar, não é? É que... eu estou todo molhado. – se ele me abraçasse, eu sairia dali direto para um hospital.

- Não tudo bem. – mentira.

- Oi. – uma outra voz chegava aos nossos ouvidos.

- Oi Tania – Alice respondeu sem muita vontade.

- Edward, não vai me apresentar a amiga de Alice? - agora eu sabia porque Alice não gostava dela. E eu também não.

- Tania, esta é Bella, Bella, esta é Tania.

- Oi Bella. – ela disse passando o braço pela cintura de Edward. Inexplicavelmente meu sangue começou a ferver.

- Ah... Você ainda está aqui? - outra voz apareceu, dessa vez, por trás de mim e Alice. Pela voz eu já sabia quem era. Minha reação foi apenas baixar a cabeça. Eu não queria que a beleza de Rosalie me pusesse pra baixo mais uma vez.

- Oi pra você também Rose. – respondeu Tania

- Hunf... Inconveniente.

Eu já sabia que podia agora levantar a cabeça, pois Rose já se encontrava longe da gente mas, talvez devesse ter ficado de cabeça baixa realmente. Rosalie era uma capa perfeita de uma revista de moda, com os cachos largos e louros, o corpo perfeito com o biquíni rosa pink. Ela se deitou na espreguiçadeira branca para tomar um banho de sol e logo Emmet se uniu a ela, sentando-se ao seu lado, no mesmo móvel e lhe roubando um beijo.

- Vamos Bella.

- Rosalie também...- eu comecei a falar, mas Alice como sempre, prevendo o que qualquer pessoa diria, me respondeu antes que eu pudesse terminar.

- É, Rosalie também não gosta dela.

- Rosalie não gosta de mim.

- Bella, apenas ignore Rosalie. Nós todos fazemos isso de vez em quando.

Ao longe eu pude ouvir Edward fazendo ameaças ao irmão mais velho pelo episódio do calção, Emmet gargalhando horrores e Rosalie reclamando das gotas d'água que caiam de um dos dois, ou de Tania.

Segui Alice pela casa branca e subimos a enorme escada, minha mão roçando o corrimão macio com cetim. O longo corredor no alto da escada era revestido de madeira cor de mel, a mesma do piso de madeira tábua corrida. Enquanto passávamos pelo corredor Alice ia gesticulando, mostrando o que era cada porta daquelas.

- O quarto de Rosalie e Emmet, meu quarto com Jasper, ao fim do corredor o quarto de Edward – juro que vi um sorrisinho se formar no rosto de Alice e um arrepio me correu pelo corpo – e aqui, o quarto que usaremos pela tarde toda!

O quarto era maior que o meu em Phoenix, em Forks e em Dartmouth juntos. Imagino então como não deveriam ser os outros. No meio e encostada na parede de frente para a porta havia uma cama enorme, de ferro pintado como ouro velho, a parede atrás dela era lilás e as outras ao redor, eram brancas. Do lado esquerdo havia um pequeno closet com um grande espelho na porta. Uma das portas do closet escondia o banheiro branco e lilás também. Do lado direito havia uma larga janela toda de vidro cercada de prateleiras, armários e uma escrivaninha – lotada de maletinhas e caixas – e uma confortável poltrona.

- Você senta ali. E longe do espelho!

- Alice, eu já te falei o quanto tenho medo quando você fala assim?

- Não. Mas não precisa ter medo Bella! Vou te deixar mais linda do que você já é.

- Linda? Acorda Alice!

- Eu não durmo nunca Bella. – Não dormia nunca? O que ela era então? Vampira? Se bem que até os vampiros dormem...

- Eu não vi o Jasper. – comentei saindo daquele assunto e rezando pra que ela não entendesse errado meu comentário e minha pergunta – Onde ele está?

- Jasper está dormindo. Como ele veio com Rosalie, chegou muito antes de nós duas. Não que Rosalie dirija melhor que eu, isso nunca, mas ela chega bem rápido. Como ontem ele estudou até de madrugada para compensar o tempo que não estuda por estar com os meninos, agora dorme como um anjo. – ela suspirou ao terminar de explicar. Dava pra ver o quanto ela era apaixonada por ele. E ele, mesmo com o pouco contato que tivemos, era visivelmente apaixonado por ela também.

- Nossa, estudar de madrugada. Isso nem passa muito pela minha cabeça.

- O que vai passar pela sua cabeça agora Bella é que você vai ficar paradinha aqui, caladinha, enquanto eu cuido de você.

Eu era uma cobaia. Na verdade eu não sabia se me sentia feliz ou com medo. Se Alice estivesse mesmo falando sério sobre me deixar bonita eu até agradeceria muito, mesmo que fosse só por uma noite. Por outro lado eu estava satisfeita por estar ali, tão perto de Edward e ele tão lindo daquele jeito, só de sunga. Claro que ele jamais olharia para mim e disso eu estava absolutamente ciente. Mesmo que Alice me transformasse numa Rosalie, eu continuaria sendo a Isabella Swan – a sem graça, atrapalhada, desastrada e apenas mais uma.

- Alice, você não está me deixando como uma perua, está?

- Fica quieta Bella! E não, eu não estou. Nem pesada sua maquiagem está. Só estou realçando seus olhos.

- Realçando? Pra que você realçar algo tão sem graça?

- Sem graça? Bella, seus olhos são lindos! Pára com esse negatividade toda!

- Meus olhos são sem graça como eu.

-Bella, você é sem graça porque se acha sem graça. E se você continuar falando e se mexendo eu vou me aborrecer com você. Isso tira minha concentração e meu trabalho não fica bom.

Eu me calei. Era melhor realmente. Se Alice perdesse a concentração com aquele lápis preto e o pincel na mão, eu sairia dali completamente borrada e de sem graça, e aquela maquiagem passaria longe de ser pelo menos perua e seria maquiagem emo. Sinceramente, eu prefiro ser sem graça a parecer emo. Posso ser assim, mas ainda tenho orgulho.

Depois de um tempo Alice se afastou e eu abri os olhos. Ela parecia me olhar encantada com o trabalho que havia feito. As mãos estavam repousadas nas bochechas e ela tinha um sorrisinho meigo na cara.

-Bella, você está perfeita!

- Perfeita? Como? Será que eu posso ver?

- Não! – ela foi curta e grossa.

- Mas Alice...

- Não.

- Alice...

- Que parte do não você deixou de entender Bella? O til?

Eu suspirei cansada. Não tinha jeito. Nunca venceria Alice. Apoiei o cotovelo no braço da cadeira e descansei meu rosto na palma da minha mão. Mas logo ouvi um grito.

- BELLA! Não fica assim! Vai estragar meu trabalho!

- Tudo bem. Talvez você devesse me empalhar agora.

- Não seja exagerada. Agora preste bem atenção! Eu vou me arrumar e você está proibida de chegar perto daquele espelho, ouviu bem? P-R-O-I-B-I-D-A!

- Quer me privar de levantar daqui também?

- É uma boa idéia. – Preciso aprender a ficar calada algumas vezes. – Você daí só levanta quando eu voltar pra te ajudar a vestir o vestido. Volto logo. Se comporte.

Eu nem quis olhar Alice saindo do quarto. Apenas virei a cadeira para a direção da janela. Comecei a pensar nos dias que passaram antes dessa fatídica sexta feira. Na verdade, eu pensava sobre Edward. Se eu tivesse sido uma líder de torcida, será que ele me olharia? Ou talvez se fosse como Rosalie ou até mesmo como Tania, agora com ele na piscina? Se fosse assim uma loira morango como ela... Ou qualquer pessoa que não fosse a sem graça Isabella Swan que eu sou. De repente me perguntei, por que eu me importava tanto assim com o que Edward pensaria sobre mim se eu fosse outra pessoa. Mesmo se eu fosse bonita, seria difícil mudar quem eu sou ou meus costumes meio anti-sociais. Ou ainda a minha falta de destreza. Uma vez assim, assim seria até o final.

-Bella, voltei! – Alice entrou no quarto dizendo numa voz fina e de sininhos – Bom ver que você me obedeceu.

Eu apenas ri. Alice às vezes parecia Renée.

-Não seja mal criada, levante daí. Vamos vestir o vestido. Está quase na hora de irmos.

Levantei meio sem vontade. Me virei para Alice e ela estava mais fofa do que já era. Usava um vestido rosa, com a saia em camadas. Era de alças grossas e tinha flores de um rosa mais escuro estampadas no corpo e em algumas das camadas. O sapato era preto e ela usava também pulseiras e um colar na cor do vestido.

- Eu tinha até me esquecido do quanto você estava linda Bella! Vem, pega o vestido e vai pro banheiro. Sem olhar no espelho ainda. Ou melhor, eu viro e você veste. Assim evitamos a tentação.

- Alice, uma hora eu vou ter que ver como fiquei.

- E não vai ser agora. Só depois que você estiver realmente pronta!

- Tudo bem.

Peguei o vestido, depositei no encosto da cadeira e tirei meu jeans, blusa e sapatos. Cuidadosamente fui colocando o vestido e quando já estava com ele no corpo pedi que Alice virasse para ajeitar os detalhes. Ela puxou tanto as fitas que me senti nas era anteriores, como aquelas mulheres que sofriam com os corseletes.

- Alice, assim você me impede de respirar. – eu disse enquanto tentava manter uma parte do equilíbrio e tentava puxar alguma molécula de ar que fosse para dentro dos pulmões.

- Você já reparou no quanto você reclama? E eu estou puxando porque eu preciso puxar. Pronto. – ela disse depois que deu o laço nas fitas – Agora calce as sandálias.

- Meu medo maior é cair de toda essa altura.

- Resmungona.

Calcei as sandálias – altíssimas – pretas e de tiras, mas logo vi o resultado que elas tinham em meus pés. Ficaram lindas. E eu ainda nem tinha levantado. Mas por incrível que pareça, eu me senti um pouco segura só de pensar em andar com elas. Como eram altas demais, eu logo teria de ter mais cuidado. Parecia ser mais fácil do que era.

- Bella, você está linda! – ela disse entre gritinhos, pulinhos e palminhas. – Pode ser olhar no espelho se quiser. Eu deixo!

Levantei de onde estava para calçar as sandálias e logo minha teoria sobre elas se concretizou. Senti uma segurança enorme ao andar com elas. Pelo menos ali naquele espaço. Quando parei em frente ao espelho eu não acreditei. Aquela no reflexo não era eu. Não podia ser! Balancei a cabeça tentando parar de fantasiar. Passei a tarde toda me imaginando como uma garota bonita que agora estava vendo coisas. Mas... na verdade... eu não estava. Aquela era realmente eu! Eu não imaginei que o vestido ficaria tão bonito assim em mim! Ele era todo preto, com uma tira que passava pelo pescoço, com um cetim franzido. Tinha um bojo que realçava meu colo e descia solto depois da cintura. Nas costas tinha um passa fitas que Alice apertara no ponto certo e que agora ajudava a delinear as curvas da minha cintura. O comprimento vinha até um pouco acima dos joelhos. Alice arrumou meus cachos, definindo mais cada um deles e a maquiagem estava perfeita! Nada forte, apenas realçando os olhos, como ela havia dito. Eu tinha que concordar com a piradinha: eu estava linda!

- Viu? Eu disse pra você! Precisa aprender a acreditar em mim!

- Obrigada. – me virei para ela.

- Me agradeça depois.

Ela fez uma cara que me deu a impressão de que ela ainda tinha mais alguma coisa para mim. Eu não consegui nem imaginar o que seria. E nem queria. Só de pensar em imaginar, um arrepio me correu pela espinha.

-Vamos. Estão todos esperando só por nós duas. Eu vou na frente e você vai esperar eu te chamar pra descer.

- Alice, isso não é muito "Ela é Demais" não? Tipo, quando a irmã do Freddie Prinze vai arrumar a nerd pra ir na festa na casa do cara?

- Bella, você está aqui como um projeto meu. Então se você é meu projeto, eu tenho que apresentá-la dignamente para todos.

- Então todos sabem que eu estou aqui como seu brinquedo?

- Brinquedo não. Projeto. Não distorça as coisas. E sim, todos sabem.

- Você tem idéia do quão lentamente você me mata assim?

- Vai dar tudo certo. Estou esperando você lá embaixo.

Alice saiu do quarto e eu fui seguindo ela, observando a baixinha de cabelos espetados descer os degraus. Fiquei parada na beira da escada, esperando a deixa da minha entrada. Ouvi ainda quando ela disse para todos que estava orgulhosa do trabalho feito e que todos amariam a Bella que desceria as escadas. Pelo tom de voz que ela usou e pelo pouco que eu já conhecia Alice, eu tinha certeza. Ela estava aprontando alguma coisa. Ela falou ainda mais alguma coisa, mas eu não consegui entender.

- Bella! Pode descer!

* * *

Olaaaaaaa meus tesouros queridos... Time to answer the Reviews...

Mas antes de mais nada, queria muito agradecer todas vocês que leram, gostaram e comentaram! Muito obrigadinha mesmo!!!

**Isa C**. : Que bom que você amou... ahuhaua... Bom, são todos humanos sim flor... Apesar de ser louca por vampiros e pelo Jasper, nessa fic são todos humanos. Ainda estou bolando alguma com os Cullen e os Hale vampiros... ^^ Beijos.

**bella cullen:** Que bom que adorou! Aqui está o segundo capitulo. Espero que goste também!!!

**Heidi:** Que bom que adorou! Acho que você vai achar o Emm mais amor ainda um pouco mais pra frente... AUAUAHUAHA... Aguarde também a próxima festa! E SIM! Eddie curte Theatre of Tragedy! Nunca ouvi Visions of Atlantis, mas ouvirei... Se eu gostar, o Eddie também vai ouvir, assim como ouve Queensrÿche, Helloween, Maiden, Metallica, etc, etc, etc... Bandinhas como Paramore, Panic at não sei aonde, e afins, você não vai ver aqui, a não ser que seja para zoar... auhauhauahua...

**Ali**: Não odeie a Rosalie tanto assim... Ela ainda vai se revelar uma boa pessoa, você vai ver... =D E prepare-se. Você riu muito com Alice, vai rir mais ainda. HAIUAHIUHAUA... E realmente, o Jasper é o Jasper *__* Espero que goste desse segundo capítulo.

**Katryna Greenleaf**: Que bom que adorou a idéia. Aqui está a continuação! \o/ Na verdade, a Bella além de tímida é meio antisocial... AHIAHUIAHAUIA ... Mais um pouquinho e ela muda esse jeito...

**.Dakotta.:** querida viadinha, TEAMOPORRA!!! UAHIUAHIUAHIAHUIAHUAIUAA... Te dedico todas as piadas dessa fic... AUIAUHAIUA Pq só vc entende e me ajuda a criar... Espere até ver o Eduardo com a fantasia... vc vai se morrer horrooooooooooooooooores! Beijomeliga!


	3. Você o beijaria?

Cap. 3: Você o beijaria?

- Bella! Pode descer! – Alice gritou e minhas pernas ficaram mais trêmulas do que já estavam. A segurança que eu sentia antes me traiu, deixando-me sozinha ali, no topo daquela escada. Respirei três vezes antes de recuperar uma parte da consciência. Ainda pude ouvir Alice gritando novamente para que eu descesse. Ela parecia impaciente.

Num piscar de olhos senti meu corpo ser invadido por um surto de coragem e minhas pernas se moveram na direção do primeiro degrau. Eu não sentia nada. Era como se meu corpo tivesse assumido funções involuntárias e só meu cérebro estivesse fora de sintonia. Por sorte, lá pelo quarto degrau a outra parte da minha consciência voltou e eu finalmente pude sentir e saber o que estava acontecendo e em que confusão meu corpo também traidor havia me metido. Eu já não podia mais fugir. E mesmo se pudesse, não seria capaz. Primeiro porque estava de saltos, segundo, porque eu já tinha uma facilidade imensa para cair somente caminhando – imagina dando uma de velocista olímpica, terceiro, se fugisse, Alice conseguiria ser muito mais rápida que eu e me alcançaria ainda na porta – era impressionante como ela conseguia isso. Quarto e último – e quase inadmissível – eu queria saber como Edward reagiria ao me ver daquele jeito.

Eu fazia tudo de cabeça baixa, mas pela visão periférica eu vi Rosalie, vestido algo rosa e laranja, saindo e batendo a porta. Depois de alguns segundos, Emmet saiu atrás dela, mas ao contrário da loura escultural modelo de capa de revista, ele parecia satisfeito com alguma coisa. Virei um pouco a cabeça para ver a cara de sacana de Alice, mas a única coisa que vi foi um espaço vazio ao lado de Edward. Eu sabia! Alice tinha aprontado comigo e seu plano era me fazer ir no carro com ele. Seria hipocrisia minha dizer que não havia gostado, mas eu não queria que ela tivesse feito aquilo! Minha garganta prendia uma grito: ALICE FILHA DA PUTA!

Experimentei olhar para Edward e a expressão que vi na cara dele me causou duas sensações. A primeira foi de satisfação, porque ele parecia ter gostado do que via. A segunda foi... borboletas no estômago! Principalmente porque ele estava mais uma vez lindo! Estava com uma camisa preta, de mangas compridas, uma calça azul bem escura, sapatos de amarrar. Os cabelos cor de cobre estavam mais arrepiados que o costume, porém, de uma forma casual. Talvez porque ainda estivessem meio molhados. Os olhos verdes ardentes em minha direção.

Quando cheguei ao térreo, ele pareceu acordar de algum devaneio e me lançou aquele sorriso torto de sempre. Tudo bem, talvez agora tivessem borboletas e mais uma fauna de bichinhos bonitinhos dentro da minha barriga.

- Estamos combinando. – me disse ele divertido com sua voz de veludo. Só então reparei que era verdade.

- É, estamos. – respondi sentindo meu rosto corar.

- Está de saltos. E bem altos. Como conseguirá com eles essa noite com seu probleminha de equilíbrio?

Meus olhos quase saltaram das órbitas quando ouvi sua pergunta. Descer aquela escada já havia sido um desafio imenso para mim e eu havia conseguido. Talvez passar a noite toda fosse como uma batalha entre eu e o meu equilíbrio, mas isso pouco importava. Minha preocupação naquele momento era: Como Edward sabia sobre meu problema de equilíbrio? Sempre que o encontrava tentava me mexer o mínimo possível para evitar todo e qualquer tipo de acidente. Não havia nenhuma forma dele saber disso a não ser...

- Alice... – murmurei o mais baixo que pude, mas a descarga intensa de adrenalina em meu corpo não ajudou muito.

- Sim. Ela me disse.

- Ótimo. – disse num suspiro desanimado.

- Não se preocupe. Não vou deixar que caia.

- Não precisa se importar se eu cair. Isso vai acontecer de qualquer forma.

- Que falta de fé. – ele disse divertido.

- Você não convive comigo Edward, não sabe como é.

- Eu gostaria de s... – Ele parou porque ambos ouvimos o grito estridente de Alice, do lado de fora. Às vezes ela sabe como atrapalhar também. Gostaria do que?

- Edward! Pare de enrolar ai dentro! E se Bella estiver dizendo que não vai, traga ela aqui para fora nem que seja carregada!

- Você ouviu. – ele disse com aquele sorriso torto novamente. – Talvez devesse dizer que não vai para que eu a levasse carregada.

- Não precisa. – respondi corando violentamente.

- Tem certeza? Talvez pelos saltos...

- Absoluta. Não se preocupe. Eu consigo.

- Tudo bem então.

Mais uma vez ele foi cavalheiro, me deixando passar primeiro pela porta. Já do lado de fora nós vimos que Alice e Jasper já estavam no carro e logo que Edward fechou a tranca, eles arrancaram. Alice ainda gritou algo que eu não consegui entender, mas pela cara de Edward não foi algo muito agradável.

- O que ela disse?

- Me disse para não desviar caminho e nem atacar você. – ele respondeu desfazendo a cara séria e assumindo uma postura divertida.

- Você não vai fazer isso, vai? - perguntei sem saber o que estava realmente perguntando. Terceira vez que deveria ter ficado de boca fechada.

A reação de Edward foi gargalhar. E ele passou um bom tempo rindo. Rindo de se curvar. Comecei a ficar nervosa e fui caminhando até o Volvo prata reluzente.

- Ei Bella! Espera! – ele apressou o passo para me alcançar – Desculpa. É que sua pergunta foi muito espontânea.

- Tudo bem.

Entramos no carro e logo saímos em direção à universidade. O nervosismo que eu sentia por estar só, com ele ali, aumentou bastante. Peguei uma pontinha do vestido e vinha retorcendo sem que ele percebesse.

- Você está bem diferente Bella. Quase não a reconheci descendo as escadas.

- Agradeça sua irmã. Ela me deixou assim. E eu tenho que concordar quando ela disse que fez um ótimo trabalho.

- Pode ter certeza de que vou agradecer.

- Alice consegue fazer milagres. Sou prova disso.

- Com que freqüência você se olha no espelho, Bella?

- Como? - hã? O que ele queria dizer com aquilo?

- Acho que não anda se vendo com muita freqüência

- Me olho todos os dias.

- Então não está enxergando direito.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Você realmente não faz idéia do efeito que causa nas pessoas, não é?

- Claro. Provoco risos. Todos devem me achar uma lunática ou uma nerd.

- Tudo, menos nerd. E eu não falava desse feito. – o sorriso torto mais uma vez.

- Estou começando a ficar com medo.

- Tenha medo de Alice e não de mim.

-Ah, dela eu já tenho medo.

- Que bom que não estou sozinho nessa. – dessa vez um leve sorriso e uma reação não esperada. Ele tirou a mão direita do volante e alcançou as minhas. Meu coração começou a bater um pouco mais forte e eu senti tudo dentro de mim ficar anormal. – Alice não vai gostar de ver essa ponta do vestido toda repuxada.

Tratei de olhar imediatamente para seu rosto, mas ele olhava para frente, então ele estava o tempo todo ciente de meu nervosismo. Perfeito! Nada poderia me entregar mais do que isso.

A conversa se encerrou ali. O único som que ouvíamos era o da música baixa. Reconheci apenas que era uma balada de rock. Mas logo chegamos à universidade. Alice e Jasper e Rosalie e Emmet já estavam lá, mas juntos em uma das vagas do estacionamento. Estavam guardando lugar para o Volvo de Edward. Rosalie estava linda. Ela usava um vestido laranja, rosa forte e alguns detalhes roxos, com algumas fivelas, curtíssimo. Sandálias de salto alto rosa forte também, daquelas que amarram nos tornozelos. O loiro dourado emoldurava seu rosto indescritível. Mesmo sabendo que eu também estava bonito, me senti diminuída perto dela. A saída seria não olhar diretamente para Rosalie.

- Bella, é mesmo você?

- Oi Jasper. – respondi sem graça.

- Ela ficou perfeita, não acha Jazz? - Alic se vangloriava novamente com sua voz de sininhos.

- Ela já chegou. Será que podemos entrar de uma vez? - disse Rosalie, saindo dali e puxando Emmet pelo braço. Pela primeira vez agradeci Rosalie Hale. Mesmo que em pensamento. Não sei quanto tempo mais eu poderia agüentar aquela coisa toda de projeto de Alice.

Seguimos todos para a entrada do ginásio e nos organizamos com nosso devidos veteranos. Edward causando Emmet, Alice pendurada no braço de Jasper e eu mantendo certa distância de Rosalie e só me aproximei dela na bancada onde tínhamos que dar nossos nomes e cursos.

- Veterano? - perguntou a mocinha com uma lista na mão, sem nos olhar.

- Rosalie Hale. Veterana de Moda.

- Calouro?

- Isabella Swan. Caloura de Publicidade.

Podem entrar.

Rosalie asumiu a frente, desfilando rápida e elegantemente nos saltos mais altos e mais finos que os meus. Me perguntei o motivo dela não estar em Paris ou Milão uma hora dessas. Ela parou de repente e eu quase esbarro nela. Ainda bem que me atentei para isso a tempo, caso contrário, talvez voltasse da festa sem alguma parte do corpo.

- Alice escolheu um ótimo vestido pra você.

- Ahn... Obrigada?

- Agradeça a ela e não a mim. Estou aqui apenas fazendo um favor a Edward.

- Ahn... Eu...

- Não precisa falar nada. E eu vou agradecer muitíssimo se não ouvir sua voz essa noite.

Eu nem queria falar com Rosalie mesmo. Quanto mais eu a evitasse, para mim seria melhor. Apenas balancei a cabeça consentindo. Ela olhava para todos os lados, como se procurasse alguém ou alguma coisa, e eu me perguntava onde diabos estava Alice. Tudo bem que não seria nada agradável passar o resto da noite com ela e Jasper, segurando vela para os dois – o que me lembrava os programas desesperados em Forks – mas não tínhamos conseguido outra forma para que eu fosse. Na verdade, Alice não havia arranjado outra forma já que eu, por mim mesma, jamais estaria naquela festa. Tentei disfarçar a ansiedade que percorria dentro de mim. Ansiedade de ir logo embora. As pessoas ao nosso redor passavam animadas, com copos e latas de cerveja nas mãos. Talvez se eu achasse Angela me livraria dos Cullen, pelo menos por um tempo, mas minhas tentativas estavam sendo falhas.

Eu estava realmente distraída procurando alguém quando senti aquele perfume e um braço musculoso por cima de meu ombro.

- Não precisa mais me procurar Bella. Já estou aqui.

- Edward! Pare com isso!

- Alice como você é chata!

- Vou desconsiderar tudo o que você me pediu!

Eu não sei porque, mas tive a sensação de que Edward e Alice falavam sobre mim. Talvez fosse mania de perseguição, mas o que explicaria Edward ter tirado imediatamente o braço de cima do meu ombro e ter mudado a expressão? Ora Bella, é claro que não era com você! Com certeza Alice apresentaria alguma líder de torcida ou aspirante a modelo internacional e ela não poderia vê-lo agarrado comigo. A manobra de Alice, além de mexer com minha aparência, estava mexendo com minha cabeça também. E o perfume e beleza de Edward não cooperavam nada com aquilo. Pelo menos senti um alívio momentâneo.

- Rose, vou pegar cerveja. Você quer? - Emmet perguntou com os olhos brilhando

- Claro. Eu vou com você. – ela respondeu me olhando de cima a baixo com a cara de nojinho.

- Ignore-a Bella. – o conselho dessa vez veio de Jasper.

- Eu estou tentando.

- Onde está Edward? - Alice perguntou e eu queria perguntar também, mas nem tinha dado falta de Edward ali entre nós.

- Sumiu atrás de cerveja.

Agora eu estava mais à vontade mesmo sabendo que serviria de pastel para Alice.

- Você toma alguma coisa Bella? - Alice me perguntou

- Mais ou menos. – respondi sem graça vendo Jasper servir-se do copo que uma mocinha trazia numa bandeja. Ele pegou um para Alice também.

- Mais ou menos? Como é isso? - Jazz me perguntou rindo.

- Ahn... Eu só bebi algumas poucas vezes. Meu pai é o chefe de polícia de Forks, então eu tinha que dar um certo exemplo.

- Bom, você não está mais em Forks. Você faz se quiser. – Alice falou dando um gole que levou pelo menos um quarto do copo.

- Talvez depois.

Foi algo até agradável pastelar para os dois. Conversamos bastante sobre tudo. Jasper falou um pouco sobre suas teorias psicológicas – era impressionante como ele tinha controle sobre esses assuntos, Alice falou sobre como se conheceram e eu contei algumas histórias constrangedoras que me aconteceram em Forks. Nós rimos bastante e eu decidi me libertar do estigma de filha do chefe Swan e peguei um copo de cerveja para mim. Alice estava certa. Eu não estava mais em Forks. Perguntei se Ali e Jazz não iriam dançar e eles me responderam que não. Aquele não era o tipo de música que eles gostavam. Mas também, ninguém merecia aquela música de mano tocando o tempo todo.

- Bella, o que você acha do meu irmão?

- Ahn? - Alice já estava bêbada. Eu tinha certeza.

- Edward, Bella! – isso não estava me cheirando bem. E não era meu cabelo, já que eu havia usado meu shampoo de morango preferido. Por que Alice estava me perguntando sobre Edward? E o pior! Perguntando o que eu achava sobre ele?

- Eu gosto dele. Ele é... legal. – Isabella Swan, a rainha do adjetivo. Tão rainha que arranquei gargalhadas de Jasper.

- Legal?! Ah vamos Bella! Você consegue algo além disso. Você o beijaria? - morri. Deixo minhas roupas para Renée, principalmente aquele suéter vermelho, meus tênis azuis para Angela, minha bolsa preta de franjas para Jessica e um "vai dar a bunda e sai daqui" para Lauren mallory. E só estou sendo legou porque consegui lembrar do sobrenome dela. Minha causa mortis: Mary Alice Cullen.

- Alice, não acha que essa é uma pergunta constrangedora? - obrigada Jasper. Acho que estou ressuscitando agora.

- Não. – e Alice me mata de novo. – Eu lhe fiz a mesma pergunta antes de começarmos a namorar.

- Eu não beijaria Edward. – Jasper disse divertido. E eu o agradeci novamente milhares de vezes somente em pensamento.

- Você entendeu Jazz. Não use de psicologia reversa comigo. – Alice era mestra nisso.

- Só estou dizendo que essa não é uma pergunta agradável de ser respondida. Pelo menos agora. – Jasper estava tentando me ajudar ou me induzindo a dar uma resposta? Psicólogos... Todos iguais. De qualquer forma, eu sentia o desespero tomar conta da minha face. Eu precisava escapar ou seria vítima de um terrível interrogatório.

- Vou ao banheiro. – essa poderia não ser a melhor saída, mas era a única que eu tinha e teria que funcionar. Me afastei deles, mas ainda pude ouvir seus comentários.

-Acha que ela beijaria? - perguntou Alice.

- Definitivamente. – Jasper respondeu e eu apressei o passo para sair dali.

Mas o pior de tudo é que Jasper tinha toda razão. Eu beijaria Edward sem pensar duas vezes. Na verdade, nem pensaria. Mas e Edward? Beijaria a mim? Eu tentava não relacionar todas essas perguntas e investidas de Alice com a reação de Edward quando ela disse que desconsideraria seu pedido e com a sensação que me preenchia a cabeça de que eu fazia parte, inconscientemente, de tudo isso.

Entrei no banheiro abarrotado de gente e fui na direção da pia. Molhei as mãos e respinguei um pouco d'água no pescoço. De repente tinha ficado calor demais. Depois de me refrescar decidi procurar Angela. Se eu a encontrasse, com certeza conseguiria tirar todas essas bobagens da cabeça.

O problema é que tinha gente demais em todo canto que se olhasse. E além do ginásio, tinham pelo menos dois prédios sendo usados. E o universo conspira contra mim. Não tinha jeito. Eu voltaria para a companhia de Alice e Jasper e teria de ser submetida ao interrogatório sobre Edward. Fui preenchida por um desânimo total. Já que estava na berlinda, era melhor enfrentá-la de uma vez.

Eu caminhava de cabeça baixa, evitando os olhares alheios. Já seria constrangedor demais assim que eu sentasse de volta com meus dois inquisidores. Vinha pensando em possíveis respostas e nem me dei conta de que havia na minha frente uma pessoa. Aliás, a única pessoa naquela festa que eu não gostaria de ter esbarrado. Os ombros tensos dentro daquele vestido laranja não mostravam nem a metade da irritação que eu sabia que ela estava sentindo. Parecia câmera lenta quando ela virou, seus olhos claros flamejaram na minha direção.

- Bella. – ela pronunciou meu nome com certo nojinho mais uma vez.

- Rosalie, me desculpe, eu...

- Está gostando da festa Bella? - ahn? De repente ela parecia simpática ou era impressão minha? Se eu já estava nervosa, agora estava muito mais.

- Ahn... S-sim.

-Que bom. Agora me diga, eu vi que você bebia com Alice e Jasper, quer tomar uma comigo? - meu subconsciente me martelava o tempo todo diante daquela pergunta: "diga que não Bella, diga que não."

- Sim. – resposta errada.

Eu devia ter ouvido o que minha porção mais profunda de consciência me dizia, mas fui tola o suficiente para acreditar na repentina esperança que me preencheu. Esperança de que, mesmo bêbada, Rosalie pudesse gostar de mim, por mais que depois do pileque ela voltasse a me odiar, mas a prova de que isso não aconteceria veio quando a cerveja que ela tomava escorreu por mim desde meus ombros.

- Oops... Desculpe Bella... Que desajeitada eu sou... – ela disse sarcástica, levando a mão livre do copo na direção da boca. Se eu tinha suspeitas de que não deveria estar ali, agora eu tinha certeza. Na verdade, eu sabia disso o tempo todo.

O que eu poderia fazer? Sair dali. Mas minhas pernas não obedeciam. Parecia que minha maldita consciência profunda tivesse tomado conta de todas as funções de meu corpo e me deixavam ali, estática. Totalmente paralisada. Congelada e boquiaberta. A desgraçada da subconsciência certamente ria de mim junto com Rosalie e as amigas dela. E ainda me dizia: eu avisei Bella, eu avisei. Assim que ela resolver parar de zombar de mim e me liberou os movimentos, eu sai dali.

Para mim já não importava mais se eu continuava esbarrando nas pessoas. Estava cega de raiva. Tinha certeza absoluta que todos ali me olhavam. Não pela cerveja derramada – graças a Deus o vestido era preto – mas pelas malditas e incontroláveis lágrimas que se formavam nos meus olhos. Eu odiava muito quando isso acontecia.

Caminhei o mais rápido que pude com aquelas sandálias – em se tratando de mim isso poderia ser um milagre ou a predição de que meus pés a qualquer momento poderiam me por em contato íntimo com o solo. Eu fiquei com a segunda opção. Mas impressionantemente eu não me esborrachei no chão. Eu senti a gravidade me puxando totalmente para baixo, mas estava tão entorpecida por me sentir uma tola que não percebi quando dois braços fortes me seguraram para que eu não caísse.

- Bella, você está bem? - Edward? Não podia ser, mas era.

- Eu...

- Viu? Prometi que não a deixaria cair e cumpri minha promessa. – disse ele me ajudando a me recompor. Eu tentei a todo custo não manter contato visual com ele. Aparentemente estava dando certo. Não queria que ele visse aquelas lágrimas em meus olhos.

- Obrigada Edward.

- Foram suas habilidades que lhe proporcionaram um banho de cerveja?

- Foram. Trabalharam em conjunto com a ajuda de Rosalie. – minha voz saiu amarga.

- Rosalie derrubou cerveja em você? - eu não queria olhar para ele. Aquele tom surpreso em sua voz me parecia a prévia de mais um pouco de risos e se Edward risse de mim, seria pior do que todos os outros.

Eu não respondi sua pergunta, apenas deixando que a droga das lágrimas inevitáveis escorresse pelo meu rosto. O nó na garganta incomodava. Eu queria explodir, queria por toda minha raiva para fora, mas não acreditava que Edward fosse a pessoa certa para fazer aquilo. Talvez estivesse só tentando ser gentil com tudo aquilo.

- Bella, foi Rosalie que derrubou cerveja em você? - ele levantou meu rosto usando só o indicador em meu queixo. A expressão que ele tinha no rosto era realmente preocupada e meio aborrecida. Mas ao ver minhas lágrimas – com certeza – sua expressão ficou meio surpresa. Ao menos agora eu sabia que ele não riria de mim. Pelo menos eu achava isso.

- Sim. – sussurrei desviando o olhar do dele.

- Mas você está bem?

- Não, eu não estou. Eu disse pra vocês o tempo todo que eu não deveria vir para a festa! Eu não gosto de festas e as festas não gostam de mim. Eu sabia o tempo todo que algo assim iria acontecer! E não é falta de fé, é conhecimento próprio! Eu não sei dançar, eu não sei socializar, sim, eu sou anti-social, e pra completar, Rosalie, a minha veterana, me odeia! Eu... eu... eu vou embora...

- Espera, vai pra onde?

- Eu tenho um quarto no dormitório da universidade, sabia?

- Sabia, mas você não vai voltar pra lá. Alice me falou que você ia dormir em nossa casa hoje. – eu ia mesmo. Tinha esquecido disso. Perfeito. Dormindo com o inimigo!

- Apenas me deixe ir, Edward...

- Vem. Eu vou te levar pra longe desse movimento.

Edward foi me guiando apenas com a mão em minhas costas. Eu tinha certeza absoluta de que ele podia sentir meus soluços descontrolados, assim como eu. Tudo bem, depois de explodir, meu peito havia ficado leve, mas agora eu me sentia uma tola por ter explodido justo com ele. Eu estava mais do que certa de que Edward Cullen me achava uma esquizofrênica descompensada com mania de perseguição e sérios distúrbios de noção das coisas.

- Obrigada Edward. É melhor voltar pra lá agora.

- Eu não me importo. Já está mais calma? - perguntou ele tomando um gole do conteúdo do copo que só agora vi em suas mãos.

- Não muito. – ao menos já tinha conseguido parar de chorar.

- Alice vai ficar com louca com Rosalie quando souber. Não se preocupe. Essa raiva toda que você está sentindo, Alice sentirá ao dobro e, bom, vai ser bem divertido ver isso. Mas não é o que importa agora.

- E o que importa?

- Que você se acalme.

- Eu não acho que vá conseguir isso tão cedo... – recomecei o descontrole – Se ao menos... Se ao menos... eu fosse bonita como ela, poderia deixar a coisa equilibrada, mas eu não chego nem aos pés de Rosalie!

- Bella... Já acabou?

É, eu já estava incomodando com isso tudo, talvez devesse dar um jeito de tirar aquelas sandálias e correr dali. Acho que se eu fosse esperta, Edward não conseguiria me alcançar. Tudo bem Bella, você pode acordar do sonho agora. Você esperta? An han...

Eu nem percebi, mas enquanto estava de cabeça baixa, meio constrangida por falar tanta besteira em tão pouco tempo, Edward ia desabotoando a camisa.

- O que está fazendo? - perguntei

- Sendo cavalheiro. – ele tirou toda a camisa, deixando a mostra seu abdômen todo dividido, com se houvesse sido talhado minuciosamente, e seus músculos bem torneados e definidos.

Edward começou a enxugar a cerveja em meus ombros, braços e barriga. A sensação que senti foi indescritível.

- Posso? - perguntou ele com a blusa na direção de meus peitos. Eu sabia que nesse momento meu rosto ficou mais vermelho que o próprio vermelho.

- Tudo bem, eu faço isso... – posso jurar que vi um certo desapontamento em seu rosto.

Quando terminei percebi que ele estava meio atônito, olhando para a direção onde eu enxugava antes. Eu não sei o porque de tanta atenção, já que eu apenas passava lentamente a blusa pelo vestido e nem me demorei muito nesses movimentos. Talvez fosse pelo falso volume que o vestido causava em meu colo. Eu sabia que não tinha tudo aquilo de peito.

- Obrigada. – eu disse lhe devolvendo a camisa.

- Ainda faltou um lugar. – ele disse enrolando a camisa na mão e depois enxugou lentamente o caminho que as lágrimas fizeram em meu rosto. Seu toque era tão macio e delicado que dessa vez, quem ficou atônita fui eu.

Eu não sabia o que dizer nem o que fazer. Não esperava aquela reação de Edward. Não mesmo. Até então, o único lado que eu conhecia dele era o lado divertido, brincalhão e charmoso. Claro que ele fazia aquilo só para ser gentil comigo.

- Não precisa se importar comigo Edward. Eu espero aqui. Pode voltar para a festa se quiser.

- Bella – ele começou já rindo – eu não seria nem louco de deixá-la aqui sozinha. E eu não vou voltar para a festa. Viu onde eu encontrei você? Longe de todo o movimento. Eu vim para cá só pela cerveja. Tudo bem... eu tive outro motivo também, mas isso não vem ao caso. Essa música que ta rolando, pra mim é lixo. Você sabe. Ouviu no dia em que nos conhecemos.

- Então...

- É... eu não estou gostando tanto assim da festa. Só haveria uma coisa que me faria gostar, mas creio que isso não vá acontecer, então não tem importância. – impressão minha ou ele estava mais aberto? Talvez fosse a cerveja. Ele disse que veio aqui só por causa disso. Mas seus olhos verdes estavam tão profundos... Acorda Bella, ele tá alcoolizado!

- Pensei que estava se divertindo...

- Bom, a cerveja diverte... Mas então, está mais calma?

- Não muito. – respondi sinceramente. A raiva que sentia de Rose ainda me corria forte pelas veias.

- Bella, esqueça isso. Quando Alice souber, você estará... hum... vingada.

- O problema não é esse Edward!

- Bella... – ele deu um passo em minha direção.

- Desde que vocês me apresentaram à Rosalie...

- Bella... – mais um passo.

- ... ela não gosta de mim! Já reparou na forma que ela fala comigo?

- Bella... – ele estava tão próximo de mim ou era impressão minha?

- Já reparou na forma que ela me olha? Se ao menos eu representasse alguma ameaça para ela, mas nem isso!

- Shhh...

- Rosalie pode aparecer fácil na capa de uma revista! Eu no máximo em uma nota obsoleta num caderno mais obsoleto ainda de um jornal que ninguém lê! E o pior de tudo é que ela pode fazer isso! Simplesmente porque ela pode!

- Bella... Você já acabou?

Em que momento de meu amargo e enfadonho depoimento Edward me envolveu em seus braços? E em que momento ele começou a afagar meus cabelos tão carinhosamente? É só a cerveja Bella, é só a cerveja. Na verdade, eu queria pensar que era só a bebida, mas, sei lá, não era! Edward estava... diferente. Era como se, se importasse verdadeiramente comigo.

- E-eu... – levantei o rosto para olhá-lo. Seu olhar era tão profundo e me prendeu de uma forma inexplicável. Senti novamente as borboletas no estômago se manifestarem.

- Por que você não esquece tudo isso? - sua voz saiu sussurrada.

- Edward...

- Posso fazer uma coisa?

- O que? - minha voz tremeu mais do que minhas pernas nesse momento.

- Posso... te beijar? - era a cerveja. Eu tinha certeza... Não... Não podia ser verdade. Isso era inacreditável.

- M-mas... por que... eu? - inacreditável demais.

Edward bufou. Não de irritação e nem de aborrecimento. Ele bufou mas tinha um sorriso no rosto. Um sorriso lindo, largo e branco. Simplesmente perfeito.

- Vou perguntar de novo... Posso te beijar?

Eu não respondi. Apenas baixei a cabeça. Estava tentando entender tudo aquilo. Minha pergunta para ele foi realmente sincera. Eu queria realmente saber porque eu! Haviam muitas outras garotas ali. E bonitas! E ele estava ali, na minha frente, me envolvendo em seus braços, afagando meus cabelos. Aquilo era inacreditável demais para mim. Talvez fossem as cervejas que EU havia bebido. Provavelmente agora eu estava dormindo em algum canto da universidade, bêbada e de praxe, com todos rindo de mim. Se isso fosse verdade, eu estava tendo um sonho muito bom. Mas eu ainda precisava saber. Mesmo que fosse minha imaginação. Levantei meu rosto para olhá-lo diretamente mais uma vez. Precisava me concentrar para não me perder naqueles olhos verdes tão lindos e nem naquele perfume que me entorpecia.

- Por q...

Eu nem terminei a frase e senti os lábios macios de Edward se colando aos meus. Sua mão afundou mais em meus cabelos e um arrepio intenso e muito bom percorreu meu corpo todo. Aquilo me anestesiou de uma forma que eu quase perdi a consciência mais uma vez. Os lábios dele massageavam os meus alternando entre estalinhos e algo mais intenso. Pode parecer tolice ou mesmo pura burrice, mas eu realmente não sabia o que fazer nesse momento. Eu queria corresponder ao beijo, mas estava tão imersa nas sensações que Edward, seus lábios e seu perfume inebriante me causavam que não conseguia sequer pensar em algo. Mas eu senti quando as sensações pararam. Edward se afastou e me olhou nos olhos. Sua expressão era meio tensa. Sua testa estava franzida e ele parecia preocupado. Será que devia estar pensando se realmente deveria ter me beijado? Baixei o olhar pra seus lábios e nesse exato momento ele resolveu deixá-los molhados passando a língua entre eles. Eu acompanhei lentamente aquele movimento. Meus pensamentos estavam a mil dentro da minha cabeça, mas se dissiparam no mesmo momento em que eu os mandei pra puta que pariu e puxei Edward para mim de novo. Afundei minha mão em seus cabelos acobreados e correspondi com atraso seu beijo. Ele entreabriu os lábios e logo senti sua língua deslizar pelos meus e procurar pela minha. Seus braços me apertaram contra seu corpo e eu estava prestes a perder a razão. Eu sabia que ele estava bêbado e que nem ia lembrar de tudo aquilo depois, mas eu iria. Disso eu tinha certeza. Eu desejava aquele beijo. Ansiava por aquele contato mais que tudo. Desde o dia em que o conheci. Foda-se que ele não se lembraria de mim na festa ou depois dela, ou até mesmo de mim. Eu beijei Edward Cullen! E pra mim é o importa. Eu sentia naquele momento sua língua massageando a minha, ávida. A distância entre nós era menor que o diâmetro de um fio de cabelo, mas não conseguíamos parar e eu estava amando aquilo. Começava a duvidar de que não era realmente um sonho. Mesmo com muita resistência nos separamos. O ar que nos faltava dentro dos pulmões era mais clamado do que qualquer outra coisa. Edward tinha um sorriso lindo nos lábios.

- Isso... foi melhor... aliás... muito melhor... do que eu imaginei... – disse ele sem ar.

Eu tinha de concordar apesar de não ter imaginado ainda uma cena dessas. Mas agora, pra que imaginar se ela foi real? Vou sonhar com isso durante semanas, tenho certeza. Parece aquelas meninas bobas. Mas mesmo como uma menina boba eu queria sonhar com o beijo de Edward. Porém, só com o beijo. A cena que veio depois eu preferiria esquecer. Ou talvez não.

-Ei, eu vi você lá dentro. Você tomou um banho de cerveja da loira gostosa! Por que você não vem aqui pra tomar um banho comigo, gata?

- Cai fora cara. – Edward disse instantaneamente irritado.

- Fica na sua, irmão. Meu papo é com a gata ali.

- Bella, entre no carro. – ele disse autoritário e eu juro que quis obedecer no mesmo momento, mas pensei em como entraria se o Volvo estava travado. Como se Edward tivesse lido meus pensamentos, eu ouvi o "pi pi" da trava sendo aberta. Dando a volta no carro, eu obedeci meu "salvador" de cabelos cor de cobre.

- Cara, como você é sem graça! Eu tava fazendo um convite pra gata!

- Acontece que a gata tá comigo!

"A gata tá comigo". Eu sabia que Edward estava dizendo aquilo só por conveniência, mas sou ré confessa: amei que ele tivesse dito isso! Se a minha noite havia sido destruída por Rosalie e meu banho involuntário de cerveja, eu havia recuperado e a transformado na melhor noite da minha vida apenas estando ali com Edward por aqueles minutos. Não digo que "se soubesse que teria sido assim teria aceitado ficar com ele na festa desde o inicio" porque tenho certeza de que, apesar de ser Edward, não teria tido a graça que teve naquele momento.

Nem sei como acabou a conversa com o cara lá fora, sei apenas que quando Edward entrou no carro ele parecia mais irritado do que tinha ficado quando o cara deu aquela cantada ridícula. Depois de alguns poucos minutos, percebi que os nós da sua mão direita estavam meio avermelhados.

- O que fez com ele?

- Apenas o que ele merecia. – ele disse usando um tom que indicava que aquele assunto acabaria ali. – Bella, me distraia, por favor. Assim eu evito pensar em voltar lá e dar algo além do que ele merecia.

Eu pensei bem na resposta ao pedido dele. O que eu poderia dizer a Edward que não soasse tão tolo? Vindo de mim, sinceramente, nada. Pensei em falar sobre o cinto de segurança, mas não me pareceu lá alguma coisa inteligente, principalmente porque ele já estava de cinto. Percebi que o copo de cerveja que ele trazia ainda estava com ele. Faltavam pelo menos três dedos para acabar. Algo que eu conseguiria fazer com pelo menos 6 a 7 goles, Edward conseguiria somente com um.

- Você está bem realmente para dirigir? Não esta... bêbado?

Ok. Pergunta errada para se fazer. E eu sabia disso porque Edward começou a rir no mesmo instante. Ao menos eu obtive êxito na missão. Se ele estava rindo é porque estava distraído.

- É claro que estou Bella. Ainda falta um bocado para que eu me sinta pelo menos aéreo.

- Talvez você devesse diminuir a velocidade. Esta muito acima do limite permitido.

- Nunca tive problemas com velocidade Bella. Nós todos dirigimos assim. Mas se a incomodam tudo bem. – ele disse contrariado e eu vi o ponteiro do velocímetro baixar de 140 para 100. – Melhor assim?

- Melhor.

- E então? Como era na cidade onde você morava?

- Forks. Era sempre... molhado. Dias de sol eram muito raros.

- Não deve ser tão agradável morar uma vida toda num lugar assim.

- Na verdade eu morei apenas 2 anos lá. Antes morava em Phoenix.

- Wow! Quanta diferença! O que a fez sair de uma cidade ensolarada e ir para o paraíso da chuva?

- Eu fui morar com meu pai. Minha mãe se casou novamente e viajaria com o novo marido para procurar um emprego e tudo mais. Ele é jogador. Você deve imaginar como é.

- Ele joga o que? É alguém que eu conheça?

- Creio que não. Phil joga na segunda divisão.

- E você foi morar com seu pai porque não gostava dele?

- Não. O Phil é legal, mas eu não queria atrapalhar minha mãe. É como se fosse uma coisa só deles.

- Entendo.

- Aonde vocês moravam antes?

- Alasca. Depois fomos para Denali, depois América do Sul, e terminamos em Los é médico e sempre apareciam propostas novas e perfeitas em outras cidades. Estávamos sempre mudando, mas durante os últimos anos de escola ficamos em L.A.

- Deve ter sido difícil mudar de cidade tantas vezes.

- Na verdade, foi divertido. – um sorriso sincero se formou em seus lábios – Você nunca sabe o que vai acontecer, ou como são as pessoas. Cada lugar novo, uma sensação nova. Um prazer diferente. – Prazer? Será que ele falava de quantas mulheres havia beijado? - Mas chega uma hora que cansa. Por sorte, foi justamente quando entrei em Dartmouth. Quem sabe aqui consigo sossegar.

- Sossegar?

- É digamos que sim. – Ele sorriu e antes que eu perguntasse o que aquilo queria dizer, ele me alertou de que já havíamos chegado na casa.

Descemos do carro e entramos. Porém, Edward continuou seguindo cômodo à dentro, até que entendi que ele iria para a piscina. Eu admirava de longe suas costas trabalhadas, lindas e expostas graças ao fato dele ter tirado a camisa para me enxugar. Ainda não sei se agradeço ou odeio Rosalie, mas uma coisa é certa, se não fosse por ela, eu certamente não estaria ali.

Vi as luzes de fora acenderem e ouvi alguns barulhos. A única coisa que fiz quando entrei foi sentar no sofá e claro, tirei as sandálias. Na verdade começava a me preocupar se os outros demorariam a chegar. Não que eu estivesse planejando alguma coisa sozinha com Edward. Eu tinha também plena ciência de que o beijo que ele me deu no estacionamento não se repetiria – realmente não acreditava que ele não estava bêbado. O que me assustava um pouco era que, com certeza, a essas alturas, Alice já deveria ter tomado conhecimento do que havia acontecido e agora, deveria pensar besteiras sobre Edward e eu. E seria muito difícil convencê-la de que nada do que ela pensava era verdade, principalmente porque eu não teria como negar o beijo. Ela saberia. Isso era fato. Se Edward não dissesse, ela saberia por mim, involuntariamente, já que eu tenho a grande habilidade de não saber mentir. Perfeito, não?

Eu massageava meus pés, distraída com meus pensamentos e nem percebi quando Edward entrou na sala novamente.

- Se quiser eu posso fazer isso pra você. – disse ele com o sorriso torto lindo e viciante estampado no rosto. Ele estava parado no batente que separava a sala da cozinha, encostado apenas com o ombro esquerdo, displicente, perfeito. Tentei me concentrar no que diria para ele e não em toda sua musculatura esculpida cuidadosamente exposta. Talvez se tivesse tentado com mais vontade eu conseguiria não falar algo tão óbvio.

- Eu não vi que você estava aí.

- É, eu sei. – ele riu. – Mas, posso saber o que você está fazendo aqui e não está lá fora comigo? Estava esperando convite por acaso?

- Ahn... Sim. – fui sincera ao responder. Ele riu, como eu já esperava.

- Esteja feito o convite então. – ele disse virando-se de costas e sumindo da minha vista.

Eu não tinha saída e nem queria ter na verdade. Talvez a cerveja estivesse mudando meus pensamentos, meu jeito, tinha alguma coisa errada comigo. Me levantei do sofá e fui ao encontro de Edward na piscina. Ele estava sentado numa das espreguiçadeiras e ao seu lado tinha uma pequena mesa com algumas latinhas de cerveja. Seus planos com certeza eram terminar de se embebedar. Agora eu sei realmente porque ele não estava gostando da festa na universidade. Ao fundo, Edward ouvia a mesma banda que tocava no som de seu carro quando nos trombamos no mesmo estacionamento de hoje. Seria coincidência demais se fosse a mesma música. Infelizmente eu não lembrava.

- Bella, pode chegar perto. Eu não mordo.

- Eu sei.

- Aqui, pega uma pra você.

- Obrigada. – sentei na espreguiçadeira do outro lado da mesinha, de frente para Edward.

- Está melhor? - ele perguntou me estendendo sua latinha para um brinde.

- É, agora eu to.

- Tem certeza? Sei lá, você parece meio... nervosa. Acho que por estar aqui sozinha comigo. Não se não vou fazer nada Bella.

- Eu sei. Eu confio em você. – estranhamente eu confiava e sabia que ele não faria nada.

- Mesmo me conhecendo há pouco tempo?

- Sim. Você é... diferente dos outros.

- Diferente? Como?

- Não sei explicar, mas...

- Tente.

- É como se em alguns momentos você não fosse exatamente dessa época, mas ao mesmo tempo você fosse.

- Ahn... Eu entendi, mas não muito.

- Você não é como... deixe-me pensar... Emmet?

- Ah sim. Agora eu entendi. Bom... eu já fui mais ou menos como Emmet quando era mais novo, mas... não dava muito certo pra mim. Eu não consigo entender como Emmet consegue se dar bem assim. Mas o que acontece é que eu comecei a prestar mais atenção no jeito que Carlisle tratava Esme e adaptei ao meu jeito.

- Bom, pelo jeito funciona.

- Sério?

- Ahn... Você não faz idéia do efeito que causa nas pessoas, não é?

- Essa frase é minha.

- Sim, mas ela combina muito mais sendo perguntada a você do que a mim.

- Então que efeitos eu causo nas pessoas?

- Você consegue deixar as pessoas tontas.

- Eu deixo você tonta?

- Com freqüência. – respondi dando um gole grande na latinha.

- Bom saber. – ele disse já pegando outra latinha. – Está tonta agora?

- Um pouco.

- Deve ser a cerveja. – brincou ele tentando ser modesto, mas ele sabia que não era a cerveja. Tanto sabia que deu um sorriso logo depois.

Edward e eu ficamos conversando por um bom tempo. Os assuntos foram variados. Escola, filmes, livros, música – ele me reforçou seus gostos pelos solos de guitarra e disse ter Eddie Van Halen, Steve Harris e Zakk Wylde como ídolos e jurei a mim mesma descobrir quem eram esses três, comida, relacionamentos – ele ficou admirado em saber que nunca tive um namoro sério na vida e eu não deveria, mas fiquei surpresa ao saber que ele já havia perdido as contas de quantas ele já havia beijado. Apesar disso, estava sendo divertido. Perdi a conta de quantas latinhas ele já havia tomado, mas por incrível que pareça, ele ainda estava normal. Talvez um pouquinho alterado, mas nada que fosse perceptível facilmente. Ao contrário de mim. Desde que sentei consegui a incrível marca de apenas 3 latinhas e meia e já me sentia um pouco alegre. Resolvi levantar e fazer o metabolismo trabalhar um pouco. Talvez eu me sentisse melhor. Caminhei ao redor da piscina. A água parecia deliciosa, mas eu sei o efeito que a pressão da água exerce nas pessoas quando elas bebem e mergulham. Mas talvez molhar somente os pés não fosse fazer mal algum. Enquanto caminhava por ali, mergulhava a ponta dos pés, sempre trocando os lados.

- Bella, nós dois sabemos a afinidade que você tem com acidentes, então será que dava para você voltar pra cá? Sabe, acho que não terei tantas condições de ir atrás de você se por acaso você cair na piscina.

- Eu não vou cair. Apesar de que um banho seria ótimo. Ao menos para tirar essa cerveja do corpo.

- Esteja a vontade, mas por favor, do lado de cá da piscina. É mais raso.

- Edward, eu sei nadar sabia?

- Claro, mas do lado de cá evitamos acidentes e você fica mais perto de mim.

- Está tudo bem Edward. – eu respondi um pouco sem entender minha resposta. Eu queria muito ficar mais perto dele, mas também não queria deixar aquele adorável passeio ao redor do deck, molhando meus pés. Não sei. Havia algo ali naquele azul que me chamava.

Pela visão periférica eu via que Edward não parava de me olhar. Não que estivesse interessado em algo que eu tivesse – porque sejamos realistas, eu não tinha nada que pudesse causar interesse em alguém – mas para me reparar como se eu fosse uma criança perdida ao redor da piscina de um clube e ele fosse o salva vidas que ficava sentado na torre, olhando tudo ao redor.

Ele estava sentado com os dois pés na espreguiçadeira, mas resolveu mudar a posição. Parece que estava fazendo para provocar. Agora estava com as pernas abertas e os braços atrás da cabeça. A tatuagem que eu tinha reparado nele mais cedo agora parecia mais clara, porém eu estava numa distância que não dava para ver direito como era. Eu podia ver apenas que ela tomava toda a parte interna de seu braço esquerdo e que parecia ser o rosto de uma mulher.

- Bella, eu vou até o refrigerador pegar mais cerveja, por favor, não caia na piscina, ou se resolver cair, por favor, me avise. E caia para o lado de cá, sim?

Eu o vi se levantar da espreguiçadeira e só então percebi que suas calças estavam abertas, porque ele segurava um lado do cós e o outro estava mais baixo. Acompanhar os movimentos de Edward com a calça aberta e quase caindo e continuar tentando molhar a ponta dos pés não foi alguma coisa muito sábia de se fazer. Minhas pernas, previsivelmente, se enroscaram uma na outra e eu me desequilibrei e caí justo na parte funda da piscina. Tudo bem, pra mim não teria problema algum, já que eu sabia nadar. Não teria problema nenhum se a fita das costas do vestido não tivesse enrolado na minha mão e me impedissem de tentar levantar o braço sem me deixar pelada ali dentro. Não sei quanto tempo passei tentando sair dali, me dei conta somente quando senti meu corpo sendo puxado para cima e para o outro lado da piscina. Me sentia extremamente cansada e sem ar. Quando minha cabeça chegou à superfície um alívio enorme me preencheu e então eu vi os cabelos acobreados de Edward.

- Está tudo bem agora Edward. Já pode me soltar. – eu disse cansada mas ele parecia não me ouvir já que não me soltava – Eu já consigo encostar o pé no chão.

- Eu disse pra você, não disse? - me respondeu ele cansado também. Sua voz parecia mais pesada.

- Eu me distraí. Mas já está tudo bem.

- Tem idéia do que poderia ter acontecido se eu não tivesse ouvido você gritar ou resmungar algo, ou sei lá o que? Eu não saberia que você tinha caído na piscina e lá você ficaria. – tudo bem, Edward estava me dando lição de moral?

- Edward...

- Bella... Você nunca mais... Faça isso! – disse ele agora mais cansado por ter me tirado da piscina e me posto no deck, saindo da água logo em seguida e se deitando ao meu lado, ofegante. Ele virou-se de lado e procurou meu rosto. Me virei também para poder olhá-lo. – Me prometa Bella, por favor, me prometa que não vai mais fazer isso.

Isso era algo difícil de se prometer porque esses acidentes aconteciam comigo o tempo todo. Eu não sabia como evitá-los. Mas diante dos olhos profundos e verdes de Edward, não resisti. Eu estava tonta novamente.

Lentamente nossos rostos foram se aproximando até que nossos lábios se encontraram novamente. Eu queria muito aquele beijo de novo. Os lábios dele massageavam os meus de uma forma bem mais carinhosa do que da primeira vez que ele me beijou. Bem lento, como se ele não tivesse vontade de que aquele beijo acabasse tão cedo. E eu também não tinha. Depois Edward ajeitou-se de forma que seu tronco ficasse por cima de mim e sua mão massageava meu pescoço, enquanto ele aprofundava o beijo e eu sentia sua língua procurando a minha. Eu tentava a todo custo manter a consciência e não fazer nada de errado porque eu sabia que a cerveja agora começava a pesar na minha cabeça graças à pressão da água. Mas eu bem sabia que o que me faria perder a consciência não seria aquilo e sim a presença dele ali.

Sem se separar de mim Edward foi trazendo seu corpo para trás até deitar-se no chão de novo e trazia o meu, de forma que agora meu tronco estava em cima do dele. Me lembrei da tatuagem de seu braço, mas no mesmo tempo que lembrei pensei comigo mesma "foda-se". Eu não pararia aquele beijo ali para ver algo que eu poderia muito bem ver outras várias vezes. De repente Edward parou de corresponder ao beijo. Me preocupei um pouco, mas logo lembrei de que eu tinha feito isso mais cedo. Não porque quisesse ter feito, mas porque eu não sabia o que fazer. Mas acho que Edward não sabia daquilo e talvez agora estivesse querendo devolver, como se fosse alguma provocação. Nem liguei e continuei beijando-o. Só que ele não respondia de forma alguma e aquilo foi começando a me irrita. Já tinha dado tempo suficiente para que ele parasse com aquilo.

Me afastei para olhar em seus olhos e... Edward estava dormindo!

Minhas reações nessas horas me assustam um pouco. Eu fiquei aliviada que ele estivesse apenas dormindo, assim não veria o papel de boba que eu estava fazendo, com raiva de uma brincadeira que ele nem estava fazendo. Ou ainda, a devassa que não parou de beijá-lo mesmo enquanto ele dormia. Eu deveria na verdade estar furiosa com o fato dele ter dormido, mas não. Sabe, acho que não sou desse mundo. Lembrei de novo da tatuagem, mas achei melhor deixar pra lá. O melhor a fazer seria subir até o quarto que Alice tinha dito que seria o meu aquela noite e fingir que nada daquilo tinha acontecido. Tentei acordá-lo para que ele saísse dali. Não demoraria muito para que ele sentisse frio. Seu corpo estava molhado, coberto de gotinhas de água e só então percebi que Edward estava sem calças! A única coisa que cobria seu corpo era a cueca boxer branca molhada e... transparente! Não poderia haver nada melhor nesse mundo.

Eu tinha que me concentrar em arranjar uma forma de tirá-lo dali, mas a única coisa que eu conseguia focar minha mente era no corpo escultural de Edward completamente apagado ali. Balancei a cabeça afastando qualquer pensamento pecaminoso que eu poderia ter olhando toda aquela escultura em mármore ali. Cutuquei seu braço, empurrei, chamei e nada dele se mexer. Levantá-lo sozinha estava fora de cogitação. Se eu conseguisse erguê-lo do chão, ele cairia por cima de mim e lá eu ficaria até que ele acordasse. Eu tinha duas opções. Continuar ali com ele até que alguém chegasse ou pegar uma toalha, cobri-lo por causa do frio e subir. Se eu ficasse com a primeira, era bem capaz de Alice ou Emmet acharem que eu havia feito alguma coisa com o irmão deles então, sem pestanejar, fiquei com a segunda opção. Corri até a área coberta que tinha ali atrás, peguei uma toalha estendida em uma das cadeiras e voltei para cobrir Edward. Peguei uma outra para me enxugar também e corri para dentro da grande casa branca. Chegando no quarto que eu usara mais cedo para me vestir e trocar de roupa, eu tomei um banho quente e vesti uma roupa mais leve. Enquanto enxugava meus cabelos, fiquei observando um Edward inerte no deck da piscina, imaginando se tudo aquilo era mesmo verdade. Desde o momento do estacionamento até aquele.

-Bella! – quase caio da cadeira ao ouvir o grito agudo de Alice chamando por mim e entrando no quarto ao mesmo tempo.

- Alice, por favor, eu ainda quero viver mais um pouco. Se você quiser que eu não tenha problemas cardíacos, por favor, não me assuste mais.

- Eu soube do que aconteceu!

- Ahn... Do que exatamente você soube? - perguntei com medo.

- De tudo! Desde Rosalie até Edward!

- Ah... – suspirei desanimada. Agora ela não me deixaria mais em paz. – Rosalie voltou tão bêbada que veio dormindo então amanhã eu a mato por ter estragado meu projeto com você, mas você precisa me contar sobre Edward! Há quanto tempo vocês dois estão aqui?

- Ah Alice... tempo suficiente para... – eu me virei para a janela e meus olhos instantaneamente procuraram pelo garoto lindo de cabelos acobreados estendido no deck trajando somente a cueca boxer branca, molhada e transparente. Eu o achei, mas dentro da piscina, xingando Emmet, que se curvava de rir, e agora, sem a cueca. Congelei dos pés à cabeça. E me senti morrendo completamente quando ele se virou de frente. Era perfeição demais para uma só noite.

- Tempo suficiente para que Bella? AI MEU DEUS! – Alice gritou do meu lado, mas eu nem liguei muito. Não desviava meus olhos da janela e a todo tempo clamava a mim mesma "Reaja Bella, reaja! Pare de comer Edward com os olhos!"

- EMMET SEU FILHO DAPUTA! DEVOLVE MINHA ROUPA, PORRA! – gritava Edward e todos ali podiam ouvir.

- Que roupa? Cheguei aqui e você já estava sem ela! – Emmet respondeu entre risadas.

- ANDA SEU ESCROTO! DEVOLVE! – Edward ainda gritava, com a mão encobrindo as partes expostas. – EMMET SEU VIADO! ME DÁ MINHA CUECA, CARALHO!

Alice ao meu lado não sabia se ria ou se me acudia porque eu continuava estática ali, olhando aquela cena. Como ela percebeu que eu ainda respirava, correu para fora e eu agora ouvia seus gritos e Jasper tentando contê-la. Me sentei novamente na cadeira e desatei a rir. Agora ela também podia me ouvir e a vítima de seus gritos passou a ser eu, mas eu nem prestava atenção no que ela dizia.

Não sei bem como terminou aquela noite, sei apenas que a partir do momento em que baixei a cabeça no travesseiro, apaguei. E naquela noite tive um sonho. Na verdade, aquela foi a primeira noite que tive um sonho decente com Edward Cullen.

* * *

Olaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa meus tesouros queridooosss!!!

Nossa gente, sério... To hiper feliz que vocês estão gostando da fic! Muito mesmo!!!! Juro que não esperava ter tantos comentários assim em apenas dois capítulos!!!! Pirei master quando vi todos... UIAHUIAHAUUIAA

Então se gostaram, continuem comentando!!!!

Queria agradecer tb a minha viadinha favorita por ela ter feito propaganda da fic. Eu não vou falar mais muita coisa senão vai ficar toda se achandinho... UIAHUIAHAIUHIAHIAU e agora com certeza vai me mandar darabundaesairdaqui... =DDD

**marinapz4:** uheuehuehe... se eu contasse antes não tinha graça né? =P Espero que tenha gostado de saber o que aconteceu... ^^

**Ali:** UHAIUAHIUA... Tudo bem, eu concordo quando você diz que as vezes ela não parece humana, mas... ela pode ser boazinha vai... Mesm só pensando nela mesma... HAUIHAUIAHUIA... E se você riu com a Alice nesse capítulo, tenho certeza de que vai morrer de rir mais ainda nos próximos! auhauhauahuah**ua**

**.Dakotta.** : AUHAIUHAIUHAUIHAUIIUAA... Lembre-se viadinha... O Eduardo ainda vai devolver... UAIUAHUIAHIUAHUAUH

**Vanessa Swan:** UHAIUHAIUHAIUAUI... Pronto... pelo menos sua curiosidade sobre esse capitulo ja se foi... AUAUIHAUIHUA... Agora, não se preocupe, você vai ter mais sim... =D

**Isa.C.:** Bom, eu ainda não posso dizer oq eu vai rolar com a Tanya ainda... huHUAHAUA SEM SPOILERS! UAHIUAHIUAHA Bom, a Ali aprontou horrores na festa, mas ainda vai aprontar muito mais! \o/

**Katryna Greenleaf:** Bom, a Bella não vai mudar tanto, mas vai mudar um pouquinho sim. Espero que tenha gostado do que Alice fez pela Bella! \o/

**Heidi:** se você gostou do Edward só de sunga, espero que não morra com esse capitulo de agora.. UAHUIAHUAIHIAUIAIUAIUA... SIM! Iron faz parte da Set List do Eduardo!!! E eu não fui pro show... Infelizmente... e não me perdôo até hj!!!!

**Iaah:** Que bom que você gostou!!!! Que bom mesmo!!!! Assim que der eu passo nas suas fics sim! Pode ter certeza!!!!!!!!!

**Lunna Cullen:** AHUIAHUAIHAIIAUUA Nunca tem nada pra Tanya... e não vai ser diferente... \o/ Espero que tenha gostado da reação do Eddie nesse capítulo!!!!

**Cathy Cullen:** HAUIAHUIAHU Espero que goste dele nesse capitulo!!!! Eu tenho certeza absoluta de que vai gostar! UAHUIAHUAUIAHUIAUIA

**My Odd World':** UAHAUIA Na verdade, a pergunta certa seria "O que a Alice está aprontando dessa vez?" AHIUAHIUAHAHIUAHAIUA Pq ela ainda vai aprontar demais! Que bom que está adorando! Espero que goste do capitulo!

**josie:** que bom que está gostando!!!! Bella só não arrasou mais pq tomou banho... IUHAUIHAUIAHIAUA

**Ayumi:** fico feliz que tenha gostado!!! Espere daqui ha um tempinho... a Rose ainda vai se mostrar uma boa pessoa... ahauhauaha.. Basta continuar lendo...

**' Aliice Miraanda:** UIHAIUHAIAHIAUH Não precisa implorar não flor!!!! Que isso.. UHAUIHAUIA... Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando! E que bom que tenha gamado!!!!! Aqui vai mais um! \o/

**letícia g.:** você pediu e aqui está... a festa!!! \o/ Que bom que amou! Fico muito feliz mesmo!!!!

Meninas, muito obrigada pelas reviews!!!! Desse jeito só me dá mais vontade de escrever ainda!!!!

Beijooosss!!!!


	4. Eu deixo mesmo as pessoas tontas?

Capitulo 4:

Acordei no dia seguinte mas não sabia nem que horas eram. A única coisa que fazia parte da minha ciência era o sonho maravilhoso que eu havia tido com Edward. Pela primeira vez um sonho decente decente, porém indecente, mas ainda assim perfeito. Ainda estávamos na festa, e eu, bom, estava como uma serviçal para Rosalie, mesmo com o vestido mais perfeito do mundo. Igual a Cinderella eu tinha que fazer tudo o que ela mandasse eu fazer. Escovar seus lindos cachos loiros, passar seu vestido perfeito, feito sob medida por algum estilista renomado, ajeitar as sandálias que causavam inveja em qualquer um e que calçavam de forma milimetricamente perfeita somente seus pés, entre muitas outras coisas humilhantes. Na festa eu tinha que ficar vigiando seu rabo grande e ficar lhe servindo cerveja o tempo todo – uma coisa que achei estranha tanto na festa como no sonho: se Rosalie Hale é uma garota fina e endinheirada e todos os outros adjetivos e qualidade possivelmente existentes e utilizáveis para aumentar seu ego e destacar toda a verdade sobre sua beleza, por que ela perdia seu tempo tomando cerveja? Nada contra cerveja, mas definitivamente é algo que não combina tanto assim com ela. Pra ser sincera, não combina nada com ela. Enfim. No sonho eu servia Rose como aqueles serviçais puxa-sacos – ainda bem que meu consciente foi bonzinho comigo e me poupou do "sim senhora" e de qualquer outra coisa depreciativa que pudesse me humilhar mais ainda em meu próprio sonho – e saí para buscar correndo um copo de cerveja. Ao voltar, tal qual havia acontecido, esbarrei nela. Tivemos aquele saudável diálogo, e bom, aquele banho de beleza também. De repente estava sozinha, no chão e estática e ouvindo a risada maléfica de Rosalie. Até esse momento meu sonho era um pesadelo. Resolvi levantar e sair dali, da mesma forma que fiz. Rosalie apareceu na minha frente de novo, com outro copo, e eu tremi na base. Principalmente porque ela vinha me ameaçando. No exato momento em que ela me jogaria mais cerveja, algo desviou o copo de mim e eu a ouvi gritar. Quando abri os olhos, Edward estava na minha frente, sério, e Rosalie estava completamente molhada. Num piscar de olhos ela sumiu assim como as bruxas somem nas histórias. Edward virou para mim e eu pensei que ele me perguntaria se estava tudo bem, mas ao invés disso, ele colou seus lábios nos meus. Fiquei constrangida e sem reação, afinal de contas, estávamos no meio da festa e haviam pessoas olhando. Na verdade, estávamos sozinhos e num lugar que eu não conseguia saber qual era. E ainda não sei. Nunca vi esse lugar antes, mas parecia um quarto com vários CD's e outras coisas. Não tenho certeza. Estava muito ocupada tentando corresponder o beijo de Edward com a mesma intensidade. Na verdade, eu estava tentando corresponder toda a intensidade de Edward, porque, depois da minha boca, ele escolheu meu pescoço para beijar. E do pescoço ele foi descendo pro meu ombro, meu colo, até alcançar meus peitos. Eu não havia percebido que ele já havia tirado a parte de cima do meu vestido. Alíngua dele passando pela minha pele deixava um caminho quente. Edward me carregou no colo me puxando pelas pernas e me colocou sentada numa mesa. Ele se afastou de mim e tirou a camisa, liberando seu corpo musculoso. Tentei me controlar e dizer algo, mas antes que eu conseguisse pensar em alguma coisa, ele avançou em meus lábios novamente. Quando dei por mim, estávamos os dois, sem roupas, em cima de uma cama. As mãos dele passeavam livremente pelo meu corpo e eu inegavelmente estava amando tudo aquilo. Eu sabia muito bem o que viria depois e não me sentia nenhum um pouco nervosa. Tampouco constrangida, o que eu estranhava muito nesse momento. Mas então lembrei que era tudo um sonho. Mesmo que parecesse tão real. Acordei arfante, suada e sentia a droga da calcinha molhada. Realmente, tudo não passou de um sonho. Mesmo que ontem a noite tivessem acontecido beijos entre Edward e eu – e eu ainda tinha dúvidas de que isso havia acontecido realmente – ainda não cria que Edward podia sentir algum interesse em mim. Pra completar tudo, ouvi os gritos de Alice no andar de baixo. Ela gritava com os irmãos.

-EDWARD! EMMET! Será que vocês não têm um pingo mínimo de noção de que não é todo mundo que quer ver vocês dois pelados?

-Mas Alice, quem ficou pelado foi o Eddie! Não eu!

- Ele ficou pelado porque VOCÊ tirou a cueca dele! E Edward! Que merda você tinha na cabeça quando resolveu tomar banho de piscina de cueca com a Bella aqui? Será que você não tem um pingo de educação?

-Alice, o único pingo aqui é você. - acho que foi o Emmet que disse.

-Cala a boca! Só quem fala aqui sou eu! Onde vocês dois estavam com a cabeça pra fazer isso? E não venham com a desculpa de que beberam demais, porque vocês já beberam muito mais e nunca fizeram uma merda igual a essa! - acho que Alice estava mesmo com raiva – E você Edward! Dormindo na beira da piscina! E deixou a Bella sozinha aqui! Eu disse que você faria isso. Eu disse!

Eu não conseguia ouvir as respostas de Edward. Só as Emmet, que respondia e ria histericamente.

-Até parece que você não sabe o que aconteceu Alice. Esse bundão ai catou a Bella e depois dormiu bêbado.

-E você seu escroto! - finalmente ouvi a voz de Edward – Não vai pensando que vai ficar assim não. Não vou tirar sua cueca porque não quero ver essa nojeira que você tem no meio das pernas, mas vou te devolver no nível. Filho da puta.

-Parem com isso vocês dois!

-Eu vou é voltar a dormir.

-Edward! Volta aqui! - Alice gritou.

Conhecendo o pouco que conheço dela, ela com certeza estava subindo as escadas para vir atrás do irmão. Resolvi levantar, mas quando ia tirar o primeiro pé da cama, a porta se abriu e se fechou no mesmo instante e eu vi Alice pulando no colchão.

-BELLA! Você acordou.

-Ahn... Sim.

-Então agora vai me contar tudo o que aconteceu ontem. E por favor, não me poupe dos detalhes!

-Ahn... não foi nada demais Alice. Depois que Rosalie me derrubou a cerveja o Edward me trouxe pra cá. Só isso. - ok, eu estava tentando enrolar a Alice. Espero ter conseguido.

-Ai é! Rosalie! - disse ela dando um soco na palma da mão – Ela me paga! Quem ela pensa que é pra acabar assim com meu projeto maravilhoso? Mas pára de me enrolar e conta logo essa historia direito! - ok, eu não consegui.

- Ahn... Eu... Edward...

- Tudo bem Bella. Quero te fazer outra pergunta porque a primeira você já respondeu.

- Primeira? Respondi? Ah sim. - lembrei da maldita pergunta sobre eu beijar Edward.

-Você gostou do que viu ontem?

-Do que vi ontem? - vi tantas coisas ontem que não fazia a mínima idéia do que ela estava falando – Ahn... Sim?

-Sabia! Bom, nunca ouvi reclamações sobre ele, mas o do Jasper é maior.

O do Jasper é maior? Não. Pára! Alice não estava falando sobre isso, estava? Sobre o amiguinho de Edward e o de Jasper? Nota mental: sempre perguntar o que Alice quer saber realmente com suas perguntas!

- Ahn... Alice, você não está falando "disso" realmente, está?

-Qual o problema Bella? Estamos só nós duas aqui no quarto. Ninguém está ouvindo noss conversa.

-Mas Alice...

-Pára Bella! Agora me conta. Edward te tratou bem? Não passou de nenhum limite? Assim tipo, mão boba?

-Não Alice.

-Então por que ele estava sem roupa na piscina ontem? BELLA! Você atacou meu irmão?

Juro. A espontaneidade de Alice me assusta demais. De onde diabos ela tirou essa idéia que EU poderia ter atacado Edward?

-Claro que não Alice!

-Ah droga! Vou ter que pagar 15 pratas pro Jasper! - acho que eu poderia ter ficado sem essa. -

-Alice...

-O que aconteceu realmente ontem Bella?

-Eu estava andando ao redor da piscina para molhar meus pés, me enrolei e cai. Como não conseguia subir de volta, Edward acho que eu estivesse me afogando, tirou a roupa e pulou na piscina pra me salvar.

-E depois?

-Depois eu subi.

-E o que aconteceu entra a saída da piscina e a sua subida para o quarto? - droga! Ninguém nunca consegue esconder nada de Alice?

-Ahn... nós...

-Vocês... ?

-Nos beijamos. Pronto. Falei. - falei e ouvi o grito agudo de Alice. Me doeu profundo no tímpano.

-E aí? Como foi? Bella, conta logo!

-Ahn... Edward dormiu no meio do beijo. - outro grito.

-NÃO ACREDITO!

-Alice, dá um desconto. Ele bebeu demais ontem e teve que pular na piscina pra me salvar. Você sabe o que a pressão da água pode fazer com você quando você bebe horrores como ele bebeu ontem?

-Isso não é desculpa!

-Além do mais, a culpa foi minha porque ele me disse o tempo todo para ir molhar os pés na parte rasa da piscina.

-E eu só não mato você Bella porque te adotei como meu projeto. - nossa, nunca gostei tanto de ser o projeto de Alice quanto agora. Acho que ela realmente poderia matar alguém se quisesse – Agora me diz. Você gostou do beijo?

- Eu... - Alice e suas perguntas...

-Tudo bem, não precisa responder. Sua cara já diz tudo. Aposto que sonhou com ele também, não foi? - ...que ela mesma responde.

-Ahn... Sim. - respondi sem graça.

-Sabia.

Alice tinha uma habilidade inexplicável de saber das coisas sem que ninguém lhe dissesse nada. É como se ela pudesse ver o futuro e sói perguntava pra nos deixar sem graça. Eu ouvi apenas um "volto logo" e a vi sair do quarto, deixando a porta aberta. Ouvi ela abrindo outra porta ruidosamente e dois gritos.

-EDWARD!

-PUTA QUE PARIU ALICE!

Eu não podia acreditar que Alice estava fazendo isso. A cretininha foi bater no quarto do irmão e acordá-lo só para saber sobre ontem a noite! O bom era que Alice falava alto e eu podia ouvir toda a conversa. Pena Edward responder tão baixo.

-Edward! Bella me contou sobre ontem a noite.

Eu nem podia imaginar a resposta dele.

-Ela me disse que gostou muito do beijo e que até sonhou com você.

Alice, se você aparecer no quarto novamente, eu te mato! Edward não precisava saber disso. Tampouco com você aumentando os fatos desse jeito! Tudo bem, eu tinha realmente gostado muito dos beijos de Edward, mas Alice não precisava de forma alguma ter dito isso. O que ele vai pensar de mim agora? No mínimo que fez uma boa ação me beijando duas vezes noite passada.

-Sério? Edward, você tem que dizer isso pra ela! E você vai fazer isso agora!

Pelo tom que Alice usava, eu acho que não podia ser boa coisa. Com certeza Edward contou para Alice que não lembrava nada da noite anterior e agora ela dizia que ele tinha que vir me contar isso para não me deixar com algum tipo de ilusão. Eu não ficaria. Apenas me lembraria dos beijos com muita vontade de repetí-los. Eu sei bem o tipo de garota que Edward gosta de beijar e eu não me pareço nada com nenhuma delas. O que aconteceu ontem foi um erro de percurso. Nada além disso. E se ele quisesse, eu guardaria segredo.

-Edward! Você não pode fazer isso! E quanto ao sonho eu não sei. Ela não me contou isso. Mas Edward! Não é justo você deixá-la esperando!

-ALICE! PÁRA DE PULAR NA MINHA CAMA POR FAVOR! As coisas estão girando e você só tá fazendo piorar!

Não pode fazer o que? Me deixar esperando pelo que? A cada frase nova que eu ouvia eu tinha plena ciência de que tudo não passou de uma boa ação. E pra piorar, ele agora deve me achar uma tola por ter sonhado com ele. Deve estar pensando "Essa garota é louca. Beijei ela duas vezes ontem e ela já sonha comigo. Aposto que sonhou que estávamos casando. Preciso me manter afastado dela, senão ela vai ficar no meu pé o tempo todo." Perfeito pra mim. Alice vai me pagar por essa.

-Mas por que você acha isso Edward? Eu posso provar que você está errado. Se quiser chamo ela agora aqui.

Agora Alice deve estar tentando quebrar meu galho, me fazendo algum elogio que eu não mereço. E Edward vai pensar mais errado de mim ainda. Maravilhoso! E se ela vier me chamar aqui, eu imito um pastor alemão obediente e me finjo de morta. Simulo um coma alcóolico tardio, se é que isso existe.

-Edward! Você precisa contar pra ela tudo o que está me dizendo! Você está intimado a fazer isso! Tanto que nem vou tocar no assunto com ela! Mas você precisa contar! O bom de conversar com você de ressaca é esse. Você me fala tudo!

- Claro Ali... Como se eu não contasse tudo pra você independente de estar bêbado, de ressaca ou sóbrio.

Achei bonito isso da parte dele. Amizade entre irmãos era uma coisa dificil de se ver e os Cullen tinham uma amizade dessas. Mas Alice não precisava ser tão maldita dessa forma. E ela nem precisava tocar no assunto comigo porque primeiro, quando ela chegasse aqui no quarto eu estaria tentando fingir um coma, segundo, eu já ouvi tudo o que ela disse pro irmão, terceiro, eu bem sabia o que o Edward pensava de mim, quarto, eu não falaria mais nada sobre isso.

Levantei da cama e fui arrumar minhas coisas. Com certeza Alice não me deixaria sair antes do almoço, então a única coisa que eu podia fazer era enrolar bastante por ali. Quando ia começar a por meu plano em prática, Alice invadiu o quarto. Tarde demais para simular um coma alcóolico ou obedecer um dono imaginário. Se eu caísse dura ali, ela iria armar um pardieiro e eu passaria mais vergonha. A única saída: enfrentar.

-Bella! Venha para a piscina com a gente.

-Ahn... O que? - ela não ia mesmo tocar no assunto? Ok, agora eu estava com mais medo ainda.

-Piscina, Bella! Vem.

-Alice, eu não tenho biquíni.

-Tem sim. Você acha por acaso que eu já não tomei conta disso pra você?

-Você quer dizer que comprou um biquíni pra mim?

-Claro! Eu captei toda sua essência Bella. E a única coisa que fiz foi dar o toque que estava faltando.

-Deu o toque que estava faltando? Igual ao toque que você deu ao vestido ontem?

-Exato!

-Posso até imaginar como é esse biquíni. Aposto que vou ficar seminua, coberta somenta por um tapa-sexo.

-Bella! Assim você me magoa. Está ferindo meus sentimentos. - ela disse com um biquinho

-Tudo bem Alice. - eu disse desanimada.

Mas para minha surpresa o biquíni que Alice comprou para mim estava longe de ser um tapa-sexo. Era branco, com flores rosas, azuis e amarelas. Tinha uma faixa rosa contornando a parte de cima e era de amarrar. A parte de baixo tinha uma faixa mais larga rosa no quadril. Tudo bem, eu não era muito fã desse tipo de biquíni, ainda mais com essa estampa, mas eu não podia negar que o biquiíni que Alice me arranjou era perfeito. No início, fiquei sem graça, pois me lembrei de Rosalie e seu corpo e biquíni perfeitos deitada na espreguiçadeira na manhã anterior, mas Alice disse que ela ainda dormia e seríamos só eu, Alice e Jasper, já que Emmet estava completamente entretido com algum jogo no vídeo game e Edward havia voltado a dormir.

-E então Bella, o que achou da festa de ontem? - Jasper me perguntou abrindo uma lata de cerveja.

-Ahn... Apesar do que aconteceu, foi até legal.

-Eu disse que você se divertiria, não disse? - Alice falou rindo. Provavelmente a maldita estava lembrando do que contei e do que havia conversado com Edward. Porém, eu poderia dizer que Alice era uma sádica. Ela sabia o que Edward pensava de mim e agora ficava rindo da minha cara. Cretina.

-Jasper, não está muito cedo para uma cerveja? - perguntei tentando sair daquele assunto.

-Bom, são 11 horas da manhã. Então pra mim, já está bem tarde em se tratando de um fim de semana. - ele me respondeu dando um grande gole na lata.

-Não está uma manhã perfeita hoje? - Alice perguntou se esparramando na espreguiçadeira. Ela estendeu a mão e segurou a de Jasper, que a olhou de uma forma totalmente carinhosa.

-Ahn... Rosalie ainda está dormindo por causa das cevrejas de ontem? - perguntei só pra me assegurar da presença concreta de Rosalie em sua cama.

-Rosalie apagou por causa das cervejas? - Jasper perguntou mais rindo do que perguntando realmente. - Que fraca!

-Sim. - respondeu Alice rindo com ele – E ela ainda quer disputar com a gente.

-Mas sabe Ali, a Rose pode ser bem mais forte que todos nós aqui.

-Como assim? - perguntei.

-Você não reparou Bella? A Rosalie se diz refinada e todas aquelas porcarias mais que ela fala, mas não passa na verdade de uma ahn... caminhoneira...

-Caminhoneira? - perguntei novamente enquanto Alice se contorcia de rir.

-Bella, que tipo de "garota refinada" perderia seu tempo enchendo a cara de cerveja, assistindo luta livre, falando de carros, motos, em resumo, coisas de homem? Minha irmã é quase um irmão. Eu diria que é o irmão gêmeo gay. Rosalie tem aquela aparência mas na verdade é um macho.

-Emmet é gay! - Alice disse gargalhando mais ainda. Se ela se revirasse mais um pouco eu juro que começaria a ficar preocupada com ela.

-EU OUVI ALICE!

Nossa. Agora eu realmente me preocupava com ela. Além de estar completamente jogada no chão, se contorcendo de rir, estava toda coberta de cerveja cuspida por Jasper, que também não agüentou o riso. Foi uma cena meio assustadora. Pelo menos eu não fui a única a testar na pele o bem que o lúpulo e cevada podem fazer. Se bem que Alice tinha também a baba do Jasper. Falando nisso, acho que deveria começar a me preocupar com ele também. Além de rolar no chão, estava tossindo por ter se engasgado. De brancos, os dois estavam vermelhos. E super contrastando com o biquíni e bermuda azul que usavam. Aliás, agora que percebi que os dois estavam combinando. É. Alice e Jasper eram perfeitos um para o outro.

-Alice, perdão eu... eu não pude agüentar! - disse Jasper gargalhando de novo. Diante de tantas gargalhadas eu não podia deixar de rir também.

Vi os dois caindo juntos na piscina e me lembrei da noite anterior, quando minha mão se enrolava na fita do vestido e Edward pulou na piscina. Não vi nada do que acontecia lá fora, somente senti as mãos fortes de Edward me puxando para fora. Parecia que as sentia nesse momento também.

Talvez eu estivesse pensando demais em Edward Cullen e isto estava começando a não me fazer bem. Estava começando a ficar tonta e olha que nem presente ele estava. Acordei de meus devaneios com Alice e Jasper me jogando água e me chamando para entrar na piscina com eles. Atendi ao pedido. Na verdade, eu fiz mais do que atender ao pedido. Levantei da espreguiçadeira, tomei distância e me joguei na água. Meu mergulho foi bastante intenso, daqueles que desarrumam todo o biquíni.

Alice, Jasper e eu ficamos conversando por um bom tempo até que Jasper sentiu sede de cerveja e saiu daquela imensidão azul. Alice saiu alguns minutos depois, toda apressada, devido à bomba que Emmet deu ao se jogar na água. E ela nem me avisou, a cretina!

Saí da piscina com Emmet e fomos para a parte coberta. Já havia comida esperando por nós. E uma comida deliciosa. Eu estava confortável ali. E bastante receosa, é verdade. Mas surpreendentemente nem Alice, nem Jasper e nem Emmet – que dos Cullen era o pior para destacar a vergonha alheia – tocaram no assunto que eu temia, então eu estava tranqüila.

Já era por volta de umas quarto horas da tarde quando Rosalie deu seu primeiro sinal de vida, gritando por Emmet, que saiu correndo para cuidar da namorada. Naquele momento eu sabia que era hora de arrumar minhas coisas e desamarrar meu burrinho. Alice falou que me levaria. Tive de esperar que ela se recuperasse, já que Jasper já estava quase na condição de só levantar dali carregado.

-Vamos Bella. Deixe Jasper esperando a pá para vir juntá-lo.

-Eu ainda te amor Alice. Mesmo depois dessa.

-Eu também. E quando eu voltar, eu sei que você ainda vai estar aí. Então por favor, me espera Jazz. Se o Emmet te levar para cima é capaz de você também terminar sem roupa. E só quem pode tirar sua roupa sou eu. - tudo bem. Eu sei que é o álcool. Ou talvez não...

Alice e eu subimos. Eu sabia que ela demoraria, então assim que tomei outro banho para retirar o cloro dos cabelos e me arrumei, resolvi descer, mas com a maldita sensação de que deveria ter ficado lá por cima ainda, enrolando para descer. E eu deveria ter feito isso mesmo. Quando cheguei ao fim da escada, vi Edward sentado no mesmo sofá que Emmet ocupava mais cedo, quando supria seu vício por algum jogo de chutes e socos. Senti o sangue parar de correr dentro de mim. Todas as sínteses e sinapses agora foram interrompidas e eu comecei a sentir os efeitos secundários, colaterais, inversos e todos os outros aprendidos na aula do senhor Banner. Eu esqueci de como se respirava, minha visão começava a ficar turva, um total tremelique. Merda!

Edward estava sentado com a cabeça segura pelas mãos e os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, usando só uma bermuda escura. A sala estava silenciosa e eu torcia copiosamente para que ele não olhasse na minha direção, mas, se o time favorito dependesse da minha torcida para ganhar a final do campeonato, ele certamente perderia. Quando ele olhou na minha direção com aquele sorriso largo e branco, eu só não caí no chão porque estava me segurando no corrimão da escada. Quando ele se levantou para vir na minha direção, eu senti as pontas dos meus dedos começarem a ficar dormentes. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

-Bella. - ele afastou uma mecha de cabelo que caía pelo meu rosto – Como você está? Espero que se sinta bem depois de ontem...

-Ahn... Sim – eu não faço a mínima idéia de como consegui responder.

-Eu.. ahn... queria... Queria me desculpar com você... - começou ele de cabeça um pouco baixa, enrolando uma outra mecha do meu cabelo - … pelo meu comportamento incorreto na noite anterior. Eu sinto muito mesmo.

Eu sabia o tempo todo que era isso que havia dito para Alice. Estava se desculpando pelos beijos para evitar que eu pensasse algo sobre ele. Admirável da parte dele, mas eu preferia muito que ele não tivesse dito nada. Que tivesse apenas beijado e esquecido.

-Eu não deveria ter me deixado exceder daquela maneira. Foi um erro muito grande. Eu fui muito rude com você.

-Está tudo bem Edward. Eu...

-Não Bella! Não está! Esse foi um comportamento bastante vergonhoso! Eu não poderia jamais deixar uma garota como você ter visto um comportamento tão absurdo! Sinto muitíssimo Bella. Sinto mesmo.

-Edward, está tudo bem. Sério. - comecei um pouquinho irritada – Não precisa pedir desculpas. Eu sei que tudo que aconteceu ontem foi por causa da bebida. Eu entendo. Entendo perfeitamente. Desde a festa até aqui. Não precisa se desculpar. Sério.

-Mas Bella, eu queria conversar com você. Sobre outra...

-Não precisa Edward. Não precisa pedir desculpas por nada!

-Mas eu não vou mais pedir...

-Alice está descendo. Nós já vamos. Nos falamos outra hora.

Eu nem quis olhar em seus olhos verdes e nem seus cabelos ruivos bagunçados. Aquela coisa toda de pedir desculpas sinceramente me deixou aborrecida. Aborrecida era pouco. Eu estava possessa. Podia sentir o nó se formando em minha garganta. Eu tinha esse problema. Sempre que ficava com raiva tinha vontade de chorar. Tive que esconder isso de Alice durante o caminho. Se a baixinha desconfiasse de algo, me importunaria até que eu contasse a ela o que estava acontecendo, então me limitei a dizer somente que estava com um pouco de sono e um pouco de dor de cabeça pela ressaca que sentia. Acho que funcionou porque ela não me perguntou nada. Com certeza vinha pensando em como me fazer passar mais vergonha com essa coisa de "seu projeto". Assim pelo menos ela me deixava um pouco sossegada.

Cheguei ao dormitório e apenas deixei as coisas no chão de qualquer jeito e me joguei na cama lutando contra as lágrimas que insistiam em cair. Eu realmente não queria chorar por Edward e nem por aquela situação ridícula, mas às vezes essas coisas são inevitáveis principalmente com a raiva que eu sentia. Mas se Angela entrasse no quarto e me visse daquele jeito, com certeza perguntaria e eu não queria dar explicações de nada para ninguém. Resolvi pegar o notebook e checar meus e-mails. Com certeza havia centenas de e-mails enviados por Renée. E todos com alguma chantagem emocional. Respondi todos os e-mails em um único e tentei parecer ocupada, não que eu realmente não estivesse, mas quem sabe assim Renée para um pouco com todo aquele desespero por não ter noticias minhas o tempo todo. Depois disso, fiquei enrolando na internet, procurando coisas inúteis. Passei o fim de semana todo assim. Como uma desocupada. Alice me ligou no domingo para me convidar para um churrasco em sua casa, mas eu fui dela dizendo que ia ficar no dormitório para fazer um dos trabalhos que deveria ser entregue na próxima semana. Agradeci muitíssimo em mente porque pelo menos essa desculpa funcionou. Ela se lembou que não tinha feito e agora passaria o resto do dia fazendo. Ainda bem que Alice não era daquelas chatas que sempre pedem companhia para fazer um trabalho individual. E eu sei que seu interesse maior era que eu fosse para a mansão dos Cullen somente por Edward. Pelo menos aquele final de semana passou rápido.

Acordei no dia seguinte totalmente disposta. Disposta a ignorar as pessoas. E parece até que meu cabelo colaborava para aquilo, porque ele estava simplesmente perfeito. Era só ajeitar com os dedos e colocar os fones nos ouvidos. Acho que se eu pudesse ficar mais anti-social que isso, creio que nem mesmo o capeta saberia da minha existência. O difícil de tudo isso seria ser anti-social com Alice. Acho que nem mesmo ela, se quisesse, conseguiria ser assim com ela mesma. Mas enfim.

Não fazia nem frio e nem calor, então resolvi vestir algo somente confortável. Peguei uma blusa preta de alças não muito finas, minha calça jeans favorita, umas botas que comprei em Port Angeles em uma das poucas viagens der compras que fiz com Jessica Stanley e Ang – também agradeci mentalmente pelos saltos serem mais grossos que os saltos da sandália que Alice javia comprado para que eu usasse na festa, algumas pulseiras de contas e uma gargantilha com pingente de camafeu que Renée havia me dado. Passei o braço pela alça da mochila que usava como bolsa, peguei os cadernos e saí. Na cafeteria encontrei Angela, que tinha saído antes de mim, e sentamos juntas, como todos os dias. Conversávamos sobre o que nos esperava nas próximas horas. Se tinha uma coisa que eu adorava em Angela era que ela não ficava torrando a gente para saber das coisas. Não me perguntou uma única vez sobre a festa ou o que aconteceu na casa dos Cullen. Ela notou que eu estava meio diferente. Isso eu tenho certeza. Mas ela sabe que as pessoas precisam de privacidade. E eu era definitivamente uma dessas pessoas. Conversávamos sobre as aulas e quando ela começou a falar de suas matérias, bom, eu comecei a prestar mais atenção na música em meus fones. Não que eu não estivesse gostando de ter aquela conversa com Angela, ao contrário, eu apenas não entendia absolutamente nada quando ela falava dos muitos sistemas, hardwares e firmwares e todos os outros "wares" que pudessem existir nesse meio. Por sorte nós duas nos atentamos para o horário, caso contrário, continuaríamos ali, conversando sobre qualquer coisa.

Levantei e fui para a sala. Na entrada não olhei para ninguém, apenas procurei Alice e a vi, no mesmo lugar de sempre, e guardando uma cadeira para mim ao seu lado.

-Bella! - ela me chamou e eu acenei sem muito entusiasmo. Ela estava contente demais. Acho que isso não deveria significar boa coisa para mim. Sentei ao seu lado, um pouco desanimada. Acho que esse era o melhor dia da minha vida anti-social.

-O que você tem hoje? - Alice perguntou sentando na mesa ao invés de sentar na cadeira.

- Apenas preguiça das pessoas. - respondi sem muita vontade.

-Edward quer falar com você, sabia? - eu podia sentir o sorriso de orelha a orelha que Alice tinha estampado na face.

-Outra vez? O que ele quer falar, Alice?

-Eu sei exatamente tudo o que ele quer falar com você, mas eu não vou contar Bella. Não vou estragar o momento. Só posso adiantar que você vai gostar.

Gostar. Tudo bem. Eu sabia exatamente o que Edward Cullen queria me dizer, mas gostar de ouvir todas aquelas desculpas pelo seu arrependimento implícito já era demais. Alice era sádica. Fato. E ela usava de seu sadismo comigo. Fatíssimo! Mas acho que agora já não tenho mais saída. Agora eu teria de "enfrentar" Edward. Mas acho que na verdade eu já não queria fugir daquilo. Passei o fim de semana todo pensando sobre aquilo – tudo bem, sobre outras coisas envolvendo Edward também – e já estava cansada. Eu abriria o jogo com ele da mesma forma que ele abriria o jogo comigo. Se ele não se poupou em me pedir tantas desculpas por tudo aquilo, não me pouparia mais de nada.

Passei o tempo todo, até o fim das aulas pensando naquilo. Acordei de tantos devaneios somente para recolher meus cadernos. Alice já não estava mais ao meu lado. Isso não parecia ser boa coisa. Ou ela aprontava mais alguma com aquela coisa toda de projeto ou estava armando alguma coisa relacionada ao seu irmão e eu. Eu estava com medo mais uma vez. Aliás, a cada dia que passava eu tinha mais medo de Alice Cullen

Quando ia saindo do campus fui abordada por uma colega de sala que queria saber a data de entrega de alguns trabalhos.

-Ahn... O do senhor Berns é para entregar daqui há duas semanas, o do senhor Heyward e o da senhora Taylor é só para o mês que vem e o da senhora Foster não tem data de entrega prevista ainda.

-Como você está fazendo o da senhora Taylor? Assim, eu comecei a fazer mas ainda me sinto meio perdida. - traduzindo: será que você pode me dizer como está fazendo seu trabalho para que eu possa fazer o meu igual? Sim. Uma alpinista.

- Ahn, eu pesquisei em livros e em sites da internet. É fácil. Basta você procurar pelo histórico e você consegue tudo f... - eu ía dizer que ela conseguiria tudo fácil e sairia logo para não ter que dizer muitas outras coisas e dar toda a cópia do meu trabalhi para ela, mas assim que olhei para frente, eu o vi.

Edward estava parado, apoiado no encosto do banco, com o olhar perdido no horizonte. Parecia também meio impaciente e entendiado. E mais uma vez, estava lindo. Camiseta cinza, calça escura, tinha uma jaqueta também escura nos braços e hoje ele usava preto. Virei-me novamente para a menina da minha sala que eu ainda não sabia o nome. Eu tinha que dar um jeito de sair dalo sem chamar a atenção dele e sem ela no meu pé, mas a desgraçada além de ser interesseira, era escandalosa. Não sei porque me lembrei de Jessica Stanley nesse mesmo momento. Tudo bem. Eu sei exatamente porque.

-AI MEU DEUS, BELLA! Olha que coisa mais linda parada ali naquele banco! ELE É LINDO!

Acho que não quero comentar o que aconteceu quando Edward virou-se para a nossa direção lançando aquele sorriso torto diretamente para mim.

-Bella ele é lindo demais e está olhando para cá!

-Olá Bella! - disse Edward ao pé da escada.

-Você o conhece? Oh meu Deus Bella! Ele está vindo para cá! - é... eu podia ver.. e eu não conseguia sentir meus joelhos... e... eu estava respirando?

-Hey Bella...

-Hey... Edward...

-Olá, eu sou Brenda Greenwood.

-Ahn... Prazer. - onde foi parar o "Prazer, Edward Cullen"? E bom... eu acho que ele não ligou muito para... Como era mesmo o nome dela? - Ahn... Será que posso falar com você Bella?

-Claro. - eu disse sem querer ter dito. Então Edward pegou minha mão e segurou os livros. Cavalheiros de novo. Olhei ao redor para ver se achava Alice, mas nem sinal da cretininha. Tudo bem, ela devia estar bem escondida.

Edward me guiava para algum lugar não muito longe dali, apenas um pouco mais reservado.

-Bella eu...

-Edward, eu gostaria de começar. Primeiro, eu acho que você não precisa fazer isso. Sério. Não precisa se preocupar comigo. Você não é o primeiro e nem vai ser o último a fazer isso. Eu entendo muito bem que naquela noite você estava sob o efeito da cerveja e não sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo.

-Na verdade Bella, eu sabia sim. - perfeito.

-Bom, se você sabia então poupe-se e poupe a mim do seu arrependimento.

-Arrependimento? Do que você está falando?

-Do seu arrependimento de ter me salvado, não da piscina, mas de toda aquela vergonha da festa. Os beijos e tudo mais.

-Acha que eu me arrependi por ter feito isso?

-Sinceramente? Acho.

-E por que?

-Olhe só pra você Edward! Bonito, educado, perfumado, pode conseguir a garota que quiser só estalando os dedos. Agora olhe para mim! Sem graça, desastrada, nem bonita eu sou. Estou completamente longe dos padrões de beleza de líderes de torcida. É claro que está arrependido, afinal de contas você beijou a amiga feia da sua irmã. Eu sei bem como se sente. Eu ouvi a conversa que você teve com Alice. Não ouvi o que você disse, mas sei que foi algo exatamente como isso. Eu tive vontade de ouvir atrás da porta, ma acho que de todos os defeitos que eu tenho, a educação me salva pelo menos.

-Sabe Bella, eu acho que você deveria ter ouvido atrás da porta, porque o que eu falei para a Alice não passou nem perto disso. - ele disse passando a mão pelo meu rosto. Estremeci completamente. Suas mãos estavam um pouco frias, mas o caminho do seu toque em minha pele queimava.

Fechei os olhos para aproveitar mais aquela sensação. Tão logo os fechei, senti os lábios macios de Edward colarem-se aos meus, iniciando um beijo totalmente diferente dos dois trocados por nós na noite da festa. Ao mesmo tempo que era intenso, era carinhoso. Seus lábios massageavam os meus juntamente com sua língua. Uma de suas mãos afundou em meus cabelos e a outra me puxou mais para perto de si ao mesmo tempo que me entreabrimos nossas bocas para aprofundar mais o beijo. Aquele contato com ele foi desejado por mim durante o fim de semana todo. Sua língua massageando lentamente a minha estava quase me deixando sem consciência novamente. Mas não sei, apesar de tudo aquilo, apesar daquele carinho intenso, eu ainda custava a acreditar que realmente estava acontecendo. Afastamos o beijo sem nos afastar. Eu sentia a respiração dele em meu rosto e tenho certeza de que ele sentia a minha.

-Ainda acha que eu estou arrependido?

-Não sei. Na verdade, eu não sei o que acho.

- Te deixei tonta outra vez?

-Sim. Você faz isso com freqüência.

-Isso é bom.

-Tenho minhas dúvidas.

-Mas eu não não.

-EDWARD! - eu gritei quando ele me carregou nos ombros – NÃO! POR FAVOR!

-Sabe Bella, você errou em vários quesitos. - ele disse quando começou a caminhar comigo pendurada em seu ombro direito - Primeiro, você não é a amiga feia de Alice. Sabe, opinião sincera. Você foi a mais bonita que apareceu! Segundo, você não faz a mínima idéia de como me sinto sobre você. Terceiro, tem muita coisa ainda que você precisa saber, mas eu não tenho pressa nenhuma em te contar. A minha única pressa é sair daqui logo com você.

-Edward, me põe no chão. Por favor!

-Está com medo que eu te derrube?

-Não. Apenas não quero chamar a atenção das pessoas.

-E te ponho no chão. Assim que chegarmos ao carro. Assim eu evito que você fuja de mim igual fugiu no sábado. Por isso mandei logo Alice ir embora e fiquei te esperando na porta do campus.

-Eu não vou fugir.

-Bella, já está todo mundo olhando para você desde que chegou aqui, estão nos olhando agora e vão continuar nos olhando sempre. Desencana. Estamos chegando no carro.

Tudo bem. Podíamos estar chegando no carro, mas a hora que eu desceria do ombro dele parecia que não ia chegar nunca. Principalmente porque ele resolveu parar no meio do caminho para conversar com alguém que o chamou. Resolvi descontar aquela provocação e comecei a dar socos em suas costas, mas parecia que ele não sentia nada. Ótimo. Quanto mais de vergonha eu estava fadada a passar?

Finalmente Edward acabou sua conversa com o outro rapaz e voltamos ao caminho do estacionamento. Eu soube que havíamos chegado quando finalmente toquei meus pés no chão. Edward me desceu na porta do carona e a abriu para que eu entrasse no Volvo reluzente. Ele não queria que eu fugisse mesmo. E nem eu queria fugir também. Se esse tempo todo ele realmente não havia se arrependido, eu estava fazendo o maior papel de boba da história. Quem agora estava com vergonha era eu. A que eu havia acabado de passar não chegava nem aos pés da vergonha que eu sentia de Edward Cullen se é que eu realmente havia pensado errado sobre ele esse tempo todo – o que eu ainda custava muito a acreditar.

Meu "seqüestrador" sentou-se no banco ao meu lado, bateu a chave do carro e engatou a ré. Assim que o carro ligou, uma música começou a tocar. Mais uma que eu não conhecia. Mas era uma balada.

-Isso é Forever, do Kiss. Um clássico em dobro. Tanto a banda como a música.

-É bem bacana.

-Bacana? - ele riu. Claro. Com um comentário ridículo desses só tinha que rir mesmo – Eu preciso trazer você pro lado bom da força Bella. Logo elogios como "bacana" serão abolidos da sua lista.

-Lado bom da força?

-Desculpa, força de expressão. Mas e então? Descobriu quem é Eddie Van Halen, Steve Harris e Zakk Wylde? Aposto que procurou sobre eles no final de semana.

-Como você sabia que eu não sabia quem eram eles? Ah tudo bem. Isso é uma coisa bem óbvia. - eu disse desanimada. Ele certamente riria da minha cara novamente. Queria saber como ele adivinhou que eu procurei saber quem eram eles no final de semana.

-Bom, era um pouco óbvia sim, mas eu não podia exigir que você já soubesse tudo isso. - ele não riu. - Se vamos ficar juntos, eu quero muito que você saiba as coisas sobre mim e que eu saiba as coisas sobre você.

-Vamos ficar juntos? - perguntei quase engasgada e muito surpresa com aquilo. Era sério realmente que ele queria ficar comigo?

- Bom, eu quero ficar com você. Se você não quiser ficar comigo, tudo bem. Não posso obrigá-la, mas tenha certeza de que não vou desistir até convencê-la.

-Eu...

-Não me responda agora Bella. Eu quero primeiro que você conheça algumas coisas minhas, quero que saiba realmente quem eu sou, como sou...

-Eu conheço você.

-Não Bella, você conhece o Edward que todos conhecem. Tudo o que eu sou, tudo o que tenho, te atrai. Como se você fosse uma simples presa. Desculpe a analogia, mas não consigo pensar outra forma de fazer isso. - ele deu um sorriso meio desanimado. Eu particularmente gosto mais daquele sorriso torto. - Mas, se eu quisesse convencê-la a fazer... ahn... se eu quisesse convencê-la a transar comigo, você iria.

-Então, você... não é você? É isso?

-Quase. Eu sou bem diferente do que você pensa e do que você vê. Mas não se preocupe. Eu não sou um psicopata ou algo do tipo. - ele riu novamente. Ainda não foi meu sorriso torto favorito, mas foi melhor que o de antes – Não vou matá-la e nem mantê-la como refém. Prometo. Ou melhor, prometo não matá-la, mas mantê-la como refém só por essa tarde, isso eu vou ter que fazer. Mas fique tranqüila. Eu a devolvo sã e salva.

-Bom, se não me devolver sã e salva acho que depois vai ter que se ver com Alice, porque ela certamente vai querer matá-lo se você não fizer isso.

-Ela vai me fazer um interrogatório quando eu chegar em casa. Aposto que deve estar andando de um lado para o outro louca para saber o que está acontecendo. Meu celular deve ter milhares de chamadas.

-Ahn... posso saber para onde estamos indo?

-Primeiro eu quero saber porque você não olha para mim quando fala. - droga. E eu achando que ele prestava atenção na direção e não em mim! Por que todos os Cullen eram estranhos?

-Você não deveria estar olhando para frente e não para mim?

-Você é muito mais interessante que a estrada.

-Nós podemos bater. Principalmente porque você está indo muito rápido mais um vez.

-Não se preocupe com isso Bella. Agora me responda, porque está assim... ahn... envergonhada?

-Você ainda pergunta...

-Você só consegue me deixar mais fascinado com isso sabia?

-Fascinado? - eu corei profundamente enquanto tentava achar alguma reação plausível dentro de mim.

Aquilo estava realmente acontecendo? Não era parte de um sonho? Será que eu não havia caído e agora estava em alguma enfermaria imaginando essas coisas enquanto estava inconsciente? Mas por que tudo parecia tão real? Bom, o último sonho que tive com Edward também parecia real demais. Mas esse...

-No que está pensando? - ele me perguntou.

-Se isso não é um sonho. Provavelmente eu cai, bati a cabeça em alguma coisa e agora estou imaginando essas loucuras desmaiada em alguma maca ou numa sarjeta e as pessoas estão pensando que eu sou um alcoólatra ou em qualquer lugar.

-Bom, eu sei que não estou sonhando, mesmo porque nenhum dos meus sonhos fazem sentido. Isso aqui pra mim faz. Por que não faria pra você?

-Ahn... Que música é essa? - perguntei tentando sair desse assunto.

-Changes, do Deftones. Não tente mudar de assunto. Isso não vai funcionar comigo. Por que não faz sentido pra você?

-Você... é o tipo de pessoa... impossível pra mim.

-Por que impossível?

-Na verdade, todas as pessoas são impossíveis pra mim, mas você, é muito mais impossível ainda. Com todo esse seu jeito e tudo mais. Tudo isso que você mostra. Estar aqui com você agora, só pode ser simplesmente um devaneio, um sonho ou qualquer coisa parecida. No meu mundo, situações como essas não existem.

-Bom, elas existem no meu mundo. E essa é uma situação que realmente está acontecendo agora. Você não caiu, não bateu a cabeça em lugar nenhum e nem está imaginando nada. Você está agora, sentada no banco do carona do meu carro, conversando comigo, enquanto ouvimos My minds eyes do Sirenia. E a próxima música é Secret Smile do Semisonic.

-Você não respondeu minha pergunta.

-Qual?

-Aonde está me levando?

-Não estrague tudo Bella. Acredite, já está sendo meio difícil fazer tudo isso... Não me peça para adiantar as coisas assim. Deu um trabalhão pensar em tudo o que iria fazer e dizer o fim de semana todo. E o pior de tudo, fazer isso totalmente receoso de que você não fosse nem olhar pra mim depois que eu dissesse tudo.

-Por que eu não olharia para você?

-Bom, não estava olhando ainda agora...

-Qual seria o motivo real para que eu não o olhasse?

-Ahn... O mesmo motivo pelo qual eu pedia desculpas para você naquele dia.

-Passaram vários motivos na minha cabeça.

-Bom, pelo simples fato de Emmet ter me deixado completamente sem roupa na piscina. Alice me contou que você viu tudo, mas eu tinha medo que você pensasse que... pensasse que eu fosse algum tipo de... sei lá... pervertido, maníaco, ou qualquer outra coisa que pudesse baixar mais ainda a minha moral com você naquela noite. E também... por... ter... dormido no meio do beijo. Isso foi vergonhoso. - ele disse cobrindo o rosto com as duas mãos. As duas mãos fora do volante!

-Edward! Sem tirar as mãos do volante, por favor.

-Desculpe.

Tudo bem. Me senti uma estúpida nesse momento. Edward Cullen estava praticamente se declarando para mim e eu lhe digo para manter as mãos no volante. Agora eu sei porque eu nunca me deu bem com cara nenhum. Eu sempre estrago as coisas antes delas acontecerem. Agora ele deve estar achando que eu estou mais interessada na forma que ele dirige do que em seu relato. E daí que ele estava com as duas mãos fora do volante? Ele já vinha dirigindo feito louco há muito tempo, se batêssemos ao menos eu morreria ao lado dele, já que, Edward Cullen já não saía mais da minha cabeça. Eu não queria admitir nem para mim mesma para não ficar imaginando coisas que não tinham nada a ver e que jamais aconteceriam, mas eu estava definitivamente apaixonada por ele.

-Não. Eu que tenho que me desculpar. Você agora deve estar pensando que eu não me importo com o que você estava dizendo, o que não é verdade.

-Então se importa?

-Ahn... Sim. - eu disse corando mais uma vez. Era difícil admitir as coisas para ele assim.

-Não sei se me alegro ou me envergonho por você se importar.

- Por que se envergonharia?

-Ahn... por vários motivos ocorridos naquela noite. Não só o que aconteceram, como os que não aconteceram também.

-O que não aconteceram?

-Melhor deixar _esses _motivos quietos onde eles estão agora Bella. Chegamos.

Edward me trouxe a um restaurante absurdamente lindo! Acho que não estávamos mais em Hanover, mas em alguma cidade vizinha, porque não me lembro de ter visto justamente aquele restaurante por lá. Era perfeito! Um chalé antigo de paredes cor de baunilha com tijolinhos em cada canto e telhado escuro. Haviam pequenas jardineiras e treliças aonde quer que se olhasse. As amplas janelas de madeira e vidro estavam fechadas devido a pequena chuva que começou a cair. Comecei a sentir um pouco de frio e me dei conta de que vestia somente uma blusa de alcinhas. Tudo bem, eu não sabia que nada disso iria acontecer, então acho que posso me perdoar. Mas se não entrássemos logo, eu congelaria la fora. O estacionamento ficava um pouquinho longe da entrada do chalé, então tínhamos um certo percurso de frio. Cruzei meus braços diante do peito e me encolhi um pouco na tentativa de me aquecer. Foi então que senti Edward depositar em meus ombros a jaqueta que ele havia trazido e segurava o tempo todo enquanto estávamos em Dartmouth. Que era tudo premeditado eu já sabia, mas não conseguia acreditar em tanto perfeccionismo.

-Mas e você? - perguntei a ele.

-Eu não estou com frio.

-Mas...

-Não se preocupe. Foi tudo muito bem planejado. - um sorriso jocos se formou em seus lábios. Eu deveria ter me assustado um pouco com aquele sorriso, mas estranhamente eu havia gostado.

A jaqueta dele estava impregnada com seu perfume e o cheiro era maravilhoso. Edward sabia que estava fazendo de novo. Ele sabia que quando eu ficava tonta era mais fácil me induzir a fazer algo. Mas na verdade, mesmo consciente te tudo, eu queria mesmo estar com ele ali.

-Depois daqui, você vai me levar aonde?

-Sem pressa Bella. Uma coisa de cada vez. "Não estrague o momento", lembra?

Edward abriu a porta para mim e por dentro, o chalé era ainda mais bonito por dentro. Haviam vários quadros e tapeçarias tão antigos quantos os lustres. Tudo realmente bastante aconchegante. A temperatura la dentro era agradável, mas eu ainda não me sentia aquecida o suficiente para tirar a jaqueta de Edward. Sério. Eu estava com frio.

O restaurante não estava lotado – devia ser alguma baixa temporada. Fomos recebidos por uma mulher e entendi o olhar dela enquanto avaliava Edward. Ela o recebeu um pouco mais calorosamente do que o necessário. Não fiquei nenhum pouco surpresa por isso ter me incomodado tanto. Ela era vários centímetros mais alta do que eu e seu loiro era artificial.

-Mesa para dois? - sua voz era sedutora, quer fosse intencional ou não. Vi os olhos dela faiscarem para mim e depois se desviarem, satisfeitos com o espaço sem contato que Edward mantinha entre nós. Ela nos levou a uma mesa suficiente para quatro pessoas no meio da área mais apinhada do salão.

Eu estava prestes a me sentar, mas Edward sacudiu a cabeça para mim.

-Quem sabe um lugar mais reservado? - insistiu ele em voz baixa para a hostess. Eu não tinha certeza, mas tive a impressão de que ele lhe passou furtivamente uma gorjeta. Nunca vi ninguém recusar uma mesa, a não ser nos filmes antigos.

-Claro. - ela parecia tão surpresa quanto eu. Virou-se e nos levou por uma divisória a um pequeno círculo de bancos – todos eles vazios. - Que tal aqui?

-Perfeito. - ele abriu seu sorriso resplandecente, estonteando a mulher por um momento.

-Hmmm – ela sacudiu a cabeça, piscando – Vocês serão atendidos logo. - Ela se afastou, meio desequilibrada.

-Não devia fazer isso com as pessoas. – critiquei – É muito injusto.

-Fazer o que?

-Deixá-las tonta desse jeito... Ela pode estar ofegando na cozinha agora mesmo.

Edward riu. E seu riso me contagiou. Inexplicavelmente as coisas pareciam bem mais reais agora. Eu começava a acreditar que realmente eu estava ali.

-Eu deixo mesmo as pessoas tontas?

-Acha que todo mundo faz o que você quer com essa facilidade toda? - ele ignorou essa pergunta.

Depois a garçonete chegou, a cara cheia de expectativa. A hostess com certeza tinha fofocado nos bastidores e esta garota nova não parecia decepcionada. Ele colocou uma mecha de cabelo preto atrás da orelha e sorriu com uma cortesia desnecessária.

-Oi. Meu nome é Amber e serei sua garçonete esta noite. O que posso trazer para beberem? - não deixei de notar que ela falava só com ele.

-Duas cocas. - disse ele.

-Voltarei logo com elas. - ela lhe assegurou com outro sorriso desnecessário. Mas ele não viu. Estava olhando para mim.

-O que foi? - perguntei quando ela saiu.

-Como está se sentindo?

- Bem... - respondi surpresa com a intensidade dele.

-Não está com medo de estar aqui comigo? Assim, depois do que eu lhe disse sobre não ser realmente o que você vê?

-Deveria? - ele riu do meu tom enigmático.

-Na verdade, estou esperando alguma outra reação, algo como um choque.

-Não acho que vá acontecer. - eu disse depois de recuperar o fôlego.

-Acho que fico animado com isso.

-Acha?

Bem na deixa a garçonete apareceu com nossas bebidas e um cesto de pãezinhos. Ela ficou de costas para mim enquanto os colocava na mesa.

-Está pronto para pedir? - perguntou ela a Edward.

-Bella? - perguntou ele. Ela se virou sem a menor vontade para mim.

Escolhi a primeira coisa que vi no cardápio.

-Hmmm... Vou querer ravióli de cogumelos.

-E você? - ela se virou para ele com um sorrisão.

-O mesmo que ela, por favor, - ele disse olhando para mim de novo.

-Voltarei logo para trazer seus pratos. - ela ainda tentou mais um sorriso, mas foi ignorada uma segunda ou terceira vez.

-E então? - perguntei pra ele tentando retomar o assunto.

-Então o que?

-Você acha que fica animado?

-Ainda estou meio receoso quanto a sua reação e quanto ao que vai acontecer depois de tudo isso.

-Nossa, estou começando a ficar preocupada. Tem certeza que não é algum tipo de psicopata?

-Absoluta. - ele sorriu nervoso.

Era verdade que eu nunca havia visto Edward daquela forma. Eu o conhecia não haviam nem duas semanas, mas pra mim, ele era como Alice, desde o primeiro momento deixava transparecer quem e como era. Várias teorias começaram a se formar na minha cabeça. Seria ele um maníaco depressivo? Um esquizofrênico? Bom, psicopata estava descartado da lista, mas talvez, alguém com múltipla personalidade? Assim, tipo, de manhã o Edward legal, de tarde o Edward esquisito e a noite o Edward bruto? Ou talvez essa coisa toda de mutações genéticas, e super poderes e habilidades extraordinárias realmente existam e ele seja mais um desses que tentam esconder o segredo mas sempre precisam de alguém para dividi-lo. Mas se era isso, por que justamente eu?

-No que está pensando? - ele me perguntou

-Ahn... Algumas teorias.

-Estou curioso. - ele disse com o sorriso torto que me vicia e mexendo com o canudinho o gelo que havia dentro do copo

-É meio constrangedor.

-Estamos só nós dois.

-Ahn... Andei considerando presas afiadas...

-Não sou vampiro. Eu saio na luz do sol e ainda não virei pó.

-Ahn... Kriptonita... Aranhas Radioativas...

-Não gosto de aranhas. As teias me irritam e eu piso em todas elas. Quanto a kriptonita, bom, eu sou forte, mas acho que o posto de superman cairia muito melhor no Emmet. Ele é muito maior que eu.

-Última tentativa. Mutações genéticas.

-Eu não sou um X-Men. Apesar de que o professor Xavier é um dos meus preferidos.

-Então não sei mais.

-Talvez eu devesse especificar as coisas

-Especificar?

-Sim. Ahn... Primeiro, algo que tenho certeza que a incomoda.

-O que?

-As líderes de torcida.

Continua...

* * *

É isso aí meus amores... mais um capitulo da fic... E eu espero que vocês estejam realmente gostando. Recebi pouquíssima reviews... gente... assim enfraquece a amizade né? Deixem reviews senão eu não escrevo mais... Chantagem emocional... RA!

Hora de agradecer os comentários...

**Isa.C :** UAHIUAHAIUA... eu tb me divirto escrevendo Eddie e Em... AuhauihAA... Eu tb queria saber como a Bella conseguiu dormir... Eu não conseguiria... UAHUIAHUAA... Mas se bem que quando a gente bebe né... UAHUIAHIAUIA

**Katryna Greeleaf:** Concordo... Que delicia de Edward.. Mas eu gosto mesmo é do Jazz... auhauhauaa... E é moh escrotinho quando as pessoas dormem no meio do beijo... HAUIHAA... nunca aconteceu comigo, mas se o dia que acontecer, putz... vou entrar em síncope! UAHIUAHAU... Eu quando tive a idéia de fazer essa cena... putz... Eu raxei peso! Auhauahuaa...

**Heidi:** Eu sinceramente não consigo odiar a Rose... AUHAUIHAUA... To matando todo mundo com esse capítulo... Isso é bom... Significa que as pessoas gostam! =D Nossa! Cradle of Filth! Muito massa! Eu não fui ao show por muita bobeira minha mesmo... Dinheiro eu tinha, mas na hora ficou complicado, ou eu achava que tivesse ficado complicado... Mas não morro nessa vida enquanto não for ao show do Maiden!!!

**Darklokura:** olááá... Seja bem vinda a minha fic! Que bom que você adorou! Bom, quanto a Alice, você pode esperar uma boa resposta quanto a ter jogado cerveja na Bella... ahuahuaha... Acho que você pode esperar boas confusões entre os Cullen... AUHIAUHIUA... Espero que você tenha adorado esse capitulo também! ^^ Até o próximo capítulo!

**Ayumi:** ehuehue... quem é que não quer um beijo desses? XD

**Cathy Cullen:** Não precisa mais esperar... euheuhe... Capítulo postado! Se você virou fã do Edward, acho que vai virar mais fã ainda... euheuheuhe

**Elen C.:** que bom que você gostou! Isso me alegra muito. Capitulo postado!

**Isa Stream:** que bom que gostou!!!! Continue acompanhando! Isso me estimula a postar mais ! E quem não beijaria o Edward? Auauhauhaa

**Sandra Pereira:** Aqui está mais um capítulo!!! Que bom que está gostando!

**Mah HC:** aqui está o resto! AUHAUHA Não precisa mais ficar ansiosa! Me alegra muito que esteja adorando! Eu tb amo a Alice! Nossa, demais! Agora quanto ao final... uhuheuhee... bom... ele ainda está meio longinho...xD

**Ali:** Tenho minhas dúvidas sobre a Rose ser realmente uma pessoa ruim... Mas na minha fic, ela até tem um bom coração... AUHAIUHAUIA … É sorte do Emmet ter o Jasper como cunhado... AUHAUIHAUIAHUAUIA... O Jazz já tem um próprio relato de caso pra tese dele... AUAHIUAHIUA... A Alice a gente nem comenta mais... xD Aqui está mais um capitulo! Espero que tenha gostado!

**.Dakotta.:** "Emmett, não devolva NUNCA a cueca do Eduardo, nem roupa nenhuma dele! Coisa bonita assim não deve ficar coberta! " AUHIUAHUAIUAHUIHUIHAUIAHIUHAUHAIUHAIUAUIHAUIHUIAH Eu racho com vc!!! TEAMOPORRA!

**'Aliice Miraanda:** Que bom que amou!!! E com certeza... todo mundo gostaria de ver Edward Cullen sem roupa! Mas eu queria mesmo era ver o Jazz... xD

**Ana Luiza:** aqui está mais um capitulo flor! Obrigada pelo elogio! E continue lendo!

É isso ai meninas... Deixem reviews menines... Preciso de estímulo!!!


	5. Estou viciado em você

_Meninas! Que gafe enorme a minha não ter comentado ao final que eu usei algumas passagens do livro no capitulo anterior! Um super e imenso perdão!!! Me redimo agora dizendo que fiz o mesmo nesse capítulo._

_

* * *

  
_

Capitulo 5: Estou viciado em você.

-Talvez eu devesse especificar as coisas

-Especificar?

-Sim. Ahn... Primeiro, algo que tenho certeza que a incomoda.

-O que?

-As líderes de torcida.

-Ah...

Líderes de torcida...

Tinha que ser realmente esse assunto a começar? Com certeza ele vai dizer que elas eram sua total preferência e que... bom... Acho que agora eu já não sei de mais nada. Já imaginei tantas coisas sobre Edward só nessa semana que passou e já me enganei com a maioria das coisas que pensei... Talvez ele estivesse certo quando disse, ao nos conhecermos, "que falta de fé".

-Bom... Realmente, enquanto estudava no colégio eu tinha uma certa facilidade em... me envolver com lideres de torcida. Mas... elas não podem ser... bom...consideradas como minhas preferidas. Talvez o que eu diga pra você pareça algo meio rude ou um pouco machista demais, mas, bom... Acontece que elas eram mais fáceis de... você sabe...

-Não, eu não sei. - eu sabia, mas queria mesmo era que ele dissesse com as próprias palavras.

Acho que eu estava começando a entender aquela coisa dele dizer que não era realmente como ele parecia ser.

-Bella, você não vai querer que eu diga isso realmente, vai?

-Ahn... Acho que vou. - eu disse vendo Edward começar a ficar roxo, verde, azul, vermelho, branco e amarelo.

-Você está se saindo pior que a Alice, mas tudo bem. Não são todas assim, antes de mais nada, mas, a maioria delas, tinha... Ahn... vou ser direto. Elas pensavam da mesma forma, agiam da mesma forma, eram quase iguais. Transar com elas, era fácil. E... bom... Isso cansa, se é que você pode entender...

-Então por que...

-Quando vi você Bella, eu logo soube que você era completamente diferente delas! E... bom... era o que eu procurava há muito tempo. Você não é vazia. – derreti.

-Posso não ser vazia, mas não tenho nem 15% da beleza das suas ex-namoradas, isso é um fato!

-Bella! – ele começou a gargalhar – Você não tem uma afinidade muito grande com o espelho, não é? Você é linda! E perfeita!

- Acho que você precisa de óculos Edward.

-Não, você precisa. E precisa de fé também, mas isso a gente constrói com o tempo.

-Constrói com o tempo? - hã? o que ele quis dizer com isso?

- É... você não acha que vai sair daqui sem ser minha garota, acha?

Alguém... ALGUÉM POR FAVOR! Alguém me diz como se respira! Com urgência!

-Ahn... Eu... – eu tremia. E agora não era de frio.

-Ainda está com frio?

- É só a coca.

- Tem certeza? - ele perguntou empurrando o cesto de pão pra mim.

- Absoluta.

- Ainda está com medo de mim? - sim.

- Não.

- Não é o que parece.

- Eu me sinto segura com você. – eu me sentia mesmo. Meu medo na verdade era do que mais ele iria me dizer.

-Isso é mais complicado do que pensei. – ele murmurou para si mesmo, rindo.

Peguei um pãozinho e comecei a mordiscar a ponta, avaliando a expressão dele.

- Bella, será que poderia me dizer o que pensou de mim esse tempo todo? - Como é?

- Mas... Por que?

- Acredite, é importante para mim saber.

- Mais teorias?

- Isso é por sua conta.

Dei uma pequena dentada no pão, tentando parecer indiferente

- Espero que dessa vez seja mais criativa... Ou ainda está se inspirando nos quadrinhos? - seu sorriso fraco era de zombaria.

- Bom, não, não tirei nada de quadrinho nenhum. – confessei

- E? - incitou ele.

Mas então a garçonete passou pela divisória com meu prato. Percebi que, inconscientemente, tínhamos nos inclinado na direção um do outro sobre a mesa, porque nós dois nos endireitamos quando ela se aproximou. Ela baixou o prato diante de mim – parecia muito bom – e se virou rapidamente para Edward.

- Mais alguma coisa? - ela perguntou mais uma vez simpática demais.

- Outro refrigerante seria bom. – ele gesticulou com a mão longa e branca para os copos vazios a nossa frente.

- Claro. – ela retirou os copos e se afastou

- O que estava dizendo? - perguntou ele.

-Ahn... Eu achava que você nunca me olharia e que os beijos foram só pra fazer uma boa ação. E tudo mais que você me falava era... ahn... educação.

- Educação? Boa ação? Nossa...

- Olha bem pra você Edward, agora olha pra mim. Somo muito diferentes. Acho que qualquer outra garota pensaria a mesma coisa se fosse como eu.

- Pelo menos ainda sou educado e tenho um bom coração. – ele disse zombando

A garçonete voltou com mais duas Cocas. Desta vez colocou-as na mesa sem dizer nada e saiu novamente.

Tomei um gole

- Bom, vá em frente. – pressionou ele.

- Vá em frente você.

- Não, você ainda não me deu nenhuma outra nova teoria.

- Talvez seja tola demais.

- Se você não quer falar porque vai se sentir constrangida, acredite, eu tenho muito mais motivos que você pra me sentir assim.

- É muito infantil.

- Não tenho problemas com isso.

- E bobo.

- Eu gosto de coisas bobas.

- Sabe a história da Cinderella?

- Nada de quadrinhos lembra?

- Isso não são quadrinhos. É um clássico da literatura infantil. - de repente me senti uma criança boba a tola defendendo a mamãe ganso.

- Prossiga.

- Bom, eu sou a protagonista e você o príncipe impossível.

- Acho que não estou tão impossível pra você agora. E eu gostei da coisa do príncipe.

- Edward, sério. Por que eu?

- Estou viciado em você Bells. – ele disse sereno e eu esqueci de tudo o que tinha a nossa volta.

- Viciado? - perguntei cautelosamente.

- Completamente. Quando vim para Dartmouth eu pensava que seria tudo como nos tempos de escola. Ahn... Facilidades, bebedeiras, festas, claro que com o diferencial de que agora eu estaria estudando pra ter uma profissão. Mas nunca pensei encontrar alguém como você. Nunca pensei que eu fosse me apaixonar assim. Eu estou curtindo isso, sabe? Alice não acreditou quando eu contei e queria que eu fosse contar pra você na mesma hora. – eu lembro disso.

- Eu ouvi ela dizendo.

- Pois é. Ela gritou diversas vezes que não era justo deixá-la esperando, porque você havia dito que tinha gostado do beijo e tinha sonhado comigo. Não se preocupe. Eu não vou perguntar do sonho, pelo menos não agora.

- Fico feliz por isso.

- Eu também fiquei muito feliz em saber disso. Mas confesso que também fiquei com muito medo. Achei que Alice só estava falando aquilo pra saber alguma outra coisa sobre o que tinha acontecido entre nós dois. Você sabe que ela não economiza esforços quando quer saber de algo. Bella, eu... – ele começou a rir – Você pode me bater se quiser, mas eu já tinha visto você correndo no estacionamento. Entrei na sua frente de propósito.

Hein?! De propósito? Como assim? Você está certo Edward, eu vou bater em você! Nem posso imaginar como minha cara estava nesse momento.

- Eu sei. Não foi justo. Mas, vendo você de longe, e eu gostei muito do que vi, eu achei que, bom, seria fácil. Você parecia tímida, e eu também já estava acostumado com garotas tímidas. Errei muito sobre você quanto a isso.

- Bom... Eu sou tímida.

-Não da forma que eu pensei que fosse. Então você gostou da música que eu ouvia, não fazia idéia da festa dos veteranos, quando chamei o Emmet você fez uma cara de desespero que... bom... – ele voltou a rir – Eu não esperava ver aquela cara. Mas gostei muito. E no carro, a sua desconfiança sobre eu ter arranjado uma veterana pra você... Eu não pensei que fosse gostar tanto da sua companhia Bella. Então, eu vim te conhecer direito e gostei mais ainda. Bells, eu... Tudo em mim lhe convidaria. Não estou sendo modesto, eu sei, mas... – seus olhos adoráveis pareciam brilhar com uma excitação imprudente – Se você não tivesse me deixado tão... fascinado, você teria vindo. Teria sido mais uma na lista. Eu não me orgulho em lhe dizer isso, mas quero que saiba tudo o que eu pensei, tudo que poderia ter acontecido. É como se eu fosse um predador e você uma presa. Minha voz, meu rosto, meu cheiro, tudo lhe convidaria. Eu não sou o cara mais correto do mundo, não sou como meu pai, mas se eu conseguir ser pelo menos um porcentagem ínfima do que Carlisle é, eu vou ficar muito feliz.

-Eu... Eu teria ido.

- Sem dúvida nenhuma – o maldito sorriso torto – O que "estragou" tudo foi a sua personalidade.

- Minha personalidade?

- Sim. Você tem uma. Coisa que as outras não tinham. Então meu interesse por você passou a ser outro. Você é bonita, mas não ostenta, e bom, na verdade, você nem sabia que era. E... Eu não sabia nada do que você pensava sobre mim, mas, só o fato de no início você parecer indiferente a mim, não sei, me chamou a atenção. Era você Bella, o tempo todo. Era você quem eu procurava pra sentir o que eu sinto agora.

- E o que você sente exatamente? - pergunta tola, eu sei, mas eu queria ouvir.

- Fascinação, vício, paixão, são várias coisas ao mesmo tempo. Várias coisas que não consigo dizer.

- O que mais eu preciso saber sobre você?

- Tem muitas coisas ainda Bella, mas não dá pra contar aqui.

- Então aonde vamos depois?

- "Não estrague o momento", lembra?

- Serão muitos momentos assim?

- Talvez. Como se sente?

- Se eu souber como respirar, acho que posso sobreviver.

- Posso te ajudar com isso. – sorriso torto, jocoso e lindo.

- Acho que se você me ajudar agora, nesse exato momento, posso cair dura no chão.

- Então finalmente vai entrar em choque?

- Provavelmente.

- Então acho que está na hora de irmos.

A garçonete apareceu como se tivesse sido chamada. Ou estivesse olhando.

-Como estamos?

-Estamos prontos para a conta, obrigado.

-C-claro. – gaguejou ela. – Aqui está. – ela pegou uma pastinha de couro no bolso da frente do avental preto e entregou a ele.

Já havia uma nota na mão de Edward. Ele a colocou dentro da pasta e devolveu à garçonete.

- Não precisa de troco. – ele sorriu. Depois se levantou e eu me coloquei de pé, desajeitada.

Ela sorriu convidativamente para ele de novo.

- Tenha uma boa tarde.

Ele não tirou os olhos de mim enquanto agradecia a ela. Eu reprimi um sorriso.

Ele andou ao meu lado, segurando a minha mão até a porta. Suspirei. Fomos assim até o estacionamento. Antes de abrir a porta do carona e segurá-la para que eu entrasse, Edward envolveu minha cintura e colou seus lábios aos meus. Acariciou meus cabelos e encostou sua testa na minha, ainda de olhos fechados. Ele tinha um sorriso bobo na cara. Bobo e lindo.

- Eu preciso arranjar uma forma de acreditar que isso está realmente acontecendo. – ele disse ainda concentrado em alguma coisa.

- Mas você disse que acreditava.

- As coisas pareciam fazer sentido, mas agora, não sei. E nem posso perguntar pra você se é real mesmo, não é? Aposto que você ainda não acreditou.

- Não mesmo.

- Sabia.

- Vamos. A chuva está aumentando de novo.

Entrei no carro e Edward fechou a porta suavemente. Eu o observei andar pela frente do carro, maravilhada, novamente, com sua elegância. Eu devia ter me acostumado com isso agora – mas não me acostumara. Tinha a sensação que ele não era o tipo de pessoa com quem podemos nos acostumar.

Dentro do carro ele deu a partida no motor e ligou o aquecedor. Eu ainda estava com frio, mas estava aquecida com a jaqueta dele, respirando aquele aroma quando eu achava que ele não podia ver. Edward entrou no trânsito, aparentemente sem olhar, virando para pegar a via expressa.

- Pronta para mais?

- Acho que sim. – eu o vi sorrir e balançar a cabeça.

- Agora vamos para casa.

- Casa?

- Sim. A minha casa. Não se preocupe. Alice não vai estar lá, nem Rosalie e nem Emmet. No máximo Jasper, dormindo. E também não pense bobagens. Mas é que algumas coisas que quero mostrar a você estão lá.

- O que vai ser dessa vez?

- Ahn... Talvez meu uniforme de mutante com um grande X no meio do peito ou meu cavalo branco. – ele me olhou pelo canto dos olhos, esperando a minha reação. Nada falei. – Foi brincadeira Bells.

- Eu sei. – eu ri no final. – Que música é essa?

- What Kind of Love – Avantasia.

- Gostei da letra.

- Você vai gostar de muito mais quando conhecer o resto.

-Tem mais?

- Ahn... São 3 cds.

O caminho de volta até New Hampshire foi assim, com conversas tranqüilas e sobre músicas. Edward me perguntou se eu havia descoberto quem eram os três que ele dizia serem seus ídolos. Tive orgulho em dizer que havia pesquisado e descoberto que Eddie Van Halen é guitarrista e co-fundador do Van Halen, que Steve Harris é baixista, membro fundador e principal compositor do Iron Maiden e Zakk Wylde é guitarrista de Ozzy Osbourne e vocalista e guitarrista do Black Label Society. Acho que Edward gostou de saber que eu havia pesquisado sobre isso.

Chegamos à casa dos Cullen e Edward educadamente abriu a porta do carona para que eu saísse.

- Bom, você já conhece a casa toda, mas acho que Alice não mostrou a você 2 lugares em especial.

- Dois lugares?

- Sim. – ele respondeu me dando a passagem para entrar na casa.

Como ele havia dito, Jasper estava em casa. Não estava dormindo, mas estava esparramado no sofá assistindo qualquer coisa na televisão. Parecia entediado já que trocava de canal a cada três segundos.

- Nada de interessante passando, Jazz? - Edward perguntou colocando as mãos em meus ombros. Só então lembrei que eu ainda estava com a jaqueta dele e ele a tirava de mim para pendurar em um dos ganchos que havia na parede.

- Não muito. Você sabe como esse horário é crítico. Bella! Como vai? - Jasper perguntou se levantando do sofá. Ele usava só uma bermuda preta. Eu não sabia bem se Alice era ciumenta demais, mas se era, ela tinha motivos de sobra para isso.

- Bem Jasper, e você?

- Um pouco sonolento, mas não é nada demais.

- Alice andou pegando pesado de novo, não?

- Edward, isso não é coisa que se diga na frente da Bella. E não, não foi a Ali.

- Sei.

- Vou mandar buscar uma pizza, vocês querem?

- Se você pagar, eu aceito até três.

- Palhaço. Vou mandar buscar duas. E não faço isso pelos seus belos olhos verdes, mas sim pelos olhos castanhos da Bella.

- Tanto faz. Não vai conseguir me proibir de comer mesmo. Só dá mais um tempo. Acabamos de almoçar.

- Eu sei. Alice me contou.

- Alice conta tudo. Vem Bella.

Eu não pude deixar de perceber a expressão que Jasper fez quando Edward me chamou e me puxou delicadamente pela mão. Era... satisfação? Não sei, mas estava misturado com algo como "eu já sabia que isso aconteceria" ou "que bom que estão assim". Eu estava confusa quanto aquela expressão, mas não deixei de sorrir quando ele me lançou um sorriso também, saindo pelo vão que dava para a cozinha.

Subimos os degraus, Edward e eu, e paramos diante de uma porta que eu não me lembro de Alice ter me dito o que era. Acho que passamos batido por ela.

- Tenho certeza absoluta de que Alice não lhe trouxe aqui.

- Ahn... Não. Eu nem me lembro de ter passado diante dessa porta. – e não era o quarto dele. Isso eu podia ter certeza.

- Ótimo. – disse ele abrindo um pouco da porta. O suficiente para passar somente seu braço e acender a luz. – Nervosa?

- Não.

- Ansiosa?

- Um pouco.

- Com medo?

- Não mais.

- Não sente mais medo porque... ahn... ele já passou ou não sente mais medo porque além de nós dois, Jasper está aqui e eu não vou poder fazer nada suspeito com você?

- Você faria?

- Hum... Não.

- Não estou com medo.

- Não quero que sinta medo de mim.

- Me sinto segura com você, mesmo não sabendo o que mais você tem pra mostrar.

- Me sinto aliviado com isso. – ele disse abrindo o resto da porta, mas entrando antes de mim dessa vez. – Espero que não ache que seja alguma coisa extrema.

Eu entrei pela porta e me deparei com uma espécie de estúdio misturado com um escritório. Tudo muito organizado. Haviam prateleiras com vários livros e porta-retratos, uma mesa cheia de papéis, várias telas nas paredes, um cavalete com várias caixas organizadas ao lado, num dos cantos havia um sofá de couro preto de dois lugares e uma poltrona que parecia bastante confortável. Mas o que mais me chamou atenção mesmo foi um outro objeto, em outro canto daquela sala ampla.

- Um piano de cauda.

- Sim. É um Steinway Concert Grand. Modelo D. – era completamente lindo, todo preto com uma banqueta da mesma cor

- Quem toca?

- Ahn... Eu. – ele respondeu meio sem jeito passando a mão pelo pescoço

-Você? - perguntei surpresa.

- Sim. Aqui é uma espécie de refúgio nosso. A mesa é o escritório de Emmet, o sofá Jasper usa para ler os milhares de livros que ele tem. Boa parte dessa prateleira é dele, o resto é meu e de Emmet. O cavalete Rosalie usa para desenhar e Alice usa para pintar. Alguns desses quadros foi ela quem pintou. E o piano é meu.

- Eu nem poderia imaginar isso. Nem Alice e nem Emmet disseram nada sobre você tocar.

- Somos reservados quanto a isso. Tem algumas coisas que não queremos que as outras pessoas saibam. Não por motivos de vergonha, mas por privacidade. Quando estou nervoso, ou triste ou entediado, venho pra cá, sento ali e toco. Isso me acalma bastante, mas faz pensar depois. Desculpa não tocar nada pra você agora. É que quero fazer isso quando a música que estou compondo pra você ficar pronta.

- Está compondo uma música pra mim? - minha voz saiu mais fina e histérica do que eu queria.

- Vai entrar em choque? Quer que eu te ajude a respirar? - ele perguntou rindo.

- Sinceramente não sei.

- Eu toco desde os seis anos. Confesso que me aventurei pouquíssimas vezes em compor algo. Fiz isso apenas quando algo especial me aconteceu. Dessa vez, foi você.

- Obrigada. – era a única coisa que eu conseguiria dizer mesmo.

Comecei a caminhar pela sala, observando as telas na parede, as telas de Alice. Haviam várias obras impressionistas. Algo que eu realmente não podia imaginar que Alice gostava.

- Gosta das telas de Alice?

- Estou surpresa. Não passaria nunca pela minha cabeça que ela pudesse gostar de Impressionismo.

- Então conhece o estilo?

- Gosto muito de Edgard Degas.

- O pintor da _Prima Ballerina_?

- Ele mesmo.

- Coincidência. – eu sorri diante daquilo.

Caminhei mais um pouco e passei diante das prateleiras de livros. Haviam vários sobre história militar. Iam desde as guerras antigas até as atuais, além de vários clássicos da literatura americana e britânica e livros de filósofos famosos e vários gênios da história e da literatura em geral.

- São os livros de Jasper, certo?

- Exato.

- Ele gosta do militarismo, não?

- Acho que se não estivesse cursando psicologia, certamente estaria na caserna. Já reparou que até o comportamento dele é assim?

- Nunca reparei.

- Quando tiver tempo, repare.

- Quando tiver tempo?

- Quando não estiver comigo ao seu lado, já que eu não lhe darei tanto tempo assim para ficar prestando atenção em outros caras, mesmo que um deles seja meu cunhado.

Edward me puxou para junto de si e caímos sentados no sofá. Eu na verdade, cai em seu colo e ele envolveu minha cintura com seus braços.

- Já está acreditando? - perguntei a ele.

- E você, já?

- Perguntei primeiro.

- Pra mim interessa mais saber se você já está acreditando.

- Posso dizer que sim.

- Ainda não sinto firmeza nisso. Mas, acho que você dizer que sim, já está começando a acontecer realmente.

- Por que não há desenhos de Rosalie aqui?

- Porque Rosalie não gosta de dividir a atenção de nada com ela mesma. Mas, eu não quero falar da Rose. Não estrague o momento.

Eu tive que rir depois dessa. E Edward riu comigo. Realmente falar de Rosalie estragaria o momento.

- Emmet não faz nada assim como vocês? Assim, além de sentar naquela mesa e ler os documentos dele, quer dizer.

- Nada de artístico você quer dizer?

- É.

- Emmet é bom nos esportes. Nunca peça pra disputar uma partida de qualquer coisa com ele. É certo que você vai perder.

- Eu nem planejaria isso mesmo. Os esportes estão para mim assim como Rosalie está para dividir atenção com outras coisas. Sou completamente desajeitada. Aprender a nadar sem me afogar foi um dos maiores êxitos que já consegui.

- Ahn... Talvez eu tenha que discordar disso baseado em sexta feira a noite.

- Eu teria conseguido sair sozinha, Edward. – mentira – Só demorei porque minha mão enroscou nas fitas do vestido.

- An han... Ai você sairia da piscina tal qual Criss Angel quando foi completamente enrolado numa cadeira pelo Dog. Tudo bem Mindfreak.

- Não é pra tanto Edward. – levantei do seu colo e voltei a caminhar pela sala. Passei diante da prateleira que continha os porta-retratos. Nem me dei conta de que ele havia me seguido.

- Esse sou eu com oito anos.

- Sério? Não mudou muita coisa.

- Só fiquei mais bonito. – ele riu. – Brincadeira. – brincadeira nada!

- E quem são esses?

- Carlisle e Esme. Meus pais.

- São bonitos.

- Bom, temos a quem puxar não?

- Está começando a parecer com Rose.

- Não diga isso nem brincando!

- Desculpa.

- Vem. Tem outro lugar pra te mostrar.

Saímos daquela sala e caminhamos pelo imenso corredor nos dirigindo até o fim dele. Eu sabia muito bem o que tinha lá.

Edward parou diante da porta, fazendo suspense mais uma vez.

- Esse... ahn... É meu quarto. – ele disse abrindo a folha de madeira. Edward estava envergonhado ou era impressão minha?

Entrei no quarto dele e era perfeito! A janela era enorme e dava uma visão ampla de todo o terreno da casa e além. Dava para ver até uma pequena cadeia de montanhas.

A parede oeste era completamente coberta de prateleiras de CDS. Seu quarto era mais bem abastecido do que uma loja de música. No canto havia um sistema de som sofisticado, do tipo que eu tinha medo de tocar porque tinha certeza de que quebraria alguma coisa. Havia uma cama à leste, daquelas que o espelho é feito de ferro num estilo antigo, como uma grade. Havia também um convidativo sofá de couro, largo e preto. O chão era coberto de um tapete dourado grosso e das paredes pendiam tecidos pesados num to um pouco mais escuro.

-Acústica boa? - deduzi.

Ele riu e concordou, pegando um controle remoto e ligando o aparelho de som. Estava baixo, mas o jazz suave dava a impressão de que a banda estava no quarto conosco. Fui olhar a estonteante coleção de música.

- Como organiza tudo? - perguntei incapaz de encontrar uma ordem nos títulos.

Ele não estava prestando atenção.

- Hmmm, por ano, e depois por preferência pessoas, de acordo com as circunstâncias. – disse ele distraído.

Eu me virei e ele olhava para mim com uma expressão peculiar.

- Que foi?

- Eu estava preparado para sentir... alívio. Você sabendo de tudo sem que eu precise guardar segredos. Mas não esperava sentir mais do que isso. Gosto disso. Me faz... feliz. – ele deu de ombros, sorrindo de leve.

- Que bom. – eu disse sorrindo também. Estava preocupada que ele se arrependesse de me contar essas coisas. Era bom saber que não era verdade.

Mas então, enquanto seus olhos dissecavam minha expressão, o sorriso desapareceu e sua testa se enrugou.

- Você ainda está esperando que eu fuja, não é?

Um sorriso fraco tocou seus lábios e ele assentiu.

- Odeio romper sua bolha, mas pra mim você já não é mais do jeito que eu enxergava antes. Você não é nada assustador. Não acredito que vá tentar me agarrar à força e nem tentar me aliciar para fazer algo, quer dizer.

- Você realmente não deveria ter dito isso. – ele disse se aproximando de mim como um predador cercando sua presa.

Instintivamente fui dando pequenos passos para trás, até sentir a resistência da parede. Ótimo. Agora eu sentia medo do que ele iria fazer, já que me olhava de uma forma totalmente diferente.

Edward olhava profundamente em meus olhos, enquanto suas duas mãos me cercavam apoiadas na parede. Seu nariz roçou meu pescoço de leve e de repente eu não sentia minhas pernas. O cheiro vindo de Edward e seu toque suave em minha pele me embriagaram de uma forma que eu realmente esqueci o mundo ao redor, me lembrando apenas que seus lábios se colaram mais uma vez aos meus e sua língua procurou de forma urgente a minha. Como eu havia chegado à cama era realmente um mistério para mim.

- O que você dizia mesmo? - perguntou ele rindo, por cima de mim, apoiado nos braços.

- Que você realmente pode ser dominante.

- Não quero assustar você.

- Não assusta mais.

- Será? - perguntou temeroso e se levantou, ficando sentado na cama.

- Palavra de bandeirante. – me sentei ao seu lado

- Sabe qual meu medo maior?

- Não.

- Que ao sair daqui, você pense que eu te fiz acreditar em tudo isso só pra te beijar ou qualquer coisa assim.

- Eu...

- Bella, eu sou assim, de verdade, mas, com você é diferente. Não quero você só pra ter alguém, sem me importar com o que pensa ou só porque é bonita. Quero você porque... eu quero você. Sinto uma grande necessidade de te proteger, nem que seja da Barbie egocêntrica, sinto uma grande necessidade de te ter ao meu lado, de te ver todos os dias, de ouvir sua voz, de te tocar, sentir seu cheiro. É como se você fosse uma marca de heroína feita só pra mim. Isabella Swan, eu estou viciado em você. Completamente

- Ahn... Eu... – ensaiei dizer algo umas duas ou três vezes, mas nada saía. Nada conseguia se formar dentro da minha cabeça.

- Não precisa dizer nada. Sério. – ele tirou do meu rosto uma mecha que havia caído

- Tem algo que... eu queria te perguntar.

- Bom, já que eu mesmo me coloquei na berlinda, então acho que não terei escapatória. Pergunte o que quiser.

- Como... aconteceu?

- O que?

- Você... se apaixonar... por mim... – ainda era difícil pra mim dizer aquelas palavras e acho que seria difícil por muito tempo.

- Lembra do segundo dia, quando eu disse que havia dado um jeito de vê-la? Bom... na noite anterior eu fiquei pensando infinitas formas de fazer tudo acontecer. E pensava também em quem era você e porque não parecia realmente se importar com as coisas. Te ofereci carona e você recusou – se fosse outra, teria aceitado na hora, você parecia indiferente a tudo e a todos... Bom, menos a Rosalie. Eu sei que a Barbie egocêntrica realmente pode intimidar qualquer pessoa, mas eu fiquei muito feliz em saber que você não era como ela. Tentei de todas as formas possíveis para mim naquele momento descobrir quem Era Bella Swan. Cogitei até voltar à universidade e procurar seu quarto para falar com você e saber mais. Mas o que aconteceria se eu fizesse isso? Quem sabe. Então percebi que estava inseguro quanto a isso tudo. Eu nunca havia ficado inseguro quando o assunto era esse. Foi ai que me dei conta de que você já era mais importante pra mim do que deveria ser.

- Eu nem sei exatamente o que pensei sobre você nesse dia, mas passei a noite inteira de olhos abertos, com diversas coisas na cabeça.

- Aposto que também sentiu medo de Rose.

- Também, mas, pensava em você, principalmente.

- Sabe, um dia você vai ter que lembrar de tudo isso, porque, igualmente ao sonho que você teve, eu vou querer saber tudo detalhado. – disse ele se inclinando para me beijar novamente, foi quando ouvimos o grito.

- VOLTA AQUI ALICE! SERÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO PODE ESPERAR QUE ELES DESÇAM? - gritava Jasper provavelmente ao pé da escada

- Você está preparada? - Edward me perguntou.

- Ahn... Acho que sim...

- Cinco, quatro, três, dois...

- BELLA! EDWARD! Vocês vão me contar tudo!

- Um...

Sorte que Edward havia deixado a porta aberta, caso contrário Alice teria derrubado a folha de madeira com uma facilidade que era bestificante.

- Vamos! Comecem!

- Não. – respondeu Edward

- O que? - Alice perguntou incrédula.

- Não agora. Já senti o cheiro da pizza que o Jasper mandou pedir, e eu não sei quanto a você e nem quanto à Bella, mas eu to faminto!

- Edward! Você... você... você é desprezível!

- An han... E você me despreza tanto Alice que não larga do meu pé...

Eu ri daquela discussão. Alice e Edward pareciam duas crianças brigando.

- Não seja injusto comigo Eddie!

- Não seja você injusta comigo Ali! Eu to com fome! E não ouse pensar o que você vai pensar!

Acho que entendi o pedido de Edward sobre os pensamentos de Alice, mas parecia ser tarde demais já que ela tinha um sorriso jocoso na cara. Me perguntei se deveria ficar com vergonha daquilo ou rir. Optei pela primeira opção, já que, se eu risse daquilo, me entregaria por ter feito algo que eu nem tinha feito.

- Alice... por favor... – eu disse.

- Hunf! Vocês são dois ingratos! Têm idéia do quanto foi difícil pra mim ajudar vocês e ter que manter longe sem saber de nada do que acontecia? Têm idéia do quanto isso foi torturante pra mim?

- Não exagera Alice... – Edward e eu dissemos em coro e rimos logo em seguida.

- Já estão até combinando as falas! Isso é lindo!!! – ela disse dando palminhas e pulinhos e de repente parou ficando séria – Mas muito perverso da parte de vocês!

- Bella, você vem?- Edward me perguntou.

- Ahn...Sim. – eu também estava com fome.

- Então é bom irmos logo, antes que o esfomeado do Jazz coma é capaz de acabar com a metade de uma pizza grande em questão se segundos.

- Como se você não fizesse a mesma coisa, Eddie! – gritou Jasper lá de baixo – Te aviso da Alice e é assim que você me agradece! Ingrato!

- JASPER! Você estava confabulando com eles?! Não posso acreditar nisso! Apunhalada por aqueles a quem tanto amo!

- Alice, ainda acho que você deveria ter ido pro México. Faria mais sucesso que... como se chama aquela atriz que também canta?

- THALIA! – dessa vez não foi Jasper.

- Obrigado Emmet! Sabia que seu gosto por porcarias ainda ajudaria em algo!

- Tudo bem seu esquisito!

- Ahn... – eu comecei...

- Desencana da Barbie, Bella! – Alice e Edward fizeram o coro dessa vez.

- Na verdade, eu nem ia falar nada sobre ela, mas, se Emmet e Jasper estão lá embaixo, isso significa que...

- Caralho! A Pizza! (N.A.: AUHIUAHUAI... PIADA INTERNA! TE DEDICO DAKOTTA!)

- Tudo bem, eu mando pedir mais duas. – disse uma Alice derrotada.

- Ah vai Ali, você sabe que eu te amo e que depois vai ficar sabendo de tudo. Não faz essa cara.

- Você não me deixa nem dramatizar direito Edward! Viu o chato que você é? - como se ela não tivesse dramatizado o suficiente.

Quando chegamos à cozinha Jasper e Emmet já haviam levado a primeira pizza quase inteira. Haviam sobrado umas 3 fatias só.

- Ei, ei, ei! Ainda tem gente pra comer, sabiam?

- Ah vai pra merda Cullen! Te aviso da Alice e você me chama de esfomeado! Da próxima vez, deixo ela te pegar de calça arriada e fazer o escândalo que quiser, filho da puta. Só te perdoei a metade porque você tá todo bichinha por causa da Bella.

Era estranho ouvir o Jasper falando assim, mas não posso negar que era hilário. Se eu ainda me sentia meio estranha no meio de tantos Cullen, com a presença de Jazz tudo ficava mais calmo.

- Onde está a Rose? - ele perguntou.

- Deve estar no shopping ainda. A gente saiu pra pegar um cinema e quando tava de volta ela encontrou o resto da farmácia. – e era ainda mais hilário ouvir a ironia de Emmet sobre a própria namorada.

- Ah claro... A Skipper, a Teresa, a Christie, a Kelly e a outra que não lembro o nome.

Jasper e eu ficamos olhando para Edward com caras espantadas. Como ele sabia o nome de todas as amigas da Barbie?

- O que foi? Com quem vocês acham que meus Comandos em Ação transavam depois de ralar salvando o mundo?

- Edward... Eu sabia que você era nojento, mas não a esse ponto... Como você teve a coragem de pegar as minhas bonecas Barbie e fazer delas um harém pros seus Comandos em Ação? - perguntou Alice socando o braço do irmão. Eu nem sei como consegui ver essa cena já que estava me curvando de rir junto com Emmet e Jasper e o próprio Edward.

- Ai Alice! Isso dói porra! Pára!

- Você nunca mais chegue perto das minhas coisas Edward Anthony Cullen!

- Tudo bem Mary Alice.

- Hunf!

- Isso me lembra... – eu disse batendo forte no outro braço de Edward.

- AI BELLA! Caralho amor, isso doeu. Doeu mais que o soco de Alice.

- Isso foi por ter entrado na minha frente e me feito cair no chão lá no estacionamento quando nos conhecemos!

- Eu já pedi desculpas Bells.

- Pára! Você fez isso mesmo Eddie? - Emmet perguntou ainda gargalhando.

- Fiz. – ele respondeu rindo.

- Mas que filho da puta... – disse Jazz enfiando na boca o último pedaço da fatia que havia em suas mãos.

- Ah claro... Como se você Emmet, nunca houvesse jogado uma bola em Rosalie só pra ela olhar pra você. E você Jasper, nunca tivesse simulado uma discussão com Alice sobre qualquer coisa que ela gostasse. Cada um usa da sua forma as artimanhas que nos foram dadas.

- Ah, isso é... – responderam Emmet e Jasper juntos

Olhei para Alice e ela parecia ter a mesma opinião e vontade que eu. Ela socou Jazz, eu soquei Edward e juntas socamos Emmet. Logo depois, todos nós ríamos juntos.

Eu estava muito a vontade ali, mesmo sabendo que ainda teria de enfrentar meu pior pesadelo. Ou talvez um dos meus piores. Eu esperava ansiosamente a chegada de Rosalie. Já que eu agora estava com seu cunhado, ela teria de me aturar por ali porque seria algo impossível me afastar de Edward agora. Mas quem apareceu ali foi Tanya. A loira morango.

- O que está fazendo aqui Tanya? - Alice perguntou tentando ser agradável, mas era visível que ela não gostava de Tanya. E nem eu.

- Eu vim fazer uma visita. Faz muito tempo que não venho aqui.

- Ah sim, tipo, dois dias... – rebateu Alice ainda simpática.

- Isso é muito tempo pra mim Alice. – Tanya respondeu com um sorriso largo como se dissesse que não importava se Alice gostava ou não dela, ela ficaria ali.

- Sei...

- Olá... É Bella, não?

- Sim.

- Como vai você?

- Ahn... Bem... – me aproximei mais de Edward. Algo me dizia que era ele o alvo dela.

- E você Edward? Eu soube que nem aproveitou a festa de sexta feira direito. Qual o infortúnio dessa vez? - ahn... você?

- Infortúnio nenhum Tanya. Aquela festa apenas tava me dando no saco. Você sabe... Aquelas músicas não estavam soando muito bem pros meus ouvidos. Fui mesmo só pela cerveja... e pela Bella.

- Pela Bella? - ela perguntou surpresa. Toma sua cobra. Engole essa, biscate! Nossa. Biscate? E eu nem a conhecia direito...

- É Tanya. Bella e Edward estão namorando agora. – Jasper disse de uma forma estranha e convenientemente tranqüilizadora. Talvez devesse carregar Jasper num pingente.

- Sério Edward?

- Sério. Bella é minha garota agora.

- Isso é ótimo! – ela disse falsamente. Mas que biscate inconveniente!

- Quer um pedaço de pizza, Tanya? Ou pelo menos o que sobrou dela... – Emmet ofereceu e eu olhei para a caixa. Havia somente uma fatia com uma única rodela de calabresa, o queijo todo repuxado com a marca da azeitona que deveria estar ali, mas que Alice havia acabado de jogar fora o caroço.

- Tudo bem, eu mandei pedir mais duas. – disse Alice lambendo o polegar e o indicador.

- Ahn... Obrigada Emmet. Eu comi há pouco na universidade.

- Você também está em Dartmouth, Tanya?

- Estou. Curso fisioterapia. Terceiro ano.

- Como se alguém precisasse saber disso... – ouvi Alice resmungando.

- Ah... Não poderia ser pior... Chegar em casa e ver você aqui.

- Oi pra você também Rosalie. – dise Tanya. Tudo bem. Acho que pra mim o pesadelo não poderia ficar pior.

- Cuidado Isabella. Essa biscate está de olho no Edward há muito tempo. – Rose disse abrindo a geladeira, pegando uma garrafa de refrigerante e sorvendo o líquido na boca da garrafa mesmo.

- Não dê ouvidos à ela... Bella. – disse Tanya frisando bem meu nome e uma vontade enorme de voar na garganta dela foi me invadindo.

- Idiota. – Rosalie resmungou.

Tudo bem, o que foi isso? Rosalie me alertando sobre Tanya? Um gesto de... solidariedade? Acho que se houvesse alguém que Rose odiasse mais que a mim, esse alguém era Tanya. Me senti um pouco aliviada com isso. Mesmo Rosalie tendo me chamado de Isabella o que me fez tremer momentaneamente. Edward estava certo quando disse que ela podia intimidar qualquer um.

O que me surpreendeu de verdade – e não deveria, já que eu já sabia de tudo, foram os modos da Barbie. Bem que Jazz havia dito que ela era uma caminhoneira. Puxar o que havia sobrado da fatia de pizza das mãos – e quase da boca – de Emmet, sentar-se na cadeira com o encosto virado para frente, continuar bebendo a coca-cola na boca da garrafa...

- Você sabe que agora só você vai tomar essa porcaria, não é? - perguntou Jasper dirigindo-se à irmã.

- E por que você acha que eu fiz isso?

- Você é nojenta.

- Vai pro inferno e não me torra.

- Se você responder pra ela eu te soco. – disse Emmet com uma cara tranqüila, porém falava sério.

- Ah cara, qual é? Ela é minha irmã! Posso responder o que eu quiser pra ela.

- Não pode não. – Rose disse virando-se para Jasper e logo em seguida dando um selinho em Emmet.

- Coagido em casa, pela minha própria irmã e meu próprio cunhado, que comeu a pizza que eu paguei com meu dinheiro!

- É Jasper... – Edward colocou a mão no ombro do cunhado – Você se fudeu.

- Ah cala a boca Cullen! Ainda to puto com você.

- Depois eu que sou o bichinha aqui... – disse Edward gargalhando.

Nos levantamos Edward, Alice, Jasper e eu e fomos para o deck da piscina. Edward e Jazz imediatamente pegaram duas latinhas e se jogaram nas espreguiçadeiras, conversando sobre qualquer coisa.

Alice estava quase mergulhando dentro do freezer quando apareceu com uma garrafa de vodka.

-Achei!

- Ali... – chamou Jasper – Por que não toma a cerveja conosco?

- Porque quero vodka! – Alice parecia irritada.

- Você que sabe. Mas não acho que deveria fazer isso.

- Tudo bem, o que está acontecendo? - perguntei. Eu sabia que havia algo de errado com ela.

- Essa Tanya... me irrita!

- Bom, ela estava irritando a mim também, mas...

- Olha só Bella, não estraga seu momento querida. – quantas vezes mais eu iria ouvir aquela frase naquele dia? - Deixa a biscate pra lá. Outro dia te conto porque a odeio tanto. Agora vamos curtir nossos namorados porque eles são muito mais bonitos e gostosos e têm um importante anexo – e grande (N.A.: haiuahiau... Piada interna de novo! TE DEDICO PORRA!) que aquela sem graça não tem.

Sentei ao lado de Edward totalmente corada pelo comentário de Alice. Edward me perguntou o que ela havia dito e eu tive de trocar de assunto no mesmo instante.

Continua...

* * *

Perdão novamente pelo erro absurdo cometido no capitulo anterior meus algodões doces! Mas enfim...

Achei que usando algumas passagens do livro a coisa ficaria mais... ahn... como posso dizer...? Edward e Bella! A descrição do quarto do Edward tinha de ser tirada do próprio livro, afinal de contas, achei um quarto foda e juro que eu queria que meu quarto fosse assim (menos com o tapete, é claro... odeio tapetes... eles só servem pra te fazer cair quando você chega bêbada de madrugada...). Enfim... Queria trazer um pouco mais de Crepúsculo pra dentro da historia, pq apesar dela ser baseada em um filme de comédia, ainda queria que ficasse com o gostinho do livro...

**Isa. C.**: UAHIUAHUAHUAHUA.. Alice é minha melhor amiga... UAHIUAHUIAHUAA...

**Ayumi**: uahuahua... agora acho que da pra entender o motivo das lideres de torcia... xD~

**Kika cullen**: bom, a rose não vai ser assim pra sempre né? Me divirto muito escrevendo o Emmet! Muitão mesmo. E a Alice, bom... a Alice é sem comentários né? auhauhauahua

**Cacau PS**: Oks, não precisa morrer! Aqui está o capitulo! Você precisa ficar viva até o final! Depois eu deixo você morrer... auhauhauahuhaa

**bella cullen**: Que bom que está amando! Aqui está a continuação e a explicação do Eddie!!!

**Ana Luiza:** a pedidos, eu continuei! xD Que bom que você esta gostando! Me alegra muito. Mesmo. Aqui está o resto.

**Ali**: auhauhauhaua... a confusão está desfeita. \o/ (assim espero) E não se preocupe com a review decente, o importante é comentar pra que eu saiba se meu trabalho está decente. E acho, acho não, tenho certeza que vai rachar muito com a Alice ainda... ahaiuhauaia

**Flaa Rkz:** Não é justo, eu sei, mas eu tinha que fazer isso... UAHUAHAUHUAA... afinal de contas, preciso angariar leitores não? ahuahuahua O que o Eddie queria mesmo era mostrar que ele não é só um safado, que ele tem um lado mais, ahn... que também pode se importar com alguém, que não é só aquele farrista... \o/ Espero ter conseguido fazer com que ele passasse isso...

**Sandra Pereira**: Olha que legal! Uma leitora internacional! Caaaara que massa! Ou com dizem vocês ai na Terrinha, que giro! Na verdade, eu tirei mesmo algumas passagens do livro. Me senti na necessidade de dar um toque do livro na fic, e fiz a mesma coisa nesse capitulo. Acho que ficou bem mais Edward e Bella mesmo... Espero que você tenha gostado desse capitulo.

**Heidi**: Já não precisa esperar mais! xD Na verdade nem quero causar problemas cardíacos a ninguém... auhauahuaha... My minds eyes é umas das minhas favoritas do Sirenia... e eu meio que sinto falta da Monika, mas a Ailyn ta mandando bem sim... E uma das minhas dificuldades nesse capitulo foi deixar o Edward constrangido mas sem perder o estado filho da puta que reside permanentemente nele... Coloquei no capitulo anterior e nesse algumas passagens do livro mesmo, pra deixar a coisa mais Bella e Edward mesmo... Rose é caminhoneira, mas é amor! AUHAUHAUA E meu... acho que todo mundo teme a Ali! E é nóis no show do Maiden em 2011!

**Katryna Greenleaf**: NOSSA! AMO O JAZZ DE PAIXÃO!!! Eu só não roubo o Jazz da Ali pq eu também gosto dela!. E cara... Juro que fiquei com invejinha da Bella sendo seqüestrada dessa forma... E o Emmet só não fez pior pelo Eddie porque não deu tempo... auhauahuaha... btw... mistério encerrado...

**Elen C.**: Tentei não demorar. Heuehue... Que bom que está gostando!

**Raquel B.**: AUHAUIAHUAUIA... Eddie comer a Tanya tá fora de cogitação... AUIHAIUHAUHUA...

**Elise Garcia**: Ok, ok, escrevi! E sim, existem homens cavalheiros! Mesmo que seja em uma fanfic... Tb to com invejinha da Bella... xD

**LeNe Carter**: Bom... na verdade, ele não é nem vampiro e nem lobisomem. Ele é normal assim como todas outras personagens da fic... Mas que bom que está adorando!

**Larissa D.**: curiosidade acabada? xD~

**.Dakotta.**: Já disse que o chute no culhão é você, eu sou o pé no seu saco. E eu nem seria louca de por o Eduardo gostando do nerd loser que cospe raio pelo zoio... Seria pura Heresia! BLASFEMIA!!!! IUHAIUHAUAHUHAUA E eu adoro quando você desvirtua seu próprio trabalho lendo piadas que vc já sabe... AUHAUIHIAUHAUHAUI... TEAMOPORRA!

**Sill:** obrigada! Fico muito feliz em saber que está adorando a fic!!! Significa que estou fazendo um bom trabalho! Espero que continue lendo até o final!

**Pandora:** curiosidade finda? uehuehuee... Gosto muito de saber que você esta adorando! Continue comigo até o final! ^^

**My Odd World':** líderes de torcida são iguais... UIAHIAUHAUIA... Continue adorando! Isso ilumina meu dia... auahuhauaa...

**Isa Stream:** Muito lindo né? Mas aposto que vc vai achar esse capitulo mais lindo ainda!

**Cathy Cullen**: Ok, ok, atendendo a pedidos, não deixei de postar... auhauaha... Bom saber que está amando... Continue comigo até o final... ^^


	6. Pinto de Borracha

Capitulo 6: Pinto de Borracha.

Edward insistiu muito pra que eu voltasse logo para o campus. Eu me fiz de boba, mas tenho certeza absoluta de que era por causa da insistência de Alice para que ele contasse o que havia acontecido entre nós essa tarde. E conhecendo Alice como conheço, ela com certeza vai querer a historia com a riqueza dos detalhes. Se já foi difícil pra Edward me contar tudo aquilo a tarde, quando estávamos só nós dois, imagina com Alice.

Cheguei no quarto e Angela estava deitada de bruços em sua cama.

-Bella! Você finalmente apareceu! Já estava começando a ficar preocupada. Quer dizer, você saiu cedo com o irmão da Alice e nada de voltar pra cá...

- Desculpe Ang, eu deveria ter ligado.

- Então? O que andou fazendo a tarde toda?

- Ahn... Edward me levou para almoçar e depois fomos pra casa dos Cullen.

- Ele te levou pra almoçar? Sério? Ahn... só vocês dois?

- Er... sim... Nós... nós estamos... namorando. – eu disse balançando a cabeça, querendo ter certeza de eu estava mesmo. É bem mais difícil de acreditar realmente quando eu estou longe dele.

- Que coisa boa Bella!

- Sim... mas ainda é estranho pra mim. Assim... não sei como explicar...

-Não precisa. É visível que você esteja boba. Bom, eu só estava esperando você chegar. Já ia dormir, já são quase meia noite e eu estou cansadíssima.

- Tudo bem Angie. Vou tomar um banho e dormir também.

Tudo bem, dormir é modo de dizer. Passei a noite toda rolando de um lado pro outro, pensando no dia todo que tive. Edward me mostrando e me dizendo tudo aquilo. Impossível pensar que ele estivesse fazendo daquilo tudo somente um jogo pra me levar pra cama. Havia tanta verdade em seus olhos. Ao menos posso definir como verdade. Era inebriante aquela sensação de saber que agora ele era meu. Ou pelo menos deveria ser, afinal de contas, não havia nada que dissesse que aquela nossa união nova seria permanente. Mas não me importava com aquilo nem um pouco. Só o fato de Edward ter dito à Tanya com todas as letras que eu era sua garota, na frente de todos, já fez com que eu me sentisse dele de forma completa e fez dele somente meu, a julgar pela tarde que tivemos. Aliás, falando na tarde, imagino os apuros em que ele deve estar agora, contando tudo para Alice. Imagino os gritos, os pulos, os tapas e empurrões. Quando queria, Alice conseguia ser bastante persuasiva e irritante. Sorri diante disso.

E então me veio a lembrança de Rosalie. É claro que ela não foi o poço de simpatia comigo essa noite. E bom, nunca vai ser, mas, de onde veio aquela solidariedade toda em relação à Loura-morango? "_Cuidado Isabella. Essa biscate está de olho no Edward há muito tempo_." Bom, tudo bem, qualquer pessoa estaria de olho em Edward, afinal de contas... ele é o Edward! Mas pra mim ainda era estranho o comportamento de Rosalie para com o cunhado. Assim, não que eu estivesse especulando algo sobre ela, mas, era realmente estranho ela atender com sorrisos e sininhos tudo que Edward lhe pedia. Pra quem queria puxar um saco, aquilo já estava exagerado demais, afinal de contas, nem para Alice ela fazia tudo aquilo. Tanto faz. Essa não era a verdadeira questão na minha cabeça. Realmente não sei o que pensar sobre essa... ahn... cooperação – se é que posso chamar assim – de Rosalie. Cara, ela não gosta de mim – e nem da Tanya também. Bom, talvez essa raiva que ela sentia da super-girl-fora-de-moda fosse a resposta. O certo era que eu teria muito tempo pra descobrir.

Isso se Edward não enjoasse de mim tão cedo, ou sei lá, pensasse direito no que estava fazendo e acabasse desistindo da história e voltasse atrás.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fiquei realmente feliz que Edward ainda não houvesse desistido de mim, mesmo com minha grande habilidade em estragar algumas coisas.

Já fazia uma semana que havíamos completado um mês de namoro. No dia realmente especial, saímos juntos para almoçar, passamos a tarde juntos e a noite, Edward me preparou um jantar maravilhoso. E mais uma vez contei com a colaboração de todos os Cullen e Hale. Só estávamos nós dois na grande casa branca. Depois do jantar perfeito a luz de velas, Edward e eu subimos para seu quarto e ele colocou uma cd só de baladas, num volume bem baixo, dando apenas pra ouvir alguns instrumentos. Ele tinha nas mãos uma garrafa de vinho e duas taças.

- O que aconteceu com a cerveja? - perguntei rindo e vi seu sorriso logo depois.

- Não estava tão perto assim para pegar. – disse ele servindo a taça que havia me entregado e servindo a sua logo em seguida.

- Sei... – nós dois rimos juntos, enquanto Edward fazia o favor de tirar a camisa.

Ainda não havia me acostumado com aquilo. Nem com o fato dele fazer isso a qualquer momento e nem com toda aquela escultura tão bem feita.

Ele jogou a camisa em qualquer canto e se jogou de costas na cama, se apoiando nos cotovelos, com cuidado pra não derramar uma gota se quer do vinho dentro do copo. Sentei-me ao seu lado e ele pegou o controle do som e aumentou um pouco a balada.

- When I look into your eyes – Firehouse.

- É linda.

- Não mais que você. – ele tirou o copo das minhas mãos e colocou em qualquer outro lugar que eu realmente não prestei atenção, porque estava absorta em meus pensamentos torcendo pra que ele não fizesse o que eu achava que ele ia fazer. Mas ele fez. Edward me puxou para dançarmos juntos.

- Você sabe que eu não sou muito boa com isso.

- Você não precisa ser boa. Eu não me importo nenhum pouco e pra tudo se tem um jeito. – ele disse me carregando rapidamente e me pôs por cima de seus pés. – Viu? Está dançando agora.

Eu sorri sem graça.

- Você fica linda quando fica sem graça.

- Ah claro. A mais linda de todas... – eu disse contrariada.

- Sim, de todas. – Por que ele sempre tem de me tirar dessa forma?

- Fico me perguntando o que seus irmãos estarão pensando agora, assim, sobre o que estamos fazendo.

- Sexo selvagem. – e por que ele sempre tem que ser tão direto assim?

- Não precisava de tudo isso. – eu disse vendo Edward gargalhar na minha frente. Ótimo.

- Não se preocupe, não gosto de selvageria. Ao menos não com freqüência.

Ótimo. Justo aquele assunto. Eu não podia ficar mais constrangida do que já estava agora. Então ouvi Edward me mandando relaxar.

Era o que eu estava tentando fazer até o momento em que ele colou seus lábios aos meus e eu pude sentir o gosto de vinho e comprovar que ele era muito melhor quando vinha da boca de Edward. Já era tolerável pra mim sentir as mãos dele percorrendo as diferentes curvas do meu corpo, mesmo as mais sensíveis e protuberantes, como minha bunda e meus peitos. Confesso que adorava aquilo. Confesso que era bom. Delicioso. Talvez até viciante. Corei e não sei se foi do meu pensamento ou do que ele fazia nesse momento, escorregando o dedo lentamente pelo vale dos meus seios, por dentro do decote do vestido que Alice fizera o favor de me presentear, como madrinha do nosso namoro.

Fora isso, Edward nunca havia me pedido e nem perguntado nada sobre, ahn... o que ele estava acostumado a fazer. Isso me deixava tranqüila. Assim, ele soube qual a hora certa para começar a fazer outros tipos de carícias em meu corpo, então acredito que saberia a hora certa de avançar mais ainda o limite, sem termos que passar por uma conversa um pouco desconcertante. Ao menos eu esperava aquilo.

Estava maravilhoso aquele momento, só nós dois, o vinho e as baladas românticas. Então ele me carregou novamente, mas não me pôs no chão, me colocou sentada em sua cama e nos serviu de mais vinho. Ficamos conversando algumas bobagens e eu já me sentia um pouquinho boba pelo vinho, então disse que pararia por ali e ele continuou, agora bebendo na boca da garrafa. Aquela cena, para lembrar um filme francês, faltava apenas estar tocando Edith Piaf. Algo como Je Ne Regrette Rien, La Vie En Rose ou qualquer um outro desses clássicos franceses. Reconheci a música que estava tocando naquele momento e não me contive em deixar escapar alguns versos.

- Nobody knows it, but you've got a secret smile and you use it only for me…

Edward sorriu da forma mais linda que eu já tinha visto. Não era meu sorriso preferido, mas era um deles. Então ele passou a mão pelo meu rosto e me beijou mais uma vez, trazendo seu corpo para cima do meu. Nos deitamos sem nos separarmos. Acho que eu não podia estar mais feliz do que naquele momento. Ele desamarrou o laço que prendia o vestido no pescoço e eu senti o tecido deslizar pelo meu colo, revelando a renda do sutiã que eu usava por baixo, já que o bojo do vestido fazia o favor de ser muito, ahn... fluido e um pouco frouxo. Se fosse por escolha minha, não estaria usando nem um e nem outro. O vestido por simplesmente não fazer meu estilo e o sutiã, bem... pelo mesmo motivo. Por mim, estaria usando uma calça jeans e alguma blusa mais ajeitada, mas minha fada madrinha disse que uma coisa completaria a outra, e que Edward não iria resistir a nada com aquilo tudo. Não entendi muito bem como uma coisa completaria a outra, já que eu sempre ouvi que vestido e sutiã não combinavam, mas uma coisa era certa. Alice entendia mais de moda do que eu, logo achei melhor não questionar.

Da mesma forma que a parte de cima desceu, a de baixo subiu. A mão de Edward vinha percorrendo um caminho ascendente por minha coxa e eu sentia meu corpo pegando fogo com tudo aquilo. Estava quase perdendo o controle. Prova disso foi o pequeno gemido de dor que Edward proferiu, seguido de um "Bella, será que poderia deixar minhas costas inteiras?". Senti meu rosto corando furiosamente, mas ele conseguiu fazer com que o clima não se estragasse.

Era quase impossível manter a sanidade diante daquilo tudo, mas eu soube fazê-lo quando senti a mão de Edward puxando a lateral da minha calcinha para baixo. Recuei imediatamente e interrompi qualquer coisa que estivéssemos fazendo.

-Não. – eu disse completamente sem graça. Agradeci mentalmente por estar escuro, assim ele não veria meu rosto da cor mais rubra que pudesse existir.

- Bella, amor, tudo bem? - ele perguntou preocupado.

- Desculpa Edward, eu...

- Tudo bem Bella. Está preocupada com alguma coisa? Com medo? Aquela coisa do sexo selvagem foi só brincadeira.

- Não é isso... é que...

Tentei começar a falar, mas era mais difícil do que parecia. Não era vergonhoso pra mim, mas é que, era um pouco desconcertante falar sobre isso com _ele_.

- Está com medo? Olha, eu prometo que...

- Não Edward... não é isso.

- Se quiser, eu coloco mais de uma...

- Pára. Não é isso.

- O que é então?

- É que... eu sou... virgem.

Tudo bem. Acho que tem tinha dificuldades respiratórias agora era ele. Eu não o vi se mexer por pelo menos dois agonizantes minutos.

- Edward?

- Você não tá me zoando, né? - ele perguntou ainda sem se mexer muito.

- Ahn... Não. – respondi com naturalidade.

Então ele desatou a rir.

- Qual a graça? - filho da puta. Agora ria da minha cara!

- Eu não to rindo de você Bella, é sério. – mas continuava rindo.

- Qual a graça então?

- Eu... – o putinho não parava de rir!

- EDWARD!

- Desculpe amor. Eu... – ele levou a mão ao rosto dando um leve riso ainda – Eu não ria de você Bella, mas é que... fiquei surpreso. Sério. Não esperava.

- Algum problema com isso?

- Não! Nenhum! Pra mim é... é... perfeito. Não perfeito porque eu... ahn... espero ser o primeiro, mas... – ele tava me zoando... só podia ser. Esse puto!

- Mas...?

- É que vai ser especial, entende? Não só pra você. Pra mim também. Se... eu... tiver a honra de ser o primeiro. – por isso era difícil eu ficar com raiva de Edward. Ele sempre dizia as coisas certas, nas horas certas e da forma certa.

- Você vai ser. Eu sei disso. Mas... não essa noite. Eu... não me sinto pronta realmente pra isso.

- Entendo. Perfeitamente. Não vou forçar. Vai ser quando você quiser. Quando se sentir pronta.

- Desculpa se te chateei.

- Não chateou. Sério. – nossa, ele mente tão bem.

- Não precisa me poupar disso.

- Não estou poupando. Estou falando a verdade. – ele olhava diretamente nos meus olhos.

- Não. Tenho certeza de que te frustrei.

- Um pouco. Eu realmente esperava transar essa noite. Mas, ficar frustrado é diferente de ficar chateado e eu não me importo nenhum pouco nem com um e nem com outro. Você se sentir bem com isso é o que realmente é importante. Mesmo que eu tenha que ficar na mão por mais algum tempo.

Nós dois rimos da última frase dele. Já era muito mais fácil ouvir essas pequenas piadas de duplo sentido ou até mesmo nesse sentido sem me sentir constrangida. Passar o dia na casa dos Cullen era assim. Piadas desse vergão o dia todo. Até mesmo Alice e Rosalie entravam no meio. Porém eu ainda não me sentia tão a vontade assim para fazê-las.

Naquela noite eu e ele dormimos abraçados, mas eu ainda me sentia um pouco pra baixo por tê-lo frustrado.

Mesmo uma semana depois.

Alice tinha reivindicado a minha companhia no sábado pela manhã. Ela disse que Edward estava me roubando dela e que ele não estava sendo nada justo. Tudo bem. Eu queria mesmo ficar com minha fada madrinha um pouco. Momentos de mulheres, confissões de amigas e essas bobagens todas. Bobagens que acabam sendo realmente necessárias.

Depois da uma manhã estafante no shopping, onde Alice voltou com o carro abarrotado de compras tanto pra ela, como para Jasper, Edward, Emmet, Rosalie e, mesmo eu recusando várias vezes, acho que boa parte das sacolas que ela tinha dentro da mala do Porsche amarelo eram destinadas a mim, estávamos agora no deck da piscina na grande casa branca dos Cullen, nos deliciando com a brisa fresca que batia, deitadas nas espreguiçadeiras.

- Ahn... Alice...

- Hum? - ela respondeu de olhos fechados.

- Queria te perguntar algo.

- Pergunte.

- Ahn... é que é algo meio pessoal.

- Pergunte logo Isabella. Sabe que eu não me importo de responder essas coisas pra você. – na verdade ela não se importava mesmo. Respondia até o que eu não perguntava.

- Assim... Como foi... a sua...

- Primeira vez? - e também tinha o costume de completar minhas perguntas, como se previsse o que sairia da minha boca.

- Sim. – respondi.

- Foi com um carinha do colégio. Assim, tipo, bem antes da formatura.

- Não foi com Jasper? - perguntei um pouco assustada.

- Não. Jasper veio bem depois.

- Como assim bem depois? - Alice biscate?

- Bem depois dele Bella. Foi o segundo. Digo bem depois porque Jasper demorou um pouquinho para aparecer... – ufa.

- Mas como foi?

- Apenas por curiosidade. Sabe... Bom, os meninos já estavam fazendo, algumas amigas também. Fiquei curiosa pra saber o que estava perdendo, já que todo mundo dizia que era maravilhoso. No instante não me pareceu nada demais. Aliás, nem depois do instante. Mas lembro de ter me divertido bastante, principalmente porque Emmet e Edward queriam pegá-lo depois e surrá-lo pra valer. Até hoje Emmet não fala com ele e se Edward o encontra na rua, é bem capaz de esmurrá-lo não importa onde esteja. Não significou muita coisa pra mim, sabe. Tanto que nem lembro o nome dele.

- E com Jasper?

- Com Jasper foi... mais do especial. Foi tudo como tinha de ser. No momento certo, no lugar certo, com a música certa. Foi quase três meses depois de começarmos a namorar. Jasper sempre quis respeitar isso. Sempre quis que fosse o momento perfeito. E quando aconteceu, foi mais do que perfeito.

Perfeito porque Alice e Jasper eram perfeitos.

Eu sabia que Edward não havia contado como havia sido nossa noite de aniversário de namoro para Alice, senão ela não teria vindo me perguntar inúmeras vezes. Mas, Alice era minha amiga e eu tinha certeza absoluta de que ela podia me ajudar com aquilo. Então, eu teria de contar.

- Você ainda não me contou como foi com Edward! – ou pelo menos tentar contar...

- Não aconteceu nada Alice.

- Como não Bella?! Vocês estavam sozinhos aqui! Vai dizer que passaram somente a noite toda conversando?

- E ouvindo música.

- Não acredito!

- Alice, eu... sou virgem.

- HEIN?

- Nunca transei com ninguém.

- Ta me zoando né, Isabella? - ela achava mesmo que eu tava zoando. Qual o outro motivo pra me chamar pelo nome todo se ela não estivesse falando sério?

- Não.

- E como Edward reagiu quanto a isso?

- Ahm... Bem melhor do que você. – omiti a parte dos risos.

- Isabella Swan! Você vai me contar tudo agora!

- Mas não tem nada pra contar Alice.

- Como não? Claro que tem! Como pode passar tanto tempo sem saber o que é sexo Bella?

- Alice, eu sei o que é sexo.

- Mas nunca fez! Não adianta você saber o que é uma coisa boa sem nunca tê-la feito!

- Alice!

- Tudo bem, isso vai ficar só entre você, eu e Edward. Prometo. – eu sabia que Jasper entraria na lista também, mas, fazer o que? - Agora me diz, o que pretende fazer?

- Ahm... Esperar?

- Esperar pelo que Bella?

- Pelo momento certo. Alice, eu quero muito... ahn...

- Transar com Edward, eu sei...

- É... Mas não acho que seja o momento ainda. Assim, eu sei que Edward vai fazer de tudo pra que eu me sinta bem, não vai forçar nada, e eu confio nisso e confio nele, mas ainda não me sinto preparada.

- Tá com medo de sentir dor?

- Não.

- Tá com medo do anexo grande do Edward?

- NÃO! – respondi rindo.

- O do Jasper é maior e eu não senti um pingo de medo.

- Alice, eu não preciso saber que o do Jasper é maior. – e pela segunda vez...

- Tá com medo do que então Bella?

- De nada! Só não me sinto preparada ainda.

- Bom, é escolha sua. Mas vou logo avisando que você não sabe o que está perdendo.

- Obrigada pelo aviso.

- Edward vai te respeitar. Ele tá louco por você e eu nunca vi meu irmão assim. Essa loucura não vai passar tão cedo e eu fico feliz por isso. Ele vai esperar chegar seu momento certo. Isso foi algo que Carlisle nos ensinou e que Edward respeita mais do que qualquer coisa. Mesmo tendo um histórico de putinho. Sério. E quando chega a hora Bella, é só ficar calma. Edward seria incapaz de machucar você de qualquer forma que fosse.

- Obrigada Alice. – agradeci com um sorriso.

A baixinha podia ser meio pinel da cabeça, mas realmente me ajudou. Mas estranhei que ela não tivesse feito nenhum outro tipo de comentário ou...

- E quando chegar a hora, por favor me avise com antecedência sim? Iremos ao shopping comprar algumas coisas pra você. – ok, retiro o que disse.

- Ei! Anã! – Emmet havia chegado.

- O que você quer irmão urso?

- Chega aqui.

- É a mesma distância daí para cá. – Em e Ali estavam meio de bico um com o outro porque ele havia comprado Paris no Monopoly e Alice queria muito a capital da França por causa das melhores marcas do mundo.

- E ai Bella, tudo bom?

- Tudo Em.

- Ai chinchila, se liga. Se lembra daquela parada que a gente tava acertando dia desses?

- Hum... Não sei se quero lembrar, seu mamute. – Alice respondeu checando alguma imperfeição no esmalte das unhas. E eu estava me segurando para não rir.

- Eu vou pedir pra Rosalie organizar então. Falou doninha.

- Espera ai King Kong. – King Kong? Ok, não deu pra agüentar dessa vez. – Qual a sua oferta?

- Oferta para o que? Só vim perguntar se tava em cima ainda.

- EU organizo pra você com uma condição.

- Qual?

- Revanche. Essa noite. E se você comprar Paris, eu te mato.

- Por mim. Paris é cidade de viadinho.

- ENTÃO POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO ME DEIXOU COMPRAR A DROGA DE PARIS?

- Pra ver você chorar.

- AI EMMET! EU TE ODEIO! – Alice saiu andando com passos firmes e Emmet caiu no chão de tanto rir.

- Estavam brigando pelo Monopoly de novo? - eu conhecia aquela voz e adorei quando o dono dela apareceu, de cabeça pra baixo na minha frente, e me roubou um beijo.

- Sim. Pra variar. Emmet, o que você estava pedindo pra Alice organizar?

- A nossa festa. – o grandão me respondeu voltando pra dentro da casa.

- Festa... – repeti para mim mesma, mais como um lamento como pra qualquer outra coisa.

- Relaxa amor. Se Rose te derramar cerveja de novo, ela vai ter que se virar com o estrago que vou fazer nela.

- Você não espera mesmo que eu faça parte disso, não é?

- E por que não? Você vai estar comigo Bella.

- Edward, você ainda não entendeu que eu não gosto de festas não é?

- Vai aprender a gostar. Você não vai precisar fazer nada Bella, só ficar comigo a noite toda. Relaxa.

- Mas...

- Nada de "mas" amor.

E não teve nada de "mas" realmente. Não importa o que eu dissesse, eu não conseguia me livrar do fato de ter que participar da festa dos Cullen. Mas tentaria até o final.

- Bella, por que você reluta tanto? É só uma festa!

- Uma festa onde eu não sei qual vai ser a minha fantasia porque Alice NÃO me disse NADA sobre isso!

- Uma fantasia surpresa Bella.

- Não é justo você saber a sua e eu não saber a minha! Já disse Edward. Não vou!

- Vai arranjar confusão com Alice.

- Não vou.

- Ela conta com sua presença e vai ficar uma fera se você não for.

- Não vou.

- Tudo bem, você não me dá alternativa.

O que o putinho ia fazer? Ele estava com os dois braços para trás, escondendo alguma coisa.

- O que você está fazendo Edward?

- Nada.

- O que está escondendo aí atrás?

- Nada.

- Edward!

- Alô, Alice? - Filho da puta, piranha de uma figa! Ele TINHA que ligar pra Alice! Judas!

- Edward!

- Sabe Alice, estamos tendo problemas com a Bella.

- Você não pode estar fazendo isso comigo Edward! – gritei em vão.

- Sim... Ela não quer ir para a festa... Já disse pra ela... Ela sabe bem disso...

- Edward, não...

- Claro, Alice. Um instante. – ele passou o celular para mim – Ela quer falar com você amor.

- Ai. – resmunguei pegando o aparelho da mão dele e vendo seu sorriso cínico e vitorioso – Oi Alice.

- Isabella Marie Swan! Eu não estou me matando para organizar essa festa para você não ir!

- Alice, a festa não é nem pra mim.

- Não interessa! Não perdi Nova York para Emmet no lugar de Paris a toa! Se está fazendo isso porque eu não lhe disse qual seria sua fantasia, pois saiba mocinha, acabo de trocar sua personagem. Como castigo! E se você não aparecer essa noite em casa, eu te busco nem que seja no inferno Isabella Swan! Agora passe para Edward.

- Aqui. Ela quer falar com você.

- Edward! Leve ela pra casa nem que seja amarrada! – ela gritou no telefone e acredito que todos que estavam ali por perto puderam ouvir. E o putinho do Edward só ria.

- Traidor! – virei a cara para ele.

- Ah vai Bella, você sabe que não conseguiria fugir da Alice. Ninguém consegue.

- O que me preocupa não é isso. Ela trocou minha fantasia.

- Você está encrencada.

- Obrigada pelas palavras de força. Devo esperar o que? Dominatrix?

- Não sei. Mas seria bem interessante. – suspirei desanimada diante da afirmação do meu namorado. Mas afinal de contas, de que lado ele estava?

Era claro que ele estava do lado de Alice. Prova disso foi babar em todo aquele couro daquela roupa preta de mulher-gato que a minha querida safada-madrinha tinha me arranjado. A roupa estava tão colada, que eu podia sentir o gosto do couro negro na boca. Talvez, já tivesse até se aderido à minha pele verdadeira. O pior de tudo foi ter de agüentar as pessoas que passavam do meu lado fazerem "miau". Vontade de responder "enfia o miau você sabe onde", mas eu ia passar a noite toda soando como repetitiva, já que a festa estava extremamente lotada! Nunca vi uma quantidade tão grande de pessoas por metro quadrado. A grande casa branca dos Cullen estava abarrotada. Havia de tudo e de todos. Eu gostaria muito, muito mesmo de ser a mulher-invisível nesses momentos. Minha querida família, se é que eu podia chamá-los assim, pelo menos... ahn... ah vai, agora nenhum deles, já que todos estavam me zoando - até mesmo Jasper (!) – estavam tão melhores vestidos que eu! Alice, a safada-madrinha, estava de Joan Jett, Jasper, o traidor, estava de Heitor; Emmet, o cretino, estava de Leonidas, Edward "putinho" Cullen estava de Aquiles, todos os três haviam buscado inspirações em heróis da história e Rosalie, bem... Rosalie...

- Por que a Rosalie está vestida de She-Ra? - perguntei sentindo o braço de Edward em minha cintura.

- Porque ela acha que o Emmet está de He-man. – Jasper respondeu tomando um gole da cerveja que quase transbordava do copo.

- Tá me zoando né?

- Hum... Não. – é, ele não tava zoando mesmo. Mas Rosalie não pode ser tão... assim, pode?

- Bella! Você ficou linda nessa fantasia! – disse Alice se juntando a nós com sua voz de passarinho.

- Fantasia? Achei que era pintura corporal! Alice! Isso tá mais justo do que... do que... AI! Nem sei! Mas se eu tirar a minha calcinha da bunda é bem capaz de eu puxar minha língua junto!

- Quer ajuda amor? - Edward perguntou rindo e me roubou um beijo.

- Vai vendo...

- Oi. – eu conhecia aquela voz. E ela não me agradava nem um pouquinho.

- Tá legal, quem foi que abriu o círculo de boa convivência dessa festa e deixou a Tanya entrar? - perguntou Alice e eu me vi obrigada a concordar com ela. Tá, mentira. Obrigada não. Concordei de livre e espontânea vontade.

- Você tá fantasiada de roadie de que banda, Alice?

- Quer saber por que? Quer tomar meu lugar pra transar com todos os integrantes? - vi os lábios de Jasper se esticarem num sorriso abafado, enquanto ele parecia alheio à presença da loura-morango.

- Alice! Pega leve. – Edward pediu e eu não gostei nada.

- Do que você está vestida Tanya? - Jasper perguntou ainda meio alheio a tudo.

- Briseida. Pra combinar com o Edward.

- Puff... Acho que se quisesse combinar com a fantasia de Edward seria melhor ter vindo de Patroclus.

- Por que eu viria com uma fantasia de homem, Jasper?

- Ahn... Por que segundo a história ele e Aquiles eram amantes? - respondi e vi Jasper me cumprimentar como se dissesse "Muito bem Bella".

- Claro que não! Ninguém assistiu o filme aqui? Aquiles formou casal com a Briseida.

- An han. Pela conveniência de vender o filme por causa de um romance, já que eles não poderiam mostrar a real preferência do grande herói do filme. Baboseira. – respondeu Jasper e eu contive um riso.

Eu discordava um pouco da opinião de Jasper. No filme, Aquiles fez um casal muito fofo com Briseida, mas só de ver a cara que Tanya fez depois de ter sido altamente corrigida por alguém que conhecia muito bem a história do militarismo de vários lugares do mundo, eu teria concordado até se ele dissesse que o Aquiles deu a bunda pro Agamenon! Mas não o _meu_ Aquiles.

- Alguém quer me dizer por que a biscate tá vestida de virgem? - perguntou Rose se juntando conosco, seguida de Emmet, trajando só uma sunga praticamente.

Lembrei do que Jasper disse sobre ela estar de She-ra. É... eu precisava aprender a desconfiar dele. Era mais do que claro, agora, que ele estava me zoando.

- Vai chamar o cavalo Ventania pra me tirar daqui She-ra?

- Não. Eu posso apelar pros poderes de Grayskull e te chutar pra fora daqui biscate!

Tá aí. Essa era uma cena que eu queria ver. Claro que apostava em Rosalie e claro que nunca deixaria que ela soubesse disso. Ia ser interessante ver duas gralhas brigando, parece aquele programa de entretenimento que os Cullen assistiam toda segunda, terça e sexta a noite.

- Rosalie, menos. – pediu Emmet puxando a Barbie pelo braço.

Reparei que ele usava uma capa vermelha enorme! Será que ele me emprestava? De mulher-gato eu passaria para chapeuzinho vermelho, é verdade, mas dane-se! Era muito menos constrangedor.

Reparei também que nossa! Uau! Nossa! Emmet era realmente grande! E nossa! Como era forte! Assim, Leonidas estava realmente perfeito para ele!

Só então me lembrei de que, eu sabia do que eles estavam vestidos, mas não havia reparado realmente nas fantasias.

Não sei porque, mas Heitor caiu tão perfeito em Jasper. Era como se, depois de assistir o filme, o próprio príncipe de Tróia estivesse ali. Tudo bem, Eric Bana não era loiro e nem tinha um dragão serpente descendo pelo braço, mas, tanto ele como Jasper davam vida à Heitor. Acho que era por isso que Heitor lhe caía tão perfeito. Assim, Jasper adora essa coisa de militarismo e era calmo. Acho que tinha alguma coisa na minha cerveja. Mas era fato que o azul daquela bata lhe caía muito bem.

Edward talvez estivesse com a fantasia errada. Aquiles? Eu concordaria mais se fosse o príncipe Paris. Mas se bem que, Aquiles também era meio playboy... Mas eu não me importava com aquilo. Edward estava perfeito na armadura toda preta. E era meu. Meu Aquiles.

Observei Alice mexendo nos cachos de Jasper apoiada na ponta dos pés e então me dei conta de que não sentia mais o braço de Edward na minha cintura. Olhei para todos os cantos da festa tentando achar o penacho preto do elmo que ele tinha, mas era tão complicado fazer isso com tanta gente por ali. Se ele estive com o penacho de Emmet seria mais fácil, mas se bem que, nem isso eu enxergava.

- Calma Bella. Ele só foi buscar cerveja. – Jasper me disse acariciando Alice. – Se quiser, podemos ficar conversando, como naquela outra vez.

Era bom conversar com Jasper, mas, se fosse como a última vez, eu sairia dali meio constrangida e esbarraria em Rosalie, que me derrubaria cerveja. Se bem que ela já estava meio bêbada.

Resolvi ficar por ali mesmo, ouvindo a conversa e falando algumas palavras quando conveniente, até que Tanya – que eu nem tinha reparado que tinha saído de junto de nós, resolveu voltar.

- Aonde o Edward foi? - pra puta que pariu, eu respondi em pensamento.

- Isso interessa mesmo pra você Tanya? A namorada dele é a Bella! – Ok, agora Alice era minha Fada Madrinha de novo.

- Eu só estava perguntando Alice.

- Sei... – Alice respondeu revirando os olhos.

- E então Jasper, qual o motivo de ter escolhido... ahn... Heitor, não é? - eu vi Alice se preparar para pular no pescoço da loira-morango e torcê-lo, mas também vi Jasper segurá-la como se estivesse dizendo "Eu dou um jeito nela".

- Sim. Heitor. Então você sabe quem ele é. – virei a cara para não rir.

- Claro que eu sei! Eu assisti o filme.

- O mesmo filme que deturpa a história? Claro. Então você sabe que Heitor era, na mitologia grega, um príncipe de Tróia e um dos maiores guerreiros na Guerra de Tróia, suplantado apenas por Aquiles. Sabe também que como o seu pai foi incapaz de combater, durante o cerco de Tróia feito pelos Aqueus, devido à sua avançada idade, Heitor foi nomeado general das tropas troianas. A sua força, coragem e eficiência na guerra foram enormes: nos poemas épicos de Homero, Heitor é responsável pela morte de 28 heróis gregos; nem Aquiles obtém um número tão grande (22 heróis Troianos caídos a seus pés). Pela voz do Destino, os Troianos estavam informados que as muralhas de Tróia nunca cairiam enquanto Heitor se mantivesse vivo. Também deve saber que Heitor contrasta fortemente com Aquiles. Se por um lado Aquiles foi essencialmente um homem de guerra, Heitor lutava por Tróia e por aquilo que esta representava. Alguns estudiosos têm vindo a sugerir que é Heitor, e não Aquiles, o verdadeiro herói da _Ilíada_.

- Ahn?

- Deixa pra lá. Eu sabia que você não ia entender mesmo. – Jasper disse com a maior naturalidade.

Eu não agüentei. Tive de rir. E quando eu comecei, Alice ria mais escandalosamente ainda! Ela já tinha começado a rir quando Jasper ironicamente se surpreendeu quando Tanya disse saber de quem se tratava a personagem dele. Ok. Agora eu tinha certeza. Penduraria Jasper num pingente!

Quando pensei em parar de rir, outro estímulo hilário apareceu por ali, tropeçando em botas douradas e sendo segurada pelo meu namorado.

- Alguém viu o Emmet por ai? Rosalie está tremendamente bêbada!

- Vocês sabem que a Tanya é uma exímia nadadora, mas sabem como faz pra ela se afogar? É só grudar um pinto de borracha no fundo da piscina.

- Daqueles de criança tomar banho? - perguntei tentando deixar mais engraçado ainda.

- Não, daqueles que vibram. – Jasper respondeu.

Tanya fuzilou Jasper e Rosalie com os olhos e saiu dali. Por um instante eu achei que havíamos pegado um pouco pesado com ela, mas foi só por um instante. Eu fiquei mais aliviada sem ela por ali. Mas ainda estava com um pouco de receio, afinal de contas, Rosalie ainda estava ali. Bêbada... e vulnerável. Pensei em tentar algum tipo de aproximação amigável, mas lembrei que da última vez, ela me derramou cerveja, e agora como ela estava completamente bêbada, era bem capaz de vomitar em mim. Pra mim já era um suplício estar ali, com aquela roupa que me obrigava a ficar imóvel, imagine então com ela suja de vômito da minha concunhada. Era melhor deixar pra alguma outra hora. O mais impressionante era que Rose continuava bebendo. Nossa!

- Bella, eu trouxe pra você. – Edward me estendeu a mão e me entregou um copo de cerveja.

- Obrigada. – eu disse me afastando um pouco de Rosalie. Ela estava também um pouco maníaca pelo liquido dourado.

- Edward, por que Alice, Rose e aparentemente Jasper não gostam de Tanya? - perguntei meio reservadamente.

Eu tinha uma certa idéia do motivo, mas, precisava perguntar para alguém. Mesmo que inicialmente esse alguém possa parecer a pessoa errada para responder isso.

- Não sei Bella. Pra mim é meio que implicância. Tudo bem que Tanya é realmente atirada, mas acho que já é exagero de Alice e Rose. Mas não vejo motivos pra me perguntar isso agora.

- Apenas curiosidade. Depois pergunto pra Alice.

- Cadê a Rose? - Alice perguntou tirando nós dois de nosso reservado.

- Caralho, não me diz que ela levantou daí!

- Ela levantou. – Jasper disse.

- Eu pedi pra não me dizer Jazz. Muito obrigado.

- Relaxa Cullen. Emmet a carregou daqui.

- Como só você vê essas coisas e parece tão alheio a tudo? - perguntou Edward.

- Elementar meu caro Eddie.

- Ah vai dar a bunda Jazz!

- Falar em bunda, acho bom você virar a da sua namorada para esse lado porque o James ali não para de olhar pra ela.

- Quem?!

- James, cabeludo, com cara de Festival de Woodstock, que vive com um violão pendurado... Lembrou?

- Hum... Não.

- Ah vai pra merda Eddie! Você falou do cara ontem!

- Falei?

- Caralho Cullen! Tá com Alzheimer, porra?

- Ah lembrei!

- Demorou hein Cu!

- Cu? - perguntou Edward e eu achei que ele não devia ter perguntado.

- É... Cu. Cu de Cullen, Cu de cunhado e Cu porque você é um cuzão! Vamo Alice.

- Vai pra puta que pariu Jazz!

- Oh, abre o olho Cu!

Eu não devia, mas não pude deixar de rir. Vi Edward me olhando incrédulo.

- Vai ficar rindo de mim?

- Desculpa Edward, mas não deu. Além do mais, você tem sorte de eu não estar realmente rindo de você! To com medo até de pensar dentro dessa roupa de tão justa que ela tá!

- Quer trocar por uma coisa mais confortável? Eu sei onde Alice escondeu sua outra fantasia. – ele disse passando a mão pelo meu rosto.

- E de que era a outra fantasia? Você sabe?

- Hum... Não. Mas sei que era um vestido e era branco.

- Aposto que era mega curto.

- Não sei. Isso foi tudo o que vi.

- De qualquer forma, prefiro um vestido curto do que essa roupa limitada.

- Quer ajuda pra tirar? - ele me perguntou com aquele sorriso torto que eu tanto amava estampado na cara.

- Edward, estamos no meio de uma festa.

- Eu não me importo.

- Mas eu sim. De qualquer fora, vou precisar mesmo de ajuda.

- Vai na frente. Quero marmanjo nenhum olhando pra bunda da minha namorada.

Continua...

* * *

Meninas, finalmente postei. Eu sei, eu sei, demorei. Mas entendam meus pequenos cajuzinhos, eu estava no final do semestre na faculdade, pressão de TCC, pressão de terminar tudo certinho, e... bom, também tava lendo né... UAHUAHAU... Ainda mais que a minha edição de Amanhecer chegou semana passada... Mas whatever...

Ahm... Próximo capitulo reserva muitas piadas mais, talvez momentos tensos... Não sei ainda... Mas, o próximo promete... UHAUAHUA....

**.Dakotta.** : AHAIUHAIHAIUHUAI... Adoro Jasper pendurado num pingente! E vc fica do lado esquerdo do Clô! E eu do direito! Assim a gente leva os ensinamentos do cara mais maldito que já existiu até na outra vida!

**Isa.C. **: UAHIUAHAUIA...Eu me diverti fazendo a cena da pizza! E sim, terão outras cenas assim! Pode aguardar.

**Elise Garcia**: Quem é que non baba pelo Eddie? xD~Ok, eu babo pelo Jazz... auahuahau

**Mary**: Que bom que vc adorou. Obrigada! Só demorei por motivos de força realmente maior... ^^

**Elen C.** : Obrigada! Continue acompanhando!

**Cathy Cullen**: Fofo né? Espero que goste desse capítulo.

**Mary P. Candles Maine**: Nossa! Que bom que já ama! Sério mesmo. Isso me deixa muito feliz!!! Sinto muito pela demora na atualização, mas como eu disse, foi por motivos de força maior. E me sinto lisonjeada pelo super fã! Nossa! Nunca pensei ler isso! xD~

**Isa Stream:** UHAUIHAIHAUIAHU... Adorou o Barbie né? AUhauihauAUIA... Aqui mais um capítulo! ^^ Hope you like it!

**Ali**: pega nada flor... Também estava meio sem tempo para atualizar. O que Tanya fez com a Rose vai logo logo ser contado pela Ali, mas é só que eu vou adiantar. xD~

**Vânia**: que bom que está adorando. Aqui a atualização!

**Heidi**: AUHiuahaiua... Já viu o quanto eu adoro o Jazz e dou as melhores piadas pra ele né? AUHIUAHAUIA... Mesmo sendo uma fic BxE... Eu gostava da Rose já, mas depois que comecei a escrever a fic, e reli uns trechos dos livros, eu passei a adorar a Rose tb. Ah vai... tudo que tem uma guitarra foderenga é foda! AUHIUAHIAUA btw, Feliz dia do Rock atrasado pra gente!!! Na verdade, as adaptações estão sendo feitas com o livro a tira colo, só pra dar mais aquela coisa de Twilight, saca? Pra deixar mesmo mais Eddie e Bella. E nem me fala de facul... Dou graças a Deus por já ter terminado a minha, mas putz... há um mês e meio eu tava meio ferradinha Tb... uahuahuaha... Agora o que me ferra é estudar pra concurso...

**tagha:** aqui a continuação! Espero que goste... ^^

**Ana Luiza:** Continuei! xD~

**Liliana:** Tan naaammm... Eis a continuação. xD

**Sunshine:** UAHiuAHUHA... Ela vai... mas nem digo o que... XP ... Ah cara... qnd lembrei do fato que a Rose sabe mexer em motor de carro, eu tive que fazer ela assim! AUIHAUIIAHUIAA... E deu certo pelo jeito!

Bom meninas, que bom que todas estão gostando!!! Que bom mesmo! Vocês não sabem o quanto isso ajuda a escrever! Àquelas que lêem e só adicionam como Favorite, não se acanhem... Deixar review é saudável... =D


	7. Você ja percebeu o quão atirada ela é

Capítulo 7: Você já percebeu o quão atirada ela é.

Foi difícil subir as escadas com tanta gente se abarrotando no meio do caminho e com Edward reparando minha retaguarda. Levamos um pouco mais que 10 minutos pra chegar ao quarto de Edward. E mais cinco pra ele lembrar onde tinha posto a chave.

Edward me ajudou a baixar o zíper da roupa e enquanto eu me livrava dela, pensando se iria sentir dor ou não arrancando tudo aquilo da minha pele, ele saiu pra buscar a outra fantasia. E claro, trancou a porta de novo. O engraçado era que a bunda era minha. É claro que eu não queria ninguém entrando ali e bom, me visse sem roupas, mas, ahn... Acho que Edward estava exagerando um pouco.

Ou talvez eu estivesse, mas na lentidão, considerando que Edward demorou um pouco pra voltar e eu ainda estava tirando a parte das pernas do maldito macacão de couro preto.

- Ainda amor? Eu sabia que você ia precisar de ajuda. – disse Edward entrando no quarto e trancando a porta de novo

- Não fode.

- Aqui. Eu acho que devia ter alguma coisa a mais, mas só achei isso aqui.

- Já serve.

Peguei o embrulho das mãos dele e observei bem o que viria a ser aquela fantasia. Alice estava me sacaneando pelo acontecido há quinze dias, quando sentamos juntas para conversar sobre "primeira vez". Uma fantasia de anjo. Ótimo! Eu de alguma forma iria fazê-la pagar por aquilo. E pelo couro também. Mas pelos menos, a fantasia era até agradável e não era curta, ou melhor, extremamente curta, como eu havia pensado. Era um vestido totalmente branco, com ombros baixos, porém havia duas tiras que prendiam no pescoço. As mangas eram super longas e prendiam em dois lugares no braço, fazendo com que elas ficassem bufantes na parte de cima e soltas no resto. A saia, bom, a saia me fez desanimar um pouco. Na frente e atrás, tudo bem, ela cobria o que deveria cobrir, mas do lado? Ahn, digamos que quarenta por cento da minha coxa ficaria embaixo do tecido. Faltava mesmo alguma coisa. As asas, a auréola e os sapatos.

- Perfeito, sem sapatos.

- Use as botas da mulher-gato.

- Alice. Vai. Me. Matar. – eu disse pontuando com beijos.

- Não vai não. – disse ele me puxando e me abraçando pela cintura, sentado na cama.

Eu não me importava em ficar apenas de lingerie na frente de Edward, afinal, ele já havia visto tudo aquilo. Eu escondi de Alice – e acredito que ele também, que ficamos conversando, naquela noite, somente "com as roupas de baixo".

Edward apoiava a o queixo no vale entre meus peitos, enquanto me olhava e respondia.

- Eu acho que deveria começar a me vestir, sabe?

- E se eu não quiser deixar?

- Ai Alice mata você.

- Tudo bem, é um bom motivo. – disse ele me soltando e eu comecei a vestir a nova fantasia.

- Acho que ela ia querer que eu usasse isso com cachos.

- Você está linda assim. Pra mim é o que importa.

Calcei as botas e logo depois eu e Edward descemos juntos as escadas. Pelo menos mais dez minutos lá no meio. Assim que chegamos lá embaixo, logo fomos abordados por Jasper.

- Filho da puta! Estou te procurando há um bom tempo. Onde você se meteu?! – o tom de voz que ele usava era meio nervoso.

- O que foi Jazz? - Edward perguntou estranhando aquilo.

- Rosalie e Emmet estão bêbados e prestes a dar vexame! Você tem que me ajudar a levar os dois lá pra cima!

- Ah merda! Deixa adivinhar, você leva a magrela e eu levo o puto né?

- Claro que não idiota! Você tá quase caindo aí, acha que eu vou te por pra carregar o irmão urso sozinho?

- Ahn... Eu... posso ajudar com Rosalie. – eu disse sem saber realmente porque eu disse.

- Ótimo. – disse Jasper me puxando pela mão e eu sai puxando Edward – Porque carregar a Rose e depois o gigante ia ser foda.

Jasper estava realmente aborrecido. Acho que a coisa com Rosalie devia ser séria mesmo. Assim, Jazz parecia meio que não ligar muito para Rose, além de ficar gastando ela o tempo todo com gracinhas e provocações, como os Cullen faziam. Mas Alice me contou que ele se preocupava realmente com a irmã.

Realmente a coisa com Rosalie era tensa. Ela já estava sem as botas de She-ra e agora começava a girar o laço dourado rebolando e tropeçando, acredito eu, que até nos próprios pensamentos. Acho que agora ela pensava estar laçando o cavalo Ventania, porque o outro bêbado que havia sido laçado, estava de quatro no chão esperando para ser montado, mas ela na verdade, subiu nas costas dele – não sei como, e dançava freneticamente. Eu estava com vergonha por ela, pelo bêbado de quatro, por Emmet, e principalmente por Jasper.

- Rosalie! Vem cá!

- Ah Jasper não fode!

- Deixa de ser burra! Tenho mais bebida pra te dar. – ele sabia mesmo como chamar a atenção das pessoas...

- Aonde?

- Vem cá, porra!

Não sei como ele fez, mas, de repente Rosalie parecia bem mais calma. Hipnose talvez? Tanto faz. Ela nem notou que era eu quem a conduzia para o quarto. Quer dizer, notou, mas duvido muito que ela se lembrasse disso depois.

- Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bellaaaaaa...

- Sim, sou eu Rosalie.

- Você… Não tava com essa roupa! – ela disse passando o dedo em riste por várias direções e rindo sozinha sem parar.

- É, eu não tava. – pra quem estava bêbada, ela estava até bem consciente.

- Aaaahhh... sabe do que eu lembrei? - ela abriu a boca e fez aquela cara de quem lembrar de alguma coisa absurda. Seria prudente eu sair correndo dali?

- Não Rosalie.

- O que aconteceu com a biscate? - ela se virou pra mim, sentando finalmente na cama e encolhendo os joelhos pra apoiar sem sucesso o cotovelo.

Por um instante eu me fiz a mesma pergunta. Depois da piada que Rose fez e depois da provocação de Jasper, Tanya havia sumido dali. Não que eu não houvesse gostado, mas achei muito estranho.

- Não sei, Rose..

- Oh... – ela recomeçou, passando a mão no rosto, rindo e hesitando algumas vezes – Cuidado... com ela. – e mais uma risada – Ela é vagabundaaaa – e se jogou pra trás com os dois braços pra cima.

Acho que era o que bastava para ela. Rosalie caiu na cama e apagou. Coma alcoólico. Isso me deu medo, mas não foi maior do que eu senti quando Jasper e Edward entraram no quarto com Emmet, totalmente derrubado e inconsciente sendo carregado pelos dois.

- Bella, puxa a Rose mais pra lá pra gente poder jogar o Emmet na cama. – pediu Edward com o rosto meio pesado. Acho que estava preocupado com o irmão também.

Puxei a Barbie e vi Edward e Jasper quase caindo com Emmet na cama.

- E agora? O que a gente faz? - perguntou Edward e agora eu vi que ele estava realmente preocupado.

- Pelo menos eles estão vivos. Mas a gente tem de tirar essa roupa deles.

Eu vi ambos olharem para Emmet e Rose na cama e se olharem do tipo "tenho mesmo que fazer isso?"

- Você troca a roupa dela e eu a do Emmet. – sugeriu Edward trocando de lado com Jazz. – Não quero ver sua irmã pelada. E eu tenho namorada.

- Se você visse minha irmã pelada, eu te socava a cara.

- E por que não soca a cara do Emmet?

- Porque ele é maior que eu. Bella será que pode me fazer um favor?

- Claro Jazz.

- Pode avisar Alice que estamos aqui e o que aconteceu?

- Sim. Claro.

- Eu podia socar sua cara agora, sabia?

- Ah claro que podia. Eu sou maior que você Edward.

Eu saí do quarto e esperava não ter de enfrentar um congestionamento de pessoas só pra descer as escadas e por sorte, havia um corredor formado no meio dos degraus. Hesitei um pouco em descer, passando por ali, chamando a atenção de outras pessoas, mas lembrei que tinha uma "missão" à cumprir e desci sem nem pensar em mais nada. Mesmo assim ainda senti os olhos das pessoas me olhando. Acredito que de forma estranha, já que eu era um semi-anjo. A próxima fase seria achar Alice, com toda sua altura, no meio daquela gente toda.

- Oi. – uma voz falou ao meu lado. Ela era calma e meio melodiosa. Não como a de Edward, mas também agradável.

- Oi... – eu respondi.

- Trocou de roupa, hum?

- Ahn... Sim. – senti meu rosto corar furiosamente.

- Seria ousadia dizer que eu preferi essa também? - hein? oi? te conheço?

- Ahn... Se você também estava incomodado com a minha agonia, bem, acho que não. – sorri sem graça.

- Prazer, James. – hum... James... eu havia ouvido esse nome alguns momentos mais cedo, mas não me lembro em qual situação.

- Bella.

- Então, como o Emmet está lá em cima?

- Conhece o Em?

- Sim, conheço. – ele disse como se não fosse dizer mais nada sobre isso.

- Então... ahn... James, qual sua fantasia?

- Ah, claro... Sebastian Bach.

- Quem?

- Sebastian Bach, do Skid Row. Acho que você não conhece não é?

- Ahn... Ainda não. – sorri sem graça.

- Tudo bem. Não tem problema nenhum – ele disse colocando a mão no bolso e só então eu reparei que tipo, ele só usava uma calça, uns cintos, uma jaqueta aberta e nada mais. Nada mais cobrindo aquela barriga definida. Tive de forçar meu foco para outro lugar, porque, além de gostoso, o cara era muito bonito também. Baixa o fogo Isabella, você tem namorado!

- Escuta, você sabe quem é a Alice?

- Hum... Irmã do Emmet, certo? Uma baixinha...

- Isso! Você a viu por aí?

- Bom, isso é meio difícil, não acha? - James disse divertido.

- Difícil, mas não impossível.

E realmente não era impossível. Por pura sorte Alice passou por ali e já me fuzilou com os olhos, mas eu nem liguei.

- Alice! Vem cá! – eu disse puxando a pentelha – James, foi um prazer.

- Se precisar, estou por aí. – e eu nem vi ele saindo.

- Alice!

- Não dirija a palavra pra mim Isabella! Como você ousa estragar um trabalho meu?! Estou decepcionada com você! Sabe o quanto eu tive de brigar pra deixar aquela fantasia perfeita pra você?

- Alice, pára de drama, ok? Só to aqui pra te avisar que Edward e Jasper estão lá em cima cuidando de Rosalie e Emmet, que beberam demais e agora estão dormindo.

- Rosalie não deu vexame, deu?

- Ahn... Acho que estava começando a dar.

- Jasper chegou a tempo?

- Sim.

- Ótimo. Ele fica irritado quando ela dá vexame assim. Mas me impressiona o Emmet ter caído também. Bom, não posso cuidar da festa sozinha agora, mesmo tendo organizado tudo. Com gente aqui é outra coisa. Você vai ter que me ajudar Bella.

- Mas Alice, eu nunca...

- Me ajude e eu esqueço seu pecado!

- Tudo bem. – ela não ia esquecer nada, mas eu não tinha mais saída.

- Você só precisa ficar andando por ai, no seu caso, fingindo dançar e ver se as coisas estão sob controle. Sabe como é. Se ninguém está fazendo uma bagunça maior do que pode.

- Não Alice, eu não sei.

- Não se preocupe. Você vai se sair bem.

Eu já estava odiando de todas as formas estar ali e agora Alice me vinha com essa. Fiscal de festa. Bem a minha cara. Eu estava totalmente desconfortável. Andava me protegendo dos movimentos amplos das pessoas e não tinha a mínima idéia do que considerar uma bagunça maior. Oi? Eu era Isabella Swan! Podia ser namorada de um cara absurdamente lindo, mas ainda não era íntima das festas! E algo me dizia que eu nunca ia ser. Tinha uma imensa vontade de voltar correndo para o segundo andar e trocar de lugar com Jasper ou Edward. Tudo bem, acho que com Jasper. Já foi constrangedor na festa passada ter de ver Edward da forma como veio ao mundo graças a uma piada de Emmet. Não que eu não tenha gostado. Claro, eu amei! Mas, vai que Edward resolve devolver aquela historia toda... Ver Emmet sem roupa era definitivamente a última coisa que eu NÃO queria no mundo. Mesmo que ele fosse tão bonito como Edward.

Foi então que eu ouvi de novo aquela voz melodiosa que não pertencia ao meu namorado.

- Oi, nos encontramos de novo...

- Ahn... Eu esbarrei em você? Se eu esbarrei, desculpa. É que está meio difícil caminhar por aqui...

- Não, não esbarrou. – ele sorriu. É, não era só ele que era bonito. O sorriso também.

- Que bom. – suspirei aliviada.

- Está procurando mais alguém?

- Ahn... Não. É que Alice me pediu para ajudá-la a tomar conta da festa.

- Ah... Você não sabe como fazer isso não é?

- Não faço a mínima idéia.

- Não se ofenda, mas, está na sua cara que você não é muito de festas.

- Ótimo... – comentei comigo mesma. Esse era um estigma que eu teria de carregar pra sempre.

- Hey, mas isso não é algo de outro mundo. Não se preocupe.

Eu sorri sem graça.

- Então... você faz o que em Dartmouth?

- Ahn... Publicidade.

- Legal! Acho uma área bem interessante, mas não como algo que eu poderia fazer.

- E você faz o que?

- Fisioterapia.

- Fisioterapia? Ahn, junto com a Tanya?

- Então você também conhece a Tanya, hum? Tudo bem, quem não conhece...

- Como assim?

- Não acho muito educado falar disso.

- Tudo bem. Não tem importância. – não tem importância porque definitivamente depois dessa festa eu ia perguntar para Alice porque todos odiavam tanto a loira-morango. Tudo bem, aquilo era óbvio, mas eu precisava saber da história.

Fiquei conversando com o James por um bom tempo. Assim, trivialidades. Mas queria muito que Edward aparecesse lá por baixo também. Já estava com saudades. Alice também parecia ter sumido. Não que a companhia fosse desagradável, mas eu queria poder sumir dali, pra dar qualquer descansada que fosse. Acho que foi sorte minha o James dizer que já estava indo. Talvez ele rastreasse alguma coisa no ar sobre eu estar querendo sair dali.

Levantei de onde estava e fui tentar buscar algo para beber. Vi Jasper com Alice e imaginei que Edward também já havia descido, até que confirmei aquilo. Porém não do jeito que eu realmente queria, já que a loira-morango estava conversando com ele. Fuzilei ambos com os olhos e saí dali. Edward notou que eu não gostei daquela cena porque logo apareceu atrás de mim.

- Bella!

- O que? - eu disse sem parar de andar.

- Espera!

- E por que eu faria isso? Vai lá conversar com a Briseida vai...

- Pára Bella! Vem cá!

- Edward! Eu não gosto da forma que a Tanya olha pra você!

- Bella!

- Ela... Ela... Ela simplesmente só falta se esfregar em você! Te comer com os olhos e com outra coisa também! Ela se oferece pra você da forma mais... mais... explícita possível!

- Bella! Me ouve!

- Eu não quero! Volta pra lá e conversa com ela!

- Isabella! Pára! Você já tá até se afastando da casa!

- DANE-SE!

- Quer saber? Dane-se você! Eu não estava falando nada demais com a Tanya! Ela podia até estar nua na minha frente que eu não mexeria um músculo pra fazer qualquer coisa que fosse, em respeito à você! Agora pára de bancar a criança ciumenta! Nunca te dei motivos pra isso! Eu confio em você e é justo que você também confie em mim!

- Como se eu pudesse te dar algum motivo pra você ter ciúmes de mim! Como se alguém fosse me olhar por aí!

- Quer saber? Acho que o próximo presente de namoro que eu vou dar pra você, vai ser um par de óculos! Você por acaso faz idéia de quantos caras torcem o pescoço só pra te ver passar? Você faz idéia do quanto eu quis socar a cara do Jasper quando ele me fez ficar lá em cima cuidando do Emmet e da Rosalie e te deixando aqui embaixo, com um bando de otário querendo dar em cima de você? E aquele James? Te comendo com os olhos! Não Isabella! Você não sabe! Agora para de besteira!

- Você viu que eu estava só! Você viu e não foi lá comigo!

- Você não tava só! Mais um pouco quem ia ficar só era ele de tanto que te comia com os olhos! Sabe o quanto eu tive de me controlar pra não socar a cara dele também?

- E o que você acha que me deu vontade de fazer vendo você e ela conversando e ela toda se insinuando pra você? Eu não gosto dela Edward! Não adianta! E não gosto de ver você conversando com ela! Não gosto!

- Pois eu também não gosto do James e não gostei de ter visto ele com você!

- Você nem sabia quem ele era! – agora eu me lembrei de onde já tinha ouvido o nome dele! Era o mesmo James que o Jasper disse estar secando minha bunda!

- Claro que sabia! E nunca gostei dele! E agora, gosto muito menos ainda, porque ele praticamente tirou as roupas da MINHA NAMORADA com os olhos!

- E você por acaso não viu que a Tanya estava prestes a tirar as SUAS roupas com AS MÃOS?

Eu nunca pensei que fosse ter aquele tipo de discussão com alguém. Era emocionante, mas estava dando no saco. E já estava ficando um tanto embaraçoso também. As pessoas na rua já estavam começando a comentar.

- Bella, amor, olha, é sério. Eu não quero ter que brigar com você por causa disso. Então, vamo parar aqui, esquecer isso e voltar pra casa.

Eu concordei e voltei com ele.

Enquanto caminhávamos, eu percebi que o céu ia clareando aos poucos. Deveria ser por volta das quase cinco horas da manhã. Minha esperança era que as pessoas já estivessem indo embora. Mesmo que eu soubesse que depois os Cullen fariam a sua própria festa. Mas ai já era mais fácil não participar das coisas. Mesmo com a falta de Emmet e Rosalie.

Fico me perguntando se ela é daquelas que mesmo tendo virado um barril de cerveja e ficado o avesso do avesso do avesso, lembraria de tudo que havia acontecido. Eu esperava muito, mas muito mesmo que não. Assim, eu iria adorar que ela reconhecesse a minha ajuda, mas ainda não queria tentar uma aproximação amiga. Ainda não era o momento. E em se tratando dela, é claro que quando ela acordasse tudo seria como sempre havia sido.

Eu já havia até conversado com a minha sogra – e Esme por sinal era um amor – e pelo jeito já havia até sido aceita. Se eu havia conseguido passar pela coisa toda da sogra, não ia ser uma cunhada que ia me tirar do sério. E não seria. O que importava pra mim era a aprovação de Esme e Carlisle. Com Rosalie eu me acertava depois.

Chegamos na casa e ainda havia gente, mas em número muito menor do que havia quando havíamos saído. Já dava pra pelo menos sentar no sofá e ficar sossegada. E foi o que eu fiz. E o tempo todo com Edward ao meu encalço.

.

.

.

.

.

Não sei como consegui dar um passo que fosse depois daquela bota ter acabado com meus pés. E não fazia a menor idéia de que horas eram. Sabia apenas que estava com uma fome absurda. Lavei o rosto no banheiro e desci para a cozinha, já milagrosamente limpa – assim como o resto da casa. Aposto que Alice havia providenciado a equipe de limpeza durante a madrugada mesmo. Ela era exigente até nisso. Acho que não havia ninguém acordado além de mim. Tomei a liberdade de pegar as coisas nos armários e na geladeira e preparar omeletes com bacon.

- Bella! Finalmente você acordou! Estava cogitando subir e ir acordar você, mas se eu fizesse isso, Edward ia passar o dia todo me gastando por ter pulado em cima dele na cama.

- Alice, você precisa aprender a parar de me assustar!

- O que você está fazendo?

- Omelete com bacon.

- Isso engorda Bella... mas eu quero um.

- Fico me perguntando como você consegue ser tão irritante.

Preparei as duas omeletes e sentei à mesa com ela. Ficamos conversando bobagens sobre a noite anterior até que me lembrei da pergunta que eu não podia deixar passar.

- Ali, me diz uma coisa. Por que você, Rosalie e aparentemente Jasper não gostam da Tanya? Assim, não que eu também não goste. Ela me irrita. Mas, qual o motivo de vocês três não gostarem?

- Você já percebeu o quão atirada ela é, não percebeu Bella?

- Sim.

- Em todo caso, esse não é o único motivo para não gostarmos dela.

- Claro que não. Apesar do fato dela ser atirada já ser um motivo mais que suficiente.

- Que Rosalie não saiba que eu contei isso pra você.

- Não vai sair uma palavra. Juro. – fingi passar um zíper na boca.

- Bom, ela também morava no Alasca, mas isso são detalhes. O que acontece é que Rose, Em e Jazz a conhecem a mais tempo que eu e Edward. Coisa de um ano e meio, por aí. Ela tentou ser amiga da Rose, ou melhor, seguidora da Rose, porque nunca vi nenhuma daquelas garotas que ela anda serem realmente sinceras com ela.

- Ah Alice, mas a Rosalie também não é uma pessoa fácil de lidar.

- Isso é, mas não desvirtue o assunto Bella. Essa coisa da Tanya tentar ser amiga de Rose foi antes de ela conhecer Emmet e Jasper. Ela queria tentar se dar bem porque Rosalie sempre chamou atenção. Mesmo sendo uma caloura em Dartmouth os caras meio que já disputavam ela. E claro, não sabiam que ela namorava meu irmão. E nem a Tanya. Quando ela conheceu o Em, ficou toda alvoroçada e durante algum tempo ficou meio que cercando o terreno pra saber como poder dar bote. Nesse tempo ela conheceu o Jasper também. Encurtando a história, ela começou a se atirar descaradamente para Emmet e tentou fazer a mesma coisa com Jasper. Por sorte minha Jazz sabe sair dessas situações, mas o Em não teve a mesma sorte. Então a Rose percebeu tudo e a briga com a Tanya foi feia.

- Como assim briga?

- Briga Bella! Sabe? Xingamentos e tudo mais?

- Nossa...

- Jasper fez questão de me contar tudo isso e eu não via a hora de terminar logo o High School e vir cuidar do que era meu em New Hampshire. Confesso que fiquei com medo de tudo ter sido uma crise de arrependimento da parte de Jasper. Eu não conseguiria perdoar uma traição dele.

- Alice, acho que Jasper jamais trairia você.

- Não seja tão altruísta Bella. Se o homem quiser, ele trai você. Da mesma forma que se você quiser, você trai o homem. Nós somos muito diferentes. Enquanto nós precisamos de um motivo, eles só precisam de uma mulher e o estímulo certo. Não vá pensando que só porque o cara está apaixonado a eras por você que ele virou santinho e sincero.

Pensei na possibilidade de Edward me trair. É claro que ela existia e se esfregava diariamente na minha cara só pra dizer que estava ali. Conseguiria eu perdoar e conviver com aquilo? Achei melhor parar de pensar aquilo.

- Mas o que aconteceu com Emmet e Rosalie?

- Bom, Rosalie passou um dia inteiro sem olhar para Emmet, mas segundo Jasper, não era de raiva dele e sim dela mesma por ter entrado no jogo de Tanya e se rebaixado à ela no momento em que as duas trocaram os xingamentos. Mas logo depois ela já estava de ego refeito e com saudades das bajulações de Emmet e bom... Os dois se amam, isso é fato. Ambos já sentiam falta um do outro.

- Não consigo imaginar Rosalie assim.

- Jasper disse que a tensão que tinha se instalado aqui era quase palpável. Ele tentou ajudá-la, mas não sabe se deu muito certo. Está especulando até hoje. Rosalie é uma pessoa difícil, até mesmo para o próprio irmão.

- Mas e você?

- Vir pra cá foi perfeito. Eu ficaria ao lado de Jasper quase que integralmente. Não víamos a hora disso acontecer, mas eu sabia que teria de conhecer a tal da Tanya, porque mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu, ela ainda tem a cara de pau de aparecer por aqui. Emmet e Jasper se mantêm naturais perto dela, Rosalie se controla para não dizer mais nada, eu faço questão de mostrar que não gosto dela e Edward parece alheio a isso tudo.

- O que me deixa um pouco preocupada.

- Bella, Edward não trocaria você pela Tanya. Disso você pode ter certeza.

- Mas se ele quiser me trair, ele me trai. Você mesma disse isso ainda agora.

- Disse mesmo. Mas Bella, Edward pode ser um puto. Pode ter arrastado uma coleção de mulheres, mas ele nunca traiu nenhuma delas. Aliás, nenhum de nós. Carlisle nos ensinou que sinceridade e verdade são coisas importantes. Emmet e Edward podem sim ter partido alguns corações, mas sempre foram sinceros e verdadeiros.

- Mas ainda não estou livre de ser traída.

- Nem eu.

- Ah fala sério Alice! Você e Jasper nasceram um para o outro! Assim como Emmet e Rosalie! Vocês são perfeitos Alice!

- Assim como você e Edward, Bella! Antes de dormir ele me contou a briga que vocês tiveram ontem.

- Ótimo. – comentei desanimada. Será que nunca passaríamos por alguma coisa que Alice não soubesse?

- Bella, isso não pode acontecer de novo e na frente da Tanya! Não deixe que ela perceba que representa uma ameaça você. É claro que agora tudo o que ela quer aqui é o Edward. Principalmente porque ele parece não ligar pra ela. E todos nós sabemos que ele não liga, porque é extremamente apaixonado por você. Mas ela, claro, nunca vai ver as coisas assim. Abra seus olhos Bella. Não com Edward, mas com ela.

- Aposto que estão falando daquela biscate. – Rosalie apareceu na cozinha usando um biquíni que lhe caía tão perfeito quanto ela própria. Parecia até que ela não tinha se embebedado na noite anterior a ponto de quase dar vexame. Queria saber como ela conseguia aquilo. Talvez já fizesse parte da sua perfeição. Item de série, sabe? Enquanto que conseguir isso pra mim seria um daqueles opcionais caríssimos!

E então minha intuição não havia falhado. Rosalie passou por mim como se eu quase não existisse ali. Digo quase porque ela sabia que Alice não estaria falando sozinha então tinha consciência de que eu estava ali. Mas não curtia muito isso. Acho que ela só não implicava mais comigo porque eu não dava em cima do namorado dela. Claro. Eu não podia representar perigo pra ninguém.

- Alice, onde está Emmet?

- Saiu com Jasper. Foram comprar comida e bebida.

- E Edward?

- Ainda está dormindo. – eu respondi e ela riu divertida, o que me pareceu estranho

- Típico dele, ser o último a acordar.

- Não se esqueça que essa noite tem o Pay Per View! – Alice lembrou Rosalie se levantando da mesa.

- Merda! É mesmo! Espero que Emmet não demore. Vou para a piscina.

- Vamos Bella, vamos acordar Edward. Já chega dele bancar o Belo Adormecido.

- Ah Isabella, obrigada por me ajudar ontem. – Rosalie disse quando ia passando pela porta.

- P-por nada Rosalie.

Continua...

* * *

Oláaáá meninas...

Demorei mais um pouquinho pra postar, mas agora eram circunstâncias de festa de formatura... auhauahua...

Ay gente... nossa... saudades de ler a saga mais perfeita ever! Whatever...

Eu ia comentar alguma coisa agora, mas esqueci... auahuahau... faz parte...

Meninas, comecei uma fic nova com o meu casal mais que favorito, chama All That Jazz... deem uma passadinha por lá Tb, se non for perdir muito, ok?

Qqr contato menines... imaginarya_8 (arroba) hotmail . com ou me sigam no twitter... twitter . com (barra) paula_sammet

Let's answer the reviews now!

**.Dakotta.**: Vc super ja sabia da fantasia da Bella… para de fazer charminho! Auahuahaua... CAZUZA (VALDOMIROOOO) TAMO JUNTOOOO!

**josellyn cullen**: Olá! Seja bem vinda! E me agrada muito saber que você está gostando! Aqui o outro capitulo! ^^

**Isa Stream**: UIAHIUAHIAUA... menine... pois é... auhauaha... a piada do Cu super existe, mas eu super arranjei pra ela ficar certinha da historia... auhauhaua... até eu rashay peso quando tava escrevendo! UAHUAHUAA

**Mary P. Candles Maine**: E postei novamente... ^^ Bom... pra mim a Tanya é uma personagem que non fede e nem cheira no livro... Tipo... só mais uma... Mas como eu precisava de alguém pra fazer a biscate, usei ela e me aproveitei do fato de quase ngm gostar dela... auhauahuaa... Adorei pq deu certo! E nossa! Super fã? Meu ego foi pra alturas! AIHAUIHAIA

**Ali**: AUHUIAHAUIA... Eu rashay qnd tive a idéia de chamar ela de chinchila... auahuahuaa... A Bella até tenta ter vida própria, mas com a Alice do lado não dá muito certo... uauhauha... Por incrível que pareça, a Alice é a mais difícil de escrever... auahuahaua... Tenho que pensar muito pra fazer a Alice desse jeito... nossa... Fazer a Alice perfeitinha dá trabalho, mas é a que mais amo fazer! E nossa! Eu tive que buscar lá do fundo da memória a historia do Heitor... AUHAUA... Assim, eu tb amo a historia de Tróia, mas nunca mais tinha lido nada... foi dificinho tb... auahuahua ... E aguarde pela Rose... ela não é assim tão ruim...

**tatianne beward**: A outra fantasia reveladinha... ^^ e o motivo de ngm gostar da Tanya tb... auhauhaua... E everybody loves Cu... UAHUAHUAHUAA...

**Marynna Meira**: Nossa flor! Abandonar a fic, jamais! Essa pelo menos não! Nunca tive tantos comentários assim numa fic minha! Aliás, são os comentários que me fazem escrever! Mas infelizmente algumas vezes a prioridade é outra... mas whatever... Aqui o outro capitulo. Espero que goste!!! ^^

**Luiza**: NÃO MORRA! Capitulo postado! AIHAIUHUAA

**vitoria pixel jett**: Seja bem vinda! SIM! Joan é Diva! Altamente DIVA!!! Espero que curta esse capitulo... ^^

**Heidi K. M.**: AUHIUAHIAUA... o titulo foi cortesia da .Dakotta. UIHAUIHAUIHAUIHA... Eu sempre dou as melhores piadas pro Jazz, mas meu... ele é muito minha paixão... auhuahuaa...Eu tb sempre adorei a Rose!!! Aguarde e verá! Rosalie se revelará uma pessoa muito... hann... nem vou falar... Senão estraga... auhauhaua... E o James... bom... o James... segredinho... =D

**Nane**: Capitulo postado flor! UAHUAHUAA E que bom mesmo que vc amou!!! Continue lendo! ^^

**Jessika Sant'Iago**: UHAIUHAIAUA... que bom que amou as piadas! AUHUAIHIAUA... Se vc já ri lendo, imagina eu escrevendo... auhauhauahaua... E bom... seja bem vinda e continue amando a fic!!!

**Pri Cullen Malfoy**: bom... a historia não vai seguir a risca a comédia né... auhauhaua... é claro que aquela coisa toda principal vai ser mei foda de fazer, mas garanto que vai ter um final tão bom quanto o do filme! Capitulo postado, continue lendo... e gostando! Beijos!

**Julia Pellegrinetti**: UHAUAHUAHA... Né... assim... Boa parte das coisas é tudo confabulado com ela... auhauahuaa... Continue lendo pra ver nossas loucuras... auhauahuahuaha...

**Natss**: escrita e postada... ^^


	8. Tenho Medo de te Perder

Capítulo 8: Tenho medo de te perder.

- Ah Isabella, obrigada por me ajudar ontem. – Rosalie disse quando ia passando pela porta.

- P-por nada Rosalie.

Rosalie havia mesmo me agradecido? Eu não estava sonhando, estava?

Tudo bem, esse seria um momento memorável e tão raro quanto... Não sei. É tão raro que não consigo nem descrever. Se fosse outra pessoa, eu teria corrido, depois feito pose ao lado dela e tirado uma foto, só pra garantir a lembrança, mas estávamos falando de Rosalie. E com certeza ela não dividiria uma foto comigo. Nem por caridade.

- O que foi Bella?

- Rosalie me agradeceu.

- E daí?

- Como e daí Alice? Ela mal olha na minha cara. Ela me agradecer hoje já foi algo como uma conquista. Algo que nunca mais vou conseguir.

- Com o tempo você se acostuma Bella. E todos já dissemos pra você, esqueça a Rosalie.

É, eu ia esquecer a Rosalie, apesar de ainda me sentir nostálgica com aquele agradecimento.

- Edward! Já tá na hora de você acordar! Anda! – Alice entrou no quarto de Edward de uma só vez, escancarando a porta.

- Puta que pariu Alice! Você quer me matar de susto?

Tudo bem. O plano de Alice não deu muito certo porque ele já estava acordado. Mas, bom, a entrada triunfante de Alice no quarto de Edward resultou em outra coisa. Meu namorado-mais-que-perfeito havia acabado de sair do banho só de toalha e o susto que Alice lhe deu, bom... Digamos que o corpo todo de Edward era muito mais perfeito e harmonioso do que eu pensava ou lembrava.

- Bella! Desculpe por isso amor. – lembro dele ter me dito isso mas, não tenho tanta certeza assim... Eu ainda estava processando tanta perfeição junta.

- Ah Edward, como se ela nunca tivesse visto você sem roupa. Agora vê se vai se vestir porque eu não sou obrigada a ficar olhando partes baixas de ninguém que não seja o Jasper.

- Jasper te obriga a fazer isso é? - um sorriso cínico e maldoso

- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. Não coloque outro sentido nas minhas palavras. Anda. Se veste logo. Daqui a pouco o Pay Per View começa e tenho certeza de que você não quer perder tudo aquilo!

- Caralho! É mesmo!

- Então anda logo. Acho que vou ligar pro Emmet e mandar ele trazer umas pizzas pra gente. – Alice saiu.

Eu ainda estava meio paralisada com a visão de Edward sem roupa. Me lembrei das tatuagens que ele tinha. A do braço, que ficava na parte interna, eu já tinha visto milhares de vezes. Era uma mulher com o rosto meio escondido atrás de uma rosa. Daí me lembrei da que ele tinha na virilha. Eu nunca tinha visto realmente. Ok. Ahn... Eu tinha chances suficientes para ver, já que, bom, Edward sempre tentava uma manobra ou um jeito de conquista quase que irresistível pra transar comigo. Eu confiava que ele me esperaria. Eu via sinceridade nos seus olhos quando ele dizia isso, mas ele sempre tentava. E eu sempre tinha chances de ver a maldita tatuagem da virilha. Naquele momento rápido de Edward sem toalha, eu vi que também era uma mulher e fiquei me perguntando: Por que diabos Edward SEMPRE tem que tatuar uma mulher?

- Bella? - senti os braços de Edward envolverem minha cintura e seus lábios colarem no meu pescoço. – Por que está sem respirar?

- Hã? - eu estava mesmo sem respirar?

- Sempre que você fica assim é porque gostou de alguma coisa que viu. Devo me alegrar com isso?

- Edward!

Ele me conhecia. Sabia que era isso. Mas eu não ia assumir. Senão ele ficaria intragável com o ego lá nas alturas.

- Tudo bem Bella, não precisa ficar sem graça.

- Cala a boca e se veste Edward.

- Eu já estou vestido Bella, mas se quiser que eu tire de novo, eu faço com todo prazer.

- Pára! – eu sorri completamente sem graça.

- Você fica linda corada, sabia? Vem, vamos descer. Hoje quero ficar só juntinho de você.

- Desculpa.

- Pelo que?

- Você sabe.

- Hey! Eu já disse pra você. Eu prometi que esperava e eu vou cumprir com a minha palavra Bells.

Forcei um sorriso. Era lindo que ele fizesse isso por mim, mas, sei lá. Eu não me sentia tão confortável com isso assim. Era chato ver meu namorado ansiando por uma coisa que eu ainda não estava preparada para fazer com ele. Mesmo sabendo que ele seria o mais carinhoso e cuidadoso comigo, não sei, ainda não era a hora certa pra mim.

Quando descemos Emmet e Jasper já haviam voltado com comida e cerveja. Como sempre. Mal apareci na cozinha Emmet jogou uma latinha nas minhas mãos.

- Pensa rápido Bella!

- Cara, você é muito corajoso em fazer isso. – as vezes eu não sabia se gostava ou passava a ignorar Jasper.

- Ah qual é Jazz. Ela conseguiu pensar rápido!

- Pensar rápido ela pensa, mas executar as coisas com a mesma rapidez e sincronia, bom, tudo bem, eu dou meu braço a torcer. Dessa vez ela conseguiu. Quando isso vai acontecer de novo é uma incógnita. – tudo bem, vou passar a ignora Jasper Hale. Nada de pingentes pra ele.

- Ei, ei, ei... olha lá como fala da minha namorada hein! – é.. as vezes Edward servia pra me defender também.

- Desculpa Eddie, mas agora quero saber da minha namorada.

- Rosalie está na piscina. – Alice finalmente apareceu na cozinha – Bella, se você continuar segurando a latinha assim, vai esquentar a cerveja. – todos estavam contra mim agora?

- Não liga pra eles amor.

- Já encomendei as pizzas. E como dessa vez eu que estou pagando, acho prudente vocês serem bonzinhos comigo.

- Pro seu tamanho Alice, nós seremos bonzinhos com você mesmo. Bonzinhos. – me senti vingada. Amo quando meu namorado me defende.

Não demorou muito pra que as pizzas chegassem e logo estávamos nós quatro sentados à mesa. Emmet passou carregando Rosalie no colo e a única coisa que disse foi que se não deixássemos alguma coisa pra ele, estávamos fodidos.

- Tudo bem, menos dois pra assistir o Pay Per View. Não vai ter graça. – Alice falou dando uma mordida na pizza que Jasper segurava.

- Eu nem tava tão afim de assistir esse Pay Per View de hoje mesmo. Prefiro ver o de amanhã D-Generation-X entrando no ringue em cima de um tanque!

- Nem me fale Jazz. To louco pra ver isso também. Bom, já que não vai ter Pay Per View essa noite, por não vamos eu, você, Bella, Alice e as pizzas lá pra piscina e fazemos nossa contra-festa?

- Por mim.

Então fomos pra piscina e puta merda, como tinha cerveja ali! Acho que Jasper e Emmet esvaziaram pelo menos dois daqueles refrigeradores!

- Emmet e Rose só vão sair daquele quarto amanhã!

- Fico me perguntando como a Rose agüenta aquele urso em cima dela.

- E eu me pergunto como Alice, com todo esse tamanho, agüenta você.

- Agüento e muito bem Edward Anthony!

- Tudo bem Mary Alice, não está mais aqui quem falou.

- Por que sempre temos que começar com esse tipo de assunto?

- Mas Jasper, foi você quem começou... – finalmente me manifestei.

- Ah, mas só porque eu comecei não dá brecha pro Eddie aí continuar com ele.

- Sabe, eu estava me lembrando aqui que alguém me deve uma. – Alice recomeçou e eu sabia que aquela era pra mim.

- Alice... – resmunguei...

- Nada de mas Bella! Você estragou minha obra de arte ontem a noite! Estava tão linda mulher gato!

- Bom, isso eu tenho que concordar. – Acho que vou começar a ignorar Edward também.

- Eu podia estar linda Alice, mas já sentia o gosto do couro na minha língua! E não estava lá muito agradável. Além do mais, fiquei morrendo de medo de tirar aquela coisa toda e arrancar minha própria pele junto. Por pouco aquilo não aderiu em mim.

- Você pediu por isso. – ela falou como se nem se importasse. Se eu ignorar todos os Cullen ali, será que sairia no lucro? Hum, talvez não. Eu ficaria solitária, por obrigatoriamente teria que ignorar Emmet também porque logo ele viria com alguma piadinha e só me sobraria Rose. É, melhor desativar a função "ignore".

- Mas amor, você pegou pesado com a Bella, vai. Ela não é fã de festas, já foi muito ela estar aqui ontem e você ainda faz ela se vestir de mulher-gato.

- Muito obrigada Jasper! – acho que ele quis se redimir pela piadinha na cozinha.

- Jasper! Você tem que estar do meu lado! E Bella mereceu sim o castigo! Se tivesse aceitado quietinha, teria passado a festa com a fantasia de anjo que também estaria perfeita. Mas não... E você Edward! Você compactuou com isso! Os dois! Os dois esperem por mim!

- Tudo bem Alice, se me castigar, não te dou uma coisa que achei que você gostaria pra por no seu carro.

- Edward está absolvido! Mas a Bella nem que me compre com qualquer item vai escapar dessa! Me espere mocinha.

- Acho que agora estou com medo.

- E Alice lá desperta medo em alguém com esse tamanho?

- Tamanho não é documento Edward. – como uma criança, Alice mandou uma língua pro irmão.

- Ai cara, ainda to exausto de ontem. Carregar o Emmet cansa demais! O cara é um urso! Puta merda. Minhas costas tão doendo até agora.

- Isso porque você convive com ele há menos tempo que eu.

- Do que nós Edward. Do que nós.

- Ah Alice, como se você já tivesse me ajudado alguma vez a carregar o mamute lá.

- Falar nisso, Bella, Rosalie não fez nada com você ontem quando cuidou dela naqueles instantes, não é?

- Não. Milagrosamente não. Ela estava até sociável.

- Bella até se empolgou quando Rose a agradeceu hoje.

- Ela fez isso? - Edward e Jasper perguntaram juntos.

- Ahn... Fez.

- Será que ela ainda estava bêbada? - Jasper perguntou meio que pra si mesmo.

- Não, ela não estava. – Alice respondeu

- Bom, eu acho que... ela deve estar tentando conviver comigo, já que Edward e eu estamos juntos.

- Acho que Rosalie será minha monografia. Ainda não consegui entender essa coisa toda ao redor dela. É um misto de emoções que me confunde! Parece aquela outra vez.

- Tudo bem Jasper. Bella já sabe.

- Sabe do que? - Edward perguntou.

- Tanya. – e eu respondi.

- De novo essa historia de Tanya, Bella?

- Bella só me perguntou porque Rose, Jasper e eu não gostamos dela. Nada demais Edward.

- É, mas ela perguntou da Tanya! Já não bastou ontem pra você Isabella?

- Edward!

- Não se mete Alice!

- Não fala assim com ela Edward! E me interessava muito saber por que eles não gostam da Tanya, porque eu também faço parte do mesmo time! Goste você ou não! Da mesma forma que você não gostou de ter me visto conversando com o James, eu também detestei ver você conversando com a Tanya

- Gente, eu não quero participar disso.

- Cala a boca Jasper. Melhor não nos metermos.

- Aquele James só tava esperando uma chance de te agarrar!

- E a Tanya a mesma coisa! E nem ele gosta dela!

- Ah, quer dizer que você sabe que o James não gosta da Tanya?

- Sei! Porque ao contrário de você eu tava conversando apenas bobagens com ele e ele deixou escapar isso.

- Ao contrário de mim? Você acha que eu tava falando o que com a Tanya?

- Não sei e nem quero saber Edward Cullen! Mas só pelo jeito que ela olhava pra você eu já posso deduzir!

- Para com isso Bella! Eu só tava falando besteira com a Tanya!

- Você tava bêbado! Se ela quisesse te levava pra cama num estalar de dedos!

- Se o James quisesse, ele teria feito a mesma coisa com você Bella! Você podia não estar bêbada, mas sua inocência já basta pra isso!

- INOCÊNCIA?

- Tudo bem, tudo bem! Chega vocês dois! – Jasper tentou nos controlar, mas agora Edward iria ouvir.

- Chega nada Jasper! Agora ele vai ouvir!

- Vou ouvir o que Isabella Swan?

- Se acha que eu fui inocente conversando com o James ontem, porque ele veio com papo bom, então também sou inocente por ter acreditado em tudo que você me disse aquela tarde, não é?

- Não tem nada a ver uma coisa com a outra Bella! Pare de ser absurda!

- Claro que tem Edward!

- Não tem! E não me compare com aquele idiota!

- Tudo bem então Edward Cullen! Me desculpe por ser tão inocente e idiota por conversar com o James e com você! – me levantei dali e com passos duros fui para o quarto onde ficavam minhas coisas, apesar de quando ia pra casa dos Cullen, dormir com o senhor-minha-namorada-é-inocente-demais-pra-falar-com-qualquer-outro-homem-que-não-seja-eu.

Arrumei tudo que me pertencia ali na minha mochila. Dane-se Edward, dane-se Alice, dane-se Jasper, Emmet e Rosalie. Eu ia voltar pro dormitório e com muita sorte encontrá-lo vazio porque com certeza Angela não estaria lá. Era final de semana e se ela não estivesse se reunindo com os colegas de sala, estava provavelmente na biblioteca. Eu sentia o nó se formando na minha garganta, mas eu não choraria. Edward não merecia isso. E nem aquela Tanya!

Sei lá como eu ia embora dali. Olhei minha carteira e dei graças a Deus. Tinha dinheiro suficiente pra pegar um taxi. Eu não ia ficar ali com Edward defendendo aquela biscate. Não ia mesmo.

- Bella? - era Alice entrando no quarto.

- Não adianta dizer nada Alice. Não vou ficar.

- É, eu já imaginava que não. Sei que em pensamentos você deve estar xingando Edward e todos os nomes pronunciáveis e impronunciáveis. E saiba, eu xingo todos eles junto com você. Edward foi um estúpido realmente.

- Alice, eu sei o que está tentando fazer. Eu não vou ficar.

- E você vai como Bella? - ela não queria mesmo que eu fosse. Aquele bico era típico disso.

- De taxi.

- Deixa que eu te levo.

- Não.

- EDWARD! VOCÊ É UM IMBECIL SABIA? - quando dei por mim Alice já nem estava mais do meu lado e nem no quarto – AGORA A BELLA TA LA NO QUARTO ARRUMANDO AS COISAS PRA IR EMBORA! SEU IDIOTA!

Aquilo ainda ia durar muito. Mentalmente eu contei até cinco. No cinco Edward apareceu no quarto. Eu calçava meus tênis.

- Não vai embora Bella.

- E por que não? Sou inocente demais pra andar na rua também?

- Tudo bem Bella. Eu errei. Era isso que você queria que eu dissesse?

- É Edward. Eu queria que você dissesse isso, mas porque você quis dizer e não pra me comprar. Queria que você dissesse porque realmente sente que errou. E não pra me agradar!

- Eu não devia ter dito que era inocência sua. Na verdade eu me expressei mal. Não era isso que eu queria ter dito.

- E o que era Edward?

- Bella, é melhor deixar pra lá isso. Poxa, a gente já brigou ontem pelo mesmo motivo. Eu não quero ficar nesse clima com você.

- Não Edward. Não dá pra deixar pra lá como se não tivesse acontecido. Você sabe disso tão bem quanto eu.

- Tudo bem. Então vamos sentar e conversar.

- Eu também tive minha parcela de culpa, mas foi você quem explodiu primeiro.

- Bella, eu explodi porque, pra mim, é perda de tempo ficar falando essas coisas da Tanya. Você quer saber? Eu acho a Tanya bonita sim. Mas se eu quisesse alguma coisa que fosse com ela, eu já teria tido. Eu a conheço a mais tempo do que você e nunca nem encostei nela. Bella, eu to com você. É você que me importa. Pra mim, você é muito melhor que ela. Lembra do que eu falei pra você naquela tarde? Você tem personalidade Bella. Tanya é só mais uma líder de torcida. Não quero alguém que fica tentando ser alguém. Quero alguém que seja. Por isso eu escolhi você. Desculpa ter dito que você era inocente demais. Mas é que... céus... o James tem a mesma fama que eu tinha. Ele estudou com Jasper e Emmet, não me lembro onde, mas estudou. Me incomoda vê-lo perto de você, porque, se ele quiser, ele tem a garota que pousar os olhos. E qualquer uma vai Bella. Qualquer uma. Com namorado, sem namorado, não interessa. Ele só para quando consegue. Não foi só por ciúmes, mas pra te manter longe do perigo também.

- Desculpa ter dito que eu também fui inocente por ter acreditado em você naquela tarde.

- Tudo bem Bella, deixa pra lá. Foi dito só da boca pra fora, como todas as palavras ofensivas que dissemos naquele momento. – ele forçou um sorriso, mas foi frustrado.

- O que foi?

- É que... eu... tenho muito medo de perder você. Já demorou muito te achar Bella.

- Não vai me perder.

- Não vai embora. – ele colocou uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha.

- Não vou. – então ele deu um sorriso lindo.

- Acho que Jasper e Alice estão nos esperando. Temos uma contra-festa, lembra?

- Sim.

Íamos saindo do quarto e então eu me lembrei de um detalhe.

- Edward, espera.

- O que?

- Ainda tem uma coisa. Não vamos estar livres de Tanya e James. Então, eu confio em você e espero que você confie em mim.

- Eu confio.

- Não vamos escapar de ter que falar com eles, então...

- Eu já entendi Bella. Vou me controlar.

- Eu também.

Edward me deu um abraço intenso. Ele tinha medo e eu também. Antes dele eu nunca havia tido algum relacionamento sério que fosse. Apenas um ou outro caso aqui e ali. Contáveis no dedo. Para algumas pessoas isso podia até ser vergonhoso, mas pra mim não. Eu fazia o que queria certo? Mas com Edward era diferente. Por nenhum outro eu havia sentido o que sentia por ele. Difícil explicar tudo o que vinha na minha mente quando eu pensava nele, mas uma simples frase pode resumir. Eu amava Edward. Muito. E sabia que com ele a coisa era igual.

Ainda não havíamos dito um para o outro, mas eu sabia que aquilo estava ali. Confesso que gostaria muito de ouvir "Bella, eu te amo" dele. Talvez estivesse meio cedo pra isso. Tínhamos só um mês e algumas semanas de namoro. E já ouvi algumas vezes que algumas pessoas esperam mais um tempo pra poder declarar mesmo que ama a outra pessoa. Mas independente de tempo ou amor, era mais do que fato que eu ainda tinha muita insegurança e medo de perder Edward.

Cheguei no deck da piscina antes de Edward. Alice e Jasper estavam lá, brincando de se jogar alguma coisa. Acho que era farelo de pizza. Foi Jasper que me viu primeiro e sorriu. Era incrível como com qualquer simples ato que ele fizesse, desde uma brincadeira ou uma palavra boba podia fazer mudar o humor de qualquer pessoa. Tudo bem. Voltei a cogitar colocá-lo num pingente.

- Bella! – ele acenou para mim, enquanto eu caminhava na direção deles, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

- Você não embora, vai?- Alice perguntou num muxoxo.

- Não.

Eu apenas ouvi o grito e quando dei por mim, Alice estava pendurada no meu pescoço. Era sorte nossa não estarmos tão próximas da piscina assim. Teria sido um desastre. Já doeu bastante cair ali, na grama, imagina se tivesse dado com as costas no paredão de água! E Edward ainda nem estava lá pra me ajudar. Sorte também eu estar vestindo jeans e camiseta. Se houvessem fitas na minha roupa e eu tivesse caído na piscina, não sei se teria tanta sorte dessa vez.

- Alice, lembra o que eu falei na cozinha? Bella pensa rápido, mas não consegue processar as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo.

- Não me importa. O que interessa é que ela não vai embora.

- Ahn... Desculpem por terem ouvido tudo aquilo que eu disse à Edward.

- Tudo bem Bella. Quantas vezes já não ouvimos coisas piores quando Emmet e Rose brigam?

- E eu tive de fazer um favor pra você, como uma grande amiga que eu sou. Tomei o resto da sua cerveja, senão ela ia esquentar. E isso é um pecado, então trate de ir lá no freezer e pegar outra.

- Cadê o Eddie?

- Não sei. Nós conversamos lá em cima e ele me pediu pra vir pra cá que ele viria logo depois.

Nesse momento Edward apareceu no deck, com um pequeno ramalhete de flores colhidas que eu reconheci serem do jardim.

- Mais um pedido de desculpas. Espero que aceite. – Edward disse me entregado os três lírios brancos.

- Óun Jasper, veja que lindo!

- Realmente, e é sorte dele Esme não estar aqui pra ver seus lírios serem arrancados assim.

- Com esse motivo Esme não reclamaria Jazz. E a uma hora dessas não tem nenhuma floricultura aberta, então eu tive de improvisar.

- Eu não ligo que tenham sido arrancadas.

- O que valeu foi a intenção. Agora sentem logo aqui os dois. Agora já temos mais um motivo pra comemorar.

- Ei... antes disso, desculpem por aquilo.

- Está tudo bem Edward. Já absolvemos a Bella e absolvemos você também.

- É... você ainda não conseguiram barrar Emmet e Rose.

- E nem queremos. – não mesmo.

- Tem coisa melhor do que isso?

- O que Jasper? - perguntei.

- Curtir essa nossa contra-festa, sem aquele mundo de gente na casa.

- Tenho que concordar com você Jazz.

- Alice? - perguntei novamente. Não era ela que amava movimentos intensos de pessoas?

- Eu amo fazer festas Bella, mas depois, não tem nada melhor do que reunir seu irmão, sua amiga e seu namorado perfeito na beira da piscina e festejar só com eles.

É, Alice ainda me surpreendia bastante.

Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos por ali, mas foi uma noite muito divertida mesmo. Impagável ver Jasper e Edward, bêbados, imitando Beyoncé e Britney Spears. Descobri também que Jasper é um ótimo concunhado e que mesmo não parecendo, gosta quase das mesmas coisas que Edward. Pelo menos quando o assunto é música. Ainda bem. Não consigo imaginar Jasper ouvindo Katy Perry, ou Lady Gaga, ou Pussycat Dolls. Nada contra quem goste. Eu mesma estou aprendendo bastante com Edward, mas gosto da Katy – e só da Katy – mas é que Jasper não combina com essas coisas. Se fosse Emmet, tudo bem. Descobri isso quando – se bem me lembro o nome da banda – Cinderella começou a tocar e Edward cantava junto com Jasper. Era uma balada, de letra triste, mas ainda sim, muito bonita. E realmente Emmet e Rosalie não apareceram por ali. Eu ri um pouco sem graça da piada de Edward sobre termos a possibilidade de dormir por ali mesmo, já que ele tinha dúvidas sobre a segurança das paredes da casa depois dessa tarde.

Momentos assim eram realmente divertidos.

Quando fomos deitar, já quase com o sol batendo na janela, Edward me beijou intensamente e ficamos abraçados durante o sono todo, até o momento de acordar.

Continua...

* * *

Tudo bem amores, eu deixo vocês me crucificarem. Sou ré confessa na demora da postagem por pura preguiça de escrever... auuauahuha... Mas é que também eu tava com algumas idéias pra And All That Jazz que tinham que ser postar no papel com urgência sob risco de eu esquecer se deixasse pra depois.

Whatever... Um pouquinho de drama nesse capitulo só pra gente ver que apesar de Edward ser perfeito, um relacionamento pode não ser assim tão perfeito quanto as pessoas. Ciumes mata qualquer um... afz...

Bom, antes de responder às reviews, duas coisinhas... D-Generation-X é um team existente no universo da WWE (World Wrestling Enterteinment, pra quem non sabe) e é formada por Triple H e Shawn Michaels "The HBK". Quem conhece sabe que as lutas da WWE são todas zoadas, por puro entretenimento mesmo. E Triple H e Shawn Michaels são dois grandes zoadores (além de grandes wrestlers tb). Pra vcs terem uma idéia, no ultimo Pay Per View, o Summer Slam eles entraram no ringue em cima de um tanque (como eu comentei no capitulo), além de ter trazido pra dentro do ringue quase um circo todo de Las Vegas pra comemorar o aniversário do General Manager da RAW, a brand onde os dois lutam. Como se não bastasse, na abertura do Summer Slam, os dois zoaram todo mundo, fazendo desenhos e sombras com as mãos enquanto apareciam as fotos dos wrestlers pros events da noite. Foi cômico.

A música do Cinderella que a Bella se refere é a "Don't know what you got (till it's gone). É uma das minhas baladinhas preferidas, porém a letra é meio tristinha.

Now, lets's answer the reviews... \o/

**Mariana**: bom, eu tentei não demorar… auhauahua… mas ja me justifiquei. Espero que vc goste desse capitulo.

**Pri Cullen Malfoy**: se eu seguisse a risca, nossa, coitada da Bella. Auhauhaua... Como eu disse, a única coisa a risca do filme mesmo é a parte principal. Fora isso nada mais. \o/ Espero que tenha adorado esse capitulo tb.

**Isa Stream**: E quem non odeia a Tanya? AIHAUIHAHUIHAHAUIHUIAHAU...

**Jessika Sant'Iago**: Bella non se rebaixará ao nível da Tanya! Jamais! *mexican pride* Nossa, vc tb ama a rose? geral odeia ela, mas eu acho a rose tão legal meu! Sério! A maioria das fics que eu leio tem a rose detestável... Da raiviinha. Rose tb pode ter um bom coração. Mesmo sendo egocêntrica.

**Marcela P.M. Pattinson**: e quem non gosta de barracos, néam? UAHAUHAUHAUUAA... mas o barraco maior ainda nem chegou... =D E menine, eu amo quando as pessoas amam minhas fics... Continua amando tá? auauahuhaa... bjomeliga.

**Tatianne beward**: TANYA BISCATE! – corre –

**Elen C.** : Que bom que vc adora…. ^^ Fic Continuada!

**Agel Cullen McFellou**: Olá, seja bem vinda!!! Que bom que está gostando da fic. ^^ Fic atualizada! Keep reading!

**Debora**: que bom que está amando. Isso me deixa muito feliz. Sinal de que meu trabalho está bom realmente... ^^ E capitulo postado!

**Thai**: UAHuaHAA... Sim! Muito castigo de Alice isso... UAHUAHAU... E a rose ainda vai surpreender muita gente.

**Ali**: da Tanya eu nem comento mais... auhauahua... Rosalie é egocêntrica, mas tem um bom coração... Basta ter paciência. E Alice non esquece as coisas tão fácil assim... auauahuahaa... There's nothing better than Alician manners... AUHAUAHUHAUHAUA.... Obrigadinha pelos parabéns... ^^

**Mary P. Candles Maine**: super atualizado super fã! \o/

**.Dakotta.**: IHAIHHAUIAHIUA... AY VIADA! Super lembrei de vc escrevendo as cenas do Jasper... TEAMOPORRA!

**Janaína**: AY FINALMENTE ALGUÉM QUE TB GOSTA DE CAPITULOS COMPRIDOS! – abraça – Alguém que também sente a mesma agonia ao ver uma historia boa mas com capítulos tão finitos...mimimimi ... Bom, já justifiquei a demora da postagem, espero que perdoe... xD

**Marynna Meira**: James ainda vai dar trabalhinho... E menine que tenso isso com seu pc... vírus é uma merda mesmo...Mas me senti super super em saber que a minha fic foi a primeira que vc lembrou o nome... auhauahuaa... Inflou meu ego... xD Bom, espero que goste desse capitulo!

Beijos menines... e non se esqueçam das reviews e nem de ler tb And All That Jazz!!!! Isso serve tb pra quem só adiciona a fic nos favoritos... vamo la galerë... comentar non doi nada e ajuda a gente a escrever mais rapidinho!


	9. Tequila, mais Tequila

**Capítulo 9: Tequila, muita tequila.**

**Edward POV**

Era muito bom acordar no dia seguinte, sem a menor noção de que horas eram e sentir aquele cheiro de morango vindo dos cabelos da Bella. Cara, se ela soubesse o quanto eu adoro esse cheiro! Outra coisa que eu adorava também era senti-la entre meus braços, do jeito que ela estava agora.

Fico imaginando o que a mãe da Bella deveria pensar de mim, quando ela disse uma vez que ia dormir aqui. Eu juro que não queria, mas era impossível não ouvir o que ela falava ao telefone. "_Você está se prevenindo, não está Bella_?_ Por favor! Camisinhas e anticoncepcionais são imprescindíveis! Principalmente porque imagino que mesmo a irmã dele sendo sua melhor amiga, você deve dormir com seu namorado na mesma cama_". Tudo bem, eu tinha que admitir que minha sogra era divertida, mas, mais divertido que ouvir isso foi ver a cara da Bella. Tive de jurar pra ela que não tinha ouvido nada. É claro que ela não acreditou, mas pra todos os efeitos, eu continuo fingindo até hoje.

Renée com certeza não sabe que a Bella ainda é virgem. Acho que se souber, vai ser uma surpresa pra ela, assim como foi pra mim.

Claro que eu gostei de saber e claro que fiquei meio assustado com isso. Não que fosse coisa do outro mundo. De forma alguma. Acho que com certeza foi pelo meu vasto currículo feminino. Um erro meu. E um erro absurdo. Não sei de onde eu tirei que a Bella poderia se parecer com as garotas que eu costumava pegar. Claro, ela poderia não ser mais virgem e ser a mesma Bella – perfeita – que ela é. Só que eu tava esperando que ela fosse como todas as outras. Um erro imperdoável. Saber que ela não era assim e que estava se guardando para alguém, só fazia a Bella mais especial pra mim.

Tínhamos um mês e algumas semanas juntos, e eu tinha prometido que ia esperar por ela. Esperar que ela tomasse a decisão de me dizer quando seria o momento certo, mas, aquela espera estava me torturando. Eu nunca havia ficado tanto tempo sem sexo dessa forma. E acho que nunca conversei tanto com a minha mão quanto eu vinha conversando esses tempos. O fato é que, Bella ter me confidenciado sua virgindade só me fez querer ter sexo ainda mais. Claro que não era só nisso que eu pensava ou só a isso que eu dava importância, mas já estava ficando difícil controlar essa vontade. Mas eu tinha prometido, e não iria contra minha própria opinião ou criação. Não trairia Bella só pra ter sexo, mas que eu estava prestes a enlouquecer, isso eu estava.

Só que naquele momento, o que eu tava afim de curtir mesmo era a presença da Bella mais porque pelo horário que tínhamos ido deitar, provavelmente só eu estava acordado, além de Emmet e Rosalie, ou não. E se Emmet estivesse acordado, ele não viria no meu quarto encher meu saco pra acordar Bella e eu. Só Alice faria isso. E ela estava dormindo.

- Está na hora de acordar Bella Adormecidaaaa!!! – tudo bem, retiro o que eu disse. Será que ela nunca dormia?

- Pára com essa porra Alice!

- Não parooo... Enquanto vocês não levantarem, eu não parooo... – cantar e pular. Como diabos ela conseguia isso? E puta merda, será que ela não sabe que eu odeio que ela fique pulando na minha cama?

- Se você não parar, eu te faço pular janela abaixo!

- Alice! Pára! Tá? Pára! A gente levanta. Tá bom assim? - Alice teve sorte de Bella tê-la salvado.

- Ótimo. Estamos muito solitários lá embaixo, já que Emmet e Rosalie saíram.

Às vezes me pergunto de quem Alice herdou tanta persuasão e essa coisa de ser irritante o tempo todo.

- Essa anã! Ela me paga!

- Não reclama Edward. Não é você quem ela quer castigar por ter trocado de fantasia na festa.

- E o castigo vem por tabela pra mim.

- O que você acha que a gente pede pra comer enquanto assiste o Pay Per View? Alice quer pedir Pizza, mas porra, a gente já comeu pizza a semana toda! – Jazz perguntou do batente da porta. Só agora eu vi que ele tava ali.

- Será que antes de qualquer coisa você podia tentar segurar a sua mulher um pouco que seja? Eu to tentando curtir a minha!

- Ah, você sabe como ela é. Quando quer fazer alguma coisa, não tem viva alma que a impeça de fazer.

- Se ela me acordar dessa forma de novo, nem ela e nem você vão ser vivas almas.

- Tanto faz. O que acha que a gente pede pra comer?

- Sei lá, comida japonesa? O que você acha Bella?

- Por mim...

- Tudo bem. A gente decide lá embaixo. E é bom vocês descerem logo, antes que ela volte aqui.

- Aí Jazz...

- O que?

- Posso falar com você depois?

- Olha Eddie, desculpa cara, mas, eu já tenho namorada. E você não faz meu tipo. O que você tem no meio das pernas não é realmente o que eu gosto. Espero que não fique chateado com isso.

- Vai pra merda vai, seu loiro aguado.

- Não posso. Tenho que ir lá pra baixo ficar com a Alice.

- Então vai logo antes que eu te chute daqui!

Quando virei, a Bella tava rindo. Eu adorava vê-la rindo. Era hipnotizante. Se ela soubesse que qualquer pequena e simples coisa que ela fizesse me deixava louco, acho que nunca mais se mexia. O problema era que ela me deixava louco de qualquer maneira. Bella realmente tinha me derrubado.

- Sei que não é da minha conta, mas, o que quer falar com Jasper?

- Ah, é coisa da área dele. Psicologia, essas coisas. É pra uma simulação que faremos na aula. – eu menti. Se eu dissesse pra Bella o que realmente queria conversar com o Jasper, ela ia ficar mais insegura do que já era.

E eu mesmo não conseguia acreditar que ia pedir aquilo pra ele, mas sabe aquela coisa que você precisa fazer, por mais embaraçosa que seja? A minha sorte é que o Jazz não era igual meu irmão, então ele não ia me zoar.

Quando nós descemos Alice e Jasper tinham decidido por pizza novamente. É, não tinha jeito. Quando Alice queria uma coisa, não tinha quem a fizesse desistir.

Chato seria que Emmet e Rosalie assistiriam o Summer Slam em outro lugar. Mas pelo menos em casa, foi divertido.

Impagável ver Shawn Michaels e Triple H zoando a abertura do Pay Per View, fazendo desenhos românticos quando a foto da Legacy com Randy Orton apareceu. Ou ainda, quando trouxeram artistas de Las Vegas para o ringue para comemorar o aniversário de Vince MacMahon. E vê-los entrando para a luta em cima de um tanque foi mais impagável ainda! Eu nunca ri tanto assistindo um pay per view quanto ri assistindo a esse.

Bella, que estava ao meu lado, ainda estava muito cansada, desde a noite da festa e ainda não tinha dormido direito. Eu disse que ela podia subir a hora que quisesse, mas ela negou todas as vezes. Quando notei, ela dormia com a cabeça no meu ombro. Levei-a no meu colo até a cama. Queria ficar ali, velando seu sono, como eu gostava de fazer quando ela dormia em casa, mas lembrei que tinha que falar com Jasper. Então desci até a piscina, onde o filho da mãe já estava lá, com uma porrada de latinhas na mesa.

- O que você queria falar comigo, Eddie?

- Acho que eu to com problemas cara.

- Que tipo de problemas?

- Com a Bella.

- O que foi?

- Com certeza a Alice já te contou que a gente ainda não transou.

- É, contou. A coisa de a Bella ser virgem e tal. Fico me perguntando como você, que sempre que queria ter sexo, tinha, está conseguindo viver.

- Pois é. Tá difícil cara. Mas eu prometi.

- Se prometeu então, cumpra.

- Eu tô quase enlouquecendo Jazz!

- Você não ta pensando em trair a Bella, está?

- De jeito nenhum! Mas não sei o que eu faço! O pior é que a Bella fica se sentindo insegura com isso. E eu não sei o que me tortura mais. Se é a tensão sexual ou ver minha namorada insegura pensando que eu vou deixá-la a qualquer momento porque ela é virgem.

- É, você ta encrencado.

- O que você faria?

- Difícil dizer Edward. Você e eu somos completamente diferentes. Eu por escolha só transei com a Alice quase três meses depois de a gente começar a namorar. Nunca escolhi ser pegador como você ou o Emmet. No seu lugar eu esperaria Bella dizer o momento certo, como você prometeu pra ela. Mas isso sou eu.

- E é isso que eu quero fazer Jazz, mas...

- Você quer transar.

- É.

- Deixa eu te perguntar uma coisa Edward, o que você já fez pra Bella se sentir segura?

- De tudo.

- Tem certeza?

- Cara, já prometi usar duas camisinhas, já prometi ser cuidadoso, já disse como me sentia...

- Disse mesmo?

- Como assim?

- Você já disse pra Bella que a ama Edward?

- Não.

- Então você espera o que pra dizer pra ela?

- Acha que é por isso que eu e ela ainda não...

- Não sei. Cada pessoa é diferente. Mas de repente essa insegurança da Bella pode ser proveniente disso. Eu já observei vocês dois e é óbvio que você gosta dela e tudo mais. Não tenho dúvidas disso e nem Alice e nem Emmet e até Rosalie. A única que ainda pode duvidar é a Bella, então se você não disser o que sente realmente, fica difícil. Veja bem, não estou dizendo que um "eu te amo" vá resolver todos os seus problemas e falando de um jeito mais vulgar, vá fazer a Bella abrir as pernas pra você. Mas quem sabe fazê-la se sentir mais segura não adiante as coisas pro seu lado?

- Como eu posso arranjar isso?

- A melhor amiga dela é Alice e não eu.

- Não, Alice não. Ela vai acabar exagerando as coisas.

- Bom, acho que você tem tempo suficiente pra pensar bastante no que fazer. A não ser que você realmente seja um ninfomaníaco. Aí eu lhe aconselho procurar um profissional pra começar um tratamento.

- Sai dessa.

- Você consegue Edward.

- Vem cá, como foram as coisas com você e Alice?

- Vou te contar pra que? Pra você ficar me perseguindo igual fez com o outro cara lá? Não que eu tenha medo de apanhar de você Edward, ao contrário, me garanto e muito bem. Apenas não quero ninguém enchendo meu saco.

- Ah vai Jazz, você sabe porque a gente castigou o cara.

- Essa coisa de vocês não gostarem dele não me convence. Conheço você e o Emmet a tempo suficiente pra saber disso. E se a própria Alice não contou pra vocês, eu que não vou contar.

- Aí, valeu pela ajuda.

- Por nada. Mas vou te ajudar mais um pouco. Se você souber disfarçar, pode pedir ajuda para Alice. Pode dizer pra ela que quer fazer alguma coisa bem arrumada para comemorar seu aniversário de dois meses com a Bella. Ela vai ficar tão empolgada que não vai nem notar a intenção real da coisa.

- Mas e se a Bella tiver comentado alguma coisa sobre isso com a Alice?

- Ai você vai ter de se virar sozinho Edward.

- Às vezes nem eu consigo deter a Alice. Se ela tiver dito alguma coisa, acho que você vai saber. Digo, nós dois conhecemos a clareza dos atos de Alice. Você tem que saber observar.

- Cara, como você consegue ser tão tático assim?

- Usando a cabeça. Você é mais de ação, por isso se fode com mais freqüência.

- Obrigado pela parte que me toca.

- Disponha.

Continuei ali, bebendo com o Jasper. Quando começava a estranha a não presença de Alice ali, ela apareceu.

Nossa conversa ali se baseou nos acontecidos do Summer Slam e Jazz e eu tivemos que ficar ouvindo ela elogiar os braços do John Cena, as pernas do Triple H, a barriga do Shawn Michaels e até da bunda do Batista, que não tava no Pay Per View, Alice comentou. Senti a falta de Bella nesse momento, mas me agradou saber que ela estava dormindo sossegada na minha cama, assim Alice não encheria a cabeça dela com tanto homem assim.

Na manhã seguinte estávamos naquela correria de sempre para sair. Ou melhor, Alice estava na correria. Só que eu não poderia sair de casa sem antes avisá-la que queria falar com ela. Nada de ser na frente da Bella, ou na frente do Emmet. Na frente da Bella seria motivo para insegurança e medo de estarmos armando alguma coisa para ela, o que no fundo, no fundo, seria isso mesmo. Na frente do Emmet seria motivo pro filho da puta me chamar de veado. Como eu não queria sujar minha mão com o sangue do nariz dele, achei melhor me reservar.

- Se quiser eu aviso a Alice que quer falar com ela.

- Não... A gente tem tempo de sobra.

Aproveitei que Bella saiu e a deixei conversando com Jasper – seria melhor do que com Emmet ou Rosalie – e entrei em casa de novo.

- Ei, Ali...

- O que foi?

- Preciso te pedir um favor.

- Qual?

- Pra você pensar em algo pro meu aniversário de dois meses com a Bella.

- AI EDDIE! Sério? - quando ela começa a quicar no mesmo lugar me dá um medo tremendo.

- É. Mas só deixo você fazer isso se me prometer não comentar nada com a Bella! Nem que vai ser algo especial.

- Bico calado.

- E nada de coisas grandes. Só Bella e eu.

- Tudo bem. Já entendi que vamos ter que sair de casa de novo.

- É, vão mesmo.

- E você planeja alguma coisa especial, tipo...

- É Alice. Isso mesmo.

- Vou dar meu melhor nisso Edward! Não se preocupe.

- Quando você diz pra eu não me preocupar, aí é que eu me preocupo mesmo.

- Não seja chato Edward!

- Anda, vai logo. Jasper ta pra ter um filho lá fora.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Era hoje! Dois meses com a Bella. E dias de sufoco fazendo ela não desconfiar de nada. Agora eu devia um favor imenso para Alice, que com toda certeza, iria me cobrar eternamente. Tanto faz. Eu devia essa a ela, definitivamente.

Era um sábado de manhã. Levei a Bella para passear por uns lugares que eu passei esses dias todos procurando também. Depois fomos almoçar no mesmo restaurante onde tudo começou. Onde eu contei para ela todos os meus defeitos e todo o meu passado mulherengo. Pedimos até o mesmo prato. Não sei porque, mas aquele segundo aniversário de namoro estava me parecendo mais especial do que o primeiro.

Depois do almoço, passeamos mais um pouco e depois fomos direto pra casa. Eu sabia que Alice, Jasper, Emmet e Rosalie não estariam lá. Provavelmente um cinema, ou qualquer coisa assim. Pouco me importava. Eu ficaria a sós com a Bella. Na verdade, eu estava esperando Alice me dar uma confirmação de que tudo estava pronto. Quando ela me ligou, ai sim eu voltei.

Eu sabia exatamente como ia encontrar tudo dentro de casa, mas estava estupidamente nervoso. E se Bella não gostasse? E se alguma coisa desse errado?

- Edward? Você ta bem?

- Estou apenas com medo de você não gostar do que eu preparei pra você.

- E porque eu não gostaria?

- Não sei. Me diga você. – e então eu abri a porta.

A casa estava toda escura, exceto pelas pequenas velas acesas indicando o caminho que faríamos, junto com as pétalas de rosas vermelhas. Alice tinha feito ainda melhor do que eu tinha imaginado.

- Edward... Isso...

- Gostou?

- Muito!

- Vem.

Conduzi Bella pelo caminho que era o tempo todo iluminado pelas fracas chamas, mas aquilo deixava exatamente o clima que eu queria que estivesse. O caminho iluminado e vermelho levava até meu quarto e no interior dele, mais velas de tamanhos variados, em vários lugares diferentes.

- Isso é... lindo. – Bella sorriu.

- Estou devendo muito a Alice por ela ter preparado tudo isso, mas nem me importa essa dívida eterna, principalmente quando você me dá um sorriso tão lindo como esse. Eu te amo Bella. Muito. Tanto que eu nem sei nem mensurar ou comparar com algo. Céus... Você mudou minha vida Bella, pensar em ficar sem você é algo que definitivamente eu não quero fazer. Nunca na minha vida.

- Então não pensa. – senti a mão dela passando no meu rosto. Aquele toque macio. Eu já não podia mais ficar sem isso.

Quando disse pra Bella que a amava, me senti diferente. Senti que eu jamais deixaria Bella ir embora de dentro de mim. Cara, eu tava dependente dela. Viciado. Bella era minha própria marca de heroína.

Deixei a coisa toda rolar por si só, mas eu tava com medo. E meu medo tinha fundamento, porque o que eu mais temia que fosse acontecer aconteceu. Eu havia conduzido minha namorada até minha cama, e lentamente tirando a minha roupa e a sua, mas então, Bella resistiu às minhas investidas novamente.

- O que foi Bella?

- Eu não acredito que você fez tudo isso só pra transar comigo.

- Claro que não Bella! Eu queria fazer algo especial pra você!

- Não é o que parece Edward! Tanto tempo sem nenhuma investida desse tipo e justamente hoje você faz isso?

- E qual o problema Bella? Qual o problema de eu querer tentar transar com a minha namorada?

- Você prometeu que ia esperar o meu momento Edward!

- E quando essa droga de momento vai chegar Isabella? Você sabe o quanto ta me enlouquecendo me negando sexo?

- Então é só o que você quer? Sexo?

- Não Bella, não é só isso que eu quero, mas é o que eu esperava ter hoje, além de comemorar com você. Você ta me enlouquecendo com isso! Pensa que é fácil pra mim ficar só no amasso com você?

- Só porque nós comemoramos dois meses hoje não significa que eu mudei de idéia Edward! Pensei que você pudesse entender isso!

- Então fica ai com a sua idéia Bella. Eu prefiro não tentar nem entender qualquer coisa mais que você diga. Obrigado por estragar a nossa noite.

Vesti o resto de roupa que me faltava e saí. Bella veio atrás de mim, dizendo coisas que eu não prestei atenção. Não queria nem ouvir. Estava cego de raiva. Só queria me afastar e sair dali.

Não era possível isso! Que mal havia em transar? Por diabos Bella tinha tanto medo disso? Eu já tinha provado tantas vezes que ela podia confiar em mim, que eu seria incapaz de machucá-la, tinha confessado que a amava, tinha declarado tantas vezes a minha loucura por ela, meu vício, minha vulnerabilidade. E ela o que me faz? Me nega isso de novo. Quantas vezes já não fiz pra Bella coisas que eu nunca pensei que fosse fazer? O que custava ela me recompensar com aquilo que eu mais desejava? Ela sabia que era especial pra mim e eu sabia que aquele seria um momento especial pra ela, e eu tinha feito tudo pra deixar tudo da forma que ela poderia gostar. Diante de tantas opções que Alice me apresentara, escolhi aquela que mais parecia com a Bella e tudo pra que? Pra mais uma noite frustrada.

Dirigi o Volvo sem saber exatamente para onde estava indo. Um bar. Era isso que eu precisava. Tinha um bom perto da universidade. Era pra lá que eu ia. Exatamente pra lá.

O ambiente era bom e a música também. Tava rolando U2. Eu não era assim tão fã de Bono Vox, e nem era exatamente o que eu queria ouvir, mas pelo menos serviria pra distrair. Me sentei ao balcão e pedi uma, duas, cinco, sete. Quando ia pedir a oitava, alguém sentou ao meu lado.

- Eddie? O que está fazendo aqui? Não devia estar comemorando algo?

- Não me fala em comemorar alguma coisa... Tanya? O que você ta fazendo aqui?

- Divertindo.

- Ao menos você consegue fazer isso...

- Frustrado com alguma coisa, Edward?

- Eu já nem sei mais qual o meu problema.

- Se quiser desabafar...

- Sei lá o que eu quero também...

- Talvez eu possa te ajudar. Garçom, tequila!

Eu ainda estava consciente quando comecei a tomar as tequilas diretamente do vão entre os peitos da Tanya. Malditos tubinhos que encaixavam em qualquer lugar. Mas dane-se. Qualquer coisa que me fizesse esquecer aquele fiasco de noite. Meu celular ainda chamou várias vezes, mas eu já estava zonzo e distraído demais pra me lembrar como atender ou me lembrar se queria ou não saber quem estava me ligando. Bella? Alice? Jasper? Foda-se. Tudo o que eu queria agora era esquecer e tequila, muita tequila.

Como cheguei em casa – felizmente ou não – eu não me lembro.

Continua...

* * *

Meninas! Muito obrigada pela espera meu amores. Infelizmente tive problemas com meus dois computadores. Sim... OS DOIS! Primeiro o notebook dá pau e eu fico sem poder escrever nenhuma das minhas histórias. Levei na assistência, tirei HD, fiz backup e chego em casa pra checar tudinho, e guess what... O cd de backup deu pau! Então tentei me virar com o que eu tinha na CPU do PC que minha mãe agora usa. Deu certo por um tempinho néam... Até quando eu tive de ir buscar o notebook... Quando chego da assistência pra ligar o outro, pra passar os arquivos que eu tinha criado lá, guess what again! O PC deu pau! E eu, sem arquivos do backup, sem arquivos da CPU, me desesperei! Tive que começar algumas coisas do zero, uma delas foi o capitulo dessa fic... Oh shit! A minha sorte maior foi, não precisou formatar o PC e eu consegui alguns arquivos de volta... Mas foram momentos tensos... auhauahua... Whatever...

Um POV do Edward! O que acharam? Não sei se consegui passar a mensagem que queria. Fazer um Edward sacana, porém, compreensivo. E um momento pra mostrar que ninguém é de ferro né... Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo. Deu um trabalhinho pra fazer. E apesar de tudo, não sei se ficou bom. Acho que mais pra frente deve ter algum outro POV do Eddie. Vamos ver como as coisas vão acontecendo.

Espero que tenham gostado menines... Vamos agora às reviews!

**Luiiza**: vc pediu e aqui está.

**Gibeluh**: Obrigada!

**Angel Cullen McFellou**: é... digamos que por convivência as pessoas vão mudando... uhuahuaha... E eu queria o Jasper num pingente só pra poder andar com ele por ai mesmo... ia ser Mara!

**Marcela P.M. Pattinson: **menine, super vai... guenta as pontas ai que ta chegandinho!

**Ellen C.: **né! Eu no lugar dela já super tinha liberado!

**Thai Belikov Cullen: **que bom que está amando!!! Continue lendo!

**Rêh**: Eu até tento não demorar, mas as vezes não dá né... Infelizmente...

**.Dakotta.: **Ain viada... AUHAIUAHUIAHUIAHA.... Adoro te salvar do seu estágio! E puta merda... tenho que pegar o link da tatuagem do Eduardo de novo! Ay porra...

**Pri Cullen Malfoy: **Menina, eu confesso... Não sei escrever cenas de briga... UAHUAHAUHAUA... Se você soubesse quantas vezes eu escrevi e reescrevi essa cena... nuss... E eu vou postando na medida do possível... Dessa vez tentei postar rápido e me ferrei, pq perdi os arquivos néam... tive de escrever de novo! Aff...

**Ali**: é... apesar de não gostar de fazer capítulos curtinhos, eu tive de me obrigar a fazer um curtinho... Sei lá, acho que se eu colocasse mais coisa ali, ia ficar exagerado demais... Odeio fazer mil coisas acontecerem num único capitulo... Poluição literária... UHUAHAUHAUA... Se é que isso existe... E ai... acho que depois dessa, não vai mais ter nenhuma D.R. entre eles... Mas Tb nem conto o que acontece depois... =D E eu amei a idéia de por o Jasper num pingente... acho que isso ainda vai aparecer mais vezes por ai... uahuahauhaa...

**Aline Paixão: **here it is!

E é isso ai meninas… Continuem lendo e não se esqueçam de deixar reviews… e nem de dar uma passadinha em And All That Jazz!!!

Beijinhos!


	10. Foi o seu jeito de terminar

**Capítulo 10: Foi o seu jeito de terminar. **

BELLA POV

Eu só sei que apaguei no colo de Edward enquanto passava o Pay Per View. Honestamente acho que não perdi nada, já que eu não entendo nada dessas coisas de luta livre e segundo Jasper tinha me contado tudo que acontecia dentro daquele ringue já era premeditado. Lutas compradas apenas para puro entretenimento. Mas confesso que algumas vezes era até engraçado.

Na segunda feira, voltamos com aquela correria meio típica para ir até a Universidade. Na verdade, era sempre Alice correndo. Dava pra ver que Jasper já estava meio impaciente com aquela demora dela então Edward resolveu entrar para apressá-la e eu fiquei ali, conversando com o pobre Jazz.

- Ela sempre faz isso, não é?

- Pelo menos ela compensa no caminho.

- Por favor, Jasper, sem corridas dessa vez. Eu pretendo chega inteira na sala.

- E quem foi que disse que você parece inteira? Se eu fosse você eu colocava uns óculos escuros, porque se Alice te ver com essas olheiras enormes, não saímos daqui hoje.

E eu tinha planos de carregá-lo num pingente...

- Obrigada pelo aviso. – eu disse procurando meus óculos na mochila que eu usava como bolsa.

- Disponha. – ele deu um sorriso.

Eu não sei se foi impressão minha, mas Edward e Alice saíram de dentro da casa com um sorriso de cumplicidade, cada um. Isso começava a me dar medo. Eu não agüentaria outra festa. Não mesmo.

Preferi não comentar nada com Edward, afinal de contas, eu tinha outra coisa para me preocupar. Tudo bem, preocupar não era exatamente a palavra, mas estava relacionada. Dali a uns dias completaríamos dois meses de namoro. Eu estava encantada e por que não dizer, extasiada com aquilo. Ter e ser a companhia de Edward, o cara com o passado mais galinha que eu já conheci – e que agora era meu – me deixava assim, nas nuvens. A julgar pelo primeiro aniversário, mesmo com todo aquele constrangimento, o segundo provavelmente seria perfeito. Assim como eram todos os momentos que eu tinha com ele. Por mais que ele não tivesse dito aquelas palavras – ainda.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Era hoje. Dois meses com Edward. Nenhum dia podia ser tão perfeito quanto esse. O sábado havia começado com um sol maravilhoso no horizonte. Se havia começado assim, então terminaria da mesma forma!

Edward me levou pra passear em diversos lugares que ele havia descoberto. Ele provavelmente ficou procurando por eles esses dias todos. Eu bem que estranhei ele estar quieto demais, e todos aqueles segredinhos com Alice. Era óbvio que eles estavam nessa juntos. E quando eu perguntava alguma sobre, ele dizia que Alice estava com pequenos problemas com Jasper. Como se isso pudesse ser verdade.

Almoçamos no mesmo lugar onde tudo havia começado. Onde Edward havia me contado sobre seu passado de putinho e tudo mais. Fizemos questão de pedir até o mesmo prato, já que o ambiente e o que sentíamos permanecia o mesmo.

Quando saímos de lá, fomos a outros lugares, continuar nosso passeio. Era impressionante como aquele corredor verde formado pelas árvores dos dois lados da pista deixava tudo mais romântico. Mesmo que aquilo soasse clichê demais. Eu nem tava dando tanta importância pra toda aquela pieguice. Estava curtindo nosso momento.

Então o celular de Edward tocou. Eu tentei atender, mas claro, ele não deixou. Foi mais rápido que eu. Era Alice.

- Sim, ela está aqui comigo.

Onde mais Alice achou que eu estaria?

- Claro. Estamos voltando. – E ele desligou.

- Algum problema?

- Nenhum.

- O que Alice queria?

- Dizer pra voltarmos pra casa.

- Por que? - estava começando a me preocupar.

- Porque ela teve uma visão estranha. O Cérebro detectou atividades mutantes diferentes perto de onde estamos agora.

Nós dois começamos a rir. Ele sempre tinha que fazer menção às minhas teorias sobre ele.

- Tudo bem então Gambit. De volta à Mansão X.

- Gambit?

- É o meu favorito.

- Engraçado, sempre achei que você preferisse o Scott.

- Scott Summers? Não mesmo. Eu acho ele um nerd.

- Sabe... Eu acho "nerd" uma palavra meio forte. Mas tenho que concordar com você.

- Não vai me dizer que você gosta dele.

- Não mesmo! É por isso que estamos juntos, Bella. Você me entender.

- É tão difícil assim dizer que gosta do Gambit também?

- É. Ele é homem, sabe? Não pega bem um cara dizer que gosta de outro cara.

- Bobo.

Quando chegamos à mansão dos Cullen, a noite já estava bem próxima. Os carros de Rosalie e Alice não estavam na garagem, apenas o Jipe de Emmet, mas eu tinha certeza de que eles não estavam lá. Durante o resto do caminho, eu percebi que quando chegássemos lá, mais coisas me esperariam. Edward e eu sozinhos, como no nosso primeiro aniversário. Isso ficou evidente também quando percebi seu nervosismo.

- Edward, você está bem?

- Estou apenas com medo de você não gostar do que eu preparei pra você.

- E por que eu não gostaria? - ele já tinha feito coisas lindas por mim hoje, então, por que eu não gostaria da próxima?

- Não sei. Me diga você. – então ele abriu a porta.

Estava tudo desligado e a casa era iluminada somente por um caminho de velas aromáticas que formavam um caminho por onde supostamente deveríamos seguir. Haviam também muitas pétalas de rosas vermelhas pelo chão.

- Edward... Isso...

- Gostou?

- Muito!

- Vem.

Edward me conduziu pelo caminho, que permanecia o mesmo, até seu quarto. Quando entramos, havia velas de tamanhos diferentes e em vários lugares. E o clima estava maravilhoso.

- Isso é... lindo. – eu sorri. Aquela era a única coisa que eu conseguia fazer naquele momento. Sorrir.

- Estou devendo muito a Alice por ela ter preparado tudo isso, mas nem me importa essa dívida eterna, principalmente quando você me dá um sorriso tão lindo como esse. Eu te amo Bella. Muito. Tanto que eu nem sei nem mensurar ou comparar com algo. Céus... Você mudou minha vida Bella, pensar em ficar sem você é algo que definitivamente eu não quero fazer. Nunca na minha vida.

- Então não pensa. – passei levemente a mão pelo rosto dele.

Eu estava no paraíso. Só podia. Quando ele disse que me amava, eu senti o chão faltar sob meus pés. Eu queria muito ter dito que o amava também, mas consegui formular apenas um "então não pensa" na minha cabeça. Acho que ele podia me perdoar por isso. Principalmente porque eu sabia que ele se sentia da mesma forma que eu. Senti que jamais conseguiria deixar Edward ir embora da minha vida. Senti que ele era meu e me senti dele mais ainda.

Eu estava indescritivelmente feliz. Principalmente porque Edward me entendera esse tempo todo. Nada mais de investidas daquele tipo que me constrangiam. Na verdade, não me constrangiam, mas me deixavam meio incomodada. Então pra mim, e acho que pra ele, não teria problema em passarmos mais um aniversário, sentados na cama, conversando, ouvindo música e bebendo vinho.

Nos beijamos apaixonadamente e Edward colocou uma música pra tocar. Uma balada, como sempre. Abriu a garrafa de vinho, serviu nossas taças e puxou a colcha da cama. Debaixo dela, mais uma surpresa. Um mar de pétalas de rosas brancas, amarelas e vermelhas.

O tempo todo ele conservou aquele sorriso torto, que era meu preferido, no rosto. Ele sabia o tempo todo o que fazer.

Como no primeiro aniversário, nos beijamos e nos fizemos carícias, com a diferenças que dessa vez haviam milhares de pétalas pra deixar tudo mais romântico. Edward pegou uma delas e passou levemente pelo meu corpo, me causando arrepios. Eu estava adorando. E achava que nada podia estragar aquele momento.

Mas eu apenas achava.

Em meio as nossas carícias, ele tentou mais uma vez. E então eu percebi o motivo real de tudo aquilo.

- O que foi Bella?

- Eu não acredito que você fez tudo isso só pra transar comigo.

- Claro que não Bella! Eu queria fazer algo especial pra você!

- Não é o que parece Edward! Tanto tempo sem nenhuma investida desse tipo e justamente hoje você faz isso?

- E qual o problema Bella? Qual o problema de eu querer tentar transar com a minha namorada?

- Você prometeu que ia esperar o meu momento Edward!

- E quando essa droga de momento vai chegar Isabella? Você sabe o quanto ta me enlouquecendo me negando sexo?

- Então é só o que você quer? Sexo?

- Não Bella, não é só isso que eu quero, mas é o que eu esperava ter hoje, além de comemorar com você. Você ta me enlouquecendo com isso! Pensa que é fácil pra mim, ficar só no amasso com você?

- Só porque nós comemoramos dois meses hoje não significa que eu mudei de idéia Edward! Pensei que você pudesse entender isso!

- Então fica ai com a sua idéia Bella. Eu prefiro não tentar nem entender qualquer coisa mais que você diga. Obrigado por estragar a nossa noite.

Então ele vestiu suas roupas e foi saindo. Tentei ir atrás dele, mas ele não me ouvia.

- EDWARD! Espera! Você não vai me deixar aqui sem antes...

Sem antes o que Isabella? O que você diria pra ele? Não tinha nada a ser dito.

Então aquela minha idéia de que nada poderia estragar esse dia foi por água abaixo. Mas eu sabia que a culpa não era minha. Afinal, eu tinha deixado tudo claro pra ele. Por que ele também não podia respeitar isso? Por que sexo tinha que ser mais importante que qualquer coisa?

Eu queria chorar, mas não conseguia. O choro estava preso e embargado na minha garganta, mas não conseguia sair. Tudo estava indo tão bem, tão perfeito! Por que tinha que ter terminado daquele jeito?

Foi aí que me dei conta de que eu não queria mais estar ali. Vesti minhas roupas, chamei um táxi e sai. Eu ia voltar pra Universidade. Minha cama era aonde eu queria estar. Lá eu sabia que poderia chorar sossegada.

Angela me viu entrar no quarto e com certeza iria perguntar o que havia acontecido, mas eu apenas acenei pra que ela não dissesse nada. Ainda naquela noite meu celular tocou. Era Alice. Eu não quis atender. No dia seguinte eu passava por lá. Se é que iria ter forças ou coragem, ou ainda, vontade de ir lá.

Eu chorei a noite toda sem entender porque aquilo tinha acontecido. Quando consegui pregar os olhos foi por pouco tempo. Logo eu estava de pé. Me sentindo um lixo.

- Bella, você está bem?

- Não Ang. Desculpa se eu não deixei você dormir.

- Tudo bem. Você quer conversar?

- Eu não sei... eu... preciso resolver isso primeiro.

- Brigou com Edward?

- É.

- Tudo vai ficar bem, Bella. Você vai ver.

- Eu espero.

Tomei um banho na tentativa de melhorar minha aparência. Foi uma tentativa falha. Me vesti e sai. Eu não queria ir lá, mas eu precisava. Pedi para o motorista do táxi parar um pouco antes da casa dos Cullen. Uma caminhada talvez me fizesse bem. Ou ajudaria o tempo a passar. Mas parecia que tudo estava conspirando contra mim. Quando me dei conta, já estava na porta. Como eu já estava habituada, entrei sem tocar a campainha.

Alice e Jasper estavam conversando na sala. Emmet estava lá perto e Rosalie provavelmente na cozinha, já que Emm estava falando co alguém. Nenhum deles me notou. Acho que Edward não estava por ali. Dei mais alguns passos na tentativa de permanecer incógnita, já que com certeza todos eles já deviam saber que Edward e eu não tivemos uma boa comemoração de aniversário de namoro. De repente um barulho vindo da escada chamou a atenção de todos. Eu não podia acreditar.

Tanya estava descendo os degraus, aparentemente bêbada, somente de saia, bota e sutiã, com a blusa nas mãos.

- Tanya? - Alice também parecia não acreditar.

- Cara... eu... não to vendo isso, tô? - Jasper se perguntou.

- Quem transou com ela? - Emmet perguntou e isso gerou um clima de mais tensão ainda e Rosalie apareceu na sala.

- O que? - então ela me viu – Bella?

Todos viraram pra mim nesse momento e com certeza todos pensamos a mesma coisa. Edward.

- Ai droga. – eu ouvi Alice resmungar.

Corri degraus acima, sem me importar com Tanya ainda descendo as escadas.

- Bella espera!

- EDWARD! – eu gritei ainda no corredor.

Jasper conseguiu ser mais rápido que os outros e corria atrás de mim, mas não conseguiu me alcançar.

- EDWARD! – eu entrei pela porta aberta do quarto dele.

Ele dormia, esparramado na cama, usando apenas a cueca boxer da noite passada. Mas o quarto todo estava bagunçado.

- EU NÃO ACREDITO NISSO, EDWARD!

- Bella, calma... – Jasper entrou no quarto logo depois de mim, mas nem ele acreditava no que via – Ai merda...

Edward nem se mexia na cama. Estava num sono tão profundo que provavelmente não tinha ouvido nada.

- ACORDA EDWARD! – eu o puxei e ele finalmente esboçou alguma reação.

- Bella.. o que...

- Como você pôde fazer isso Edward! Como? - o choro havia voltado e meu rosto já estava completamente molhado. Jasper, Alice, Rosalie e Emmet estavam na porta, incrédulos.

- Fazer... Fazer... o que?

- Você e Tanya! Como pôde fazer isso comigo?

- Tanya?... Que Tanya? Do que...

- EDWARD!

- Bella... Por que... nossa... tá tudo girando ao meu redor... Bella... Por que você tá chorando?

- Como por que Edward?! Por que fez isso comigo?

- Do que... você ta falando?

- Ontem, você lembra? Nosso aniversário... Só porque eu não quis transar com você ontem, você transou com ela! Com a Tanya, Edward!

- Com a Tanya? Bella... eu não...

- Ah, claro. Eu já entendi Edward. Foi o seu jeito de terminar comigo, não foi? Você podia ter simplesmente dito ontem que não queria mais nada com uma virgem idiota! Eu acreditei em você! Céus! Como eu fui tola! Eu fui só mais uma pra você Edward. Só mais uma que caiu na sua conversinha de "eu estou apaixonado".

- Bella... eu não...

- Chega Edward! Chega! Eu não quero mais saber! Você já fez o que tinha que fazer. Já terminou comigo. Pode ficar com ela. Faça bom proveito. Vocês dois se merecem. São iguais.

Então eu me virei pra sair e todos estavam ali, me olhando, sem saber o que dizer ou fazer. Apenas abriram passagem pra que eu pudesse passar. Eu desci as escadas nas cegas. Quando cheguei lá embaixo, desabei novamente no choro. Foi quando alguém me chamou.

- Bella... – não era Alice era...

- Rosalie.

- Acho que você deve ficar mais um pouco. Até se acalmar.

- Eu não quero... ou melhor, eu não posso.

- E vai fazer o que? Sair como louca pelas ruas?

- Tanto faz.

- Vai voltar pra Universidade?

- Vou.

- Eu te levo.

- Não precisa Rosalie.

- Olha Isabella, eu sei que não fui a melhor pessoa com você, mas eu sei o que é perder o controle por causa dela. Com certeza a Alice já te contou.

- É sério Rosalie, não precisa.

- Pelo menos tenta ficar mais calma antes de ir.

- Eu me acalmo no caminho. Obrigada Rosalie.

O que eu faria agora, eu não tinha a mínima idéia. Se eu me sentia um lixo na noite passada, agora eu não tenho nem palavras pra me definir. Me sentia tão perdida, tão vazia.

Comecei a andar sem rumo por horas. Procurando respostas para algo que no fundo, eu sabia que iria acontecer, mas estava tão cega com tanta coisa perfeita e romântica acontecendo ao meu redor esse tempo todo que acabei me esquecendo de possibilidades como essas. Eu queria evitar, mas não conseguia controlar as imagens de momentos felizes que tivemos juntos. Sorrisos, carinhos, segredos. Agora eu sabia que era tudo falsidade. Tudo um joguete só pra ter mais uma deitada na sua cama. Só pra ter mais uma no seu ranking.

"_Você tem personalidade, Bella_". Claro. Tenho a personalidade daquelas meninas bobas de filmes e historias românticas que sempre caem na lábia do bonitão protagonista. A analogia pode ser ridícula, mas acho que nada podia ser mais ridículo do que eu mesma nesse momento. Eu me sentia Laney Boggs, de She's All That. A feiosa que se apaixonou pelo carinha popular. Até a irmã legal que fazia milagres transformando o patinho feio em cisne ele tinha. Só faltava tocar Kiss me do Sixpence None the Richer quando ela me arrumava. Isso sim seria o cúmulo do ridículo. Só me faltava também descobrir que ele havia feito algum tipo de aposta e nesse caso, teria sido com Tanya, provavelmente. Ambos se mereciam. Se ela era uma puta oferecida, ele não ficava atrás, sendo o puto oferecedor. Oferecedor de mentiras, só pra conseguir transar com alguém. Uma vez ele me disse que gostava de desafios. Se era fácil com as líderes de torcida descerebradas, por que não tentar com uma que tinha cérebro? Bom, eu não era melhor que elas nesse momento.

Sentei em um banco que havia por ali, tentando controlar a estúpida dentro de mim e arrumar alguma reação sensata pra reagir. Alguma reação que não fizesse cair lágrimas dos meus olhos. Mas eu não conseguia. Na verdade, tudo o que eu queria mesmo era chorar. Chorar e lamentar por eu ter sido tão burra. Foi quando eu ouvi um carro se aproximando.

Eu esperava que fosse Alice em seu porsche amarelo, mas errei o carro, a cor e... a pessoa.

- Quando disse que ia sair feito louca pelas ruas eu não achei que estivesse falando sério.

Era Rosalie em sua BMW vermelha. Eu esperava até que Emmet fizesse isso, menos ela.

- Entra Bella.

- Rose, eu...

- Anda. Eu te levo de volta pra universidade. Você não precisa dizer uma palavra se quer.

- Obrigada.

Entrei no carro dela e fomos no pleno silêncio até lá.

Continua...

* * *

Oi minhas tortinhas de morango.

Espero não tê-las feito esperar tanto por esse capitulo, mas como eu disse pra vocês, eu tava organizando as idéias de fics novas na minha cabeça. Uma já saiu, e se chama "Good Things come for boys Who wait". Nessa fic, a Bella é uma jornalista que trabalha numa revista feminina e é surpreendida por um pedido de casamento muito mais que inesperado. Enquanto ela decide o que fazer, alguém do seu passado reaparece só pra bagunçar mais sua cabeça e lhe causar mais confusões. É uma fic que tá sendo muito divertida pra mim. Principalmente pq tem uma quase self inserction ali... uhauhaua... Não... eu não faço a Bella... xD~ Não se esqueçam de passar por lá e se gostarem, deixem reviews! Ajudem uma escritora a ser feliz...

Bom... Voltando ao assunto principal... uahuhuaa

Gente, vcs não fazem idéia da dificuldade que foi escrever esse capitulo e tenta enxergar da forma que a Bella enxerga as coisas. Tipo, escrevi ele em apenas um dia, então, ele tá mais do que fresquinho, mas vcs não imaginam a tensão na qual me encontro nesse exato momento... Ainda bem que eu to só em casa, senão ia sobrar tensão pra todo mundo por aqui... UAHUAHUAHA... Esse capítulo tá bem mais detalhado do que o do Edward, é óbvio. Não só porque nós, mulheres, nos atemos mais aos detalhes que os homens, mas porque a Bella é a narradora principal, então, nada mais justo e mais correto do que entregar a ela todos os detalhes. O próximo, como vocês podem imaginar, é novamente um POV do Edward, pós- pileque. Mas antes que vocês queiram enviá-lo pro inferno, pra queimar ao lado do tinhoso, eu peço que dêem mais uma chance pro pobre. Pra quem odiava a Rose, bom, acho que agora vocês podem acalmar os ânimos não? Vai gente, a Rose pode ser meio egocêntrica, mas ainda guarda alguma coisa de bom, que não seja ela mesma, dentro de si. Se vocês se surpreenderam com ela, segurem as calcinhas, ainda vão se surpreender mais ainda.

Time to answer the reviews!

**Daiana**: Aguarde pra ver a reação da Bella... Edward vai ter o que "merece" por um tempinho...

**Pri Cullen Malfoy**: Obrigada! Acho que a tensão dessa cena da briga se intensifica nesse capitulo... uahauhaa... #tenso! Gosto muito de saber que a fic está agradando... Isso só me ajuda a escrever mais!

**Gibeluh**: Se eu fosse o Edward eu tb ficaria puto. Acho que não tem nada a ver essa historia de medinho se o cara já disse entende e tra La La... mas fazer o que né... heuehuhue... A Bella é boba mesmo...

**Rêh**: Bom, o próximo tinha mesmo que ser um pov da Bella né... Afinal eu precisava mostrar a visão dela da historia... E nem pediu demais não. Acho que isso algumas vezes é o que a gente precisa fazer pra seguir a fidelidade da historia néam... xD Mas acho que aqui, nem a Tanya é digna de preconceito... mas nem digo pq... xD La na frente eu explico... xB

Angel Cullen McFellou: Aaahhh... non envia o Eddie pro lado do tinhoso ainda não... Ele vai aprender a lição sim, mas dá mais uma chance pra ele... E assim que eu descobrir como por o Jazz num pingente, eu super te digo como colocar o Emmet! Afinal de contas, pq não dividir um segredo desses com alguém né?

**Anne Lima**: a gente descobre que as pessoas tão gostando mesmo da fic qnd elas extravasam os sentimentos na review... ADORO ISSO! E se fizessem a mesma coisa comigo, eu tb não liberava não... UHAUAHUAA

**Jessika Sant'Iago**: Nem posso dizer... senão dou spoiler e estrago a surpresa... auhauahau... Pra saber vai ter que ler! xD~

**Marcela P.M. Pattinson**: COM AQUELE SER! AUHAUIHAIUHUIAHIUA... MORRI! Demorei um tantinho, mas acho que valeu, hein?

**Elen C.**: Né! Oh o vacilão ai meu! Bella deveria fazê-lo chorar lágrimas de sangue! Uahuahuahuaha...

**Nane**: E quem não quer Tequila? uahauhuahuauhaa… até eu iria querer!

**Ali**: Desilude com Edward não... Dá mais uma chance... =D Assim, mostrar altos e baixos de um personagem é a proposta que eu mais procuro trazer pra dentro da historia. Afinal de contas, por mais que a historia seja de ficção, os atos, as emoções e tudo mais são baseados no que acontece fora das palavras escritas... São baseados no que acontece aqui fora. Nada fica perfeito pra sempre e nem poder chover o tempo todo néam?

**HelenEmillyRPM**: capítulos gigantescos são puro AMOR!!! UAHUAHA... Assim, vai ter lemon sim... mas só mais pra frente. Acredito que daqui há uns 2 capítulos... Concordo que a insegurança da Bella é meio tola, eu no lugar do Edward tb teria desistido, porém de uma forma mais cavalheiresca... Já que vc é fanática por Lemons, acho que vai gostar da minha nova fic... ^^ Seja bem vinda!

**Dani Marjorie**: Que bom que vc ta gostando! Seja bem vinda e continue lendo! Mas oh... morre não, por favor... senão, como você vai saber o fim da história?

**Mari P. Candles Maine**: HAUAHUAA... É... as vezes basear uma história num filme dá nisso... mas ainda bem que só baseada né... xD mas garanto pra vcs, que muitas coisas além vão acontecer!

**Renata**: que bom que vc gostou! Eu tb gostei de vc ter gostado! Agora, qnto ao Edward ter traído a Bella, nem posso contar... senão estraga tudo... xD~

Nossa gente! Quantas reviews eu recebi! Isso me anima tanto! Vcs não fazem idéia! Não se esqueçam de deixar muitas mais! E não se esqueçam também de dar uma passada em "And All That Jazz" e "Good Things Come for Boys Who Wait"!

Beijinhosemetwittem!


	11. Inconcebível

**Capítulo 11: Inconcebível.**

**EDWARD POV**

Sabe quando mesmo inconsciente você sente que está fodidamente bêbado? Eu estava assim. Estava sonhando com alguma coisa que eu só sabia ser ruim e ao mesmo tempo, sentindo o mundo girar ao meu redor. Eu não tinha controle de nada, nem dos meus pensamentos. O sonho tava tão ruim que eu queria acordar, mas a zonzeira não me deixava. Alguma coisa me prendia além da zonzeira, mas eu só sabia que tinha alguma merda rolando. E tudo parecia ser muito, mas muito ruim.

Foi quando finalmente alguém me tirou do transe.

- EU NÃO ACREDITO NISSO, EDWARD! – eu podia ouvir ao longe. Era a Bella me chamando. Mas ainda não conseguia obedecer a minha própria ordem de abrir os olhos.

- Bella, calma... – Eu também ouvi a voz do Jasper – Ai merda... – mas não entendi essa ultima frase.

- ACORDA EDWARD! – a Bella me puxou e eu finalmente consegui acordar. Mas tinha alguma coisa estranha ali.

- Bella... o que...

- Como você pôde fazer isso Edward! Como? - Ela estava chorando? E por que Jasper, Alice, Rosalie e Emmet estavam na porta, com aquela cara estranha? E o que eu havia feito?

- Fazer... Fazer... o que?

- Você e Tanya! Como pôde fazer isso comigo?

- Tanya?... Que Tanya? Do que...

- EDWARD!

- Bella... Por que... nossa... tá tudo girando ao meu redor... Bella... Por que você tá chorando?

- Como por que Edward? Por que fez isso comigo?

- Do que... você ta falando?

- Ontem, você lembra? Nosso aniversário... Só porque eu não quis transar com você ontem, você transou com ela! Com a Tanya, Edward! – Transar com a Tanya? Eu? Não espera um pouco. Eu tinha certeza de que ainda estava bêbado, mas eu ouvi mesmo aquilo?

- Com a Tanya? Bella... eu não...

- Ah, claro. Eu já entendi Edward. Foi o seu jeito de terminar comigo, não foi? Você podia ter simplesmente dito ontem que não queria mais nada com uma virgem idiota! Eu acreditei em você! Céus! Como eu fui tola! Eu fui só mais uma pra você Edward. Só mais uma que caiu na sua conversinha de "eu estou apaixonado".

- Bella... eu não...

- Chega Edward! Chega! Eu não quero mais saber! Você já fez o que tinha que fazer. Já terminou comigo. Pode ficar com ela. Faça bom proveito. Vocês dois se merecem. São iguais.

Tinha agora muita coisa acontecendo ao meu redor. Eu tinha terminado com a Bella? Eu tinha transado com a Tanya? O que eu tinha feito na noite anterior? Eu não lembrava de nada. Absolutamente nada. Só de ter brigado com a Bella e ido pra um bar. Nada além disso. Eu nem sabia como tinha chegado na minha própria cama!

- Sinceramente Edward, como você pode fazer isso com a Bella? Eu nunca pensei que você pudesse ser tão canalha e tão idiota pra fazer uma coisa dessas! Seu machista estúpido!

- Alice, pega leve. – Jasper disse e eu ainda tentava me recuperar de alguma coisa que eu nem sabia o que era.

- Não defenda ele Jasper! Senão vou pensar que você poderia ser capaz de fazer a mesma coisa!

- Alice... eu... – tentei falar alguma coisa, mas, o que eu diria?

- Não dirija nenhuma palavra pra mim Edward! O que você fez não tem perdão! Eu não quero olhar pra sua cara nunca mais! Trair a Bella assim? E com aquela biscate? O que diabos você tinha na cabeça? Acho que nem merda era! Eu só espero que algum dia alguém faça você pagar na mesma moeda o que você fez conosco e principalmente com a Bella! Eu não merecia isso! E você não a merece! Eu vou apoiá-la fervorosamente se ela decidir não falar mais com você e nem olhar na sua cara!

Alice saiu dali realmente furiosa e eu nem notei quando Emmet tinha saído. Apenas Jasper restou encostado no vão da porta.

- Apenas um conselho. Toma um banho, esfria a cabeça pensa bem no que você fez e se quiser conversar eu estou no escritório.

Jasper era assim. Sempre disposto a ajudar, mas no meu caso, ajudar no que se eu ainda não tinha entendido o que tinha acontecido? Tudo ao meu redor ainda girava pra porra e eu ainda não consegui processar aquela coisa de Bella e eu termos terminado. Tudo o que eu lembrava era... nada. Merda eu tinha de lembrar de alguma coisa!

Decidi levantar e ir tomar um banho. Seguir os conselhos de Jasper sempre era uma coisa boa a se fazer. Ainda trôpego e completamente bêbado, não sei como consegui chegar até o banheiro e nem como consegui me manter de pé enquanto a água gelada caía na minha cabeça e pouco a pouco ia afastando de mim aquela ressaca e todo aquele mal estar. Foi então que eu fui recobrando a consciência e alguns flashes vinham retornando a minha mente. A briga com a Bella, minha fúria dentro do carro, o bar, as cervejas, Tanya, as tequilas, Tanya e eu subindo as escadas, Tanya tirando minha roupa, Tanya me jogando na cama e eu nada mais lembro. Mas só isso já basta. Só isso já me basta pra me arrepender pro resto da minha vida!

Bater com a cabeça na parede até ficar inconsciente de novo não resolveria em nada tudo aquilo.

Deixei minhas costas escorrerem pela parede até chegar ao chão e chorei. Sem ter direito, eu sei, mas chorei. Como diabos eu pude ter feito isso com a Bella?

- Eu sabia que você ia precisar de ajuda aqui. – Jasper. Sempre Jasper.

- Eu não acredito que eu fiz isso com ela.

- Anda, segura a minha mão pra você não escorregar no molhado.

- Alice tinha razão. Eu fui um idiota. Como eu pude fazer aquilo com ela? Como eu pude machucar a Bella desse jeito?

- E por favor, cubra isso que você tem no meio das pernas. Eu ajudo qualquer um, mas isso já é demais.

- Como eu fui capaz de fazer isso com ela Jazz?

- E abra sua gaveta de cuecas e se vista, porque isso também já é demais pra mim.

- Você tá ouvindo alguma coisa do que eu to falando? - depois de um suspiro cansado ele respondeu

- Estou Edward. Mas nesse momento, falar disso não é bem o que você precisa. Se veste enquanto eu pego alguma coisa pra passar sua ressaca. Você não vomitou, vomitou?

- Não.

- Menos mal. Já venho.

Eu me vesti e sentei no chão, ao pé da cama. Olhei ao redor, ainda procurando alguma coisa que me indicasse que eu não tinha feito aquilo realmente, mas tudo me dizia o contrário. Jasper logo voltou com um antiácido.

- Agora vem a parte delicada Edward. O que diabos aconteceu ontem? Tudo começou tão bem pelo que me lembro, e hoje temos essa surpresa. Em que momento você e Bella brigaram ontem?

- Quando chegamos aqui.

Contei ao Jazz tudo o que lembrava. E pacientemente ele me ouviu. Sem críticas, sem interrupções, sem caras feias. Eu sabia que era em parte o jeito dele e em parte isso fazia parte da profissão que ele tinha escolhido. Era como um treinamento pra ele, mas naquele momento, era diferente também. Estava ali porque era meu amigo. Logicamente, assim que eu acabei foi a vez dele replicar.

- Tudo bem Edward, em que momento eu disse pra você que dizer "Eu te amo" pra Bella ia fazê-la abrir as pernas em imediato pra você? Você entendeu tudo errado. Não é assim que se consegue algo desse tipo com alguém como a Bella. Ela não usa uniformes de saia curta e nem carrega pompons Ed. Você devia saber disso.

- Eu só vim entender isso agora.

- Na verdade, eu acho que você já sabia disso há muito tempo, mas antes tarde do que nunca. Mas e a Tanya?

- Eu só me lembro o que eu contei a você Jazz. Eu a beijei, no bar depois de incontáveis tequilas, mas não lembro de ter transado. Só que os indícios ao nosso redor, todos dizem que sim!

- Complicado. Mas você diz que assim que ela o jogou na cama, você apagou. Pode não ter acontecido nada.

- Queria ter esperanças nisso, mas eu a perdi. E ela nunca vai me perdoar. Alice nunca vai me perdoar. Eu nunca vou me perdoar. Fiz algo que eu mesmo condenava. Eu tenho nojo de mim mesmo. Demorei tanto pra encontrar alguém como a Bella e não demorei nada pra perdê-la.

- Não condene tudo ainda Ed.

- E como não Jazz? Você mesmo disse que...

- Eu sei o que eu disse e você está enganado de novo. Ouça, é claro que a Bella está furiosa agora, é claro que ela está odiando você com todas as forças, mas tudo isso ainda não pode ser condenado assim.

- Jasper, a Bella não vai me perdoar. E eu não quero que ela me perdoe. Eu não mereço. Eu sei disso.

- Eddie, eu sei o quão firme você é quando diz isso, mas não jogue as cartas assim. Eu sei que você diz que aconteceu, mas eu tenho certeza de que tem algo errado ai. Está faltando algo nessa história. Apresenta lacunas demais. E todos sabemos que a Tanya é capaz de tudo. Poderia muito bem forjar essa cena toda.

- Adoro o seu otimismo Jasper, mas... Eu transei com a Tanya. Eu fiz essa merda e acabei com a coisa que mais tinha valor pra mim nesse momento. Eu tenho que assumir esse erro e lidar com as conseqüências. Eu machuquei a única garota que eu amei de verdade até agora, machuquei meus irmãos, machuquei um amigo. Nenhum de vocês merecia isso. Principalmente a Bella. Principalmente ela.

- Vai ficar tudo bem Ed.

- Não vai. Vai demorar pra que eu esqueça isso. Vai demorar pra que ela esqueça isso. Alice vai me atormentar com isso por toda minha vida. Carlisle quando souber... Não quero nem pensar. Sempre, sempre, sempre sou eu que faço a merda! Sempre!

- Você sabe onde foi seu erro. Você prometeu e quebrou sua promessa. Uma promessa que era importante pra Bella. E eu ainda não consigo entender porque você se deixou render pela vontade do sexo. Eu entendo sua necessidade Edward. Ela não é diferente da minha, mas daí a esquecer aquilo que era de suma importância não só pra ela, mas pra você também, pra mim ainda é difícil acreditar, eu, que conheço você muito bem. E pra mim, essa coisa toda da noite passada ainda está muito estranha.

- Não há nada estranho. Infelizmente foi fato consumado.

- Se você assume então, eu sinto muito. Queria poder ajudá-lo mais, mas o que eu poderia dizer nessa hora a não ser isso?

- Ao menos você não me deu as costas como a Alice e o Emmet.

-Alice não lhe deu as costas. Ela está com raiva, mas dê a ela mais um tempo. Você sabe como ela é. Daqui a pouco ela vai começar a articular coisas pra te ajudar a trazer a Bella de volta. Quanto ao Emmet, ele não mostrou nenhuma reação quanto a isso. Ele não é perfeito Edward. Lembre-se que antes de namorar a Rose, ele também se deixou errar de forma parecida.

- Ainda assim. Eu não tenho cara pra olhar pra nenhum de vocês. E a Bella... não vai querer me ver nem há quilômetros de distância dela. Eu não sei o que vou fazer agora. E a culpa é toda minha.

- Agora eu acho que você devia voltar pra cama. Esfria a cabeça Edward.

Quando Jasper saiu do quarto eu olhei pra cama e repudiei aquilo tudo. Eu não queria deitar ali. Eu precisava de um lugar que não houvesse sido desvirtuado pela maior merda que eu havia feito em toda a minha vida. Olhei pro meu sofá e sentei, mas ainda não era o que eu procurava. A conversa com o Jazz e meus devaneios no meu sofá me levaram o dia todo. Eu não queria mais ficar ali. Pelo horário eu sabia que no primeiro andar de casa eu ficaria sossegado. Ao passar no corredor eu vi que tinha razão. Tudo estava escuro e todos já dormiam. Desci as escadas, liguei o ar e me joguei no sofá da sala.

Eu estava rendido às lágrimas e logo estava rendido aos soluços. Altos e solitários. Eu não conseguia pensar em nada. Apenas chorava. Queria muito a Bella de volta, mas sabia que não merecia. Sabia que jamais ela me perdoaria. Sabia que jamais ela olharia na minha cara de novo. E eu também queria que ela fizesse tudo aquilo, porque eu merecia. Eu simplesmente merecia.

Em algum momento eu não conseguia mais chorar. Meu peito doía e eu não tinha mais força alguma. Apenas fechei os olhos, sem perder a consciência e sentindo tudo me corroer por dentro. Foi quando eu senti uma mão pequena mexer nos meus cabelos. Eu não me mexi, mas não pude evitar que lágrimas pesadas continuassem escorrendo pelos meus olhos. Alice – e eu sabia que era ela só pelo perfume e pelo jeito de mexer nos meus cabelos – me cobriu com alguma manta e continuou ali do lado.

- Acho que ele adoeceu. – ela disse preocupada. – Está aqui chorando há tanto tempo, nesse frio. Acho que está com febre. E está tremendo.

- Não amor, é só por causa do ar. Vem, ele precisa ficar só. Vamos voltar pro quarto.

Durante aquele tempo em que Alice esteve ali, comigo, eu me senti infimamente melhor, mas ainda sabia que não merecia nada daquilo.

Pensei em Bella e me perguntei como ela estaria naquele momento. Chorando tanto quanto eu, me odiando tanto quanto eu, querendo tanto quanto eu que nada disso tivesse acontecido. E torcendo da mesma forma que eu, que me acontecesse alguma desgraça e eu sumisse desse mundo.

Mesmo sabendo que não era justo, eu sentia a falta dela, queria que ela estivesse ao meu lado, queria sentir o cheiro de morango vindo dos cabelos dela, queria sentir seu perfume doce novamente, queria a suavidade das suas mãos me fazendo carinho. Egoísta, eu sei, mas eu simplesmente queria. Eu não tinha nem o direito de pensar na Bella, mas eu não conseguia não fazer isso. Eu... simplesmente queria tê-la ao meu lado pra sempre. Enquanto eu estava ali,pensei em sair no meio da noite mesmo e ir procurá-la. Mas o que eu diria? O que eu faria? Ia me arrastar aos pés dela e implorar perdão? Chorar feito um menino como eu estava fazendo agora? Jurar que nem o nome da Tanya eu diria mais? Eu era capaz, sim, de fazer isso. Mas e ela? Aceitaria meu perdão? É claro que não. Me chutaria e pisaria em mim ao me ver ajoelhado aos seus pés? Provavelmente. Acreditar no meu juramento? É óbvio que não. Afinal de contas eu não fui capaz de manter a promessa que tinha feito. Fiz ela acreditar nisso e por puro egoísmo quebrei a promessa e menti pra ela. Por quais motivos ela acreditaria que eu nunca mais falaria da Tanya e nem com a Tanya? A resposta é simples: não há motivos.

O que seria de mim agora, ninguém seria capaz de dizer. Eu só queria poder sumir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

- Edward! Acorda!

Eu ouvi a voz de Rosalie quando ela bateu na porta do meu quarto.

- O que você quer Rose?

- Eu quero saber quando você vai reagir e fazer alguma coisa que não seja ficar em casa, dormir e encher a cara de cerveja! – ela disse entrando no meu quarto.

- Como se você tivesse alguma coisa a ver com isso.

- Eu tenho.

- Claro que tem Rosalie, claro que tem. Pra você, meu namoro com a Bella ter terminado foi bastante conveniente. Você nem gostava dela!

- Não tem nada a ver com isso Edward! Quando Emmet e eu casarmos, todos seremos uma família. Posso ter vários defeitos, mas pelo menos com isso eu me importo. E tenho certeza absoluta de que Carlisle não ia gostar nada de vê-lo assim. Há quanto tempo você sequer pisa na universidade?

- Carlisle não precisa ficar sabendo de nada.

- Pois ele já sabe. E eu mesma contei.

- Você não tinha esse direito!

- Não só tinha, como tenho. Sorte sua que ele está do outro lado do mundo, mas assim que voltar, não vai pensar duas vezes em vir até aqui. Sabe Edward, eu achei que a sua conduta ia ser diferente, já que eu nunca o vi desistir de nada. Ainda não consigo acreditar que você virou isso que tá na minha frente. Tudo por culpa de alguém que nem merece...

- Você não fala assim da Bella!

- Eu não estava falando dela Edward! Quer saber, chega. Além de perdedor, você virou um dos piores cegos. Aqueles que têm olhos e não querem enxergar.

- Vai pro inferno sua egocêntrica!

- Egocêntrico está sendo você agindo dessa forma e esquecendo das pessoas que ainda se importar com você.

Ótimo.

Eu podia ter ficado sem aquela.

Ser chamado de perdedor e egocêntrico pela Rosalie era o fim da picada.

Mas... no fundo ela tinha razão.

Eu tinha virado mesmo um perdedor.

Minha vida agora se resumia apenas a beber, dormir e viver trancado no meu quarto. Já tinha pelo menos três semanas que eu sequer pisava nas aulas. Depois daquele episódio ainda tentei por uma semana ir pra aula, mas só de saber que eu estaria tão perto da Bella e não iria poder ficar nem perto dela, aquilo me arrasava. Eu não agüentei. Certo dia eu a vi passar e ela não era a minha Bella. Nem de longe. Estava triste, encolhida num canto qualquer e parecia chorar. E a culpa era minha. Conviver com aquilo seria o inferno pra mim. Então decidi não arriscar. Seria bom pra ela e... de certo modo, bom pra mim.

Assim quem sabe ela teria alguma chance de me esquecer e esquecer o que eu havia feito pra ela e quem sabe eu poderia sofrer um pouco menos com a dor, já que esquecer a Bella seria algo impossível.

Eu sempre perguntava por ela pra Alice – que ainda não tinha me perdoado, mas me ajudava – e certa vez ela me contou que Bella já dava algum esboço de sorriso. Eu detestei saber que a causa desse esboço não era eu e sim James. Me irritava saber que Bella ia se machucar de novo, porque com toda certeza James iria se aproveitar dela e tudo aconteceria de novo. Mas o que eu poderia dizer? No fundo, no fundo Bella tinha razão. Eu a seduzi, eu fiz com que ela se apaixonasse por mim, e no final, transei com a Tanya porque ela não quis transar comigo. Eu não era tão diferente assim do James. Eu com certeza era ainda pior. E com certeza a Bella não ia acreditar em mim.

- Eddie você precisa reagir.

- Quer que eu faça o que Alice?

- Qualquer coisa que não seja ficar enfurnado nesse quarto enchendo a cara e ouvindo essas músicas deprimentes.

- Me deixa Ali. Eu estraguei tudo, você mesma já me disse isso. É muito melhor pra ela ficar longe de mim, não me ver mais e nem ouvir notícias de mim. Eu não quero que ela sofra.

- Mas Eddie...

- Alice, sério. Eu sei que você quer muito me ajudar, mas, é melhor me deixar quieto. Você me ajuda mais dessa forma.

Viver bêbado a maior parte do tempo era um analgésico pra mim. Minha única preocupação era se as latinhas estavam acabando. Isso me mantinha ocupado com algo e não me fazia pensar na Bella ou no que havia acontecido. Porém, aquilo estava me afundando. E agora Carlisle estava ciente disso e eu já tinha recebido um telefonema de Esme. Dane-se. Nada me faria mudar de idéia.

Às vezes eu sentia vontade de procurar a Tanya e saber o que aconteceu realmente naquela noite, mas pra que? Pra sentir ainda mais raiva de mim? Pra me odiar mais ainda por ter feito o que eu fiz com a Bella? Não. Melhor deixar como tudo estava. Eu havia traído a Bella da pior forma.

Pensei várias vezes em seguir o conselho do Jasper e tentar conversar com a ela, mas eu sabia que ela não me ouviria jamais.

Só me restava continuar afundando, cada vez mais.

Nesse mesmo tempo eu cogitei ir embora. Pedir transferência pra alguma outra Universidade, bem longe dali, ficar realmente sozinho. Me isolar do mundo e tentar recomeçar qualquer coisa que ainda existisse dentro de mim. Mas eu sabia que eu não iria conseguir. Eu sabia que iria perder o controle e ficar pior do que eu já estava. Eu tinha medo de ficar só. Mas só do que eu já estava. Ali, em New Hampshire, eu ao menos tinha meus irmãos, Jasper e estranhamente tinha Rosalie. Eu tinha certo controle. Minha loucura não iria além daquilo. Mas ficar sem a Bella pra mim ainda era inconcebível.

Continua...

* * *

Pessoal, tenho recebidos várias reviews perguntando se eu vou abandonar a fic... Então chegou a hora de esclarecimentos, certo?

Não, eu não vou abandonar a fic. Mas vocês também têm de entender que eu não sobrevivo somente de palavras. Escrever é um hobby pra mim, e nestas alturas do campeonato, e como todo e qualquer hobby meu, eu infelizmente não tenho tido tanto tempo pra isso quanto eu gostaria. Vocês podem contar ai nesse meio trabalho, pós-graduação, além de outros projetos pessoais que não podem ser deixados de lado nesse momento. Então por favor, sejam compreensivas e diminuam a freqüência das cobranças. Eu não vou largar tudo o que faço por um capricho meu e nem pq tem leitoras ameaçando abandonar a leitura. Tenho prioridades que nesse momento, realmente NECESSITAM ser prioridades. Eu não vou deixar de escrever qualquer fic postada aqui, mas vou demorar pra atualizar. Sejam pacientes.


End file.
